Deception
by carsly
Summary: Sakura has a past, not one she's to keen in sharing. But when she moves to Konoha to escape the conscience if people learning about her, she'll find this isn't just another pit stop on the way to freedom. Sakura centric/HAREM! Naruto all over again.
1. Moving in

~Deception~

Chapter 1: Moving in.

Summery: Sakura wasn't a normal girl, she moved here from Grass and now living here in Konaha, she's not to sure if it was the right thing to do, because she might just become to attached.

Edited by: VALLED

(My super duper helper in this story, I couldn't have done it without her.)

I don't own anything.

Song by Priscilla Ahn: Dream

ENJOY

I don't know what happened, or why, it s just when I saw it, my inner self took over.

Who would have thought that my inner self is evil?

* * *

Kakashi didn t know why he was called into the Hokage s office that morning, but the way he was summoned, told him that if he didn t get his ass over there, he was going to hear it.

But that s usually how the Hokage called for him, it was normal, so he took his sweet time doing it.

Kakashi roamed the streets with his hand in his pocket, and his book in his other hand, rammed in his face. Though, he was distracted by the people around him. It was clearly obvious who was ninja and who was civilian.

Kakashi let his eyes wonder, looking over unfamiliar faces that he didn t bother to remember. He looked at the large houses and shops that varied in color, and the clouds that roamed over the sky.

He looked at the sun and saw he was already two hours late. He sighed and started walking faster from his easy pace. Soon, he leaped to a random roof top and started heading towards the tower, sighing again to himself. He was going to get yelled at again, but then smiled a little, he may get yelled at, but he knew the Hokage had soft spot for him. Though, he wouldn t try it if he was any other ninja, without a good excuse.

By the time he finished that thought, he was leaping into the Hokage'swindow, and greeted him with his ceremonial, "Yo." With his lazy hand wave and his mocking smile.

However, the third Hokage did not find his funny, and yelled at Kakashi for being late, again, with a threatening voce. Though, he would never actually mean any of the threats that he said to Kakashi if he was ever late again. He wasn t that kind of person.

After the Hokage clamed down, he spoke to Kakashi in his normal, kind voce. "Kakashi, I have a mission for you."

Kakashi nodded and sat down, his face serious, his body tense. "Yes, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage razed an eye-brow at Kakashi actions, but when Kakashi saw his person immediately relaxed. He slumped in his chare, and gave a sigh of relief. He personally didn t want another death risking mission after the one he just had a few days before. Actually, he was still injured. But that didn t matter now.

The Hokage cleared his throat, and continued to speak. "Kakashi, I have a simple mission for you. I know that your hurt and you need the money, this will only take a little while." He said, organizing his finished paper work. He glanced up to the tall pile of unfinished paper work and sighed. He grabbed he first paper from the top and started again. "Your client should be here soon." He said while writing.

There was a knock at the door, and the Hokage looked up and smiled, "Ah, right on time. Come in, Haruno-san."

The door opened so see a tall fit man enter. He closed the door behind him and bowed deeply at the men in front of him. "Hokage-Sama." He said respectively.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at him, he was confused, He didn t know if this man had ninja training, or was just a muscled villager. But he kept his thoughts to himself.

The Hokage smiled at him, "This is Hatake Kakashi, and he ll be helping you out today." He said, pointing to Kakashi.

The man looked at Kakashi, his eyes clearly expelled worry. But he didn t say anything. He bowed, "Thank you for helping me out today."

Kakashi smiled, "It's no problem, really."

The villager nodded and started to talk out the door, bowing again to the Hokage, and then leaving, with Kakashi fallowing after him.

Kakashi followed silently as Haruno-san lead him down the stairs, something he actually hasn't done in awhile. Stairs. There over-raided, he actually hasn't taken stairs because he hasn't really seen the need to. Stairs seem just Ugh, it s just so much cooler jumping from roof to roof.

Wow, that was random, he thought. He scratched his head, he never has these kind of thoughts before, so why now? He sighed again; he seamed to be doing that a lot, so he just followed Haruno-san blindly. And looked down to his beloved book, and giggled. He was at his favorite part, happy day!

* * *

"Mom, please!?" I pleaded to her once more. She just wouldn t give in, would she!?

"Sakura, No!" She said firmly. Her arms crossed, and her face flushed. "I don t want you to get hurt!" She yelled.

"Mom, this will keep me from getting hurt! Come on, I'm almost done with school!" I yelled right back.

One might get embarrassed yelling in public, let alone a busy door way that lead into the Hokage tower. And normally I would avoid any attention gathering thing, or action. But I was too ruffled up to care this time.

"Sakura, I want you to lead a normal life! That s why we moved here! You're not going back!" She yelled back, concern clearly evident in her eyes.

I sighed, and took a deep breath. I really didn t want it to come to this. But I really wanted to be a Ninja, I'm almost a Chuunin! How come she couldn t see that!? She doesn't even know anything about them! Ugh!

I closed my eyes, and breathed deeply. I made my face go smooth, and let my head drop, I stayed there a few seconds, and I could almost feel my mothers shoulders relax.

"There, there, Sakura, I'm sure you ll be happy about not being Ninja-."

I snapped my head up and smiled innocently. I razed my hand and took out the pen that was holding my hair in a messy bun, and dropped it on the floor, it clattered on the concrete, letting my hair free and float around my face. I put my hands in a graceful basket and started to go on my tip toes. I started doing carefree turns, trying to look as innocent as possible. I smiled brightly like this was the time of my life and that I was in a field of flowers. I spun around in circles, letting my hair twirl around with me.

I could hear my mother grown.

My smile only got larger, knowing that my mom only needed a little pushing and she would give.

People starting to stare, and some people even stopped to watch me. Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing. But remember Sakura, it s for a good cause!

I grabbed a random person from the forming bystanders; he looked to be about my age. I grabbed is hand and pulled into the dance, I spun around a few times with his hands in mine. His face was shocked, his eyes large and his face blank.

I glanced at my mother in the corner of my eye. Her hands where covering her eyes, her face in mock terror. I grinned, one more push. That s all she needed. I would have my way, I could be a Ninja!

I slowed down our pace down, and I got off my tip toes. And lowered my hands and let them relax I started to sway back and forth, I closed my eyes, and I started to sing.

_I was a little girl, alone in my little world, who dreamed of a little home for me_

My mother loved that song, she would continually ask me to sing it to her me day and night. I always told her no, she knew that I didn't like to sing to people. But this, this will work, because every time I sung that song, she would start to cry. Not a sad cry, but just a cry that let all your worries away.

_I played pretend between the trees, and found my house grass, spark, and leaves, and laughed in my pretty bed of green_

I started to sway towards the edge of the crowd, and I let the young boy go, and whispered my thanks. I started to twirl over to my mother.

_I had Dream. That I could fly from the highest swing, I had a Dream_

I grabbed my mothers hands and she looked at me in horror. She knew she couldn't resist. She tried pulling my hands out of hers, but I gave her a large sweet smile that made her freeze, like a dear caught in headlights.

_Long walks in the dark, threw woods grown behind the park. I asked god, who I m supposed to be. The stars smiled down at me, God answered in silent reverie, I said a prayer, and fell asleep_.

I looked into my mother eyes with pleading eyes,

_I had a Dream._

My mother sighed and slowly started to dance along with me, so I took that as a yes. I smiled even larger, if possible. I knew those dance lesions would come in handy one day!

_That I could fly from the highest tree, I had a Dream. _

I wanted to stop making a fool out of my self, but I owed it to her to sing the rest, I leaned forward and leaned my head on my mothers shoulders, since I was about the same height as her, it was comfy. She just did the same and still started to sway back and forth. While I sang the intermission that consisted of, oh , and uh s.

_Now I'm old and feeling gray, I don t know whats left to say, about this life I'm, willing to leave. I lived it fill and I lived it well, as many tales I'm willing to tell, I'm ready now, I'm ready now, I'm ready now, to fly, from the highest swing, I had a Dream_.

I pulled my head back and looked my mother in the eye. I finally stop making a fool out of my self, but I was too happy to make a big deal out of it. I grinned and started to hug my mother firmly, letting out a stream of, thankyothankyouthankyou. That all seamed to become one word.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know I'm awesome, come on, we have a house to move into," she muttered.

I let her go, and smiled; skipping over to the pen I dropped on the floor, and put my shoulder blade length pink hair back in its messy bun. I pulled down my long sleeved, black and white striped, shoulder cut off shirt. And then did the same for my dark blue denim shorts that ended about mid thigh.

The crowd started to disperse. Seeing that there was nothing left for them to see anymore. I walked back to my mother who was just sitting on the ground, her arms and legs crossed, pouting. I swear she s the child of the family most of the time.

I bent down to her level and smiled again. She huffed and turned her head away, grumbling something unrecognizable.

I patted her head, "Here, here momma. I'll be alright." I cooed.

She didn't look at me, "I'm way too easy to manipulate." She grumbled.

"Yes dear, you really are." My father said, from behind me. I turned around to face him, but he just ruffled my hair.

I grinned, "Ready to go Papa?" I asked, as I stood up, and helped my mom get off the ground. She brushed my hand of and got up her self. She was going to hold a good grudge for a few minutes. I just smiled, and sighed. My mom will always be one heck of a character.

My father nodded at me and gave my mother a peck on her cheek. "Are you ready, Momma?" he asked softly.

My mother just blushed and punched him lightly on the arm, "Yeah, let's go Papa." She muttered.

Father walked over to the chart and sat down at the driver's seat. With a strange man sitting next to him, Father just snapped the horses and they started to trot, with Mom and me sitting in the back.

I was just smiling and smiling. I could be a Ninja! Yes! I giggled inside my head, and started to do a small happy dance in there too.

"Sakura-chan, what where you doing out there? All that singing and dancing..." My father asked without turning around.

I blushed, "Well, it was the only way to convince mom to let me be a Ninja." I said proudly. I did what I had to.

I could see my father nod. "Good, I'm proud that my Sakura-chan wants to get stronger." He said in a mild tone.

I grinned again, and crawled up to the driver's seat where he and the strange man was sitting. I looked up him, and gaped; he just looked down at me and waved.

"Yo." He said "My names Kakashi."

I smiled again and crawled into the small space between him and my father, they both grunted and scooted over. And I stared at Kakashi-san.

"My name is Sakura." I held out my hand for him to shake and he did, "What's it like being a Ninja?" I asked happily.

He looked down at me and closed his one eye. He put a mask of extreme concentration on his face, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. I just smiled and waited.

"Well, it takes a lot of concentration and devotion." He said, but then he opened his eye and smiled again. "But it's really cool, see," he pulled out a kunai and started twirl one on his pointer finger, and middle, them barely missing one another. "You can do stuff like this." he said proudly.

I grinned, "I can do that." I said I was almost done with the academy anyways. I used to do that all the time.

Kakashi-san razed his eye brow, "Don't be to sure Sakura-san." He said.

"Bah. I can do it, see?" I turned around in my seat and started to go threw a box that held all of my Ninja stuff. I pulled out two and turned back around, smiling.

I started to twirl one on each fingers just like he. I smirked at him, "Easy."

He smirked, "Tisk, tisk. Sakura-san, you cheated. You ve had training before!" He shook his head disapprovingly.

I just grinned and put my two kunai back in the box, I looked back over to my father. "Papa, when are we going to get there?" I asked.

"Where almost there, you can see it from here, look, it's the red one right next to that laundry matt." He said, pointing towards our new house.

"Kay." I confirmed. It was nice moving to Konoha from Grass. Grass was always hot and humid. But Konoha was warm and the air was dry. It's a nice change of pace.

Soon, the cart stopped and everyone climbed out. I stood to the side while Papa got out his keys and unlocked the door, my mother and I walked in, while Kakashi-san and Papa started to grab the large heavy stuff from the cart, which mostly consisted of my mother's art stuff, and large amounts of furniture.

I looked around the first floor with my mother, but then realized it was kinda quiet. "Mom, where are all the pets?" I asked, confused.

My moms head turned around to face me, but her eyes where looking at something in her hands. "Oh, they should still be in the cart, Saku." She told me, murmuring.

I sprinted over to the cart, and dogged the random boxes that where put on the floor. Kakashi-san and Papa where carrying a large mirror into the door and I ducked underneath. And finally made it to the cart, I went towards the back and found them in there kennels. I quickly let out Margi and Bear, my two cats. I tossed them out the back of the cart. Not really worried that they would get hurt, they meowed loudly and then they both ran off. They'll come back soon enough.

I went over to the second kennel, where my dog, Eros, was whining his head off. He was a large golden retriever. The second the cage door was open, he pounced on me, and started to lick me rapidly. I laughed and pushed him away while I tried to get up. "Eros, s-stop!" I giggled.

Though, he didn't, I really did have to push him off and he yelped. I got up and brushed my self off, and jumped off the cart, with him following behind me.

I entered the door way and looked for Father and Kakashi-san, so could maybe ask them if I could help. I stopped and listened, I snapped my eyes over to the stairs and started to go up two at a time, they're up there!

I got to the top of the stairs only to be greeted with a "Watch out!" and "Get out of the way!" Before a large amount of boxes fell from the top of the stairs.

I looked up and saw them, and then my target, the solid ground. My eyes hardened, and I got into a defensive stance. I tensed my muscles and started to doge. I held to walls and ducked down rapidly as the boxes came. Never once getting one touch me, I started working my way up the stairs again, and soon a came to my goal, with all the boxes lying on the lower floor.

I looked back at them with a cold expression. "Stupid boxes." I muttered.

I turned back around to face Kakashi-san and Father. Both wide eyed, and frozen in place. I just stood there, waiting for them to get over there shock. I wasn't surprised that Kakashi was staring at me, but Papa? I told him I was almost a Chuunin! And he was surprised at that? Sure, I might have been a little slow at first. But I dogged, didn't I?!

Kakashi-san came over his shock quickly, and walked over to me, checking me over to see if I was hurt. Soon Papa came over and did the same, them both saying sorry to many times, it started to get on my nerves. I growled, it's always like this! Ugh! I'm not some little girl who cries over falling in a puddle! I don't need to be protected all the time! I'm a strong Ninja! Why can't they see this!

I ripped my arms out of there hands, and growled at them. I turned around quickly and ran down the stairs to find Mom. See if there was anything to eat.

And then most of the day went by quickly, soon, everything was unpacked and Kakashi left. Saying sorry again, I just brushed him off and went to my room and sat down at the window seat, looking over the shops at the Hokage's tower. I sighed, and I felt my muscles relax. And I ended up falling asleep there, curled up in a ball, the window wide open, letting the warm air in.

* * *

I'M SORRY! DON'T THROW STUFF AT MEEEE!!! *hides*

Okay, i know i should update my other Fan Fictions, but it's to late now! BUHAHAH! I already wrote 30,000 words for this sucker! And there is no way in HELL i'm giving that up now!

_**If you like it Review, if you don't, still Review.**_

I'm going to update this puppy once every week, and depending how good the Reviews are, I'll update faster.

Thanks to VALLED, coz you know, she puts up with my shit, :3


	2. Damn it Shino!

HEllO!

It's me again, i know, awesome right? Well, I'm being nice and updating. I've gotten super duper awesome comments, 2, to be exact, but I'm not compaining.

I've drawn a cover for this fanfiction, if you didn't know. It's in the link on my page. Go check it out! I've also drawn Teasers too, so if you want to see some stuff thats to come, go look at that, again, on my page.

~Deception~

I don't own anything, but my OCC's. Sakura's Papa, Her mother, and her REAL father.

Edited by my god;

VALLED

* * *

The next morning, I found my self walking up to the bright sun pounding down on me. I squinted, trying to get my eyes to adjust. I looked away only to see my mother sitting on the edge of my bed, leaning over her sketch book. She looked up at me and smiled, shutting it quickly.

"Hello Saku, have a good sleep?" she asked innocently, smiling nervously.

I ignored her question, and frowned, "I told you that I don't like you drawing me." I said bitterly, sitting up and standing. I started to stretch.

"Yeah, well, you where asking for it, when you sat there so innocently, and the light was hitting you _just_ right, I couldn't help it!" She grinned.

I sighed, and turned to look at her, "It's fine, just don't let it happen again." I said, waving her off. I walked over to my closet, and started to get undressed. "Did you sign me up to the academy?" I asked, taking off my shirt.

She turned to face me and walled over to my dresser, pulling out some fresh underwear, and handing it to me, "I did, and you're supposed to be there in an hour." I grabbed them and my new cloths, and started to walk over to the bathroom.

I took a shower, and put on my fresh cloths, a lime green shirt tee-shirt, with the same pants that Kakshi-Baka wore, and then some black Ninja sandals. I put in my fingerless gloves then put my hair in a high pony tale, and pulled the bangs out so that they framed my face. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I walked back to my room and grabbed my kunai and shrunken holders, and put one on each leg. I looked at my self in the mirror, hoping I didn't forget anything.

I jogged down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, my father ran out with a piece of toast in his mouth, with his lab coat on half way. He stopped when he saw me, and took the piece of toast out of his mouth, kissing me on the cheek quickly, and looked over to the clock, and flinched. "Hello there Sakura-chan, I'm late for work, and you're late too, so hurry!" He said in a rush, walking out the door.

I just shook my head, smiling. Papa will always be Papa. But then I looked over to the clock and saw that he was right, I was suppose to be there half an hour ago! "Shit!" I yelled, I grabbed a piece of toast off the table and ran out the door, going as fast as I could down the street, but there was to many people in the way so I ended up jumping up to the top of the buildings.

I was half way there when a large orange blob was running towards me, yelling and laughing with two larger angry blobs running after the first. I stopped and braced my self, waiting for the first blob to come closer.

As it approached, it seamed to have noticed me. It tried to jump over me, but I waited for it to be over my head till I grabbed its foot and slammed it to the ground, and I put my kunai (on now confirmed to be young boy) to the boy's neck, and stood over him, pining his arms to his back with my hand.

He wiggled franticly, "Let go of meeee!" he yelled loudly, and started to wiggle even harder.

I looked down at him, and then realized this was only a young boy, I instantly let go and helped him up. "I-I'm sorry." I said nervously.

He looked around me, and flinched, seeing the other to large blobs where getting closer. Then looked back at me, "It's fine, believe it!" he said happily, and took off, the two other blobs close behind.

I stood there for a few seconds, watching them till I couldn't see them at all. Then realized I was still late, I cursed and started to run even faster then last time.

I soon approached the academy, and entered threw the double doors, I looked around franticly, and I saw a teacher waiting in the hall way, clearly mad, and everyone tired of waiting. He looked over to me and stared at me. I just stood there, trying to get things to stop spinning.

He walked over to me, with a smile, but it was very clear that he was worried. But he was putting up a good show. "Hello, my name is Iruka. You must be Sakura-chan; I'm your new teacher." He said.

That's my new teacher, uh? Doesn't look like much, I thought. I held out my hand for him to shake, "Hi," he shook it gently. "I'm sorry I'm late, I just moved here from Grass, so there is a bit of a time change. I slept in." I admitted.

He nodded his head, and we started walking down the hall way. "I've only been to Grass once, but only for a few hours. What's it like there?" he asked.

I put my finger on my chin in a thinking pose, "Well, it's very humid and it rains a lot. People aren't very nice there right now because where going threw a drought. It stops things from growing and that stops our economy. That's why we moved." I said, putting my hands down back to my sides. We stopped walking and we stood in front of a door way.

He motioned for me to stop, and he turned around to face me. "I have to go tell my class first, and then you can come in." He said. I nodded.

He entered the door and closed it behind him. I looked around the hall way for a few seconds before I started to lean against the wall. And that's when all my anxiety started. I thought about if people where going to abuse me again or if they will just ignore me. Which to me, that's worse. I just leaned there, thinking that till I came to a conclusion.

I won't give them a reason to hate me.

I'll be perfectly normal, I won't be loud, though I wont be to quiet, I won't be to bold, I won't be to shy, ect. No one can hate me if I do that? Will they?

I finished my thought, and just stood there in silence.

Though, I didn't have to wait long, soon Iruka-sensei poked his head through the open door, "Come on in, Sakura-chan. Everyone is waiting for you." He said cheerfully.

I nodded and smiled at him, he opened the door for me and I walked over to the door while I was readjusted my hair and my gloves. Trying to not look like I ran franticly here and sort of got into a fight. I stopped right before I walked into the door. I took a deep breath and held it in, nervous. I walked into the door.

I walked over to Iruka-sensei with large steps, then stopped, let out my breath and spun on my heel to face the class.

Some people gasped and some gaped. I even herd a faint, "Its pink!" I blushed, and looked down. It's true I have pink hair; you don't have to be so bold about it! I growled inside my mind, trying my hardest to not show my anger. I would have blown up in that fools face if I wasn't. I knew it was for the best, so I just ignored the rude comment.

Iruka-sensei sweat dropped and smiled nervously, "This is Sakura, um, I'm sorry, but I never got your last name." he asked innocently.

I blinked and looked at him, I muttered and turned away. But he didn't seem to catch what I said. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, what was that." He asked.

I wanted to look down and hide my face but I didn't. I shouldn't look ashamed! So I made my face blank and answered. "I don't have one." I said shamelessly.

It wasn't exactly the truth but that's okay, it better then them finding out what my REAL last name was.

Iruka made a sorry expression, but then turned away from me, clapping his hands loudly. Dismissing the thought, he grinned. "Now, where shall I seat you?" he said, looking over the crowd. His eyes landed on an empty spot next to a young boy who looked very familiar. "There, you can sit next to Shino-Kun." He said, pointing.

I shrugged and walked over to the desk and sat down. Shino looked over to me with interest. I got comfortable and looked over to Iruka-sensei saying something about a substitute so he could look for a missing class member. He rushed out of the door and a nervous looking man entered. He looked like a villager, nothing special. And supposedly the class thought this too and started throwing stuff at him with pretty good aim. One person got him right in the face with a book. The class cheered and he fell to the ground, out cold.

Soon the class was wondering around the class room, talking to each other, joking around with each other, having a good time.

I sighed, and put my head on the desk, facing away from everyone, and closed my eyes, I didn't really want to talk to anyone after that little incident.

I got bored just sitting here so I lifted my head up so that my chin rested on the table and I brought my hand to the fount of my face. I gathered chakra to my finger tips and then clenched my fist. Then I opened it quickly creating a small wind. I used my chakra in my finger tips to keep it trapped and make it stronger. I laced the wind with my chakra, and then I let it roam the room.

I sat up and held out my hand, using my fingers to control it. I smirked evilly as it gathered more momentum and got larger.

I moved my hand down to my lap hidden from sight. My class used to do it all the time, I knew this one kid, Mara, and she could do it really well. She was like the grand master. But she told me it's because she had wind type chakra. And back then, I didn't know there were different types of chakra, and she gave me this piece of paper saying that if I pushed chakra into it I would find out what kind I had.

So, very excited, I tried, only to be disappointed when there was dust blowing all around me. I sneezed, trying desperately to wave them away. Soon it did and it settled to the floor all around me as I watched.

I slowly looked up to her to see if she was mad at me for ruining her paper. Her eyes where wide, her mouth hanging open, she was shocked to say the least. I cringed, pulling back; I slowly started to get up. I held my hands in front of my face, "I-I'm sorry!" I squeaked.

She jumped out of her seat, knocking it over. She grabbed my hands and pulled them down. I shuttered, but then I looked up at her face. It was pure amazement. "Sakura-chan! You have earth, _and_ wind type chakra! That's awesome!" she yelled.

I grimaced at the memory, of course everyone herd her yell that. And then people started thinking that I was an over confident, brat. And then that lead to a lot of bullies and abuse.

I grimaced at the memory, of course everyone herd her yell that. And then people started thinking that I was an over confident, brat. And then that lead to a lot of bullies and abuse.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of my thoughts. How did that all start anyway? Oh right, the wind.

I calmed my face and started to move my fingers, it started to rush by things, picking up papers and making them fly around. And then I moved it over to some girls, and made it rush by, ruffling there hair. They started screeching that there was a ghost and that they're hair was messed up.

I looked at then oddly, so what if there hair was messed up? No one ever cared about that in Grass. I shrugged and moved on, must be a Konoha thing.

I sent it over to some laughing boys and made the wind rush by there faces and whirl around them, in sort of I small harmless tornado. They stopped laughing, stared at each other eyes wide. And then they started yelling about a ghost, too.

I smiled, but I was puzzled. I didn't hide my chakra. So they should be able so sense it…right?

Suddenly it all made sense. It's not that they weren't noticing it. It's because they couldn't.

They still had to become Genin!

I almost slapped my forehead, duh! I forgot! Ugh, I feel like an idiot.

I let go of the Jutsu, and smacked my head into the table a few times, trying to let out my frustration. I stopped and then sat up, rubbing my forehead, "Ow." I muttered.

I forgot that Grass was every different from Fire. Grass was a small, but every powerful country. It was smaller, less to protect, thus, we didn't need that many Ninja. And if you _were_ a Ninja, you were paid _very_ good money.

And during these times, money seemed to evaporate. So everyone sent there child to the academy. And because of the large classes, Grass had to raise the bar to weed out all of the weaklings. So instead of having to go to Genin standards, you had to get to Chuunin or higher.

Me, personally, I was in the middle of test to get out of the academy. I had already started the Chuunin exams. And after you passed, you had to do the final exam, the one to see if you where over that level, and if you where, to what extent.

I didn't even now what they called Chuunins here!?

I looked around the class rooms, so I was the most powerful person in the room, huh?

That's was comforting.

I sighed and held out one hand, I gathered my chakra into my finger tip of my index finger and held it to the bench. I drew a large swirl, and then drew back. I waited till the Jutsu would activate, and a few seconds later, a large 3D swirl came out of the wood work.

I broke it off and started to play with it.

I had totally forgotten I was sitting next to someone. And I didn't notice them till they moved just a smidge to breath.

I snapped my head up, and absentmindedly broke my wood swirl into pieces. I grimaced as I felt the wood brake my flesh.

I looked down to my hand and saw it was bright red. I felt my eyes grow, "Oh fuck!" I swore.

This was bad, _really_ bad. I closed it tightly and held it away from me. Hoping it would stop.

I reached into my left kunai holster with my good hand, and got out my medicine bottle. I tried to open the child proof top with my one hand, but it wasn't working. I fumbled and it proved useless. I had to hurry!

I took my bad hand and tried to get it open with it. All I did was smear blood all over the white bottle more then it already was, in the efforts of trying to get the cap off.

I looked over to the boy sitting next to me, as he watched me. Though I couldn't tell if it was concern of it he was just freaked out at my actions. I could care less at this moment.

I stuck the bloody bottle his hand, "Please, PLEASE Open it!" I asked franticly, twitching nervously.

He nodded, and opened it. I snatched it from his hands and poured some into my mouth. I swallowed franticly, I stopped moving and I waited.

Nothing happened, and I gave a sigh of relief. "This is _too_ much drama for one day." I muttered.

I held out my good hand and started to take out the splinters calmly. I felt a warm hand grab mine, and start doing it for me.

I looked up to see Shino, looking down at my hand, pulling out all the splinters quickly and without much pain.

I was about to pull my hand away, and tell him I'm fine now. But the things that he said shocked me, and made me freeze in place.

He looked up at me through his glasses, "Chakra pills, Sakura-san?" he asked plainly.

I was shocked, literally. I couldn't move. H-how did he know!? H-he couldn't have sensed them! I barley can when there next to me! T-then how!? How did he find out!? What if he told other people!? Oh no, oh no…

I started to shiver, and weakly start to pull my hand away. But he didn't seem to notice. He stopped pulling out splinters and reached into his kunai pouch and brought out a roll of bandages, and started wrapping my hand up. While calmly awaiting my answer.

I wanted to crawl up and _die_, then tell him why.

I started to shiver even harder, now finally starting to find a new resolve. I started to tug at my hand even harder.

"L-let go of me." I muttered, in a scared little voice. I could barely hear my self.

He seemed to have heard me, but just continued to wrap up my fingers.

I tried again, this time louder. "Let go of me." I said quietly.

He looked up and me and said something I did not understand at all.

"Sakura-san, I have already showed you one of my most precious secrets. If you tell me why you had to take _mutable_ Chakra pills, we'll be even." He said quietly.

I flinched, and then I felt my eyebrows scrunch together. "I don't understand." I said weakly, leaning in a little bit.

He looked down at my hand, and finished with wrapping my fingers, and moved on to my palm. "It was me who you danced with at the Hokage tower. I wasn't wearing anything to hide my face. And your face can become a danger or a safety. People can recognize you by your face when you're on missions. And that might bring some unwanted danger. As I'm sure you know, you moving from Grass and all." He said calmly and quickly.

I didn't know what to say, I just had so many things running through my head. Embarrassment, confusion, and most of all anger, so I decided to take one of the swifter options.

I leaned back in my seat, turning my face blank. I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. I slowly turned to face him without emotions playing on my face, like a true Ninja. I put my hand on my lap, "Ah, Shino-kun. You're in no position to make any demands." I said, shrugging.

I looked away for a bit, looking over the class, they where to preoccupied with something that was going on over there, no one was paying us any mind but one kid with dark hair, but as soon as I caught him staring, he turned away.

I slowly turned back around and looked at Shino calmly. I started to stare him down with killing intent without actually moving. I stopped, "It shouldn't matter to you that I took a few pills. Let alone care enough to treat my injured hand." I said harshly.

He tied the bandages together to keep them in place, and then let go of my hand. I drew it back quickly to my chest, holding it there with my other hand. I held it there looking over it for a few seconds, till I let it fall to my side. I stood up the leave, because I didn't have to stay any longer.

I was about halfway across the room when I herd a loud rattle. I froze and looked back to Shino. He had my pills…

Oh hell no…

I ran up the steps quietly and took long strides over to him. I grabbed his neck with my hands and I let out a loud snarl, I narrowed my eyes. "I don't want to fight you. But I will if I have to," I tightened my grip around his neck. "So I'd suggest that you give me back my pills before I hurt you."

He slowly brought the bottle to my hands, I quickly let go and snatched them from him. And started to stomp down the steps, my arms crossed, pouting. This clearly wasn't my day, was it?

I sat down on the other side of the room, as far away from Shino as possible. I remembered the pills and looked down at them. I shook the bottle, eased at the sound of pills hitting the plastic walls. I tried to rub the blood off the bottle but ended up just smearing it all over the place. I just sighed and put it back in my kunai pouch.

I put my face in my hands, and propped my arms up on the desk. Trying to relax, if only for a little bit.

* * *

I remember writing this part, it was kinda weird, I've never really thought about Shino that nosey before. Let alone talking.

REVIEW DAMN IT! OR YOU DIE!


	3. HI NARUTO!

~Deception~

Edited by:

VALLED

I'm going to update alot sooner then I thought. Because, you know, I got some super awesome Comments. And I don't want them to stop! I can't tell anyone at school, and you guys probably know me better then any of my friends. It's one of my top secrets, SHHHH.

I don't own Naruto, but i'm working on it!

* * *

I put my face in my hands, and propped my arms up on the desk. Trying to relax, if only for a little bit.

I could hear someone stopping on the ground and another person yelling franticly. But no one else seemed to notice. And I knew that Grass and Fire country might be different, but it seamed obvious that if you get caught screwing around you'll get in trouble.

So I decided to do something nice.

I held put my fingers to my mouth, and whistled every loudly. Everyone looked at me, staring.

I sweat dropped; they all looked like they had a hart attack. "Jeez, clam down. I just thought you would like to know that Iruka-sensei is coming down the hall way." I said, pointing over my shoulder to the door that was right behind me.

Everyone scrambled to sit down, and by the time that the last person sat down, Iruka-sensei burst through the door, dragging a kicking screaming boy behind him, who was being held hostage with rope.

He stopped mid-class room, and let go of him. He turned around and looked down at this young boy.

Iruka-sensei was clearly very mad, and I cringed away. I did not want to get anywhere near that.

"Listen Naruto, you failed the last final exam, and the one before that." He said, suppressing his anger and crossing his harms. "You shouldn't be fooling around like that!" he said loudly.

The boy just humped and turned away, ignoring him.

You could almost see something snap in Iruka-sensei, and he spun on his heal and pointed to the class. "Where going to have a review test for the transformation technique, and everyone who already passed will have to do it _again_!" he screamed.

The hole class got every upset, and screamed, "WHAT?!"

While I on the other hand was rejoicing, finally, some actual Ninja skills will be rewired!

Everyone grumbled and got up and slowly got in line while Iruka-sensei untied Naruto and pushed him in the forming line. He got pushed and shoved and all he did was mutter some swear words. I got up and stood next to him, concerned.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He grumbled and looked over to me, with narrowed eyes. "Do I know you?" he asked harshly.

I flinched and looked down at my dirty hands that where covered in blood. I started to play with my fingers; I pouted and muttered sourly, "I'm sorry that I'm trying to be nice." I looked up at him from the corner of my eye to see his reaction.

He instantly looked regretful, his expression eased up and he turned away from me, blushing, and rubbing his head. "I-It's not that, I'm just not used to people caring. That's all," He held his hands out defensibly. "It's nothing personal, believe it!" He grinned.

It occurred to me why this boy looked so familiar!

"It's you from earlier!" we said at the same time, pointing at each other.

We stared at each other, before bursting out laughing. I laughed so hard I had to hold onto his shoulder to keep from falling.

I whipped the tears from my eyes. And held out my hand for him to shake, and he did. He looked like a nice enough person. "My name is Sakura, feel free to call me Sakura-chan, if you'd like." I grinned.

He grinned back, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! It's nice to meat you Sakura-chan!" he said, letting go of my hand.

I nodded, and looked over to Iruka who seemed too calmed down and was calling my name. I jogged over to him and did the correct hand seals and became a perfect copy of him, he nodded and wrote down something on his clip bored.

"Next!" he said loudly.

I walked past Naruto and gave him to thumbs up that he didn't see. Because he was to busy trying to get back at Iruka-sensei, I could tell in the way he was standing. I walked back to my desk, bracing myself.

It turns out that my new friend is a pervert, I never would have guessed.

Iruka-sensei told me and Naruto to stay back after class. As soon as everyone left, Iruka-sensei grabbed Naruto's ear and told me to follow them.

We ended up going to the Hokage cliff, and I noticed something was a little off. I couldn't quite place it till I saw Naruto with a bucket of water and a rag, scrubbing franticly, blushing like mad, and looking up at me occasionally.

I was about halfway down the side of the monument to go help Naruto when Iruka sat down on the edge of the carving and patted the seat next to him. I climbed back up and sat down next to him with ease and looked over to him.

"Sakura-chan. Graduation is tomorrow and I still don't know much about you. Would you be up to do tests with me? They'll be over in a flash." He grinned, and then stopped. "I mean, unless you don't think you're ready." He said mockingly.

I smiled like a treasure cat, almost purring in the sound of the challenge. "Oh Iruka-sensei, don't worry," I leaned in and growled evilly while smiling mockingly. "I was _born_ ready." I smirked and leaned away.

He nodded and we both got up and moved up higher on the monument, I followed happily.

We got there soon, and we turned to face each other. Iruka pulled out a kunai and threw it at a nearby tree that was about 4 meters away, hitting it dead center. He turned and looked at me. I clapped long and slowly, every sarcastically.

I razed my eye brow, "Let me guess, it's an aiming test?"

He nodded, "Yep. Show me what you got Sakura-chan, don't hold back anything!" he shouted, already back where we walked from, watching intently.

I turned back around and looked at the tree where Iruka-sensei had thrown his kunai. Hmm, it wasn't _dead_ center.

I smirked to my self, I'll fix that, I thought, going into a deference stance with a kunai in each hand.

I was Ambidextrous, which means I can use both hands equally. Thus, the two kunai holsters on each leg, it's a Grass standard. If you couldn't do that, then they kicked you out. I was one of the lucky ones.

I smirked again, turning back around to face Iruka-sensei, and closing my eyes. I threw one kunai in the air and then threw the one I had in the other hand. They collided and my second kunai bounced off my first one, and few threw the air and then I herd a sold, 'thunk' that meant that I hit something.

I let my eyes my eyes flutter open dramatically and smiled innocently at Iruka-sensei, who was shocked to say the least.

I looked at him innocently till I grabbed my kunai from mid air, and spun it around my finger. I looked down to it and then smiled mockingly. I never let the kunai out of my sight till I threw it over my shoulder and herd another 'thunk'.

I looked back to him, "Iruka-sensei, you said not to hold anything back, I'm sorry," I said with face innocence laced through my voice. "I couldn't show you my skills properly." I sneered playfully.

He looked over to me, then back to the tree, then back to me, then to the tree again. Mouth opening and closing like a fish.

I turned around and saw the tree I was aiming at, and then the rock behind it. I didn't see my kunai next to Iruka-sensei's, but just a large hole. And then I turned my head to the side, and saw them both imbedded in the rock behind the tree.

I turned back to Iruka-sensei, and grinned nervously. "I-I'm sorry…" I added.

He seemed to come back to earth long enough to understand that it was time for the next test. He clapped his hands together weekly and looked over to me, "O-okay, t-time for the next t-test." He said.

He walked up next to me; he finally seemed to have calmed down and now was working normally. "Alright, time for the Taijutsu test!" he said making a few hand seals making a Kawarimi clone.

They both looked at me and smiled, "This is my clone, you'll be battling with him for a few short rounds," he said, nodding to his clone then walking back to Naruto who was leaning ageist the top of the mountain, watching with interest.

The clone looked over at me and smiled, getting into a fighting stance. "And remember, you can only use Taijutsu," he said.

I waved it way calmly, never letting my eyes leave his form. "I know, I know," I said.

I got into my own fighting stance. And mumbled, "I'm glad I'm not wearing my weights right now."

I waited for Iruka to make the first move and he did. He aimed a punch to my face and I dogged easily. And tried to give him an ax kick to his shoulder, just to see what he could do. He grabbed my leg, and pulled me off the ground, spinning me in a large circle, and threw me into the trees. I smirked as I moved my body so that my feet would take the impact; I coiled, and then sprung at him.

He tried to doge but I was to fast and ended up giving him a hard kick to his gut. I herd a sickening, 'snap' and the clone was destroyed, the log broken in half.

I stood up and looked over the clone's body for a few seconds, will I looked up to Iruka-sensei who was rubbing his stomach almost as if I had hit him.

"Uh," I muttered, "too much?" I asked nervously.

He looked over to me and smiled, "N-no, it's fine." He said, standing up strait again.

I walked towards him and we faced each other again, "Alright, almost done." He said, smiling at me, rubbing his hands together. "All you have to do now is show me that you can do all the standard Justus" He said, making some hands signs.

He made a few hand signs and made three clones. "Alright, I want you to make some clones, Kay?" he smiled, dispersing his clones.

I made the correct hand seals and I made three clones. Then dispersed them, waiting for the next challenge.

"Good job. You passed that Jutsu, I already know you can do the Henge no Jutsu, let's see Kawarimi no Jutsu." He smiled.

I looked around for a random rock or a log or something, I found one and calmly made a Kawarimi clone.

Iruka threw a kunai at it and I told my cone to let it hit. And it did and soon it was back to a rock.

"Good. Now show me Nawanuke no Jutsu."

And it just went on like that. I'd do the Jutsu and he'd say good or something. I don't know, I didn't really care at this point. I was getting kinda bored. And somewhat annoyed at him trying to explain everything to me. But I didn't tell him that's it's bugging me, it's what he dose for a living.

Soon I was done, and he said I was free to leave if I wanted to, but I just ignored him, having my full on Iruka for one day. Don't get me wrong, he's _very_ nice, but sometimes overly _nice_, not in a bad way! If you know what I mean…

No?...

…Ugh, never mind…

I started to climb down the mountain side and went down onto Naruto's platform thinger-micgiger, thingy.

I really had no idea what it was called, but I ended up standing on it with Naruto.

I looked over to him, smiling. "Hey there Naruto, want some help?" I asked kindly.

He looked over at me and stopped scrubbing, "Are you s-sure?" he asked.

I smiled again at him, forming some hand seals, "Yep, this will be done in a flash!" I said, continuing the hand seals. "Alright, Naruto stand back if you don't want to get wet!"

Before he could do anything, I finished the hand seals quickly and unleashed my Jutsu, "Bakufu no Jutsu!" I yelled.

I held my hands to the air and used my chakra to gather the air particles and the water from the small river from right below the Hokage's mountain. My Jutsu started to take effect and I slammed the water against the faces, but making sure I wouldn't break the rock.

Soon the water stopped and the Hokage's faces looked a lot cleaner then before. I grinned over to Naruto who was looking at the Hokage's faces with his face full of shock.

He whipped his head around to face me, shaking water free from his hair. I grimaced, I warned him, didn't I?

"SAKURA-CHAN! THAT WAS AWESOME!" He screamed, "YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME THAT!" he screamed even louder then the last time.

I took a step back, holding my hands in front of me, "N-Naruto, calm down." I told him, my eye twitching nervously. "L-lets just be happy it's over with and go relax at home." I said, putting my hands down and started to clime back up the side of the mountain.

Things went rather smoothly after that. We all got off the mountain and walked down the street towards the Hokage's tower. It was getting late and everything was getting dark. Businesses where either closing or putting on there out side lights. There was a lot of Ninja walking the streets, along with citizens, minding their own business.

Iruka had said that the would treat Naruto to some ramen if he never did that again, and Naruto, enjoying the fact that it was free seamed to drown out Iruka with his happy cheers.

I saw people look over at him and sneer, starting to whisper.

I froze looking at them; horrible, horrible memories flushed threw my head. I started to shake, shutting my eyes tightly, and holding my head tightly with my hands, hoping it would stop.

Suddenly everything felt wrong; my pony tale felt to tight around my head, so I yanked it out, pulling some pink hairs with it. I felt my hair escape eagerly flying around my face.

It was still wrong, the street was too loud, it was hurting me. Too many people with those god damn evil eyes!

I started to shake and I swatted down into a ball, holding my hands to my head. "S-stop, p-please, stop." I pleaded quietly, hoping the memories would stop.

I looked up and I saw now everyone was looking at me with disgust. I flinched away, closing my eyes again tightly. I shook even harder, wanting to cry.

I gathered my courage and snapped up, I separated my hands from my ears, and I turned to face a concerned Naruto.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I, uh, need to go feet my dog! I'll see you tomorrow!" I yelled, running away towards my house. I sure hope I was going the right way.

When I got home that night, my parents were out, and my Mom had left a note saying there out visiting a family member, but I didn't care. It wasn't my family.

I ran up into my room and slammed the door shut. Feeling tears fall from my face I rushed to my desk, and pulled out my journal.

It was leather, with a deep brown color. The pages where yellowed with age and it looked like mice had been nibbling on the edges, only protected by the cover that held it together with two medium sized buckles.

My fingers fumbled as I tried getting the buckles undone. I winced in pain as I used my bandaged hand the wrong way. I growled, "Fuck this."

I didn't bother to un-bandage my hand as I used my other hand to use a healing Jutsu.

I was done soon, and I started again at the buckles. Pulling franticly, soon they where open and I snapped open the book to a random page. I then turned away from it and reached over to my in bottle, and unscrewed the cap, and I grabbed the quill pen as I set it down.

I dipped it in the ink, wiping away a few more tears and wrote, "_Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm crying again._" I wrote hastily, listening to the sound of the pen scratch on the paper.

I left everything open as I got up from the desk and flopped down face first on my bed.

I laid there for a few seconds before I felt the need to breathe, and I turned my head to the side, looking at my door, extremely sleepy. I didn't fight the need to sleep as I dosed off.

I might have been asleep for a few minutes, but the dream seemed every long.

It wasn't one of those weird dreams that you would see everything upside down, and watched as candy rained down from the ground from the sky. No, but I wished.

It felt like a scary dream that wasn't really scary to me. Maybe it would scare the crap out of a different person, but to me, it felt like when someone was hiding around the corner, waiting for you so they could scare you, but you could see apart of there body, thus, not scary at all.

But in this dream was…different. I felt like I was in control of everything around her, but I hadn't discovered it yet.

I saw a little girl sitting next to a large man. His hair was white, curly and kinda shaggy, but it framed his large feminine eyes, they where a blue, gray color, every pretty.

His lips where soft looking with a pale pink. His cheek's where full, and gave him a round face.

He looked like a large child.

The young child was small, two, three years old. Her hair was pink and her eyes where green.

It was me.

They both sat down on a fallen tree that was on the edge of a large lake. The water was murky, and was full of head leaves from the many trees that surrounded them. But if you looked into the middle of the make, it shone and looked every pretty.

The little girl's stomach growled, she glared at it and pouched it with her fist. Almost if she hit it, the hunger would go away. But it didn't and she pouched at it again, and again, and again till the child like man held her hand away, pulling her into his chest and his shoulders started shaking.

He was crying.

She girl started to pet the man's head, whispering fake soothing words, "It's okay Daddy. We'll be together again, don't worry. You'll find us a safe home in the woods, you'll be the king, and I'll be your Queen. We'll rule the forest together, and we'll ask all the animals to take us to food. We don't have to see anyone, ever again. Just be you and I'll be me, Daddy. That way, you won't ever have to worry about losing control." She smiled at him.

The man looked up at her daughter, and smiled. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll learn one day how to separate my good and evil sides. And then I'll go find you and we'll run off together, and live a happy life." He said quietly.

The dream was starting to fade off, usually like dreams do. This one just kinda drifted off into shapes and thoughts that I had earlier that day. Random people I had made up in my head at one point.

I woke up to the sound of faint scratches coming from my journal; I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes. I grabbed my journal, with the ink and quill pen. I walked over to my window seat and sat down, putting down the ink on the side table next to me.

I looked up at the stars and started to feel a little better, and then I looked down to my journal. And I read the new words that were on the page.

"_Don't worry Sakura._" It said simply.

I was disgruntled, "_I don't see a reason to stop worrying, someone has to do it. Might as well be me._" I scribbled.

A few seconds later, new words formed on the page. "_Sakura, just because it can be done doesn't mean you need to do it. Let other people do it for you, let other people worry._" My father wrote.

"_You know I'm not that kind of person. I take it all upon my self so other people don't have to worry._"

"_Sakura, it's easy to change. Change is natural; they'll survive if they worry about things. It's only an emotion._"

"_No, Daddy. Emotions are very painful. I know I get stomach cramps if I worry too much. But I know it's worth it when I see the people I care about happy. _"

"_Alright Sakura, you win. But please, try not to worry too much it's bad for you're heath._"

"_Hai, hai, alright Daddy. Anyways guess what!?_"

"_What?_"

"_I got my lip pierced_."

"_...Dear god, Sakura. What compelled you to do that? I thought I taught you better!_"

"_Calm down, I was just kidding. Anyway, I made a new friend! Isn't that grate!?_"

"_Oh my Sakura, that's good._"

"_And I saw blood today_."

"_Sakura, what happened!? Did someone-_"

"_It's fine. I have to go to bed now, night_."

"_Night_."

* * *

REVIEW, OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!

Okay, I understand why people aren't really reading this fanFiction, but jeez! Not even my friends are commenting on this thing! UGH, it makes me mad!

So your the only one's left. I need you to write, and chapters come out SO much quicker!


	4. You're going DOWN, Sasuke!

_~Deception~_

I don't own anything but my OCC's.

Edited by:

VALLED

I'm sorry i didn't update sooner, Fan Fiction was having problems, so i couldn't get it to except my file. Sorry about that.

_

* * *

Day after Genin exams…_

I woke up that morning I was still very sleepy. It was perfect. I was toasty warm and very comfortable. I didn't want to get up, so I tried to snuggle in deeper to the pillows and pulling my blanket closer to my face. Succeeding, I sighed and fell back into a light sleep.

The next time I woke up, the blanket was ripped off of me. I growled, and turned on my stomach, then turning to my side again, curling into a ball, trying to restore my body heat. But it didn't and I started to get every cold, I whimpered, looking over to Mom who did that cruel blanket steeling.

I felt my eyes tear up and my lip starting to quiver. I whimpered again, sounding just like a beat up dog.

My mother gowned.

She turned her face away from me with a humph, and razed her hands, she covered me back with the blanket. I grinned at her, snuggling my pillow. She stepped out of my room and shut the door loudly.

I fell asleep again after that.

I didn't even know I was awake till I was thrown into the shower, which was on cold I might add, I screamed and scrambled to get up, trying to grab onto something solid, but my hands slipped on everything.

I was frustrated to say the least, I was about to scream. I stopped moving, and propped my self up on my elbows. Glaring at my Mother, what's her problem?

"Sakura, do you remember what day it is?" She asked bitterly.

I sat there for a few seconds before it came to me, "SHIT." I screamed, I got up and rushed to get ready.

My mother sighed, "That girl…"

* * *

­"Got." Pant. "To." Pant. "HURRY." Pant.

If you didn't understand what's going on, ask someone else, because I barley do too. All I know it that, I'm. LATE.

About 2 hours late, actually.

"Stupid bed, stupid late night talking, stupid nightmares." I muttered.

I ran down the hall way, finally reaching my destination. I planed to enter silently, hoping that they wouldn't notice me, but something happened unexpectedly.

I slid the door open quietly, though, no one would of herd me because all the girls where screaming loudly. My eyes grew wide when I looked at what they where screaming at.

I felt heat rush to my face as I stared.

Naruto was kissing that dark haired boy from yesterday. I think his name was Sasuke, that's what all the girls where screaming.

I looked at Naruto as he was bent down at his level, giving him a big fat kiss.

My face changed drastically as I smiled and giggled, Aw, Naruto likes Sasuke-san! That's so cute! I haveto go give them my blessing!

I rushed over to the desk on the other side of the fan girls, just to avoid danger, I mean, if I liked this Sasuke, which I don't, because I've only looked at him once, I would have beaten Naruto do death.

I ignored there lame attempts of looking like they both didn't like there kiss, making throwing up, and spitting out germs.

Naruto looked up at me; he flushed "Sakura-chan! That Teme tried to-."

I cut him off grabbing his and Sasuke's hand, smiling, I looked at them both, "You have my blessing, Naruto, Sasuke-san, I hope you to have a happy life together and that you will have hot love for one another forever!" I smiled, raising their hands in the air and cheered.

Naruto and Sasuke-san where wide eyed, and looked at there hands as I interlocked them together so that they where holding hands. I let go and grinned at them, hoping for the best!

Naruto and Sasuke-san let go of each others hands almost if it burned them to touch, I frowned, dose that mean there not together?

I stared at Naruto, "Naruto, what are you doing? Are you with Sasuke-san if not, because if you-." Naruto cut me off.

"NO SAKURA-CHAN! TEME KISSED ME!" He screamed, waving his arms franticly. His face was distressed, clearly not interested in Sasuke-san bit. He froze and calmly put his arms down at his sides, and simply climbed off the desk.

He turned and faced me, his face furious. "I hate that bastard! He is a self centered, UN caring, butt ugly, and he acts all tuff! I hate him!" He screamed, pointing at him.

I looked over at this Sasuke person. I saw him sitting there, his hands propped up on the table, holding his face in his face in his hands, looking at us with a raised brow.

I got a cold feeling strait off when I looked at him, I frowned.

If Naruto doesn't like this person then neither do I!

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him with my most bone chilling glare. He flinched away, but then put back on his stoic act. "I don't like you." I said coldly.

I ran my hand threw my hair and sighed, looking away. This never would have happened if I just stayed in bed...

I grabbed Naruto's hand and walked off to the other side of the class and sat down, pulling Naruto down with me.

Iruka soon came in, and shut the door behind him. Everyone scrambled to sit down, laughing and talking.

Iruka calmed down the class and started to speak. "Starting today, you are all official Ninjas, but you are all still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here. You will all be put in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher." He said happily, letting it sink in.

Naruto and I looked at each other hopefully. "Sakura-chan, I hope we'll be in the same team!" he grinned.

I reached over to his hand and held it in my own. "Me too, Naruto, me too." I said quietly, brushing my thump over the top of his hand. He blushed furiously as he looked down to our hands. I just shrugged it off and looked back at Iruka-sensei continuing.

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent." He looked down to his paper and I squeezed Naruto's hand lightly. "I will now announce them."

He called the names of people I didn't know, I just squeezed Naruto's hand every time our name wasn't called, but I didn't have to wait long.

Iruka looked down to his paper, and then looked up at us. "Next, seventh group." He said calmly.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

We looked at each other and we both tightened our grip on each other, I crossed my fingers with my other hand. I was binging out extremes, when ever I crossed my fingers, the thing I was hoping for would always happen. But I barely used it, so I wouldn't make the gods angry.

"Sakura."

We looked at each other and cheered quietly, well, at least I did. Narutofound it appropriate to stand up and wave his hands in the air, expressing his excitement verily.

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

We froze and lowly turned our heads to the bastard. I glared at him, but he didn't see it. He looked too interested in what was going on in his beady little head, looking out the window with his evil little eyes. I sneered, Naruto is so nice, I wonder what this bastard did to him!?

I asked, "Hey Naruto, why do you hate Sasuke?"

Naruto looked at me and scratched his head. "Uh," He said nervously, he looked down and muttered, "Because everyone loves Sasuke, and he doesn't even appreciate it! He takes it for granted! And I'm so sick of it!" He growled.

"I understand now…" I muttered.

I looked up at Naruto and grinned evilly, he leaned back but I didn't care. His body started to shake as I stood up and slammed my hand on the desk to get the fuck-tards attention. I did, along with everyone in the class but that was okay, I pointed at him and glared at him so hard I think he almost pissed his pants.

I scowled at him, narrowing my eyes, "Sasuke Uchiha, I, Sakura, challenge you to a fight! The loser has to admit that the winner is better then them! And they have to wear the winner's underwear!" I growled loudly, snapping at him ever once and again.

The class was quiet, waiting for temes answer. He narrowed his eyes at me, "Fine, whatever." He said coolly, then looking away from me, smirking.

I sat down and Iruka-sensei continued explaining what was going to happen, the Jounin wouldn't even show up till the after noon, and it as about 11, so everyone left muttering about the fight.

I would show them not to mess with Sakura Shiroi!

I waited as Sasuke calmly walked to the door, intending to go threw it but I blocked his way, I glared at him, "Sasuke, meat me at the training ground Number 2 in thirty minutes." I sneered, "And if you're a second late, you'll be forced to forfeit and I will be the winner." I smirked.

He scoffed and I let him threw the door; he stomped down the hall way with his cocky expressions I was getting tired of quickly. Everyone stared at him and got out of his way like he was Jesus or something that made me even more pissed.

I ran home with Naruto fallowing behind me, I changed into something that was a bit more fightable in, Jounin pants with both my Kunai pouches, I sighed as I rattled the bottle; there was only a few more left. But I'll put that off till later. I was confused on what to were for my top, either my sleeveless black turtle neck, or my Ninja kimono designed for fighting. It was silk and thin, light weight and easy to move in.

I chose the kimono top because I could hide my poison senbone, among other things.

It was light olive, light blue and ivory, there was flowers and swirls that really showed off my pail skin. And the obi was just cream colored; there I put some Kunai with smoke bombs attached along with some other things.

I was about to leave then I saw them…

They were a birthday gift from my mom last year, god bless her.

They were 4 inch, black, satrapy Ninja high heels, the heel it's self was filled down to a point, and was made out of a strong metal so it wouldn't dull. They where a weapon in them self's, and they looked every intimidating.

I smirked and hurried to put them on, I had never worn high heals before this but how hard could they be? I was a Ninja! I could land on a telephone poll wires with out falling off; this couldn't be too hard, could it?

When I stood up I wobbled a bit, but then I was fine. I felt really weird being up this high. I must have been so tall! I was already tall for my age, and now with this on top of it. Though, Sasuke-baka was naturally taller then me…

Aright, Ninja shoes, lets get going!

I walked over to my window, but then turned around and walked to my dresser, and pulled out some underwear that was lacy-ish, then tucked that deep into my sleeve, then jumped down to the first floor next to Naruto, putting my hands together in my sleeves, hiding them from view. A habit I had developed when I wore a kimono. I grinned at Naruto and he gawked, looking up at me. I was already about an inch taller then Naruto naturally, but add four more inches can really make a difference.

I waited for him to stop staring, but when he didn't I just huffed and turned around, and started to calmly walk to training ground 2. It was near my house so I didn't have to hurry.

Naruto ran after me, and caught up quickly. I took long strides, trying to look confident, and I was, but the heels where iffy.

Me and Naruto talked about how we where going to make Sasuke-baka wear my underwear, with the braw or without? We both where laughing as we approached the training felid. Sasuke was already there and so was a large amount of the class.

Naruto grinned, "Alright Sakura-chan! You kick that teme's ASS!" He screamed, going over to some trees climbing up them to the every top then sitting down, watching us over carefully.

"Heh, who says Naruto isn't smart." I muttered to my self.

I turned to face Sasuke and smirked at him, as he did me.

I reached into my sleeve and took out my clean braw I never used. Because I didn't have any boobies do use it. I was as flat chested as a boy, I never had to use a braw before, and after this, I would defiantly burn it after Sasuke touched it.

I lifted it up and waved it in the air, "Ready to fight Sasuke?" I teased.

He smirked and lifted up is own underwear, dark blue boxers. "Yes. Let's begin?" he asked, but I could barely hear him over the fan girl screaming…

I put my bra away back in my sleeveas he put his own back. I got into a defensive pose and he did to. Again, I waited for the first move, but I didn't have to wait long. He ran at me, pulling back his hand probably getting ready for some Taijutsu. But I just jumped back and did a few short hand seals, grinning. "Daitoppa no Jutsu!" I yelled.

I large burst of air came to my mouth and it made Sasuke stop moving and close his eyes, trying to block him from the strong wind. The whole class yelled and tried not to fly off.

I grinned at Sasuke as I continued my Jutsu and threw some Shuriken at him. He never saw it coming and was to damn cocky that he didn't expect me to have some pouch in fighting skills.

They speeded up drastically as they fallowed the air current. I would off hit him if some stupid fan girl hadn't yelled to watch out, and he was able to get by only getting scratches.

I stopped my Jutsu and I watched as he panted his blood started to drip out of his body. I reached into my pouch and grabbed my pills, and swallowed the last of them. But it should be enough to get me by for the rest of the fight.

This time, I didn't wait for Sasuke, I did some more hand seals, but Sasuke seamed to have done is own and shouted "Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" and a large fire ball came out of his mouth.

I dogged, still doing my hand signs, though I started to run around him in a large circle, he watched as I finished the hand seals and stopped running suddenly, surprising him and said. "Mizurappa no Jutsu!" I yelled back.

I held my hand up to my mouth and a blast of water came out of my mouth, Sasuke tried to doge, but I got him on the shoulder, he grunted in pain. Though, I stopped as soon as he was out of the way for the crowd would only get wet, and wouldn't get blasted out of the field. They yelled and some cheered, namely Naruto, safe up in the trees, some people started to fallow his example.

Sasuke ran towards me and I didn't have time to jump away as we started to close hand to hand Taijutsu battle.

Sasuke aimed a pouch to my face and I ducked and did I sweep kick under his legs, he dogged again and aimed a kick at my head.

I blocked it, and aimed a kick to the side of his torso. It hit and I felt my needle heeled shoes make a large gash in his side.

He looked wide eyed at me and then back down to my shoes. I used the change to test out he new Genjutsu I had been devolving. I quickly did the hand signs and then whispered, "Ki no Jutsu." I said jumping away.

I watched as Sasuke looked around franticly and then fall to the ground, yelling loudly.

My Jutsu was somewhat cruel, I guess. But that's kinda what Genjutsu is, right? It makes the victim see themselves in front of a tree. And there worst fear comes out of that tree. The routs come out of the ground and hold them still while there worse fear watches smiling was you slowly start to wither away extremely painfully, while your worst fear dose things you fear the most.

This was my first time making a Genjutsu. And personally I don't think it's very good. But whatever, it seamed to work making Sasuke fatigued.

Sasuke slowly got up, holding his side frowning. He reached into his Kunai pouch and threw a few Kunai; I caught them and threw them back, along with a few smoke bombs. While he was distracted I reaching into my obi I took out one of my favorite weapons.

My fan.

It was just a normal sized fan; it was dark green with light green swirls and vines.

The cloud settled, and I smiled at Sasuke, raising my hand and waving good bye. "Bye, bye Uchiha."

I raised my hand with the fan in it above my head and waved it down, creating a large burst of air.

There was one thing I hate about Grass. They make you master you element chakra, it was a pain in the ass, but well worth it now.

It hit Sasuke full force and he hit a tree behind him, _hard_. The whole tree shook, and then Sasuke slumped to the floor, out cold.

I could hear Naruto cheer for me, and I looked up at him grinning and giving him thumbs up.

Everyone started to climb down from there trees, the boys clapping and the girls screeching about their 'Sasuke-kun! Kya!'. Ugh, so shallow…

I walked over to Sasuke but his fan girls where to jam-packed I couldn't even see him, I used my chakra and pushed them aside, them screeching about not hurting Sasuke-kun.

I just shrugged them off and leaned down next to him. I gulped when I saw his blood but the chakra pill was still working so I should be fine.

I took a deep breath and I put my hand over his side where I kicked him, I healed up, and then moved onto his miner scratches.

My chakra was running low but I finished healing him. Sasuke was just tired, he should wake up soon.

I got up and started to leave with Naruto fallowing behind, "Hey Sakura-chan! Why did you heal Teme!?" he yelled.

I shrugged, "Well, I couldn't let him walk around bleeding, could I?" I told him.

He settled into a side step next to me, "Sakura-chan! Where did you learn all those Jutsu's?!" he asked.

"I moved here from Grass country, we havehigher standards then you. It's as simple as that. I had to know five water Jutsus, fivefires, ten winds, ten earths and five lightings. They're just simple standards." I said calmly.

Naruto looked shocked, "WHAT?!"

I looked over at him, "I know it seams weird but it was just something I had to do." I said calmly, then I realized something, and then I groaned.

I stopped and turned on my heel and stomped back to Sasuke and his Fan girls babying him, Yeash. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost.

I walked over to the fan girls, and they glared at me, "It's time to meet your new sensei's isn't?" I told them.

They looked at each other muttering and then back to Sasuke, then back to me. I sighed, "I'll take him back. Don't worry; you don't have to get your nails dirty."

They huffed, and said some witty remark but they moved out of the way as bent down and put him up on my back.

I ignored them as I started to walk away giving Sasuke a piggy back ride, and walked back to Naruto who was glaring at Sasuke. I sighed and we both started walking.

"Sakura-chan!? Why are you helping that Teme!?" Naruto yelled.

"Well, think about it Naruto. He's on our team, we can't leave him behind," I said. But then I stumbled, I reached out for the tree in front of me and used it for support so I wouldn't fall. I didn't twist my ankle, it was fine actually, but I wanted to take my heels off. "Hey Naruto, would you take off my heels? There going to kill me." I asked.

He blushed and walked over to me, grinning. "Sure thing, Sakura-chan!" He said.

He bent over to ground and looked at my foot before so every gently putting his hands on my foot to find the buckle. He turned his head this way and that, trying to find it, holding my foot like it was a world treasure.

He was holding me so softly it was almost painful.

It was weird like that; I was like, if you're going to touch me, touch me! Not this prissy gentle, lover hold. I remember when I was looking into the mirror looking at my lips because they had changed from a dull pink into a dark shade. It was so weird, and I touched them so gently it felt painful. But what could I say? 'Naruto, don't hold me so softly! It hurts!' kinda crazy huh?

I just bore threw it till he found the buckle on the side of the shoe and un-did it, slowly pulling it off me.

I put my naked food on the ground and then held out my other one, I sighed and pushed Sasuke back up my back, his head fell on my shoulder and I felt him breathe on my neck softly with warm air.

I shuttered when his hair brushed agents my face, his hair smelled like the forest and the musty smell of fire. Oh my gosh, he_ might_ just smell better then chocolate…

I literally wanted to rub myself on him, and the only thing that was keeping me back was my hatred. Dose he use pheromone soap or something!? It the mixture was so different but smelled so good, if they bottled this stuff I would buy all of it.

Naruto took off the other shoe, and stood back up again with them in hand. I put my foot down and started to walk along side Naruto who was blushing madly, and grinning like a wild man.

"Sakura-chan! We better hurry; it's almost time for us to get back! It's time to see our sensei's!" he yelled happily, pouching the air, "And then I can get stronger and then kick some Teme butt!"

So we walked and talked the rest of the way, the occasional yell and pouch in the air.

* * *

_**REVIEW FOR MORE BUTT KICKING! HELL YEAH!**_

This chapter was fun to write :3

AND I WANT YOU TO TRY AND GUESS WHAT HER SECRET IS! AND ASHLEY, YOU CAN'T GUESS BECAUSE I TOLD YOU!


	5. Pranking is just too awesome

~Deception~

Edited by VALLED.

I don't own Naruto, if i did, i would most likey add to much Sakura time in and not enough Sasuke to keep the fangirls happy. :P

I felt bad about not updating yesterday, so I'm adding a extra chapter today!

* * *

We arrived late, Iruka was about to yell at us until he saw me and Sasuke, battle worn. I was dirty but other wise fine, Sasuke was fine, but he was a bit worse for where. I might have been too hard on him, but I still didn't like Sasuke, and I couldn't wait till I saw him in my underwear.

After dealing with a concerned Iruka and a sleeping Sasuke on my back, I was not in a great mood. Though, after he left, I was able to dump Sasuke off my back at the door on the floor, waking up.

I turned around and smirked at him, "Looky, looky. Have a good sleep?" I teased.

Sasuke rubbed his head, growling. "I want a rematch."

I put my hand on my hip and held out my finger, waving it back and forth. "Tisk, tisk, all in good time, Sasuke-_chan_." I smiled, reaching into my sleeve again and pulled out the panties, waving them in front of his face. "You have to hold up on your end of the deal." I grinned.

He turned away and snatched them out of my hand. I only smiled and watched as he got up and turned away from me, slamming the door open, grumbling about annoying little girls.

Me and Naruto looked at each other and grinned evilly. I held out the special item so Naruto could see. He grinned like a fox and snickered, we both followed Sasuke to the bathrooms.

* * *

"Come on Sasuke-chan. It's only panties." I said leaning against the boy's bathroom door, I held my hand up at my shoulder and knocked a few times.

I sighed. Sasuke had refused to come out of the bathroom for the past half hour. I was starting to get tired. I slid down the door and plopped down on the ground, Sasuke was such a stubborn bastard.

I pulled my leg to my chest and started to rub my feet. They hurt from the heels, speaking of heels, where did Naruto put them? Oh well, I guess I'll have to go home barefoot. Man, mom's going to be pissed.

I didn't like getting my mom mad; she always made me do weird things which sometimes involved something like embarrassing my self.

"Come on Sasuke-chan, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"…I'm never coming out…"

"…Isn't that a bit extreme? You'll starve to death at some point."

"Hn, that's fine with me."

"Sasuke, hurry the hell up if you don't want Naruto so see, he said something about getting a stomachache, and he ran to the boys bathroom down the hall."

"No."

"UCHIHA SASUKE! DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE."

"…Fine…"

I scrambled up to my feet and walked away from the door, grinning like a wild woman, and had a good grip on my camera, locked and loaded, ready to go.

I herd him unlock the door as the air started to heavy, so dramatic.

The door slowly opened and I saw Sasuke…

I dropped the camera in shock.

I c-can't even describe it. And, I don't want to!

"W-well, you look good in gold…at least?"

"…Yeah…"

"…Um…S-Sasuke?"

"…W-what..."

"…A-are t-t-those my h-high h-h-h-heels?..."

"…N-Naruto said h-he wouldn't t-tell anyone if I w-wore them…"

"…A-and I-I was w-w-wondering…"

"S-should I g-go back in-?"

I screamed.

Man, I never knew Sasuke could move so fast in heels.

(Man, the new episode (123, it's not new anymore) of Naruto is AWESOME; I'm secretly hoping that Deidara will get him with his barf giant clone. Did you see Sasuke's expression? Super cool. THE ASS TARD IS GOING TO GET A BEATING! YAY!)

I was bored…

Sooo bored…

Our new sensei was about 2 hours late, and I actually had to resort to doing something I somewhat disliked.

I started drawing.

I wasn't bad at it, no, I've been told I'm quite good at it, but I disliked the boredom that gives the opportunity to have the time to draw.

I was currently drawing a picture of what Sasuke looked liked with my now burned underwear for Naruto. He was really disappointed when he found out that I had already seen Sasuke, so I said I'll draw a picture for him, he just pouted and changed the topic.

"Naruto, why don't you come sit next to me." I said, patting the seat next to me, smiling.

Naruto looked back at me and frowned. "But why is the sensei for our group the only one late!?" He wined, "All the other groups went somewhere with there new sensei's already, and Iruka-sensei is already home!" he said, looking at me.

I shrugged and turned away, "Heh, this sensei is an idiot." I snorted.

Naruto and I looked at each other before we both looked at each other with the same glint in our eyes.

There was trouble brewing in that class room…

I walked over to Naruto and we started talking pranks, first he said we should put an eraser in the door. I told him no because it was too obvious.

I leaned over and whispered to Naruto, "Naruto, remember when I told you the standards we had in Grass country, there was one I didn't tell you about, we had to at least learn one summon. And my summon is a dear, so this is the plain…"

We set up the prank and we even got Sasuke to play along to, which will make it all the more worth it, I wanted to laugh evilly so badly, but I held it in, it could be saved till later.

We all sat down and started talking about useless stuff and I finished my drawing and showed it to Naruto, you don't even want to know what his reaction was. But then soon Sasuke grabbed the paper and tore it up, I pouted, all that effort, gone…

Suddenly I herd someone walk down the all coming to our room, I smiled, it didn't even matter if it wasn't our sensei now, I just wanted to pull the prank.

I bit my thumb without looking at it and quickly did some hand signs, "Summoning no Jutsu!" I slammed my hand down on the door and a large dear.

I quickly healed my thumb up and looked at Saji. He just blinked and looked at me, "You called for me, Sakura-sama?" he asked.

I nodded and grinned, I filled him in on the plain and he quickly agreed.

Soon everything was in place, and all we had to do was watch.

The door slid open but the said person didn't get a chance to enter at they where smacked into the hall with a loud, bang.

It was my deer, Saji with his chakra clock on. It turns in invisible, oh and did I tell you that deer have _really_ good Genjutsu skills? No?

Well you know now.

Soon the person that was smacked into the wall was under a Genjutsu that the area around them was normal, and then they would forget about the Genjutsu and enter the class room. And there, we could shout out what ever we wanted the poor sucker to do.

Yeah, it _rocked_ being a Ninja.

Soon our new sensei entered the class room under the effect of the Genjutsu, but sadly, if it truly was a Jounin we where dealing with we only had one go at this till he caught on.

But when I saw who it was fury rose from my being.

It. Was. Kakashi-BAKA!

I growled, originally, we had planed for him to make out with wall, but now, now this was revenge bitch!

I hated how Kakashi-baka babied me, but other then that he was pretty cool. But right now I was wearing my Ninja heals and I felt more powerful then ever, lets watch and see what'll happens if I do this!

Naruto stood up and grinned wildly, trying to hold in his laughter, "I tell you to-." Cut him off.

"Hatake Kakashi, I want you to imagine your parents having sex, and like it!" I shouted, pointing at him with fury.

He quickly complied and we watched as his face turned into mock terror.

Though, it sadly didn't last long and he was facing three Genin with smiling evil faces.

"Your late sensei…" We all said at the same time…

* * *

We all sat down on the roof of the school, Kakashi sitting a good distance away but other wised seamed to be recovered from the Genjutsu. Naruto and me had a minnie party at the success of the prank, and Sasuke only snickered at Kakashi who was slapping him self to get the images out of his head.

We sat quietly on the roof waiting for Kakashi to speak, "Lets see, why don't you introduce yourselves?" he asked, his arms crossed, leaning agents the arm rail.

At this point I would of given anything for that hand rail to brake and let Kakashi fall to his death. There was one thing I hated doing most and that was interdictions. They where so unnatural, it pissed me off.

Well, if I was going to do it, I might as well do it right. "Why don't you give us a example?" I asked bitterly, looking away.

He unfolded his hands and held them out at his sides, "You could say what you like, what you dislike, what your dreams are, hobbies. That kind of stuff." He said calmly, then crossing his arms again.

This time, Naruto spoke up, kinda quiet for him though, "Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce your self first, sensei?" he asked.

Kakashi pointed at himself, "Me?" he asked. Putting his hand back down, "I'm Hatake Kakashi." He looked away, thinking. "I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes."

This perked me and Naruto's ear, "Huh?"

He continued without falter, "As for my dream…" he looked up and avoided that topic all together, "I have few hobbies."

I looked over at Naruto and muttered to him, "So all we know is his name."

Naruto nodded bitterly, "Yeah."

Kakashi brought our attention back to him, now he was standing up with his hands up in the air, "Now it's your turn." He said, motioning for us to talk, then crossing them again. He looked over and Naruto, "You first."

Naruto grinned and started playing with his headband. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen, but I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. And I like hanging out with Sakura-chan! I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater then the Hokage's!" He yelled excitingly, his voce changed and it became more determined. "I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence."

Kakashi's visible eye widened just a bit, I wonder what's thinking?

He looked away and then to me, "Okay, next." He said lazily, clearly speaking to me.

I may not like Kakashi all to well right now, but I still had a sliver of respect for him because, well, he was a Jounin. Even if Fire country might have lower standards, they where famous for there Jounin, and someone named Maito Gai, who was like this super good Taijutsu fighter.

I would never let anyone know this but I secretly had just a micro crush on him. _Micro_. But I had no idea what he looked like, just the awesome stories of him kicking butt.

I stopped my thoughts and remembered that it was my turn to talk. "My name is Sakura. I try like a lot of things, and I don't hate much. But if I do hate something," My tone darkened, I leaned my head down just a bit and looked up at them. There eyes started to grow wide as my ora completely changed into something dark and angry.

I narrowed my eyes. "I _hate_ them." I growled

I shrugged and sat back up strait, and I let the dangerous ora disperse, and continued, letting the guys relax. "My dream is to become powerful enough that I can protect my special person, and others." I smiled softly, really did need to get stronger, If Daddy was ever to come back, I had to be strong to stand beside him. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be able to be with him.

I came back after my slight pause from thinking and continued, "My hobby is to get a rise out of people, and to train." I smiled.

Kakashi nodded, and then looked over to Sasuke. "Now you." He said calmly.

You probably never guessed this but I don't _hate_ Sasuke, just purely dislike him, and right now, I don't seeing that dislike going away anytime soon. But I couldn't help but feel a bit excited to maybe know a bit more about him. I liked knowing about people's past, but I wouldn't nag to know more, I just asked.

And I was really intending to ask everyone about there past, with the excuse of,

'Where on the same teem, we should know this about each other. You know, to bond and stuff.'

Yes, and then they'll to wrapped up with there own history, they'll forget about asking me.

But if they do ask me, which was likely, I'll just them what I've been telling everyone. I moved from grass and was adopted. That's it, simple and easy, just the way I like it.

I looked over to the stoic looking boy on my right, he spoke in a low voce, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate, and aren't a lot of thing I like."

What did I say? He's a little depressed kid, who was frighteningly negative. And I _disliked_ that a lot. Obviously, I wouldn't say that aloud because if I did, I would be negative pointing out Sasuke's faults and then be called a hypocrite. See people, thinking before you speak really does pay off.

"Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream."

Whoa, slow down there Sasuke, this isn't a poetry contest. This guy is just so…annoying, to but it weekly.

His eyes visibly darkened, I flinched, scary, "The revival of my clan, and to…Kill a certain man."

The air was tense, even Naruto knew not to do anything stupid, then it really had to be thick. I swear, I could almost see the hatred coming off of him in waves.

I looked over at Naruto and he looked like he just pissed himself. I felt so bad for him, I wanted to tell him to not worry, I would protect him. Hell, it's only Sasuke, he would have been able to defend himself!

Finally, Kakashi broke the silence after a while. "Alright, you three all have unique personalities, I like that."

I couldn't help frowning, feeling my grudge on Kakashi slowly melting. I wanted to have a grudge on him, to maybe level out the playing felid. But I wasn't used to holding grudges, this was the longest I've ever done so, and it felt wrong. Usually, it only lasted about a good 2 minutes. Then it would be over, just like that. Something I got from my mom.

Kakashi continued, "We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow." He said.

I smiled, but I had a nagging feeling in my gut. And there was something I learned about my gut, listen to it. But not when you're taking a test, _listen to your** brain**_. But it just felt odd that where fresh out of the academy and where already getting missions? Something is fishy around here…

Naruto being Naruto, the lovable dope he is, asked something which totally escaped my mind, I felt out the urge to hit my head with my hand, I was just sleepy, yes that's it, sleepy. And I really was sleepy, now holding back the urge to yawn.

Anyway, "What kind of mission is that, sir?!" Naruto asked loudly, saluting him.

Kakashi crossed his arms and looked down thinking, "First, we're going to do something that we four can do."

Well, that was a creative say of describing a mission, I took note of it in the back of my mind.

Naruto, the enthusiastic puppy that reminded me of my dog asked eagerly. "Whatwhatwhat, what is it!?" he asked happy.

Kakashi looked grim, "Survival training."

"Survival training?" Naruto asked, our happy atmosphere broken, and formed into a mysterious one.

I felt my face harden, why? "Why are we going to train when it's a mission?" I asked. It was a good question I neatened to get a strait answer for.

"This is no ordinary training." He said, that wasn't the answer I was looking for, I frowned, but let it pass.

But Naruto, not so much, "Then, then what kind of training is it?"

Out of everything that was happening, I noticed that Naruto liked to repeat words, which I found unnecessary.

I flinched as Kakashi started to laugh, it was soft and deep, but still noticeable.

I growled, it was like being in a maze I couldn't understand. "What's so funny?" I asked bitterly.

Kakashi let out a few more chuckles, will he smiled at us, "Well," he laughed a bit more, "if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised."

"Uh?" Naruto asked.

His ora and expression changed so suddenly it gave me whiplash. Damn, he's worse then I am when I'm on my period.

Kakashi couldn't get more crazy in my book, I almost herd the dangerous music playing in my ears.

"Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins." He paused for dramatic effect, "The others 18 will be sent back to the academy." He said. "In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%"

That wasn't as ridicules as it sounded; we did something similar in Grass. But I'm guessing our mission isn't going to be to beat our class mates to death, maybe something more humane?

My face was indifferent, and I looked over at the boys, Sasuke looked…like Sasuke and Naruto looked like he just saw someone sallow a cow hole.

Kakashi, again with his ever changing emotions, said cheerfully, "See? You guys where surprised!" he grinned.

Naruto was about to burst, "No way! I went through so much trouble…Then what was the final exam for!?" he yelled.

I looked up and saw a hock fly over the sky, I just took a deep breath and ignored Kakashi and Naruto's bickering.

I felt the wind caress my face as I drifted off into my world, something you shouldn't do. But I trusted the people around me enough to do so, I my gut wasn't putting off any bad vibes. So I knew it was alright.

My hair tickled my face, and without thinking I reached up and pulled out my messy bun carelessly, pulling out a few lose pink hairs with it. Though I didn't care, it's just hair.

I closed my eyes and just imagined for a few seconds what it would be like if everyone on this team actually cared and liked about one another.

Sasuke would show caring here and there, just enough to know he cares. He would comfort you in strange but extremely meaningful ways. When you where alone with him he would open up and talk more. He would care about how Naruto felt and actually say sorry.

Naruto wouldn't really have to change, but maybe just try harder to get to know Sasuke, but something told me he was perfect the way he was, and I didn't argue.

Kakashi would open up more, and maybe show up on time. But mostly open up. He just seamed like a big scary cat to me.

What about me? What would I change about myself?

Well, I wouldn't dislike Sasuke, or Kakashi. And I wouldn't be as annoying as I was with Sasuke that morning. I shouldn't of made him put on my underwear. And I wouldn't have played that prank on Kakashi. But those things where said and done.

I'm not going to say that it's easy to change, because it's not. It's like trying to stop habits. They do down kicking and screaming.

I saw some clouds pass by calmly and I leaded back on my hands and turned away from the group, hearing a snippet of the conversation, "-at training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 A.M."

I noted that in the back of my mind.

I didn't really want to get up, but I had to get home and go grocery shopping for my mom, again.

She somehow lacked the ability to find the darn thing. So we have had eaten bad take-out for the past week. I swear, the dog eats better then we do.

I slowly came back to earth. And looked around Sasuke was getting up off the floor with the same stoic face he always had.

She didn't know when or how it happened, but when she looked at him. Something screamed at full volume, pointing and waving. Something just said, sad.

And that made me really sad.

I felt my stomach knot up and wrap around my heart, squashing it to mush painfully.

I suddenly felt this un-dying urge to go run to him, and hug him tightly. I was horrified.

I looked over to Naruto, hoping he would make my hart feel more solid with his bright and happy nature. But I felt my heart clench and my stomach getting so knotted I was slightly leaning over, trying to make the pain go away.

Naruto was just sitting here, in his own little world looking worried.

B-but what I saw was something so much lonesome and angry then Sasuke could ever dream of being.

I won't describe it in fear of traumatizing you.

I looked at both of them, Sasuke was just about to leave, and Naruto was getting worse by the second.

I wanted to run to both and hug, kiss, molest whatever! I just wanted them to stop looking like this, it was pure torture. And I couldn't help but wonder what _they_ must be feeling?

I shuttered, I-I had to do something!

Before I could think, my mouth opened and I said something I surely would of never thought I would say to…_Anyone_.

"Would you like to have Dinner at my house?"

Dear lord what have I done?

* * *

I remember writing this part, And the hole dinner thing came out of the blue, but you'll see how tragic it ends up.

I've just finished writing 46,582 words for this fan fiction, and I'ved had a Shikasaku lemon- what? lemon? NO I MEAN LIME, GOSH I'M SORRY.

Ahem, I MEAN I've added a little ShikaSaku mouth raping, and a KakashiSakura fluff. Who do you want Sakura to have a fluff with? I'll be more then happy to add it in, anyone,...*grumble* Yeah, even Sasuke, OH OH, PICK HAKU COZ I'M AT THE WAVE MISSION RIGHT NOW AND I CAN TOTTALY MAKE THEM MAKE OUT! OH MY GOSH, YES, PICK HAKU!!

_**Review if you like harems or SakuHaku!**_


	6. Oh my god, MOM!

~Deception~

Editer: VALLED

(I have throughly disterbed her with my ShikaSaku fluf/lime-ingy. I want to say sorry for not telling her about F cup cookies sooner, I'M SORRY! ;-;)

Anywho, i was up really late last night pumping out pages at light speed. But i ended up falling asleep with the computer on my bed, i droppd it, and it still works! YES! XD

* * *

When I was walking home that night, I never would have imagined, no, thought that I would have to boys trailing after me, talking to each other. Well, it was mostly Naruto yelling at Sasuke because he said yes about coming to dinner.

I have no idea why Sasuke said yes. But I did hear I low murmur about him being broke…

But that didn't matter now, what am I going to do with them? I desperately need to do shopping. I don't really like the idea of leaving them alone in my house, Naruto, as much as I love him, he might break something. And Sasuke would yell at him and then they get in a fight and break more stuff…

I started hyperventilating.

I took a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm down.

I know what your thinking, why don't you just take them with you?

Well Miss. Smarty Pants; I have to get some female products, _thankyoueverymuch_.

I needed them today, it's coming, I can feel it. I started getting cramps while ago, and if I didn't get some I would have to either stick a roll of papers towels in my pants or skip the mission.

And no way in hell I was going to do that.

I sighed and started to walk towards the market, grumbling to my self. I'm going to embarrass myself, I can feel it. God hates me, and he wants me to die and suffer mentally before my painful death I know he was going to strike on me some time or another.

I ignored the boys, to wrapped up in my thoughts to even hear them.

When we reached the store it was about 4. I walked in, grabbing a large rolling basket, while pulling out my list from a kunai pouch. Reviled it wasn't ripped, I looked it over.

Hmm, I wonder what the boys want. Speaking of the boys, I don't hear them talking anymore?

I looked behind me and I saw Naruto with an oddly shaped bump on his head, pouting. And Sasuke with a bruise on his cheek, looking away from Naruto with his arms crossed.

I smiled just a bit, and turned all the way around. I sighed, caching there attention.

Sasuke looked at me in the corner of his eye, but other wise didn't move.

Naruto on the other hand looked over at me and I saw tears form in the corner of his eyes, pouting. I felt something inside me tightened and scream, cute!

Not that I didn't disagree.

Naruto ran towards me and hugged my waste tightly, like a crazy toddler. "Sakurrra-chaaaan, Teme hit me!" He whinnied into my shoulder; he tensed, as if he waited for me to hit him or something.

He flinched as I put my hand on his head, and the other on his back rubbing it lightly. He was like an abused puppy, people would hit him, but he wouldn't learn because he wanted to be with his people.

I looked to Sasuke with a razed eye brow; I shook my head lightly in a motherly way as if my children would draw on the walls. "Sasuke-chan, I thought you knew better then to react to Naruto." I said in a light, disappointed tone.

He humped and looked at Naruto, "Hn, your such dope." He said to Naruto.

Naruto never let go of me, but he turned his head to look at Sasuke with an angry expression, "Shut up Teme!" He snapped loudly.

I sighed and felt my eyes soften and smiled lightly, looking at the boys. I'm kinda glad I did invite them to dinner, kinda.

Sasuke 'Hn'ed and turned away again, starting to walk deeper into the store, his arms still crossed, he looked at us and turned his head a little bit, giving me a good view of his bruising cheek, "You're slow." He said, turning away again.

I sighed and turned back to Naruto who was glaring at Sasuke, I could see the painful lump forming on his head.

I winced, and used the hand that was on his head and used some Chakra to heal it, Naruto turned and looked at me, his face confused for a few seconds before it melted into a content relaxed one. He let out a breath of relief.

I patted on the head a few time, trying to let him know that it was time to let go, but he just hugged me tighter, nuzzling my neck with his face, I felt his breath on my neck, and shivered. It was warm…

"Sakura-chan, you smell _really_ good." He muttered into my neck, purring contently.

I dropped my hands to my sides, I craned my neck to look at Sasuke who was smirking at me, and Naruto took this to his advantage, putting his face even closer, I could feel is nose pressed to my neck and his eye lashes brushing agents my skin.

I sent a pleading look at Sasuke, but he didn't move. Ugh, I should of expected that from him. The bastard.

I looked back at Naruto and grabbed his arms that where clinging onto my body tightly. I tried pulling gently at them, but he didn't budge.

There was a crowd forming, waiting with interest. I flinched, "Naruto, please let go of me, people are staring." I pleaded.

He didn't do anything and I took that as, 'I won't let go unless you force me off.'

So that's exactly what I did.

I pulled at Naruto's arms harder, forcing them open, and stepping back, leaving the front of my body naked of a pouting Naruto.

I turned around on my heal before I could look at his sad face, I needed to go shopping. Not cuddle.

I pushed the basket forward as Naruto ran after me, and settling into a nice pace next to me. Sasuke did the same but on the other side, his arms still crossed.

I didn't look at either of them as I checked over my long list, and sighed. This was going to take forever and maybe two baskets.

I looked at the boys at my sides and decided that I would at lease make them useful.

I stopped walking and looked at both of them, "As you can see," I held up my list, which was a bit longer then four feet, and waved it in the air. "I have a really long list, and I kinda want to get home day. So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind spitting up and getting some stuff?..." I asked nervously.

Naruto grinned, "Don't worry Sakura-chan! I'll get it!" he yelled proudly, pounding his fist onto his puffed out chest.

I looked over at Sasuke, "Hn." He said, holding out his hand, looking away.

I smiled, and I ripped the list into three smaller pieces and handed it to them.

Naruto grabbed it eagerly, "I'll get everything before Teme! Believe it!" He yelled, running off deeper into the store.

Sasuke, unlike Naruto, grabbed the list calmly. And started to walk away, again, I saw the ugly bruise on his cheek.

I bit my lip, and looked down, to help or not to help?

Being the nice person I am, I called out to him, "Sasuke, wait a second." I said.

He stopped and looked back at me, with a 'what do you want' expression.

I walked over to him with long strides and gently held my hand to his cheek, I let Chakra run threw my fingers and heal the ugly thing, it melted slowly and soon I saw his soft pail cheek again.

I stopped and looked at him, grinning, scratching the side of my face nervously.

Sasuke's eye brows where high, making his eyes look larger, he looked surprised. He blinked a few times before going back to his stoic face and turned around again, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the cereal isle.

I walked back to my cart, shaking my head. No matter what, Sasuke will be Sasuke…

I looked down at my list and saw that milk was the first thing, so I started to walk over to the dairy products.

(About half an hour later)

I finished my list, and was waiting in the fount of the store by the flowers.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, looking around for Sasuke and Naruto, they should have been done by now! What are those to up to?!

I waited a few more minutes and I saw Naruto and Sasuke rushing towards me, pushing the full baskets in fount of them, they where yelling at each other.

I razed my eye brow at them, and stop tapping my foot. I watched with interest as they scared passer-byres.

They quickly approached me, and ran around there baskets, with something in there hands. I didn't realize what they where till they here in my face, trying to push each other away with one hand, and holding pink packages in fount of me. It was quite funny, till they looked away from each other, and stared at me, panting, "Which one!?" they said at the some time.

I finally looked down and saw what they where holding in there hands.

I was horrified. No,_ terrified_!

They where pads and tampons.

I gowned inside my head, wondering how the heck this could happen to me. All the bad stuff, it happened to me! Why!?

I took a step back and held my hands in fount of me, "J-just throw them in the basket. D-don't worry about it." I said nervously.

They grumbled but complied, Naruto muttering to Sasuke something about how I liked his better, then Sasuke replying saying that he was a dope and insisting that I liked his better.

I took the chance to look over what they had in there basket.

Sasuke's stuff looked fine, but Naruto on the other hand, he picked broken eggs, but other then that, it was fine.

I sighed; this should get us enough food for awhile.

"All be right back, guys." I said jogging off, I knew they herd me, but they didn't respond as they where to busy arguing again.

I came back a couple minutes later and I saw they where starting to get physical, and I sighed, I can't leave those two alone for a second, can I?

I walked over to my basket and placed the eggs in gently, and I started to push it, leaving the two alone.

I turned around and yelled, "Hey! Nock it off, I'm going to leave the two of you here!" I snapped.

Hey looked at me, and scrambled, striating out cloths and pushing there own baskets next to mine.

We checked out and it came to about 460. Damn, that's a lot of money, but luckily I was prepared. I paid it, and then came the dilemma of _carrying_ everything.

Don't ask me how we did it, because I hardly know myself, I was just relived when I set everything down on my kitchen table.

I sat down and whipped my brow, man that was heavy. The dog started scratching at my sliding glass door that leads to the back yard; he yelled and yapped at me, as if saying 'let me in! Grr! Let me in, damn it! Please!?' Naruto and Sasuke watched me as I got up and ignored the dog, after years of it, it was easy to tune it out.

I looked over at the clock and saw it was about 4:45. Mom should be home at 5, and Dad at 5:30.

My father was a doctor, and a good one at that, and my mother was a at home mom/artist.

I looked over at the guys, and sighed tiredly, "Well boys, either sit down or help me put all this stuff away."

In the end, they both helped out, turning into another way to prove which one was better, and leaving me the judge.

I made sure I put my female things away before Sasuke and Naruto could see them…Again…

In the end, we had everything put away in about 15 minutes. I was impressed.

I herd the fount door open loudly, by my mother. "Saku! I'm HOMMMMEEE." She said, entering the room.

When she saw Naruto and Sasuke, she blinked a few times, before smiling, and walking towards us, she gave me a un expected grin, "Saku! You should have told me you had boys coming over! I would have spent the night with Grama so you three could-."

"MOM!" I yelled, flushed. She's always me sound like such a whore! Ugh! It makes me so frustrated!

She ignored me, and turned her back on me. She held out her hand for Sasuke to shake, he didn't.

I almost pouched him in the face! Ugh, he's so rude!

But my mom wasn't fazed; she smiled at Sasuke and his stoic face. "Hello, I'm Sakura's Mother! But you can call me Mom!" she grinned.

The boys looked at her and then at each other, looking freaked out.

I took the opportunity and broke the short silence, "Mom, I invited them over for dinner," I said, she turned her head to look at me. "I was going to make HV soup. Why don't you entertain them in the living room?" I asked, my eye twitching.

She smiled happily, and grabbed the two boys shoulder and started to walk out of the room, laughing and talking loudly. "You're going to love Saku's soup. It's the best thing in the world!" She yelled.

I turned around and started to take out a large pot, and place it on the stove.

I sighed, was it really smart to leave the three of them alone?

(About 25 minutes later.)

The smell of my soup was in the air, I grinned and tasted some of it, yum, it was perfect!

I put the lid back on and started to seat the table, humming a light tune.

Dad was about to come home, my mom wasn't yelling loudly, and I was feeling better after I cooked.

I couldn't help but wonder what the heck they where doing in there, I hadn't herd a peep out of them since they left the room.

Now I'm starting to worry.

It's not like my mother to be quiet, only when she was up to no good, which was most of the time. But, what was the worse she could do? Show them my naked baby pictures? Heh.

She hadn't done that in years, because I had hid it secretly. It was one of her favorite things to do when company was over.

Hm, I wonder where the photo album is now. I hadn't seen it since I packed it in a box…

My thoughts drifted and I froze.

S-she wouldn't…?

Oh yes she would.

I dropped the forks on the table as I ran into the living room, they weren't there…

Oh dear lord, she even did that?!

I ran up the steps, I ran to my door, and slammed it open, panting.

There way where, sitting at my window seat, with my mom in the middle, holding a large dark green book, with Sasuke and Naruto sitting on her either side, holding back laughter, blushing just a bit.

My mom looked up at me and her eyes widened, "Hehehe, look's like I've been found out, boys." She said shutting the book with a loud snap.

My face was red with anger, I stomped over to her loudly, shaking the room. Naruto had the same expression as my mother, grinning nervously, but Sasuke just smirked at me.

I grabbed the book away from her grasp, I growled, "Don't make me burn this." I said in a low threatening voce.

I saw the look of terror on her face before she jumped out and hugged my waste tightly on her knees. She made crying noises that where clearly fake, and she dug her face into the side of my hips.

I looked down at her, and then patted her head. "Fine, but I'm going to have to hide it again." I said sternly, she looked up at me and nodded franticly.

She let go of me and patted my head, and skipped out of my room, as if this little drama never happened.

I looked over to the boys, and sat down in the empty seat where my mom was sitting. I looked at both the boys and my face turned stern.

"I swear to _god_ that I will make you un able to reproduce if you ever tell _anyone_, what you saw inside that book."

Sasuke smirk stayed in place, but Naruto seamed to understand that I was serious, and had a since of well being.

"A-alight, Sakura-chan." He said, but then his face lit up. "But you where so cute! I really liked that picture where you where you fell asleep next to your dad." He grinned, "Though, you and your Dad don't look anything alike…Hmmm, now that I'm thinking about that, neither dose your mom…" he drifted off.

I sighed, "I was adopted Naruto. Don't hurt your self." I teased.

He looked over at me, rubbing the back of his head. "Hehehe, I understand now, believe it!"

I smiled, and then pushed my self off the window seat, I turned around and grabbed there hands, I pulled then up and pushed them out of my room.

"Come on, I gotta get changed," I said, "Go down stairs and sit down at the kitchen table, I'll be there in a second." I said, closing the door in here faces. I herd them talk to each other all the way down the stairs.

I walked over to my table that was next to my window seat. I grabbed the journal and held it to my chest, taking a deep breath.

It hadn't been touched, thank god. I-If anyone knew about this I might die.

And that wasn't an over statement.

I mean, I really could die, if someone found out who I was. They would hate me, for something that wasn't even my fault.

I put everything back in its place and then walked over to my closet.

I pulled out the first thing my fingers touched and hurried to put it on. It ended up picking out a long sleeved black shirt with extended sleeve length, it a square cut neck. I also pulled out a high wasted skirt that ended about mid thy. It was a blue button up.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I could hear my mom talk happily to Naruto, who seamed eager to talk back.

I smiled, there so cute.

Now that I think about it, my parents are kinda like my team mates. My mom is like Naruto and my dad is kinda like Sasuke. I guess you could say that.

I walked into the room quietly, and sat down across from my dad who was sitting at the end of the table, him and Sasuke chatting quietly.

Naruto stat down next to my mom who was sitting at my dad's side, they laughed and talked loudly.

I smiled; I enjoyed watching them talk to each other. It was actually relieving, it only made things seam more perfect and happy in this scary world. It means so much to me knowing the people I love are safe and sound. I-I just had this fuzzy feeling that I couldn't understand. But I didn't mind.

I picked up my boll and put some hamburger vegetable soup in to the shallow dish. I placed it down and started to eat, watching them calmly.

No one seamed to notice I came in, but I didn't mind. Finishing off my soup, I got up slowly, not to disturb the active chatting. I grabbed it and put it in the sink, the sound of the dish hitting the sides of the sink.

I froze as everyone stopped talking, I felt there stairs on my back. I turned on my heel and I felt my eye twitch nervously, as I smiled.

Mom stopped mid bite and looked up at me, grinning. "Hey there Saku, what took you so long!?" she said loudly.

I let my face relax as I walked back over to the table, "I was here the hole time, silly." I pulled out the seat I was sitting in before. I put my arms on the table, looking at them.

Naruto looked at me, grinning. "Sakura-chan! I was just telling mom about you kicked Teme's ass today! Believe it!" he yelled.

I looked over to Sasuke to see how he would take it.

He growled, pissed. "Shut up, dope." He said sourly.

I smiled and started to giggle, "Ah, Sasuke-chan. You're so cute!" I said, pushing my chare back and scooting onto the chair next to him, poking him on the cheek, he scowled. "You didn't even deny it! I'm so proud of you!" I smiled.

I personally had no idea why I did that. I wonder if someone drugged the soup? I feel kinda loopy. Heh, my head feels light, hmm, since when did Naruto get sexy?

I must have had some sane part of my brain left because I could almost hear someone say in the back of my head, _he's not sexy, dum-ass. _

I wasn't feeling to good, I felt my eyes start go half lidded, I grabbed my head and started to say a bit.

That wasn't a good sign.

I got out of the chair and got up, pushing it back in and giving a polite smile to everyone. I racked my mind for some kind of excuse, I found it in seconds.

"Um, guys, I think I'm going to bed now." I said, starting to walk backwards to the stairs. I felt my eyes lose forces a few times, but I carried on. "Remember? 5AM? And it's already," I glanced to the clock on the microwave. Then looked back to them, "7, and if I did my math right, that means only, um, 10 hours…" Yikes, that didn't turn out to well.

My mom looked at me and started laughing, she laughed so hard she slapped her knee and snorted once. "Hehehe, Saku needs all the sleep she can get! I should know, I'm the one trying to wake her up! HA!" she snorted. "I even remember this one time…"

I started to back away from kitchen, unwillingly. I wanted to stay and be apart of everything, or at least see it. See there happiness which I can somehow tell is so rare. Like finding some diamonds in this ruff world that is just made if dirt and stone. I felt like I was leaving something like my heart in there, waiting for someone to crush it with a single bow.

I walked up the steps with a nice fast pace. I just had no idea what was wrong with me…Over dose on chakra pills? Maybe, I have been taking them a lot lately.

I opened my bedroom door closed it, I slumped on the door, sliding down. I groaned, holding my head. Damn, I just feel so screwed up.

I shut my eyes tightly, and then opened them again, trying to get them to focus. It only worked for little while, but it was long enough.

I crawled over to my dresser, and reached up, trying to grab a vile that held some sleeping pills, I would get some sleep tonight. I had to make sure of it. I'm not going to tolerate nightmares tonight.

I was feeling around slowly on the top, look around for it. But then I herd my ears pop, I was startled, and I froze. What was so-

_Sa-ku-ra…_

O-Oh no…Please, no, NO! NONONO!!!

* * *

Ah, I love cliffys

Anywho, My editer dosen't like alot of stuff I put in the ShikaSaku lime. She keeps telling me that there only 12, and that i shouldn't make her give hand jobs...KIDDING! THERE IS NO HAND JOBS! NONE, ONLY JOKEING

Hmm, i think she meats Shikamaru next chapter.

_**REVIEW FOR NAKID BABAY PICTURES!!!**_


	7. WHERE IS THE FUCKING HEATER?

_

* * *

_

~Deception~

Edited by VALLED.

Well, I left this on quite a cliffy, enjoy!

* * *

_Why do you keep locking me out? It's no fun being here alone…Sakura-chan, Hmm_

I shuttered, not replying, I scrambled up. I started to search my Kunai pouch for my pills, but then I remembered I didn't have any.

Daddy, he was going to give me more today. All I need to do is speed it up and I'll be fine.

I reached for my journal loudly, watching as things fell to the floor and break. But I didn't care.

I ripped it open and grabbed my quill pen, I hurried to dip it in ink, and with a swift movement, I knocked it over. But I didn't care.

I started to write, my hands shaky. _Dad, you need to come,_now, _I'm out. It's coming…_

I slumped to the floor and waited. I crawled into a ball and started crying. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

I was so careless! I should have known better! Ugh! Why!?

_Sakura-chaaaaannn…It's not your fault. _

I let out a silent scream and smashed my hands on my ears. Mortified, I pushed so hard I thought my head was going to explode.

But it didn't stop.

_Sakura-chan, why don't you like me!?_

_You're a evil bastard!_

_Sakura-chan, I'm flattered. I never knew you cared!_

_I DON'T!_

_Yessss, you dooo, I'm you, remember, I know _everything_ about yooouu…_

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!_

_But I never get to talk to you! Sakura-chan, lets go have some fun! _

I was about to scream at inner again, will I herd my window slam open. I flinched at the sound. It was so loud, it rang in my hears, over and over, hunting me.

"Sakura! Sakura! Hold on for just a bit longer!"

H-He was here, that angle voice, the voice that seamed to guide and understands me the most. T-the one I dreamed about hearing. The one that lead me away from the hell of the darkness that seamed to engulf me for weeks or years at a time. Just trying to find a way to understand why everyone hates me. Why I couldn't just die, and get away from the confusion and pain from my evil inner.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, but not really seeing him because my inner somehow knew it couldn't reach me with words. So I saw painful memories that had been formed into something that was worse and could have actually been.

I wanted to badly to stop seeing the images of people dying and blood rushing every where, all over my face because I was the one doing the killing. I was this cold hearted killer with the mind of a wild thing. This, thing, killing millions, billions in one swipe of her arm. Watching as blood made an ocean of the ruby substance.

I watched as I walked into the ocean and started laughing. My laughter echoing over miles of nothingness, it was demented and sick, a-and just plain _wrong_.

And what really made me scared is because some part of my mind, the part that led my true, inner power. I knew I could never use to protect anyone, because it was _too_ powerful. I would kill everything in my path, without looking back.

It was laughing. It was laughing in joy and I hated it.

I saw more though, no matter how much of it I hated it, Inner, me, we liked it. It maybe small, tinny thing. But I liked it. I screeched, clawing at my eyes, trying to get the images to stop.

I could hear Daddy say soothing words, and rub my back. Telling me to calm down that way I would stop seeing the horrible demented things that made me want to puke.

I couldn't hear him anymore, I couldn't calm down because my screams drowned him out. I was trapped. My eyes forever crying, I clawed at them again, and again, and again. If felt like my head was going to erupt into a large bloody mess.

Screams filled with coked sobs, and gurgling blood, and the images to match.

_Sakura-chaaaannn…I could make it stop you know…_

I couldn't respond even if I wanted to. I was trying to hard to block it all out, The blood, the cries of pure pain and loss I had heard all to many times before. I wanted to dye. Dying sounded nice right about now, blackness instead of the red clots of blood all over my body.

B-But I couldn't, Mom, Papa, Daddy, Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, hell, even Shino. I would miss them, I would do anything just to make it stop and everything become perfect.

But I knew this better then my alphabet, better then my own self. That life was everything, _but_, perfect. Hell, if it was perfect, life wouldn't be anything. It would hold no value. No learning, no life.

I watched as a young girl was crushed by a large rock, screaming telling her to get out of the way, but she didn't, couldn't hear me. She died a slow and painful death, her younger bother crying and holding her little hand that was the only thing that avoided the bow.

I saw more blood and guts fly, Kunai and swards flying towards innocent people. I cried out when they got hit.

The emotional pain and physical pain was too much. My brain and soul just couldn't stand it anymore, I fell into welcomed darkness.

When I woke up I almost screamed in aggravation. I wanted to be in the peaceful darkness longer, not die, just stay longer.

I rolled over in my bed, planning to see my clock and check what time it was. But I ended up falling off my bed.

It wasn't much of a drop, not even a foot; all I had was a mattress on my hard wood floor. The floor was actually warmer then I was. So it felt nice to lay on it, I just stayed there, looking up to the ceiling, tangled in my blankets.

It was quiet, but I could hear some soft snoring from coming next to me. Startled, I turned my head, only to be meat with a face full of lush white, good smelling curls.

I Gasped, It was Daddy! I haven't seen him in person for years! But there he was, breathing into my neck calmly.

I smiled; I got up off the floor and walked to my window seat. It was about 4AM, I sill had an hour till I had to go.

I looked at his peaceful face for while, just listening to his breathing. I was lost in my thoughts, Inner, blood, and life.

I was knocked out of my daydreams when I herd the first tap of water on my window. It was sprinkling.

I looked over the town, the early morning fog made everything hazy and more pastel like. It was calming and soothing. Along with the light tapping sounds of the light early morning rain, I leaned onto the cold glass, sighing.

Last night was horrible, inner getting out, all those images. I shivered, all of that was going to haunt me for weeks.

I yawned, and closed my eyes, just feeling the sharp coldness stop all my thoughts. I smiled, and gave a quick sigh of relief.

I don't like thinking. It's hard and painful. But damn it, I needed to think, thinking was mandatory if I wanted to do all the things I was made to do. Like protect and fight.

I felt my arm start to hurt for no reason. Like I was using it to lift 20 ton bricks yesterday, and I was getting the soreness of it.

I didn't cry, I didn't blink, and my breathing didn't even falter. I was used to this kind of pain that came out of no where. I think it's something my inner dose to slowly brake me. Or something of the likes that.

I looked over to my father again, he lay there so peacefully. I wanted to go back and sleep in is protective grasp.

But I knew if I tried to go to sleep, no matter how sleepy I was, the images would come back, just like always. The screaming and blood, all back. Inner had that power over me, the power of my dreams.

I frowned, my memory starting to pull up images I did not want to see. I got up silently thanks to my Ninja training. I walked over to my door and pulled on some dark blue socks and some black boots. Getting ready to go on a short walk, just to clear my head.

I got back up and grabbed my light brown trench cote with a hood from my small closet. I put it on, and opened the door; I walked down the stairs and walked into my living room.

I saw the cats looking up at me from there place on the couch. I felt my heart turn to mush as I saw how cute they looked.

I 'awed' and walked over to them, picking up Bear. He was looking at me with his eyes half open, about to fall asleep in my hands.

He was delightfully warm. I wanted to hug and cuddle him for just a bit before I went for my walk. But I didn't, I didn't want to waste more time then I already had.

I slowly put him back down and he fell asleep instantly, I giggled slightly and walked over to the door. I unlocked the deadbolt and opened it.

The air was freezing cold, but I welcomed it, clearing my mind.

I closed the door and used my chakra to lock it again.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and I started to walk blindly into the misty fog.

I looked around, just trying to empty my head. I saw burred images of houses and shops, all the lights off, the doors locked.

I snorted; locks are to keep honest people honest. If people wanted to get in badly enough, they would. It's not that hard.

I walked past the houses, trying to block out those mean and negative thoughts. I suddenly felt every grouchy and cold. Not like, 'Man, is it cold in here, or what?' more like, 'If I don't get something warm on, my fingers are going to fall off.'

Just to check my fingers didn't fall of, I looked down at my hand. It was a light blue.

I shivered, and started buttoning up my jacket. My fingers stumbling and slipping because I didn't have full control of them.

It looks me longer then it should have, but I got it done. I shivered again and put my hands under my arms, trying to get back my long gone heat that never seamed to stay put on my body.

I stopped walking and frowned. Why was I like this? Wasn't Konoha known for it's all round heat? I understand it's not going to be tropical weather so early in the morning, but jeez. You got to be kidding me.

I looked around, my teeth chattering, maybe trying to find a early ray of sun light that somehow came before the rest of the sun, threw the fog, and was acutely had some substance.

I snorted, rubbing my arms and walking away. Like that was ever going to happen. I was the unlucky one.

My teeth ground together, I shivered again. My legs felt wobbly and num, I couldn't control them properly.

I stopped walking a second time, I had somehow wandered into a training field, still having no idea where I was, and I couldn't handle this anymore. I was going to freeze to death!

I walked over to a large tree, I planed in my mind over what I was going to do, stop and try to get some more body heat before I left for the house.

I slid down the trunk and sighed, seeing my breath in the air.

It swirled and caressed my face and neck, I sighed in relief as I felt the week, but none the less, heat come from it and onto my cold, bluish neck.

I pulled my feet into my body and rested my head on my knees. I started shivering, I just couldn't help it.

I started to think about what I must look like right now, hair dirty and messy from last night. Maybe a bit of blood left on my face from the self inflicted wounds I caused to my self last night. My cloths dirty and ruffled, my shoes muddy from the light rain. And my ugly cote.

I shivered and adjusted my collar up then tucked my hands back into my sides.

I don't know about you, but I HATE being cold. I much rather be to hot and sweat to death. Not freeze and become a human Popsicle.

I closed my eyes, feeling them start to dry out from staring at my blue fingers to long. I pulled my legs closer to my body if possible, and I just relaxed and started to think, and feel my emotions playing in my head.

I felt cold, duh, and I also felt…hallow, empty, lonely.

I dug my face into my chest, I always felt that way.

I didn't like feeling lonely, but I really needed my alone time. But, when I want my alone time to be over, it seams it never is. Even right now. Sure, Naruto and Sasuke might be teammates, but I don't really feel that bond that would break my hart.

Feeling alone was horrible, it was always painful. I wasn't a independent enough person to acutely feel safe alone most of the time.

I always felt that I needed to protect others, I'm sure you understand that by now, but…

I-I sometimes wanted it to be about me.

I know it the world isn't about me and it every self centered of me. But sometimes I wanted that maybe someone wanted to be my friend all by them self, not me asking them to be mine.

I sometimes wanted that maybe someone would tell me that they cared about me as much as I cared about them. Just to confirm, t-though I don't need it. I would be perfectly happy with out it.

But it would be nice for someone to say, "I care."

Believe it or not, no one as actually said, "I care." To me before.

I stopped my thoughts right there. Not wanting to go further.

My eyes felt like led and I was ready to go to sleep, but I couldn't sleep here. So I changed my thoughts back to something safe.

I started thinking about a piano peace I was learning how to play, it was relatively easy.

I had started playing the piano at 6 and the guitar at 8. I wasn't the best, nor was I the worst, I yawned, those thoughts didn't really matter.

Trying to keep awake, I started to sing softly, it kept my body moving, clearly if thinking wasn't going to do anything I might as well do this, it's not as if anyone was here anyway.

I opened my eyes and then put my chin on my knees; I stared at the tree I couldn't really see. But the fog seamed to be thinning slowly, not really.

"Spotlight shining brightly on my face I can't see a thing and yet I feel you looking my way…" I sang, my eyes going half lidded. I didn't know if this was going to help or not, but I was just too tired to actually do anything else.

"Empty stage, With nothing but this girl, Who's singing this simple melody, And wearing her heart on her sleeve

"And right now I have you For a moment I can tell I've got you Cause your lips don't move And something is happening Cause your eyes tell me the truth I've put a spell over you

"Beauty emanates from every word that you say And captured the deepest thoughts in the purest and simplest of ways But you see I'm not that graceful Like you Nor am I as eloquent But just a simple melody Can change the way that you see me.

"And right now I have you For a moment I can tell I've got you Cause your lips don't move And something is happening Cause your eyes tell me the truth I've put a spell over you

"And all my life I've stumbled But up here I am just perfect, perfect as I'll ever be

"I have you For a moment I can tell I've got you Cause your lips don't move And something is happening Cause your eyes tell me the truth I've put a spell over you…"

The song was very pretty; it wasn't exactly sad, nor happy. It was just, nice.

I looked down at my feet and closed my eyes, just to rest them, because I just couldn't keep them open any more. I was just too tired. Eyes feeling like large rocks, I closed them. I fell into I light sleep, my body becoming warmer. Though I was still very cold.

I was only vaguely aware when someone found me.

* * *

Shikamaru _hated_ waking up early.

Absolutely _hated _it.

_A lot._

Why his father needed this so called, "important petal", at 5 a clock in the morning, really make's him pissed off. Because he knew exactly what he was up to.

Okay sure, his father might be the head of the clan for a reason. But him thinking that he could control Shikamaru, his own son, like his own slave.

Shikamaru was always being controlled by his father. In fact, if he had his way, he would have never gone to the academe, he would sleep all the time, and he would live off his clan and never have to work. Or something like that.

But he sadly didn't have that power.

Some part of him, a very small part, was glad he had his father. Because he knew if he didn't have him, he would probably be about dead as dead can get, without actually being dead.

He stopped walking, and scratched his head, that thought didn't even make sense…

He shrugged it off as being tired and continued to talk keeper into his clan's forest.

He yawned; he was supposed to get some Sakura petals. His dad said that his mother wanted to make a perfume or something…

He yawned again, why woman obsessed about smelling nice blew his mind. It must be a girl thing.

Girls. That is something that this genius could never have the hope to understand. One minute there all goo-goo eye'ed. Then the next there ready to rip your fucking head off in some sort of missy fit.

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets and slouched. It was all too troublesome to think about now.

He walked deeper into the Nara's forest, searching for the nearest Sakura tree. He shook his head, how was he going to find a freaking Sakura tree in the middle of the summer?!

Everyone knew that the Nara forest was famous for its weird growth patterns, but this was ridiculous!

He walked and walked, not even bothering to look where he was going. It was to foggy to actually _see_ anything anyway.

He just was at the edge of the forest when he heard something so light, it must have been his imagination trying to create a more interesting and brain engaging mission.

He stopped and looked up from the ground, this time it was a bit louder. To loud to be his imagination this time.

He looked at the direction which he heard the noise. There it was again!

Shikamaru couldn't leave this alone, who would be in his clans forest this early in the morning? Clearly it couldn't be good.

He started to walk in the direction slowly, approaching with caution.

But as the sounds grew louder, he began to walk faster, and it didn't take long for him to start running.

He stopped when he saw a oddly shaped lump agents the tree, and the noise, now distinguished as her singing pleasantly.

S-She was just sitting here, her voice horse and shaky. He could somehow see her shaking threw the fog.

He was frozen. It was the girl with the pink hair from the academe! That Sakura girl!

He couldn't bring him self to go over to her. Just to frozen, he could barley breath, that's how surprised he was.

Sakura Here!? That mysterious girl who brought a ghost to the class? (Go back to when she first come, she did that wind Jutsu and everyone thought it was a ghost.) The person who defeated Sasuke? The person who made friends with Naruto!? Willingly!?

Shikamaru stared, his mouth gap. He was trying to add it all up. Her, here, why!?

Shikamaru _hated_ being confused.

But he left it just a bit uplifting. Just a bit.

It was nice to know that there were mysterious things still left in the world for his brain to gnaw on.

Sakura had finished her song she wasn't moving anymore. Shikamaru's hart started beating quickly, what if she was dead?

His brain quickly ruled that out as he saw her body still shivering.

Shikamaru slowly started to move towards her, calling out to her quietly. "Sakura-san?" he whispered.

When she didn't move, he started walking even faster. "Sakura-san!" He yelled, rushing over to her.

When he reached her, she still didn't move. His heart started beating even faster, and he started hyperventilating. Concerned about her, and how much trouble he would be in if she died right there on his land.

He put his hand on her shoulder, planning to shake her awake. But when he touched her, he drew his hand back quickly, almost as if her skin burned him. But it was quite the opposite. She was freezing!

Shikamaru hovered a bit before he forced hand down on her shoulder, and shook it hard, "Hey, get up." He said, bending down.

He could feel her shivering threw her jacket. He filched, wanting to pull his hand away, but instead, shaking her harder, "Sakura-san, you have to get up!" He said even louder, because if she didn't get up, she really would be dead.

She didn't move, she didn't make a squeak, or a moan, or a grumble. She just sat there, shaking.

Shikamaru started to freak out, groaning when the only solution made it's self prominent agents the rest of his thoughts.

He had to bring her back to his house.

Not only was that idea troublesome, extremely troublesome, but his parents might get the wrong idea, and they would tell the whole clan the wrong information, even after telling them what really happened.

Like they where going to believe he found a pretty pink haired girl, singing in the forest, and then almost dying of hyperthermia.

Yeah right.

He groaned again, he should of just ignored his father and slept till reasonable hours.

He bent down to Sakura's level and started to undo the tight grip on her legs. But no matter how much he pulled, she wouldn't let go. He made all sorts of weird noise trying to get them open, but it was no use.

He sighed, and used chakra to enhance his strength, she let go willingly enough then.

He grumbled about how girls always made more trouble then they where worth. (I swear to god, I wasn't a girl right then. I was HIM! I tell you HIM! DON'T HURT ME!)

He slowly pulled her up and she slumped ageist him, she was out for the count. She wasn't waking up anytime soon.

He pulled her on her back and egested her so that she would stay in the poor imitation of a piggy back ride.

Grumbling and complaining all the way home, he couldn't help but notice 3 things.

1: She smelled like tiare flowers.

2: She had really soft skin.

3: And she _wasreallyfuckingheavy_!

* * *

Hehehe, It's shika time! YES! :D I had to learn how to spell his name because i shouldn't have to copy/paste names unless the charcter is going to die, or never be seen or herd of after it's arc.

_**OKAY, IF YOU LIKE SHIKASAKU OR HERMES, REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU NEED TO DO DIE IN A HOLE, YOUR NOT WORTHY TO READ THIS AWESOMENESS!**_


	8. Shikamaru's house and Bell test part 1

~_Deception~_

Edited by VALLED.

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I have a system for uploading chapters, you know how I wrote 30,000 words of this before I posted the first chapter? Well, every time I post a chapter, Say it's 2,000 words, I have to write 2,000 _more_ words before I can update, so i'll always have 30,000 words to spare. Cool, huh?

See I'm smart too!

I don't own Naruto, but if I did, There would be no more fillers and it wouldn't take 10 episodes for flash backs. Yeah, those piss me off alot.

* * *

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. But it was nice and warm so that was good. But then I thought about how warmth could be a bad thing.

Maybe some privative people took me and now I'm roasting over there fire like a big fat pig? Or maybe I'm becoming a stew? Or even maybe I was going to be a sacrifice to a volcano god or something?

Yes, I have a wild imagination, sue me.

I opened my eyes and all I saw was darkens, but then a low glow from the side of me that looked like a fire. Maybe they where getting ready to roast me? I tried to move, but I had about a billion blankets on. It felt like was under a rock!

Maybe that's there plan to keep me here, let me over heat and then cook till golden brown.

I made all sorts of noise trying to get up. I didn't have time to be eaten, I had a mission! I growled at my self. My limbs just fell to the ground, tired. Now I couldn't move at all.

It wasn't like I _was _over heating; actually I was pleasantly warm, which was weird. I turned my head and stared into the bright light of the fire. Watching as the flames danced and crackle in there mystic dance.

I didn't know how long I stared at the flames till someone tried quietly to open the shoji screens. I herd there low cursing at the door because it lid open loudly. It sounded like a boy around my age, but I couldn't see because it was still to dark. I cursed my luck. It closed loudly and he shuffled over to me, I stared at him with wide aware eyes, he was scared shitless. He yelped and jumped back a bit, dropping whatever he was holding, it clattered loudly on the floor. It was probably glass.

I glared at him, but innerly I was freaking out. He was only about my age, what was he doing?

And more importantly, how late was I!?

I tried to sit up again, but still weighed down by the amounts of blankets/rocks.

The boy looked at me like I had just come back to life, but then slowly got his composure back and started picking up what he had dropped. "Jeez, I my heart almost stopped." He said, muttering, but loudly enough so that I could hear him.

I frowned, "Could you mind telling me why you took me here? I was quite capable of taking care of my self." I said in a bitter tone. Here comes the tuff front.

My tuff front is just something I do when I'm forced into something or when I find my self in a risky situation.

He ignored me and finished picking up everything and walked over to my bed side. I glared at him and watched as he set down the now distinguished cay cups and got up again. Walking toward the far wall and flipping a switch.

I had to shut my eyes because the room filled up with light, it was like the freaking sun threw up in here. I winced, "Ugh." I groaned, trying to turn over, but proved useless because if the blankets.

I heard a quick chuckle and the boy left with the cups and tea pot.

I opened my eyes, them finally adjusting. And I stared at the clock that was now visible on the wall that was on the far side of me.

I couldn't think.

I couldn't breath.

I couldn't blink.

But somehow I was able to sit up so fast I had whiplash.

I held my head, groaning, "Ugh, my head." I muttered. It was throbbing from me banging it around so much. I ignored my head for just a moment, and then looked up to the clock threw my fingers; just to double check I wasn't imagining anything.

It was already 10am. I was 5 hours late!

I put my face in my hands, groaning loudly. I could feel tears gather in the corner of my eyes.

I was horrified. How was I going to protect my love ones if I cant even come on times for things!? Konoha was such a bad influence. My first mission, the chance at being stronger, just blue away in the wind, long gone. I really thought this was my chance! But no! I had to be such a lazy ass, weak, weak, _weak_ little girl! Ugh! I'm so frustrated! I pulled at my hair. Mad at my self, I never would of happened if I never had that damned inner! It was its entire fault! I could have lived with daddy and lived happily. I wouldn't live in this damned country, with fake, uncaring parents and fake friends!

I rubbed at my eyes harshly, trying to get the tears to stop. I'm such a cry baby!

Daddy would say he loved me and I wouldn't have to become a stupid Ninja. I would never had to ever meat those fake people who said they cared about me! Those stupid fake words that sooth my heart, the only thing that kept me alive, those stupid fake words! I was so stupid to fall for it! And now that I even know better, why do I still even care!? Why do I never want to lose them!? Why do I never want to see them hurt!? Why do I _care_!? Why!? Why!?

"_**Why!?**_" I somehow was able to choke out threw the sobs.

Why do I still care for those, _people_!? Those heartless, _things_, who think they can just bring me in and say they care about me. Caring doesn't work like that!

I was so confused. I was confused about even _why_ I was having these thoughts, now of all time.

But that didn't mean they weren't true.

The tears didn't stop; I was such a hopeless case.

I didn't notice the people approaching till the loud shoji screens slammed into each other. I flinched for a second, before grabbing the hood of my brown trench cote and quickly pulled it up, looking away, and whipping my tears with the heel of my hand. From what I could tell, three people entered the room. I looked over to them from the corner of my eye. It was the boy and from what I deducted were his parents because his father was like an older clone.

I watched as the woman seat down tea next to my bed side. And watched as the father teased the boy, now dubbed as Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, I told you to get Sakura _petals_ not a _person_." He said in a light tone, "There is a big difference." He joked.

Shikamaru shrugged him off and walked over to a seat next to my bed. He sat down and started muttering, "Troublesome." Over and over.

I watched as the father sat down next to him, I looked away before he saw me staring.

I stared at the wall blankly, my muscles tensed, ready for anything. I listened to the mother poor the tea and then she stopped moving, I could feel there questioning stares on my person. I didn't sensed killing intent off them, do I deemed them safe for now.

I pulled down my hood and looked down, "I'm sorry." I said, trying to loosen them up a bit, lower there guard. "I will replay you as soon as I can, but I'm really late for something, so if you will excuse me-."

"Don't even think about it." The father said, I froze, and I actually looked at him this time, seeing in a more pointed and calculating way.

This man was no doubt a Ninja, he had scars and a cold glare that made me want to shiver, but I didn't. Holding it in, I stared him back in the eye, letting my feelings be pushed to the side, and trapped there.

"I'm every _sorry_, but I need to-." I was interrupted again.

"My son has informed me that you just moved here from grass. How do I know your not a spy?" he said coldly.

I frowned at him; he thought I was a spy? "If I was a spy, which I'm not," I added. "Surly they, whoever you think sent me, wouldn't send some little girl." I said harshly. This guy sure was something…

He man stared me in the eye and leaned down to my level. He watched my carefully and studied my features.

I held my ground and did the same, but I had already mesmerized his face into my brain. I glared, "And surly, if you don't want a spy in your household, you wouldn't stop one from leaving without any information. I have been sleeping the whole time. And I'm sure you know this. In fact, I think you're testing me. Though. I have no idea why." I said coldly.

He leaned back and started to laugh, I razed my eye brow at his actions. He laughed to hard his whole body shook.

I took this opportunity to pull my legs out and try to get up, I did, but by the time I was up, the father was standing before me, his hands on his hips, smiling just a bit.

"I like you," he said boldly, "feel free to come over any time you want." That's all he said, then he left with his wife trailing after him. They walked out of the door way and she turned around and started to close it, and she gave the most bone chilling glare I had ever seen. I started to shake, mortified.

"Shikamaru, please show Sakura-san out." In her deathly yet somehow still plight voice.

The door closed with a loud bam, and we where left alone together.

I was still trying to understand what had just happened. My brain just couldn't seam to keep up anymore. Which was understandable, it just happened so fast and then, whoosh, it was gone. I slowly turned to look at Shikamaru; he was just staring at me with wide blank eyes.

I blinked a few times as we stared at each other.

Then I remembered that I was fucking _5 hours_ late!

My eyes widened and I started to scramble for the door. "I'm so screwed!" I yelled.

Well it was true.

I slammed the door open and I started to run down the all way. I could Shikamaru yelling after me, "Stop!" He ran after me, I couldn't afford to stop and waist more time. But then I soon realized I was totally and utterly lost, I looked around for a window, thinking that would help. I saw one down the hall, and I ran towards me, Shikamaru could see me now, "No! Not threw that-." It was too late; I was already out side the window.

I realized two things while I was doing this.

1: I was on the second story.

2: There was a pond underneath me.

There where two very large problems with this, A, because I was braced for about a foot drop. And B, I was braced for solid land.

Yeah, so, long story short I'm in Shikamaru's room, dripping wet, while he his trying to find me something to wear.

Yeah, and I'm about 5 and a _half_ hours late now. So, things couldn't get much worse? Hopefully. Let's cross our fingers, shall we?

I don't believe I did that!

I want to smack my self on the head, me and my stupidness.

I looked up at Shikamaru who was searching threw his drawers trying to find me something to wear. He looked mad, not like I'm going to rip your head off and eat it mad, but more like getting mad at your child for picking there nose. No matter how many times you told them to stop, they just kept at it. I shuttered, me, a nose picking, suborn child? Why would I even compare my self to something of that level!? I mean, sure I was suborn, but wasn't everyone?

Okay, sure, sure, I might still be a child. I don't deny that. I'm young, fresh and perky-, okay, maybe not perky chest wise, but I had curves damn it!

That was true; actually, I did have curves, believe it or not.

Yeah, laugh it up, but one day! One day I will have boobies so big I will suffocate you with their largess!

I grinned at the thought.

Yes, and someday my forehead will shrink and my face will not have anymore baby fat, or the roundness that almost spelled, innocent. My eyes will not be so large and they'll be thin and seductive. I will shrink and become 5'2 instead of 5'4 and I'll be that short girl with long hair that is dead drop sexy and will have you titillating all over the place!

Because well all know the short girls get the guys.

Every book, every movie, every everything! It's always the short girl who has seductive curves and ass with a sweet little innocent attitude, she is always the star and the tall one is the evil person who always tries to steal the boy away. The tall one is always shunned and labeled evil right off the bat.

That made me _really_ pissed off.

I keep thinking, _she has feelings too!_ And then the sweet innocent person would make friends with this person and she would be the good guy, prized by everyone.

I don't even want to say how disgusted I am.

Love isn't about romantic walks on the beach, or caring about each other to death.

WRONG.

It's about lust and one night stands.

Tell me, what would love be with out physical attraction?

NOTHING.

Love is nothing but lust, not caring or hugging. Lust and sex.

And that made me sick to my stomach.

That almost made me glad that no one has said 'I love you' before to me. I can almost imagine it too. Watching then carefully, to make sure the words didn't have any hidden meaning. Not trusting the person more then ever. The caring about the person broken and I turn cold. I can see how I would ignore there calls and mail. I wouldn't look at them. At least until they found a better way to say there words. I couldn't stop and feel disgusted if they said they cared about me. No, I wouldn't fell that way; I would feel that they knew me well enough not to say love.

Love is shallow.

I want to hear _real_ words. Not just some hallmark greeting card thing that you copyrighted off of them.

I want to hear three words and three words only.

_You're my weakness._

Those three words will mean more to me then love ever will.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a pare of strong arms thrust some cloths in my arms. I looked up, that was odd and random, and I saw Shikamaru looking away from me, blushing lightly, I smiled softly. "Thank you." I said.

He grumbled a 'thank you' and I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. The cloths he gave to me fit me just fine, but there was just one problem.

I didn't have a braw on, _because_ I don't need one, I'm flatter then a little boy, and he gave me a fishnet shirt. Uh, problem.

Other then that the denim cargo-style capri pants where fine. But I didn't really want to wear my black shirt while fighting, because the sleeves would get in my way, and the neck was to low cut. I might flash someone, I mean, if where any was hope left to go on this mission.

Well, I might as well check. It wouldn't hurt, would it? I let my arms fall limp at my sides, holding the fishnet. I spread my Chakra out as far as I could go, trying to find Naruto's or Sasuke's Chakra.

About 3 miles from here, they where still in the training ground.

I grinned, there was still hope!

But I needed to get threw this dilemma first. I walked over to the door and cracked it open, sticking my head, "Um, Shikamaru? I have a problem." I said nervously.

He looked at me over his shoulder, with his hands behind his head. "What?" he asked.

I held out the fishnet shirt, expositing my naked arm. "This is fishnet, I can't wear it," I looked down, "I'm sorry I'm putting you threw so much trouble." I said weakly.

He walked over to me, and sighing before he grabbed the fishnet out of my hands. "It's fine." He sighed.

I watched threw the door as he strode back to his dresser and this time pulled out a jacket looking piece of clothing, holding it up for me to see.

"How about this?" He asked.

It would have been fine if I was not going on a mission, so I shook my head no.

He turned back around and this time pulled out a light green tee shirt that seamed about a size to big. But I could always bunch it up.

I nodded my head, and he brought it to me, and I quickly put it on. I held my hands out and I looked at my self. I kinda looked like a wet hobo.

"Shikamaru, could you come in and help me with this shirt? It's to big." I called out.

I never really thought there was anything _wrong_ with being alone with a guy. But I have been warned before, by both Papa and Daddy. They said if you are ever alone with a guy 12 and over, be careful. There hormones are starting and there just waiting and plotting to do evil horny things to you. I couldn't help but scoff, I really doubt it that anyone would want to do evil horny things to a tall string bean.

Ahem, excuse me, I mean a _curvy_ tall string bean.

Anyway, I really doubt Shikamaru would even think about me in that way. He would most likely think I'm a freak/weirdo person. Not that I cared.

Anyway

Shikamaru entered the small bathroom and I turned around, smiling. "I'm sorry, but can you grab me a couple hair ties?" I asked, turning back to the mirror. Looking my self over again. I was weary of the denim, because you can barley move in it and it ripped easily.

So I decided I probably shouldn't wear them.

When Shikamaru came back in, I was sliding down my pants. Giving him a nice view of my ass, I like to think my butt is cute because I'm young, but, I'm not to sure. It's kinda behind me. But if you want a real opinion, ask Shikamaru, he got a nice face full of it.

I didn't falter, I pulled them off showing my mid thy spandex shorts. They where damp, but that would do.

I turned around to face a blushing Shikamaru, he wasn't looking at me, but over at the far wall as he held out a few pony holders.

I smiled and thanked him, grabbing one and leaving one in his hand. I turned around and started to gather my hair into a messy bun, talking to him. "Shikamaru, can you tie my shirt?" I asked. He looked over at me and slowly walked towards me, he put the pony holder on his wrist and grabbed some of my shirt. He started to bunch it up and then carefully start to tie it off.

I scowled, "Shikamaru, the whole reason for tying a tee shirt off in the back is to make it better fitting, try to make it tighter please. Your not going to hurt me, relax." I reassured. He nodded, taking in a deeper shade of red. He grabbed more of my shirt forcefully and that kind of jerked me back, but I didn't say anything.

He finished and he ended up doing a pretty good job.

"Thanks Shikamaru." I said, finishing up with my hair, putting it in its messy bun. I turned and looked at him, his blush gone.

I let my eyes soften, he was a nice person, and I respected that. I stared him strait into the eyes, "Thank you every much for saving me and letting me barrow your shirt." I said, leaning in for I quick peck on the cheek.

I pulled back and started to walk out of the bathroom and back into his room, not waiting to see his reaction. I had to get home and grab my stuff before I could get going to the training grounds. My wet stuff was in a bag and I grabbed it, opening a nearby window and looking down to make sure I wouldn't fall in a pond this time. There was nothing but ground, so I climbed out and jumped.

The first jump was like flying threw air, soaring. Wind rushing by my face rapidly, leaving the compound. I remember crashing threw my window and almost falling, I was grabbing my stuff so fast it was all a bur. I ran so fast to those training grounds you have no idea of how scared I was of running into something. But when I finally got there, I saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the ground, looking at the clouds, them fighting about something.

I walked over to them loudly, huffing and puffing. Out of breath I said, "H-hey guys. Sorry I-I'm late."

* * *

Ugh…

_UGH_.

Yeah, Naruto + me + Sasuke + Lateness and last night= UGH.

It was all just one big mess I had to clean up _all_ by my self.

It all seamed that it was squished into one little ball of anger that looked a lot like poo with hair in it. It just stuck to your face like an ugly zit that would leave a scar when you try to pop it and it puss would come out.

There where questions, SO many it's not even funny, I dare you to laugh.

You laughed, didn't you!?

YOU BASTARD, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS THEN THROW IT TO STATEN AND THEN LAUGH AT YOU BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY NINJA SKILLS TO GET OUT OF IT!

Bastard.

Yeah, I have a very short fuse right now; it's like being on my period which I think it coming soon. Very soon, almost too soon if you ask me, I really didn't want to deal with both bleeding and PMS'ing.

Naruto just always seamed to be a light ball of energy and to tell you the truth I would have wanted to deal with Sasuke for the rest of my life then having to keep up with the little blond ray of fucking sun shine.

I seriously wanted to pouch him in the face, but I held it in because I was Sakura. The sweet normal girl! Insert happy smiley face with a large innocent grin.

Yeah…

About that, I was over it, to hell with bullying and abusement I could handle that.

But Naruto with his caring and possessiveness was the straw that broke the camels back.

AKA: Made me so pissed I pouched him in the face, and sent him flying.

* * *

"I'm so booorrrreeedddd." Naruto whinnied from next to me, curled up in a ball, close to dousing off. I couldn't blame him, I was soooooo bored too.

It's been about 30 minutes since I got here, making it about 11-ish. I donno, but that cloud looked a lot like a scrambled egg.

Wait.

I'm hungry.

No actually, I'm starving!

I sat up from lying on the grass and reached out for my bag. I brought it over to my self and sat it down in my lap, pulling things out of the way for my frantic search for food. I searched for a little, the boys staring intently, not like they had anything better to do. About the time I had pulled out the last of my Kunai, I found it, my food scroll.

I grinned evilly, pulling it out and placing it to the side as I stuffed everything back into my bag and throwing that to the side. I grabbed the scroll again and I was about to do a few quick hand signs to unleash the gas for my empty tank when I could feel someone start to approach.

I almost whimpered then I put the scroll back in my bag. Kakashi was coming and, and fast. I didn't have time to eat. I sighed and my stomach growled, almost screaming, 'screw Kakashi!'

I ignored it and got up, brushing my self off and pulling on my Kunai pouches and loaded up my body with weapons. I put some Ninja wire in my boats, along with some exploding notes. I put on both right and left handed Kunai pouches on my legs. I put some makibishi pouches on my upper arms too.

Makibishi are one of the most fun things in the world.

There little sharp pieces of metal that you drop on the floor and when the ninja steps on them, it stabs them on the feet, and sometimes if I feel cruel, I use the poison ones. If you step on those suckers, your whole leg goes num. The pouches looked just like Kunai pouches but just a lot smaller and you usually attach them to your ankles or arms.

I finished and grabbed my gloves from my bag, ready to kick some ass. By the time I had finished putting them on, Kakashi was standing before him in his late glory, trying to feed us some lame excuse about a cat or something.

Clearly, no one believed him, and Naruto was ready to blow his top. But he held it in, I was impressed.

Kakashi cleared his throat, and walked over to three wooden stumps; he reached into his bag and pulled out a large bulky alarm clock. He set it down loudly as we all stared at him, waiting.

We gathered around him and he pressed down on the large gold colored button. He looked up at us, "This alarm is set at 12 PM." He said coolly. He reached into his back pocket and I herd a jingle, and sure enough it was a par of bells. "Today's topic is to get one of these bells away from me." He said, looking at us, holding them up for us to see.

I could have just grabbed them there and then, but then, could I? This was a Jounin. We kept are face clam, listening intently.

He jingled them, "Whoever can't get one doesn't get lunch." He said.

"WHAT?" Naruto gasped breathlessly.

Kakashi didn't give him time to continue. "I'm going to tie you there," He said pointing to one of the three stumps. "And eat lunch in front of you." He said simply. At that moment, my, and it seams Naruto's and Sasuke's stomachs all growled together every loudly, I put a hand on my stomach, as if telling it to nock it off; it did no such thing and cramped painfully.

But then I noticed something, "But wait, why are there only two bells?" I asked, holding up two fingers just to show him what I meant.

Something seamed odd to me here. No, this whole thing sounded odd to me from the start.

Kakashi smiled at me, "Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log." He said happily, as if he was mocking us. "That person will fail, and since he failed to complete the mission." He grinned. He wiggled the bells, "That person will be sent back to the academy." He giggled.

That made no sense at ALL, is Kakashi on crack or something? We're in three person cells for a reason, dude. If he's going to all this trouble _just_ to send back one person. Wouldn't the whole team have to go back? That seamed like the more logical…

Kakashi didn't miss a bet, "It could be just one or all three." He held the bells out, rubbing it in our faces. Oh how baddy I just wanted to snatch them away from him and prove him wrong. "You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me." He said calmly.

I almost grinned and giggled with glee. Coming at Kakashi with killing intent was just what I needed. All this Inner, and family stress was getting to my head and I was just ready to do some relaxing fighting to help stretch out my muscles and clear my mind. All this thinking can't be good for you.

"Alright." I agreed, smirking. I could feel the fighting spirit rush threw my vanes. It tingled; I was ready for anything now. I was decked out with sharp pointy things and I wasn't afraid to use them.

Though Naruto didn't seam to agree.

He put his hands behind his head and grinned cockily at Kakashi. "Heh, you couldn't even stay out of Sakura-chan's prank!" He laughed.

Kakashi didn't react, but only replied coolly. "In society, those who don't have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score."

I growled, how dare he!?

Naruto let his arms fall to his sides and he stared at Kakashi, but he ignored him. "We're going to start after I say, 'Ready start.'" He said.

Naruto looked like he was ready to explode with anger, his teeth bared and he hissed. He reached into his Kunai pouch and brought out a Kunai, spinning it on his finger so fast it was a bur. I watched as he attacked Kakashi and I kept my face emotionless. The time would come when I could get my revenge for Naruto.

"Don't get so hasty. I haven't even said 'start' yet." He said, pointing the Kunai to the back of Naruto's neck.

Sasuke and I look a step back while Kakashi let Naruto go and he walked over me, rubbing his arm painfully. I almost lost it right there. That stupid mother- Stop Sakura, no cursing. You're better then that, clam down.

Kakashi smiled a little, "But, it seems you have the will to kill me now." He said approvingly.

I shifted, enough with the stalling! Come on lets go!

Kakashi turned and looked at us, I got ready for anything. "Okay…Ready? START!" he yelled.

* * *

YES! THIS STORY IS NOW AWESOME! I HAVE POSTED OVER 30,000 WORDS BABY! POWNED!

It's longer then normal, but thats just a treat you! YAY!

**_REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND WANT MMOOORRREEEEE!!!!!!!!! XD_**


	9. Bell test part 2 and Neji!

~Deception~

Edited:

VALLED

Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait, but this is a freaking HUGE chapter people, i really want reviews people!

* * *

I don't know about the other two, but I jumped away into the trees. I took off looking for a nice place to set up a trap for Kakashi and use my full power. Not Inner power, of course. But maybe somewhere I can set up a nice Genjutsu or maybe where I can use all of my Jutsu to there fullest.

As I ran, I could hear Naruto yell off into the distance. "Let's have a match fair and…" then is drifted off.

I shook my head, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. He would never learn, would he?

I regained focus on my mission.

Kill Kakashi.

Well, not _kill_ him. But try!

I didn't have to run for every long till I saw a nice looking area behind some bushes. It had a small clearing with thick trees, and lush green grass. It was a shame it would be smashed to bits, burnt, chewed up and spit out three times. I set up my traps and waited in a tree, hidden to the trained eye.

Around five minutes later, I could hear Kakashi getting closer, I grinned, and he was walking strait into my trap.

My fist trap, Makibishi rain fall.

If anything, or anyone, touches my web of Ninja wire I set around the small clearing, Makibishi will rain down on the object at high speeds. You couldn't see them they rained down so fast.

I herd Kakashi fight off the Makibishi, and I grinned. If he passed it even with a scratch, his body would become numb.

Sadly, once the Makibishi stopped, his pursuit only became faster.

I pouted, but then grinned.

The second trap was called Kunai hell.

It was a lot like the last one, but a lot more precise, if you tripped a wire a well aimed Kunai will be aimed at your blind spot. It was a lot easer to avoid, but hell to block or doge. Thus the name.

Kakashi seamed to avoid them easily enough, but I expected that.

Kakashi reached my last, yet best trap. Spider web.

Using up the last of my Ninja wire, I made a thick dense spider web. If some even breathed on it, the carefully placed wire would rap around your body and cut into your skin, deep. I once screwed it up and I almost chopped my finger in half.

Sometimes I would dip it into some poison before hand, but I didn't have the time this morning.

It was hard to suppress my laughter as I watched Kakashi come closer to my trap, and then I saw him set it off, clearly not expecting this much from a fresh Genin.

He struggled to doge the wire, but he dodged it un the less. I pouted, damn, this was going to be harder then I thought.

I jumped down from my hiding spot and I stared at Kakashi, smirking. I reached into Kunai pouch with both hands and I threw them at him.

He dogged easily but he had to twist out of the way then the two of them exploded.

I grinned and didn't falter. I did a few hand signs, yelling "Doryouonchou!"

The ground began to rumble and Kakashi sensei started at me with a hard expression, staying still.

I grinned at him when the earth stopped shaking; I watched in interest as the ground before me shot up from the floor, bringing rocks and large amounts of dirt. It twisted and turned, making a long body and the face of a pretty woman with her mouth open, singing. Though, it was two rocks rubbing together loudly.

It hurt my ears to hear it, but it was nothing compared to what Kakashi was hearing.

He put his hands on his ears, his person slouching. He was resisting, he shook and his eye squinted under the effort, He wasn't prepared when the woman attacked.

Her face shot forward and his eye widened. He barley dogged it, falling to the ground, his teeth grinding together. I grinned and watched as he rolled out of the ladies attacks. It was so funny! But I watched for a little while longer, and decided that it was time to end this, that was my best Jutsu, and if he got out of that. Then I'm screwed.

I did a few hand seals, slowly the lady got faster and faster, it was burning up a lot of chakra, but I would get the bells.

I kept telling my self that over and over in my head, 'I would get the bells.'

In the confusion of the screaming/singing, I threw a Senbon at the strings that held the bells.

It cut threw it and stuck them to the ground, Kakashi seamed to realize and he let go of one of his ears and reached out for them.

I did a quick hand sign and the lady's screeching become so loud I could feel blood dribble down my ears, but I surrounded my ear drum with chakra so I was fine.

But Kakashi on the other hand was about done for it.

He reached into his Kunai pouch and grabbed a Kunai, and without a flinch he sent it strait to his heart.

My eyes widened, and I quickly dismissed the Jutsu, letting it fall to the ground in a pile. I started to run to his side. "Oh dear lord, did I just-?" I was cut off when a loud poof was herd over the destroyed clearing.

It was a freaking shadow clone.

I grabbed my hair and tugged harshly on it, "DAMN YOU KAKASHI!" I screamed.

He made me go threw all this chakra like it was nothing. Well I'm sorry, my chakra was about dead. Nothing was here, and I was dead tired.

I growled and stomped out of the clearing loudly. It's not like it mattered anyway if he found me. I couldn't be able to do _anything_ anyway.

I walked back to the stumps; I might as well wait out the rest of this thing.

I walked out of the bushes when I saw Sasuke.

Well, Sasuke's head anyway.

I stared, my mouth wide open. First in shock, looking at his blank, expecting expression, he looked, dare I day the word?

He looked…C-cute. (I'm sorry, but Sasuke really was cute when he was in there, go look for your self even!)

I had a sudden urge to rape him. Those thoughts weren't welcomed though, stupid hormones. So I pushed them out of my mind, looking away from him, and then looked back.

This time laughter written all over my face.

"Sakura." He said.

I couldn't hold it in, I laughed to hard I felt tears gather in my eyes and I was about to pee my self!

I looked back up at him, "Ha-ha, S-Sasuke, w-Hahaha w-what the h-hell?" I laughed, trying to told it in.

I held my breath waiting for his answer, my cheeks puffing up. "What's the matter with you?" He asked.

I couldn't hold it in, I laughed so hard my side started to hurt. My eyes shut lightly and I laughed so hard my body racked with the action

The next thing I remember was hitting the floor out cold.

Apparently, I laughed too hard and I started to hyperventilate.

Heh, figures.

When I woke up Sasuke was leaning over me, I blinked.

Sasuke wasn't buried in the dirt anymore and my chakra was back, as strong and as better as ever, weird.

I looked at Sasuke and he looked down at me. "Sasuke, could you please get off of me?" I asked bitterly.

He nodded and stood up, I sat up, feeling tired still. I was feeling so sluggish, and slow.

I put my hand out, "Sasuke, help me up please."

He didn't say anything has he grabbed my hand and pulled me up slowly.

"Thanks." I said. And I looked up at the sun, it was almost noon. I looked back at him and we both nodded. We both had the same idea, and we look off running.

We could give it a shot, maybe I could grab them and then I could pass Naruto and Sasuke, and then I could pass my self because I grabbed them.

But by the time we got there, we heard the bell ring loudly. And we both groaned.

"Time's up." I whispered.

* * *

_GROWL_…

Damn.

I was sitting on the floor leaning ageist the stump, my legs spread out in front of me. At this point I didn't care. I wanted FOOD.

I started to drool at the thought of it.

Kakashi stood above us all high and middy. Acting like he just powned the world.

"Oh, I hear hungry tummies!" he said, his arms crossed.

I looked away, ashamed. Stupid stomach.

Kakashi looked down at us calmly, "By the way the result of this training is…" he let his words drift. "None of you need to go back to the academy." He said.

I felt my eyes widen, w-what!?

But then I let them narrow and harden while Naruto rejoiced. Something was wrong here. Even though I didn't expect it, Sasuke even made a sign of happiness.

I was the only one, but I knew even with a fiber of my being that something was wrong.

"You three…" That shut Naruto up, and he started. "You three should quit being Ninja's!" He snarled.

I flinched, but other then that I held my ground. Kakashi could be really scary…

Naruto didn't seem to be affected as I was.

"Quit being Ninjas?! WHY!?" he yelled, thrashing ageist the log. "We couldn't get a bell, but why do we have to quit!?" He screamed, thrashing harder.

Kakashi looked at us like were here mere bugs, "It's because you three are just kids who don't even deserve to be Ninjas." He sneered.

Sasuke lost it, and attacked Kakashi.

Damn him! He's such a copy cat!

Sasuke and I ran towards Kakashi at full speed, apparently my stop speed was a lot faster then Sasuke because Kakashi had already pinned me to the ground when he had got there.

Sasuke threw a Kunai at him and jumped back.

Kakashi caught it and threw it back at him; Sasuke dogged and ran towards him again. Kakashi was completely distracted by him, so I took this to my advantage and used my hand to grab his Kunai pouch and throw it away from him, while I raised my leg and landed a kick on his side.

He let his grip loosen just enough to let me rip my hand out of his, and at the same time Sasuke threw a kick at Kakashi's head, Kakashi caught it, distracted again.

I grabbed his ankle that was on my head with one hand, and reached into my Kunai pouch and pulled out a Kunai, and stabbed him in the leg I was holding onto.

I was about a hair, a freaking HAIR away when he caught my hand. But then I gathered Chakra into my hand and tried my best to enhance my strength and crush his ankle.

Though, it didn't do much. But somehow, he was sitting on me and Sasuke at the same time, holding are hands to our back. His feet planted into our necks.

I growled, I thought I wouldn't have to use this! Damn it!

I used some chakra and breathed out heavy smoke. It wasn't poison, sadly. Jut a thick fog. I used the cover to raise my leg, and kick off my boat. It went flying as I hurried to use my toes to grab a Kunai from Sasuke's pouch. I felt around and finally found the cold metal and I drew back, I tensed my muscles and crossed my fingers. I really hadn't practiced throwing with my toes before.

I threw it at Kakashi the best I could, but I could feel his body twist around and he let go of my hand for a brief second to grab the Kunai.

It wasn't even half a second but I could feel him grab my shirt instead of my hand because I had movted it away fast enough. I used my arms to push my self up and flip me and Kakashi over.

Kakashi was on his back, and I grabbed the bells with one hand and tried to jump away, the fog clearing slowly.

But Kakashi had a good grab on my shirt, still trying to hold down a thrashing Sasuke, he couldn't do much more.

I growled and tried to jump away harder and faster. That was stupid of me.

Because when I jumped away, my hand seamed to slip and I let go of the freaking bells! And when I herd the ripping sound of my shirt, I tripped and did a face plant into the dirt.

The smoke cleared and I didn't _dare _move.

My shirt was no longer on my person.

I looked at the dirt, my face bright read. No one said anything. They better not, or I will lose control and kick some ass, damned inner or not!

I'm not going to say its Kakashi's fault, because it's not.

It's mine, all mine.

I just _had_ to let my temper get the best of me and attack him. I just had to fight him when he pinned me down. I just HAD to jump away from him.

But that didn't stop me from being mad at my self. I could feel my aura start to leak poisonously and darkly. Daring anyone to get close to me.

I herd Kakashi get up and let Sasuke go from under him. And Sasuke scramble up, I could feel the three stare at me.

My face only got redder.

I turned my head to the side letting my cheek be pressed onto the cool ground, "Are you three going to stare at me all day or are you going to help me!" My voice getting high and squeaky.

I could hear Kakashi walk over towards me, and I glared as he squatted down at my head, smiling and holding up Shikamaru's shirt, a large rip down the center, making it into two different pieces. I groaned, "That's not even _mine._" I whinnied.

Kakashi kept his face cold, "See?" He said to us, He looked away from me towards the boys, "You all are just kids."

I growled. I would aim a nice pouch face in the face if I wasn't stuck here.

He stood up and I glared at the ground, not saying anything. I didn't disagree with him.

But.

That didn't have him the right to sit one me!

"Oaf!" I gasped; h-he was freaking heavy! But I didn't dare move.

I could feel his deadly aura coming off his body. "Do you guys think being a Ninja is easy!?" he snarled. "The whole point in this test was _teamwork_!" He yelled.

I froze.

Damn, I approached this as something to do to tell him our skills. Boy was I wrong.

He started again, "But that doesn't matter now. If you all would have come at me for the bell then maybe you could have gotten them!"

I couldn't believe I got out smarted by this guy! The answer was right there yet I seamed to whizz by it! The bells where just a tool to separate us! Jeez! I'm so stupid!

"If you weren't so selfish and actually where willing not to get a bell, you would have passed." He said, I would feel heat from inside of me building up with embarrassment. "And all of you got where all pathetic!" he said coldly.

I looked up at him and I saw him look down at me, "Sakura!" He said, "You quick to ditch your team mates. True, some of your strategies are impressive, but you got cocky in the end and it ended you up here." He said, turning his head back to the boys.

I looked away, I wouldn't say I got cocky, I was just mad, that's all.

I listened half heartedly as Kakashi told the rest of the team about there flats; I was till trying to get over the whole 'cocky' thing.

Me? Cocky? What the fuck? I've hadn't herd that in a long time. Now that I think about it, it must have been when I was, 9-ish? I donno, I tend to block un-pleasant memories. It's natural, I mean, if you where beat because of your last name and forehead, I bet you would block that out as much as possible.

I only came out of my thoughts when Kakashi got off of me and started to walk in around me to the large, clean cut stone not to far off, he stopped a few feet away and put his hands in his pockets and didn't look back at us.

"Look at all the names that are carved into this stone." He said plainly. "These people are known as hero's here for there Ninja skills." He said, not turning back to look at us.

I propped my head up and watched with interest, that stone wasn't normal it almost looked like a…

"I like that! I like that!" Naruto yelled, "I've decided I'm going to get my named carved into that too!" he yelled. "A hero! A hero! I'm not going to die a useless death!" He said energetically.

I sighed and didn't look back at him, One day Naruto is going to look back and say how stupid he was right now and say sorry to Kakashi, It was plainly obvious that Kakashi held some regard to this stone by the way he looked at it.

Kakashi looked back at Naruto from the corner of his eye, "These are not normal heroes." He said, "These heroes' were killed in action." He said, looking back to the stone.

Naruto stopped talking and no one said anything for a long time.

Kakashi looked down sadly at the stone, "This is a cenotaph. The names of my friends are carven into here as well."

Time couldn't have gone by slower; everyone didn't say a peep as they watched Kakashi carefully.

Kakashi looked back at us and glared, "I'll give you one more chance." He said coldly.

He turned around, "However, the fight to for the bell will be much harder after lunch." He said in a bitterly cold voice. "Eat lunch only if you're up to the challenge. But don't let Naruto eat." He walked closer to the boys and stopped at my side so I could still see him. "This is punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch today." He said. Kakashi gave a cold glare at us, "If anyone feeds him, the person will immediately fail." He hissed. "I'm the rule here. Got it?" He narrowed his eyes, extremely imitating.

He did a few hand signs and left in a swirl of smoke.

I blinked a few times, my brain trying to process what had just happened.

But the only thing that really stude out to me was,

I'm naked,

I'm hungry,

And don't feed Naruto.

Yeah…My mind is just a big mess right now.

I slowly sat up, facing away from the boys, being careful to cross my arms so they wouldn't see what I _didn't_have.

I never turned around and I grabbed the two half's of the shirt and wrapped them around my chest tightly. It wasn't the best thing in the world, but it would do for now.

I got up and started to walk towards the boys with long strides, zeroing in on the bento.

I snatched that thing up so fast I couldn't even see my _self_ do it.

I opened the box, while sitting down on the floor, not looking at the boys and I started to take a large bite when I noticed something, Naruto and Sasuke stared at me like I was a problem they hadn't figured out yet, or like when you get really frustrated at a rubix cube, but you have enough pride not to throw it to the ground out of frustration.

I took the large bite, "What?" I said, my mouth full, spitting out some rice.

I normally wouldn't do something like that, but I was freaking _hungry_.

Naruto looked down at me with a blush on his face, "Sakura-Chan! I saw how you fought Kakashi-sensei that was awesome!" He grinned, trying to cover up his blush.

I swallowed and shrugged, taking another, smaller bite. "Yeah, but I lost." I mumbled, picking up some egg and stuffing that into my mouth.

Naruto shook his hand franticly, waving his legs in the air. "No Sakura-chan! That was-."

GROWL…

I winced at the sound, he must have been hungrier then I was…

Damn.

Naruto grimaced, "It's okay even if I don't eat, don't worry!" He said, putting up a tuff front.

I just couldn't help but smile at Naruto, he just puts up this tuff act no one believes, yet, he his completely oblivious and probably wouldn't care anyway.

I looked at Sasuke and he quietly was eating his bento, "Sasuke." I said, he looked over at me calmly, "We can't perform at are best if Naruto is dying of starvation."

He nodded, looking around, "I was just thinking the same thing." He said.

I looked around, trying to spot Kakashi, when I didn't; I got on my knees and stuffed some rice quickly into his mouth.

He looked at me, shocked, but he chewed and swallowed, and ginned at me. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" he said happily.

I didn't look at him as I stuffed the rest of my food in my face, Kakashi was here, and I wasn't giving up anymore of my lunch.

It was almost as if there was a large bomb went off right in fount of us, the wind almost made me fall back, but I finished off my bento and looked up at Kakashi who was glaring at me, almost as if he was mad at me for not paying attention to his entrance, then what I actually did wrong.

He glared, "YOU THREE" he yelled.

I kept my face cold and indifferent, but I couldn't help but shiver, K-Kakashi could be scary some times, hey, haven't I already said that?

"You three broke the rules, Are you prepared for the punishment!?" he hissed, standing up strait and doing some hand signs.

The sky grew dark and I could hear thunder, oh this couldn't be good. I saw lighting crash down onto the training ground and the earth began to shake.

"Any last words?" he said threateningly.

"But…" Naruto chattered.

I looked over to him, he seamed much more affected by this show then I was. His teeth were chattering and his whole body shook with fear.

Kakashi turned his head, and the earth stopped shaking, I stood up, standing next to Naruto to protect him incase something happened to him, because he wouldn't every well protect himself tied to a log.

Naruto started to thrash around, "But! You said…!" he yelled over the thunder, "That's why Sakura-chan..." He said nervously, looking around franticly for something unknown.

Sasuke who was ready to jump up and right looked over at Kakashi with a cold hard face, "We're a three man team, right?" he said.

I didn't really know where this was going, but I felt like I needed to add something in.

I stood right in front of Naruto and glared at Kakashi, "We are a team, so we act as one." I said emotionlessly, "We three are one!" I snapped, and snarled like an angry crocodile.

Naruto yelled from behind me, thrashing once again, "That's right! We three are one!" He yelled franticly.

Kakashi slowly approached us, "You three are one, eh?"

He bent down to get a better look at us, because, you know, where like, kids? Thus, short-er, then him. But Kakashi was naturally really tall.

He studied is closely and I always kept eye contact, I wouldn't dare let him have the pride of me looking away.

He studied my face the closest, and then smiled cheerfully.

"You pass!"

WHAT?!

* * *

I calmly watched threw my widow as Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi walked down the street from walking me home.

It was about a week after the bell test and I had gotten to know everyone just a little bit better.

Kakashi never showed his face to us, even when I asked about it. He reads this little orange novel all the time and is always late. He always makes up some lame excuse trying to get out of Naruto's and my fury.

Naruto was still Naruto, but I learned the hard way he had a Ramen fetish, he asked me if I would like to go out for Ramen, and somehow he used his cute little Ninja head and tricked me into paying for him.

And Sasuke…Well, I learned what happened to his clan the other day, I was depressed and I couldn't look him in the eye for the rest of the day.

I also learned he liked tomato's, like, _a lot_. It was kinda weird, but it's alright with me.

I had gotten over my grudge on Kakashi and now just think about it as a fond memory.

Once I actually got to know Sasuke just a little bit I didn't dislike him as nearly as much as I used to, but I still call him Sasuke-chan sometimes.

For the past few days we've been assigned D ranked missions. At first I thought they where cute and where a fun break in-between my Taijutsu training and Chakra building. But lately, it's just purely irritating.

But I remember this one time we had to baby sit this one ladies house, and she had 5 babies, can you believe that!?

You should have seen Sasuke's expression.

Aw, good times, I adored my boys.

One thing about them that I was just ecstatic about was that they made my boobs grow.

Don't look at me like that! Jeez.

I _mean_, ever since I've met them, my boobs had been rapidly getting larger, and now I was a sold A cup. THANK THE LORD.

Do you know how happy I was when I saw them the next day? I had gotten them each a gift, not telling them why, of course, but they kept looking at me like I was crazy.

And do you know boob growth could make you friends? I didn't.

Let me explain.

See, the day I had actually saw the cheastie goodness, I had told my Mom seconds later, who was, if not, happier then I was about it. The same day after I got home from training, we went shopping for bras.

That's where I met Hinata-chan.

She was also looking for a braw, but in a double D size.

Are meeting was awkward and extremely funny to my mother, but you only need to know two things that set us off and ended up her being my best girl friend.

One: We both had troublesome problems.

And two: We both had two guy team mates.

That's all we needed, and we really hit it off.

I had been going to her house, the main Hyuuga house, a few times. And there we trained some and we walked around the compound and talked a lot.

We had talked about Hinata's past some, I had learned about her father and her younger sister. I had actually seen her sister a few times, and talked to her once or twice. She was like Sasuke, she was snobby and had a stick lodged deep up her ass.

And then there was Neji.

Ah Neji, the human ice cube.

I had talked to Neji ONCE and I already had a deep rooted angst for him, among some other things. I didn't like him, but I didn't hate him, I felt sorry for him, but I didn't pity him. I was angered by him, but I wasn't mad at _him_ per say?

It was odd, when I looked at him my heart squeezed.

I asked Hinata if this was normal, and she said it was for her.

Hinata her self didn't hate Neji, she thought of him more of a brother then a cousin. Even though he lived in the branch house, she saw him a lot in the main house.

She still loved Neji even though he hated her with a burning passion.

The one time I had talked to Neji, I would never forget it.

_I walked slowly up to the gates of the Hyuuga compound, my eyes large and my mouth wide open. I-it was HUGE._

_I stared for a bit then looked down to my watch, I grimaced, I was already late. _

_I looked around and I saw a door bell, I ringed it once, and then heard a shout from above me. _

_I looked up and I saw two Hyuuga clan members, Ninja no doubt. They looked mean and mad, ready to rip my head off at any given moment._

"_What do you want?" one particularly angry looking mad said bitterly._

_I shivered, and looked down at my hands nervously; I was holding a plate full of fresh cookies that I was planning to give to her father and try to get on his good side. Though, it depended if he liked snicker doodles._

_I looked back up to them, trying not to let my worry show threw my face. _

"_I'm here to see Hinata-chan. I'm a friend of hers." I said._

_The man grumbled something and the doors started to open, I rushed threw them as soon as they where open enough, trying to get away from the cranky men._

_It wasn't hard to find the main house, I mean, how could you _miss_ it!? It was _HUGE_ and I'm not kidding. It was large and intimidating that made me want to shrink and hide my self._

_I walked up to the front doors and knocked politely. What had I gotten my self into?_

_I put my hand back under the cookie plate, well; it was actually a paper plate. I hope it doesn't offend him. Because looking at the large and fanciness of this place made me feel poor, and it didn't help me get over this with what I was wearing._

_I was wearing one of the best things I owned, that wasn't related to Ninja clothing. But now I think I should have just wore my kimono top that I fought Sasuke with._

_I was wearing my black silk skirt suspender overalls, with just a plain square neck white tee. The skirt went to about mid thigh or lower, it was more for a party then a fancy traditional house. I wore black flats and light green sweeter over it; I pulled it closer to my body and waited._

_I heard shuffling and the sound of feet tapping on the tatami mats softy. _

_My heart beaded quickly and I shut my eyes tightly, trying to get a better hold on my breathing which seemed no use._

_I opened my eyes again, and stopped breathing all together when I heard the person stop. _

_I quickly pulled my sweater closer to my body and put my hand back under the plate to keep it from doing anything odd or strange. I took a deep breath, it was now or never._

_The door slowly opened and showed a young boy, about my age or older. He was a Ninja, telling by his Konoha forehead protector showed proudly in his head. _

_His eyes where just like Hinata's, but where a lot colder and harsher. They held no regard for me as he studied my face and body, and I did the same._

_I was finished and I looked up into his milky orbs. He looked down at me from the height he gained from being on the higher level house._

_He looked at me coldly, and I stared back, slightly nervous. "I'm sorry, but I came here to visit Hinata-chan. Is she home?" I smiled frankly, lilting my head to the side slightly. Try to look cute so maybe he would ease up on me._

_He didn't seam to care at my efforts of cuteness. "She's in the back with her father training. You can wait in the spare room till they finish; you can't watch Hyuuga training sessions without exploit permission from a clan member." He said emotionlessly. _

_I nodded, "Sorry about that." I said, I held out the cookies and smiled. "I don't want Hinata-chan to stop training for me. These are for whoever wants them." I said._

_He nodded and took the paper plate covered in plastic rap into his own hands. I let my hands fall and reached into my pocket and pulled out a note for Hinatathat had my phone numbers on it and my address. And held it out as well, "Could you also give this to Hinata-chan and tell her I was here." I smiled._

_He took it out of my hands as well. And I turned and left._

And beside that, I've only seen glimmers of Neji when he'd come to get Hinata for training. Which, I proudly say, I had been invited to, _and _trained with her and her father who seamed to have taken a liking to me and my skills.

Ever since that day, I'd pass by the Hyuuga compound and visit and maybe train with Hinata or her father. It was not learning clan secrets or anything, just purely pressure points and the occasional blocking technique.

Hinata and I talked about all sorts of things. Are team mates, life, Ninja's, our dreams, ect.

I could really open up to her, and Hinata seamed to mentally cling to me after a few days. And then after a few _more_ days, she would touch me, or start to play with my hair for no real reason.

I didn't mind it at all, really. I kinda found it calming and I was able to relax when she was by my side.

I really liked Hinata and I already felt a strong bond with her after a week. I had never really had a girl friend before, so I was confused why it was so easy for me to get along and open up to the shy, calm girl, but I wasn't complaining.

I remember this one time we had a sleepover; we had woken up late in a really awkward position. I had my face in her braless chest, hugging her waist. And she had her face in the crook of my neck, her hands on my head, pulling me tighter into her chest and her legs around my waist very tightly.

When I woke up, Hinata was looking at me, her face bright red, frozen.

I was frozen too because I could see Neji standing in the door way threw the reflection of her eyes.

He walked out of there so fast, it was almost funny, his face was bright red, and he shouted "Sorry!" in this high squeaky voice, breaking in several places.

Once we finally got dressed, we tracked down Neji and dragged him back to the compound and told him what had _really_ happened.

I had to keep telling him that we weren't gay, he acted like he could care less, but it was much less awkward. Hinata, though, she just sat behind me, looking down. I was guessing that she was too embarrassed to actually look at Neji.

Ah, good times.

It was nice just to be able to escape somewhere, where people actually want you there. It was a really nice feeling.

It felt nice when the guards would smile at you when you showed up at the gates, and knew they actually liked you. It was nice being able to just come in to someone's house without knocking, and they wouldn't mind. It felt nice when people would pass by you and say 'Hi' to you.

Well, now that I think about it, I have two places like that.

The second was the Nara compound.

After the first time I went to the Hyuuga compound, I had walked over to Shikamarus house.

I had given him back his shirt, I had to sew it a few times but it was solid again. It was a smaller compound, but still a respected one.

The Nara family just adored me.

And do you want to know, _why _I know this? Shikamaru's father had mentioned marriage at _least_ five times.

And that really made me smile.

Shikamaru himself wasn't so bad, we didn't talk much, which was fine, because after a long day, just having someone next to you was the most comforting thing in the world.

I remember we played Shogi a few times. I had lost a few times, and he had lost a few times, but most of the time it's a tie.

You had no _idea_ of how much that annoyed him when we tied.

He would get angry, and set up the board again while muttering to himself.

Though, I remember one time we were playing Shogi and I told him about the Hinata/sleepover accident.

He had looked up at me blushing, and he started to stutter. I thought it was really cute, so I had teased him the rest of the day. He lost that game.

Now that I think about it, he always seemed to lose when I tell him stories about my missions, or the Hyuuga compound, which wasn't often.

And I always lost when he did the same thing.

Weird.

Anyway, thing is usually how my day went.

Wake up late, run over to the bridge and get there about the same time as Kakashi, go on some missions, have lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, and talk about stuff. Hang out with Naruto, and sometimes Sasuke would come along.

Then I would go to the Hyuuga compound and train with Hinata for while, and talk and maybe after a few hours have a snack, sometimes practice my guitar. When I couldn't see Hinata, I would go to the library and look for a quick new Jutsu to learn, or maybe a Genjutsu.

After that I would go to the Nara compound and play Shogi if it's too late to watch some clouds. Or if I wasn't, we would walk over to a random building and climb up onto the roof, and watch the clouds till it got dark. I would sometimes have dinner there, but it was rare, and then if I did stay, we would play Shogi, watch a movie, or just stargaze and talk about our teams and life in general.

Then I would leave about 7-ish, and run around the village a few times with my weights. If I finished in time, I would train and practice my pressure points and my Taijutsu.

Then I would come home about 11-ish, and fall dead onto my bed, or I would talk to Daddy if I wasn't too tired. Then do it all over again.

Though, today was Sasuke's birthday, July 23, so I had spent the whole day with my team, I'll have to make it up to Hinata and Shikamaru somehow.

I had gotten Sasuke, well, _made _would be a better way to say this, I made him a pair of fingerless gloves with the Uchiha fan on the back.

They were made out of this weird fabric that I had gotten at the weapons store, it was fire proof, and wouldn't burn away with Chakra, _and_, it was stylish. It reminded me a lot of spandex.

It was hard making gloves though, the finger parts where difficult to make I just ended up cutting them off. That's my patience for you.

When we where seated at the ramen bar, I had given them to him secretly, so that way I wouldn't embarrass Naruto and Kakashi if they hadn't gotten him anything.

I had handed him the box, and he opened it, and raised an eyebrow at me, I didn't say anything, and I turned back to Naruto who was talking to me.

I'm guessing Sasuke liked them because he had put them on afterwards and hadn't taken them off yet.

I had gotten home around 5-ish after walking around with them for it bit, training for little while, but the whole time I couldn't help but notice everyone was smiling at me. It was so weird.

Kakashi had this sort of proud, affectionate smile, that couldn't help but remind me of the way my Father smiles at my Mom after she pains/sells some paintings. And then he kisses her, and I avoid them for the rest of the day and pretend I don't hear the odd noises coming from the bedroom.

Naruto had this smile that I couldn't help but place reference from a sappy romance movie. He smiled like to me, like I was this sort of beautiful goddess that he was in love with. It was the same smile that reminded me of a school girl saw something that she loved in a store window, but much milder and without the crazy giggling.

Sasuke's smile freaked me out the most. It was like Kakashi's, but just so more…

It was odd.

He wasn't smiling so much with his mouth, but more with his eyes.

He wasn't smiling just to me; he was just smiling at the overall situation. But when I turned around, and no one was looking, he would smile, actually smile! People, do you know how big that is for him!? It's like hell freezing over!

The only way I knew was because when I turned around, looking at something in the store window, I saw his refection in the glass.

It was this weird contented smile, but it had this hint of something else that I can't help but place as affection. But I denied it thoroughly though, Sasuke liked me? Psh. Ha-ha, _that's_ funny.

Anyway, the three of them just kept smiling at me and it was starting to freak me out.

I don't dare tell them this though; our team is in enough shambles as it is. The whole Naruto, Sasuke rivalry wasn't going anywhere soon, and Kakashi was acting as distant as possible.

Thus I thought today was just what we needed.

And I don't know if today turned out better for us, or worse. I'll just have to wait till tomorrow.

I looked around my room, it was messy and untamed. There were cloths and random Ninja stuff everywhere. My bed wasn't made and my pillows where at my window seat. My journal was still out from last night and my shopping bags from Victoria Secret, *That's where I meat Hinata, remember?* where still on the floor.

I sighed and rolled up my imaginary sleeves, and looked at the mess like a powerful challenger. And I started to clean.

* * *

HAHA! It was a slight filler and she meet Neji!!! YES!! ONE STEP CLOSER!!!

_**REVIEW OR I WIL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN!!!**_


	10. Shikamaru?

_~Deception~_

Edited by:

VALLED

**WARNING WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER SEXY AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE SUPER SEXY STUFF PLEASE SKIP THE LAST HALF OF THE CHAPTER! THANK YOU!**

I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I had writers block and no internet for 5 days, thus the nerve+boredum=CHAPTERS! YAY! Even thought it's been like, 2 weeks, *Hides in a dark room* AHH, DON'T THROW KUNAI!! I'M SORRY!!

* * *

"I almost feel sorry for that poor cat, the bastard." I whispered to Naruto, and we laughed quietly to each other.

The fat woman walked out of the Mission room, talking to her cat and rubbing her face agents it. It was hissing and growling loudly, I would of felt bad for it, but the sucker scratched up Naruto's and my face, I had healed us, of course, but that wasn't the point.

I smiled, serves that cat right!

I looked over to the Hokage who was about to assign us another mission, "Now then, your next mission is…" He picked up a piece of paper, and continued to talk with his pipe in his mouth; I was starting to wonder if that was a choking hazard. "Babysitting, grocery shopping, digging up potato's-." He was interrupted by Naruto.

"NO!" Naruto screamed, he crossed his arms in front of him in a big X. "No thanks to all of those!" He yelled. "I want to do more exciting missions!"

I couldn't help but agree with Naruto, sure, D rank missions are easy and kinda fun. But I can feel my Ninja ablates shrinking every time I feed a baby a bottle, or pick out weeds.

Iruka burst out of his chare, slamming his hands down on the desk. "Idiot!" He yelled. "You're sill a novice Ninja!" he yelled angrily. "Everyone needs to start with easy missions to gain experience!"

"But, But…!" Naruto yelled back clearly frustrated. "We've only been doing dumb missions lately!" He would have said more till Kakashi pouched him on the head, and sent him to the floor.

Anger rose in me and I glared at Kakashi, and bent down to make sure Naruto was okay.

"Cut it out." Kakashi said strictly.

"Naruto." The Hokage said with his deep, starchy voice. Naruto sat up and started to rub his head, so I sent soothing healing Chakra to the growing lump.

I was thankful to my adoptive father now then ever; he was a medic Nin, and when I was still in the academy, he had taught me these easy medical Jutsu's. I found my self using them a lot lately. That wasn't a good thing.

I thought about how many times I had used them, and on whom, thoroughly tuning out the Hokage's rant about mission ranking.

I mean no disrespect or anything, it's just that my attention span today.

Naruto didn't seam to listen either, and started talking about ramen.

I was pushed out of my thoughts when the Hokage yelled at us. "LISTEN!" He shouted with his scraggly voice, if he wasn't choking on his pipe then he must now, crap.

Kakashi looked away from Naruto and rubbed his head, "I'm sorry." He said.

Naruto turned around, "You always lecture me like that, Pops." He said, annoyed. He leaned forward to express his point, "But I'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore!" he shouted. He 'Humped' and turned away from them again.

I looked up at Iruka and the Hokage and I saw them smile softly, and the Hokage started to laugh.

I was shocked to say the least when the Hokage said laughing, "Okay, I understand."

Naruto looked up from his brooding, "Huh?" he said to himself.

"If you insist," he crossed his hands in fount of his face, "I will allow you to take on a C ranked mission." He laughed. "It's to escort a certain person."

Naruto turned his head to look at him, "Really!?" he said loudly, clearly excited. "Who!? A feudal lord?! A Princess?!" he asked eagerly, his excitement rolling off him in waves.

A real mission? Really!? YES!!!

The Hokage smiled, "Don't get to hasty." He said, "I'll introduce him to you now." He said, the Hokage called out loudly, "Can you please come in now?"

We all looked back to the doors that lead us inside, waiting for this mystery person.

I really had no idea who it could be, but I was egger to see this person and what type of person it could be.

The door slid open slowly, and there was a tan, drunken looking man in the door way that looked worse for wear.

"What? They're all kids!" he said, taking a swig of his sake, he swallowed hastily while some if it dribbled sown the side of his mouth.

Naruto got up from the floor and stood next to me and Sasuke, as we openly stared.

"Ahhh." He said, leaning on the door frame. "Hey, is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a Ninja?" he asked with his ruff voice.

I could feel anger grow inside of me, suddenly, the idea of another D ranked mission didn't sound so bad.

Naruto, completely oblivious, started to laugh, "Who's the smallest one with the idiotic face?" he teased.

I felt sorry for Naruto as he realized that he was the shortest one, he started to run towards him, while Kakashi held him back. "I'm going to kill you!" he screamed.

I frowned, not only was this a person who drinks, he's dreadfully rude to.

"Don't kill the man you're supposed to escort, idiot." Kakashi said calmly.

The man took another swig and closed his eyes, then opened them again, all visual drunkenness gone. "I am the bridge builder expert Tazuna." He said calmly "Once I have returned to my country, I will have all of you protect my life with yours while I complete the bridge."

Naruto seamed to calm down enough so we could go get our stuff for our mission.

I ran to my house and entered threw the window in my room; I walked to the closet and pulled out my storage scroll.

I pulled if off the top shelf, leaving the door open. I bent down and unrolled it on the clean floor. It had mutable circles where you place the idem you want to store, do a few hand seals, and poof, it's stored inside, you can sore anything in there. Which was the cool part.

I stood back up and got undressed, I took off my bra, which was getting tight I might add, another step to F cup breasts!

Anyway, I binded my chest, and the boobies where gone.

I got over it quickly and put on my lime green spandex halter top that went around my neck. It stopped right under my breasts, and it showed my stomach, along with my curves, which were only getting curvier!

I still wore my Kakashi pants, and I strapped on my normal Kunai pouches, then a butt pack that was exuded for anything pill like. That way I way I wouldn't have to hunt around for it. I put a bottle, and then some capsules filled with a liquid version of my chakrapills, that way it would work faster then my pills would, into the said object. And I threw on a green zip up vest, and zipped it up half way, almost finished with my outfit, I strapped on some belts that held different things, one black one that sagged on my hips was filled with just poisons and antidotes, while another black sagging one held things like explosive notes, and smoke bombs. I've found that belts are easier to use then Kunai pouches, but that didn't stop me from using them. I grabbed a pony holder and I pulled my hair into a high pony tale, and let my bangs frame my face with my forehead protector on my head.

I grabbed my brush, tooth brush, a few extra pill bottles, along with some spare cloths and bandages. I brought them over to the scroll and sealed them. I rolled it back up and placed it in my butt pack. I grinned and jumped out of my window, heading towards the Hyuuga compound.

I got there quickly, and I waved at the guards, and they smiled and waved back.

I ran towards the door and knocked quickly and loudly. I was supposed to meat everyone by the gate soon, and I wanted to say sorry to Hinata for yesterday, and tell her about my mission. Then I was going to go the Nara compound to do the same.

I was grinning like a wild woman, all my earlier negative thoughts forgotten. I was just happy about being on a mission that actually took some skill!

Neji answered the door, and I pushed all my happy thoughts away for later.

I smiled at Neji, "Is Hinata-chan home?" I asked sweetly.

Something was off about Nejitoday, he had this odd expression, and I couldn't help but receive as relief.

"She's not here right now; she's on a mission with her team." He said, it seamed his voice wasn't as cold as it usually was today. "Why Sakura-san? Is something wrong?" He asked.

I looked up at Neji and I looked at him, _really_ looked at him.

His eyes seemed soft and his posture was much less tense then it usually was, and his voice actually seamed generally concerned. This was odd for him, because he usually had this odd indifference about me whenever I was here.

So why the sudden change in heart?

Ignored it as me being excited for my mission.

I shook my head, "No, nothing's wrong." I said. "I just wanted to tell her why I didn't come over the other day; it was my team mate's birthday." I said.

Neji nodded, "Hinata-sama was every upset when you didn't come. Her team mates had to drag her out of the house." He said.

I grimaced, I knew Hinata was attached, but jeez.

I smiled nervously and scratched the back of my head, "Sorry about that." I said, maybe if she knew where I was, she wouldn't worry about me as much. I looked up at Neji who was blinking at me, his face blank. "I'm going on a mission; I won't come back for about a week. I hope Hinata-chan won't cause you too much trouble." I said.

Nejifrowned, "Thank you for telling me this. Surely she will be more cooperative now." He said his icy voice back.

I forced a small smile, "I've got to go now Neji," I said. I turned around and started to jog away, waving at him.

He waved back awkwardly, and I giggled as I jumped over the gates. Neji really can be cute at times.

I reached the Nara compound in record time, and I walked up to the front door, but then I remembered no one would hear me because they all hang out in the back, so I spun on my heal and I jogged around the large house easily. It wasn't long till I spotted Shikamaru and his father playing Shogi, both looking bored and miserable.

I run up to them, waving my arms, and yelling loudly to get here attention.

They looked up from there game and there faces lit up, I finally reached them and I jumped up onto the deck.

I smiled, "I'm sorry about interrupting your game. Don't worry, I won't stay long." I said to reassure them.

They both looked horrified, "Sakura-chan! Don't go!" yelled Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, as he grabbed my hand for dear life.

I raised my eyebrow at his actions, "I just wanted to tell you why I wasn't here yesterday, because it was my team mate's, Sasuke's, birthday." I said, clearly this man had separation issues. At least Shikamaru is normal. "And that I won't be here for a weak because I have a mission." I said, trying to pull the man off of me.

He let go easy enough, and sat back up straight. "I should have known this day would come," he sighed, and slowly got up. He towered over me, "Stay here, I have something for you." He said, turning around and leaving into a random door way.

I shrugged, and sat down where he was sitting. The seat was warm, I looked at board. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I really am. Is it my turn?" I asked, not looking up at him. Planning a strategy with the pieces I had.

Shikamaru didn't answer, and I looked up just in time to see a blur of green and brown before it tackled me to the ground.

I instantly felt my face flush, "S-Shikamaru!?" I stuttered.

Why did he do that? People have been acting to weird lately, it's crazy!

I felt Shikamaru press his head into neck, "Sakura, you had no idea how worried I was when I couldn't find you. And now your telling me I wont see you for a week?" he whispered into my neck, I could feel his lips brush against my throat, and I shivered, his breath hot on my cold neck.

I-I didn't know what to do, Shikamaru was this attached to me already? Maybe me being away from him for a week might do him some good, if this was his reaction to _one_ _day_.

I felt Shikamaru's hands press on my hips, as he lifted his head to stare me in the eye.

I watched him, blushing lightly, secretly hoping he would get up and tell me what had gotten into him, but he did one of the exact opposite.

He kissed me.

It wasn't one of those sweet, I like you kisses.

It was a hungry desperate kiss, and it was ruff.

I shivered as I felt his tong enter my mouth, and felt him breath out threw his nose with a warm breath. It washed over me and I was just over whelmed with thoughts and his actions, with the lack of my own actions.

I could beat the crap out of someone, but when it comes to a kiss I'm as helpless as a kitten.

He tasted my mouth, he lathered his tong allover my toug, not that I was fighting it, it was because I _couldn't_, it was tasting and tasting. He didn't hold back as he pressed my hips down with his hands.

I don't deny that he didn't taste good himself, he tasted like all guys should taste like, a musty sort of taste with a few hints of darkness that was addicting. I don't dare say I wanted more though, because I didn't. I wanted my sweet friend back who understood how I felt about the world.

I shut my eyes tight and I tried to get my body to move, but that didn't work. It felt like his ora had come down and was holding me still. I tried to say his name so maybe it would snap it out of his trance but it came out small and drowned in his tong. The sound of his tong was louder then I was.

It seamed like an eternity, but he finally pulled back, breathing hard. I didn't have a chance to look at him as he started to kiss down my neck, nibbling occasionally. I wanted to scream for him to get a hold of him self and that this was super inappropriate for someone of our age.

I felt him start to work his fingers under my shirt and pants, but other side stayed there. He didn't stop kissing down my neck as he began to talk.

"I love the way you look at me when we play Shogi. I love the way your eyes gleam when you see a challenge. I love the way you dress like your ready for anything. I love the way you smell like exotic flowers. I love the way you taste. I love the way you walk like your floating on air. I lovethe way you look at the world in such a positive way. I love the way you get frustrated. I love it when you blush. I love it that you're not afraid of anything. I love you, Sakura." He breathed.

I always told my self that love much an evil and heartless word, but how he said it made my negative thoughts make an exception for him.

He worked his way back up to my mouth, and kissed me one more time on the lips, but this time is was long but it was nice and sweet. Though, that still didn't keep me from thinking this was crazy of him and that he needed to stop. But the confession was fogging my mind with confusing thoughts.

Why? When? HOW!? The last time I checked he had a beautiful blond on his team that was probably more then willing to have a boy friend as great as Shikamaru.

He put his forehead on mine and looked me in the eye, I could see he was pleading with me here and I didn't have the heart to push him away, my thoughts where turning into mush as I just looked at his expression. Those eyes, oh god.

He breathed on my face, "I love the color of your hair." He said, pressing his lips ageist mine, then pulling up again.

"I love the color of your eyes." He said again, leaning down for another sweet kiss then drawing back up, his forehead never leaving mine.

"I love the sound of you singing." Kiss.

"I love the way you smile." Kiss.

"I love the way that you're smarter then me." Kiss.

"I love the way you laugh." Kiss.

"I love the way you make me laugh." Kiss.

"I love the way you like what I like." Kiss.

"I love that I can talk to you about anything, and you'll understand me and won't judge me." Kiss.

He stopped talking and I started at him with wide eyes, "I love that you _understand me_." This time he closed his eyes and leaned down and licked my lips, I gasped. He started to suck on my lower lip and made his deep noise that made me shiver. I could feel him smirk as he started to French kiss me again, but this time, it was less demanding and sweeter, but still had this weird pleading feel to it which drove me crazy.

I had this weird emotion build up in my heart. And I wasn't sure if I disliked this emotion, but it felt unnecessary but built me up with warmth. It burned and charred my mind with the ever memory of this emotion. Instantly, my mind put a name to it I had only read and seen on TV, it was being wanted. Oh, and what a vast thing it was.

I stayed still and waited for him to finish, my hear was beating to fast it was almost a hum in my ears as I breathed.

He stopped and he just rested his head on my shoulder, breathing hard like he had just run miles.

I could feel my lips start to bruise but I didn't care, it was still Shikamaru, one of my best friends, he was just confused.

With slow shaky movements I brought my arms onto his back and started to rub lightly. I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on his head.

So this was it, huh? My first kiss, long gone by one of my best friends.

I looked up at the ceiling, and tried to calm my thrumming heart. I could hear the wind rustling the trees and it soothed me. The warm air ran over my face and I felt my muscles relaxed. Birds chirped and I could faintly hear dear watching us from the not so far away forest.

I looked down at Shikamaru who was still nested in my neck, he looked tired and just so stressed out, but I looked back to the ceiling with my thoughts. "I would have thought you would have fallen for his Inoperson, not me." I said calmly, even thought my thoughts where anything but calm, but they would settle down soon enough if I gave it time. Time I thought would never end.

"No, she's too concerned about Sasukefor me to ever devolve feelings, and besides. She's too scary." He said in a light loving tone, still out of breath. He brought up one of his hands from my hips and started to play with my hair.

I didn't look at him yet, I wasn't ready. "You need someone like that to whip you into shape." I said lightly, my thoughts started to settle into there rightful place, this skill made me become calm and kind, if I didn't have it then I would be like every other girl, screaming about Sasuke and how my hair looked.

He laughed softly into my neck, it tickled. "It's to late now anyway." He said, bringing his other hand up farther under my shirt, making it ride up. And he started to draw circles with his finger on my stomach. And used his other hand to stroke my cheek, I still didn't look at him. He brought his lips to the side of my head and whispered huskily into my ear, "I only want you Sakura. And I will do anything for you to feel the same way." He said in a suborn tone, I never thought it was possible to come from his mouth.

He started to suck on my earlobe, and I gasped when he started to nibbled at it, sending shivers threw my body. "W-Where d-did you l-learn t-t-this?" I asked in a small voice, if felt like my mind just had a strong wind and bow my thoughts around again, sending me into a frenzy.

He placed his lips behind my ear and sent this low deep purr, it vibrated my whole side of my neck, I gasped as he sent sparks threw my body. "Just because Ino is lost in her Sasuke world most of the time, she comes out occasionally and pries us about who we like. And she dragged it out of me that I liked you. And she was more than happy to meddle in my love life. She was more then willing to tell me how to impress you." He purred, letting his lips brush over my skin.

With my thoughts in a grumble I forced them down into there respective spots and I come to a conclusion. Shikamaru loved me _now_, but most likely that those thoughts and feelings with dissipate and move on while I'm away. But the thing is, will he love me when I come _back_? So, because he was my emotionally confused friend, I decided that I would just give a little treat for him.

I smiled at my conclusion, and hugged him closer to my chest, "You'll have to tell me more about it later, and I'm going to be late if I don't go soon." I said sighing, waiting for him to let go.

He didn't, but only held onto me tighter, "I don't want you to leave after I got enough nerve to say this. I never want this to end." He grumbled into my neck.

I sighed and petted his head softly, "I know." I said, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

He squeezed me tightly, digging his nose deeper into my neck. "My father is going to be ecstatic about this." he said.

I nodded, "Yes, his dream come true." I said, playing with his hair. I picked at his head tie will I untied it with my fingers. His hair slipping free and falling all around us, it tickled my nose and my face, but I didn't mind.

"I don't really like putting my hair down for anyone, but for you I'll make an exception." He said, is face still deep in my neck.

"It must hurt keeping your hair up in that tight pony tale," I said, brining my hands up, and started to massage his scalp, sending soothing chakra threw my finger tips. "You should really let it down more often." I said.

He moaned in pleasure, digging his head even deeper in my neck if possible, "This is why I love you, Sakura." He moaned again.

I sighed and ignored the comment, "They're going to wonder where I am." I said.

He hugged me tighter, "I don't care." His voice was muffled by my neck.

I put my hands back down and he whined, and I smiled. "I really do need to go now." I said, sliding my hands over his and gently pulling on them.

He let go of me slowly, letting his hand slide down my stomach, sending more shivers down my body. I tensed, and sat up slowly, letting my body adjust.

I saw him sit like a beaten puppy, eyes red and tears in his eyes, he wiped away furiously with his arm, his hair still down and messy and sticking up at odd angles.

I smiled at him and adjusted my self, sliding my vest back in place and pulling down my shirt. I stood up and brushed my self off.

I looked down at him and smiled, fixing my hair back into its neat pony tail. I smiled at him again, and he looked up at me. I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and left.

* * *

Ahhh, my pride and joy is above me in ShikaSaku love'n. I know its a bit...um, hot, but Ino is a perv and Shika is a horny teenage boy eager for some love! I know he's OCC but if he wasn't it would be REALLY boring. I'm kinda pissed off that I had to make him this way so quickly, because I just didn't see anther time for this to come in with out it being in the far off future. And frankly, I just wanted something to draw you guys in more, and get you guys accustom to pace of the fan fiction. there are SO many boys and SO little time, dear god, if i counted right there are, um, 26 FUCKING PEOPLE OH MY GOD! Yes, that's with sound and Akaksui, i don't even know if i'm going to make up people yet eather.

OH AND PS: This story will have Yuri, i don't really like Yuri but i constantly see Sakura~centric fan fictions where not EVERYONE falls in love and it kinda pisses me off.

**_IF YOU LOVE ME OR WANT THIS FAN FICTION TO CONTINUE YOU _WILL_ COMMENT!!!! _**

**_WHO SHOULD CONFESS NEXT?! LEAVE A COMMENT SHOWING WHO YOU WANT TO BE THE NEXT ONE AND/OR ONE GUY YOU REALLY WANNA SEE IN THIS FAN FICTION WITH SAKURA!!! I'M GETTING ALL OF THEM BUT IF YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING THEY'LL TURN INTO SHINO'S, ALWAYS THERE BUT SAYING NOTHING!!!_**

**_IT'S UP TO _YOU _TO KEEP YOUR FAV INLOVE WITH SAKURA~!_**


	11. Wave mission, Part 1

_~Deception~_

Edited by:

VALLED

Rawr, Mua do not own anything, Poo, i need to start saving up!

Chapters have been coming so SLOWLY and it's like trying to make a cow lay a egg, yeah, not happening. But for all you guys that didn't know I have chapter spoilers at my Deivent art, LINKS ON MY PAGE!!! See whats going to happpeeeennnnn!!!!!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Something was up with that puddle.

I just know it.

So when I "accidentally" poured some poison in it, I never expected someone to grab my foot.

I was in the back so no one saw this, and they where shocked out of there mind when I yelped. They whipped around and they watched as the two men come out of the water, them both holding me hostage.

I yelled out for them trying to tell them to stay back, but the scary men had put there hands on my mouth, they tied me up with there chains, and I couldn't move.

"Give us the bridge builder and well let the girl go." One said with a deep scary voice.

I bit the man's hand and they let go long enough for me to yell out to them, "STAY BACK! I'VE GOT THIS COVERED!" I screamed, hoping they would listen.

They all looked like they rather eat nails then stay back.

Kakashi looked mad beyond belief and so did Sasuke. And Naruto looked like he had wet himself.

I know I would feel the same way if one of my boys where in this position but I really did handle it. The poison should take affect soon, and if they came any closer, they would be poisoned too. And that's the last thing I wanted.

Naruto took a step forward, "Sakura-chan!" he yelled.

I shook my head franticly, and he took another step forward, I screamed at him to stay back.

Kakashi had a hard expression, and held out his arm to stop Naruto. He did, but Naruto was about to blow his top, "Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan is going to get killed!"

I couldn't help but whimper when they tighten the chains and the sharp parts dug into my skin. I forced my self to look down so that they wouldn't see the tears build up in my eyes. It wasn't because of the pain, but because Naruto was doubting me. And that was one of the most painful things ever.

I looked up threw my hair and I saw Kakashi nod, "I know, I'll save her." He said strictly.

I forced my self to look at him, screaming no. The poison was activating!

I felt there hands starting to weaken against my mouth, as they started to disincarnate, and turn purple.

I was careful not to breathe in any of it, and screamed at them, "STAY BACK, DAMN IT." I yelled breathlessly.

I didn't know if my boys where alright because the two men blew up into purple poison smoke.

I fell to the ground when the height of the chains pulled me down with them, I closed my eyes, and didn't resist. The cloud of smoke floated upward so I was safer on the floor.

The smoke cleared and I took in a deep breath, my eyes wide as I wheezed a bit.

Everyone rushed over to help me, Kakashi running towards me, he looked so concerned and angry. I couldn't help but become confused. I would be angry at my self to, but the mix of completing emotions was just giving me whip lash.

He reached me before everyone else, and he hovered a bit before he gently started to pull out the spiky chains out of my body, I squeezed my eyes shut as the first one came out. It felt like someone was pulling out my fingernails, over and over all over my skin.

I kept my eyes shut as I felt everyone else approach. I clenched my fist as Kakashi started to pull out chains from the back of my thighs.

"Sakura-chan, I'm going to need you to sit up to I can pull out the chain on your stomach." Kakashi said in a sympathetic voice, concerned.

Everyone took a step back as Kakashi helped me up with gentle hands, I didn't open my eyes as I felt him pull out the rest of the chains on my upper body.

I winced as the last of them was pulled out and I opened my eyes, sighing in relief. I held my arms out in front of me, and I looked them over.

I was bleeding, that's for sure, and I was poisoned.

I groaned, "This sucks." I muttered as I reached into my butt pack and pulled out my capsule and stabbed it into my thigh. I felt it give out the drug into my body and I sighed in relief. I opened my eyes again, ready to work.

I put the empty capsule back and pulled out my sealing scroll, I winced as I moved my arm the wrong way.

Kakashi grabbed the scroll out of my hands and rolled it out on the forest floor without a word. I smiled at him and watched as everyone sat down around me, Naruto sat particularly close.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright, I mean you where awesome but those guys injured you-." I cut him off.

I looked over at him and smiled, "I'm fine Naruto," I said cheerfully. Even though he tried to comfort me, I had to comfort him in the end. I ginned, trying to cheer him up, "It's just a few puncture holes and some poison. I'll handle it no problem!" I said.

Naruto looked at me skeptically, but I ignored him.

I reached into one of my belt pouches and pulled out a large ball of crushed herbs, and swallowed it whole. I felt it go down my throat, and land in my stomach with a big plop. I shivered at the taste and stuck out my tongue, "Nasty." I said.

Naruto grinned, relived. "Sakura-chan, you're so awesome, believe it!" he said loudly.

I smiled at him, but then flinched when I felt cold water hit my cuts on one of my arms. I looked over a Kakashi who put down his water bottle and started to wrap up one of my arms, with out looking up, he began to speak.

"Tazuna-san, you should of told us you where being targeted. This should have been an A ranked mission where Jounin's would accompany you." He said emotionlessly, continuing to wrap bandages up my arm. "Genin don't have enough experience to take on a mission like this." He said, stopping at the top of my arm, he motioned for me to take of my vest.

I know Kakashi's intentions are good, but I really could do this my self. And taking off my vest would not only show off my stomach, but I could also have some marks from when Shikamaru kissed me. And the last thing I wanted to do is make them think I'm a slut, because I'm not! You where there! He just pounced on me!

But if I didn't take it off, they'll thing something is up and suspicion is the last thing I need.

So I took off my vest and just hoped the marks had gone away by now.

I had to slide it off carefully, trying to lose more blood then I already had. I awkwardly took it off and tossed it over to the side, trying not to blush as Kakashi finished with my shoulder where I guess the marks would be if I had them, I sighed in relief as he didn't point out anything.

I squirmed when he started to work on my exposed stomach, "And because of that, one of my students got seriously hurt." He said coldly. "We should head back to Konoha and let Sakura-chan see a doctor." He said.

My eyes widened, h-he wanted us to just quit!?

"Kakashi-sensei," I said in a cold voice, he looked up at me surprised. "I don't want to give up on this mission. I'll be fine." I said my eyes hard. If I gave up, what would be the reason for getting hurt?

Kakashi stared at me, long and hard, and I didn't look away from him, holding my own. I didn't want to give up, finally after all this? No, I really didn't want to give up. It made my blood rush when I herd Kakashi say this was an A ranked mission, finally, a challenge!

Kakashi sighed as he looked back down at my stomach and finished up, tying the bandages. He picked up his bottle and poured more water over my other arm, "I guess the mission will continue then." He said.

Naruto cheered and Tazuna-san sighed in relief, Naruto did this weird dance thing while yelling various things. Even Sasuke seamed just a bit excited, but he stayed at my side and watched me carefully.

I smiled as I watched Naruto shout and yell excitedly. Kakashi had finished wrapping up my arm, and was now rolling up my pants leg; I turned and watched as he rolled it up as far as it could go, then push it up the rest of the length of my leg, showing my exposed thigh.

I looked over at Sasuke who stared at me, "What are you thinking about, Sasuke-chan?" I asked innocently, trying to draw his attention away from my naked thigh.

He looked up at me and blinked, "Hn." He said, looking away.

I smiled at him, then looked back down to Kakashi who was about to start wrapping my thigh, I shivered as he brushed his fingers over a sensitive part of my inner thigh.

I grabbed my sealing scroll that was at my side and laid it down on my lap, doing a few hand signs, I summoned some spare cloths. I put the change of cloths on Sasuke's lap, he looked at me surprised, "Will you hold my cloths, I don't want them to get dirty." I said without looking at him as I rolled up the scroll and tucked it into by butt pack.

I looked up at him and grabbed my large long sleeve shirt, it was white and too big for me, I was intending to use it for pajamas. But I wasn't expecting an A ranked mission either and look where that lead me.

I put it on and pushed up my sleeves, and grabbed the same skirt overalls that I wore to the Hyuuga compound the first day. That way it will be easier to slip off my pants and I won't blind anyone with my short shorts.

I slipped that over my head, while Kakashi finished up with both legs, and stood up.

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. My legs where to weak due to the fight in my blood stream with the herbs and the poison. I looked up at Kakashi and Sasuke dejected, but that didn't mean I didn't try to get up.

I fumbled and fell multiple times, yelping once because I fell the wrong way on to the ground. I kept trying and trying but it seamed useless.

I didn't expect Kakashi to help me up onto my feet that was a surprise of a life time.

I was pulled up with strong hands, I looked up and smiled at him. "Thank you." I said, holding on to him with one hand, and used my other hand to take off my Kunai holsters and my butt back, handing them to Sasuke, who didn't seam to mind. I pulled off my pants, and threw them to the floor.

I looked up at Sasuke and he handed a Kunai holster to me and I strapped it on, then I took another one and did the same. I finished and pulled on my butt pack.

I let go of Kakashi and wobbled a bit, they watched me with concerned eyes.

I couldn't seam to get a good enough hold on my legs and I ended up falling backwards into Sasuke's and Kakashi's arms.

It was odd looking at them at his angle, but I was grateful to them for catching me. "Hehehe, thanks." I said nervously, smiling.

Kakashi sighed and picked me up like a doll, I was extremely surprised when he placed me on his back.

I blushed and looked down at Sasuke; Kakashi was so tall compared to me, which I silently rejoiced at, because it was rare to find someone like that. But still, I wasn't the best person with heights, and I just wasn't used to being carried because I was too big. Being held by him was such an odd feeling, it wasn't bad, on the contrary, it actually felt nice, but I was scared looking at how high I was. Some Ninja I am.

Kakashi shifted me higher up his back so I wouldn't sag. I yelped and wrapped my arms around his neck loosely so I wouldn't choke him, I dug my face into his neck, scared at being this high.

"Alright, let's get moving guys." He said calmly, and he started to walk forward.

I dug my face deeper into his neck, his whole body moving when he walked, up and down. It was scary. I wasn't used to being his vulnerable, and it freaked me out.

I ended up falling asleep, which was embracing to say the least. And when I woke up, we where already in wave, still on Kakashi's back.

My whole body was sore, and I groaned. It felt like I just got hit by a truck and then hit by a ton of bricks, not enjoyable.

I moaned into Kakashi's neck, "Ah, up I see." He said in a light teasing tone.

I groaned and put my chin on his shoulder, "I fell like shit." I said with a ruff dry voice.

He laughed lightly, "That's good to know. Don't worry, we're almost there." He said.

I nodded, and watched as Naruto tried to out do Sasuke. Saying there was something in a bush when there wasn't, thoroughly scaring Tazuna.

I laughed lightly, "Naruto." I laughed.

He turned around and looked at me, his face lit up. "Sakura-chan, did you see that!?" he grinned.

I nodded and gave him two thumbs up, "Keep at it Naruto." I said smiling.

He ginned back at me and continued to try and impress everyone.

I was to interested in watching Naruto, I didn't notice there was something in the bush will Kakashi abruptly looked away from him and to another bush, there only seconds later, Naruto threw a Kunai at it.

Kakashi walked over to the bush to envisage. But we couldn't see anything because of its size, so we ended up walking threw it.

I winced as one of the branches whacked me on one of my puncture wounds, but I bore threw it. It's nothing I couldn't handle.

I gasped as I saw the poor bunny, it was horrified! Aw, poor thing!

When Naruto saw it, I had to look away because it was such an odd picture. It wasn't disturbing, just kinda weird.

Something was off with Kakashi, his posture was tense and his eyes darted back and forth around us. Something was wrong, Kakashi, my laid back sensei, I've never seen him like this before. It was scary, because he would stay carefree even in the worse situations. If he was guarded, then that really meant something was _wrong_.

I felt him tighten his grip on my knees, and he pulled me closer to his body. Now I really knew something was wrong.

I moved my hands from around his neck to under his arms so I could hold onto his chest and wouldn't get in the way if him fighting. I wrapped my legs around his waist so that he could use his arms; he still let his arms hover over mine, tensed.

Suddenly he yelled, "DUCK!" and he somehow grabbed me and spun me around to the front of his chest, and he dropped to the floor, and everyone followed him, I clung to him tightly as I dug my face into his chest. T-this was getting scary, first Kakashi, now this. Something is horribly wrong.

I herd something thunk into a near by tree, I looked up and I saw a man stand on an extremely long sword that was imbedded into a tree trunk. He looked fierce and mean as he looked back on us with cold eyes.

I didn't look away as Kakashi stood up and put his hands under me so I wouldn't have to try so hard to stay up on him. I sighed in relief, my legs hurt badly from holding on to him so tight.

I frowned. I'm going to get in the way if I don't get Kakashi to put me down soon, clearly since he hasn't done it already, he had no intention of doing so.

He took a few steps forward, "Stay back everyone." He said.

I felt him take one hand from under me and bring it to his forehead protector, he held the side that covered his eye and looked down at me and smiled reassuringly, but is voice said differently, "Sakura-chan, this is the safest place for you right now till I can hide you, and until I get the chance, I don't want you to look up at my face, okay?" he said, his voice stern. I nodded and pressed my self to him as hard as I could. He brought his other hand from underneath me and patted my head. "Now that's a good girl." He whispered to me. He put his hand back underneath me even though he didn't need to.

"So I'm guessing your Kakashi the Sharingan user." The man spoke.

Sharingan…My mind drew a blank, I had no idea what that was.

"I'm sorry, but I'll need you to hand over the geezer." The man spoke again.

I felt every deep breath Kakashi look and it made me move as one of his body, "Naruto, Sasuke, protect Tazuna-san." He said. I could feel how his vocal cords rumbled and it shook my body. It soothed me and calmed my heart. I felt so protected in Kakashi's arms. "Don't join the battle." He said again, my body rumbling with every word he spoke.

I felt him pull up his forehead protector. I herd everyone gasp and I wanted to look up so badly. But I promised him I wouldn't look up, so I dug my face into his chest and bit my lip, trying to resist.

"Fight me." He said trying to protect the others.

"I'm honored that I can see that Sharingan that I've heard about." The man spoke.

Kakashi was famous? What?

"You guys have been saying Sharingan, but what is it!?" Naruto asked, sounding as confused as I was.

"Sharingan…" Sasuke said. I was so surprised when Sasuke answered; I almost looked at Kakashi to see what his reaction was. But I held back, keeping my promise. "The eye creates it, and it is the power that the pupil generates." He said calmly.

"Ones who use the doujutsu are said to have eye powers that can see threw all Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, and cancel their effects. Sharingan is one of the various types of eyes that those doujutsu users possess. But that's not the only ability the Sharingan possesses." Sasuke said.

If Sasuke said was true, then Kakashi was one of the most powerful ninja's in Konoha.

"Correct. That isn't it." The man said, how did he know? "The scary part is that Sharingan can understand how an opponents technique works, and copy it." He said.

Okay, I take back what I said; Kakashi must have been one of the most powerful Ninja's in the country.

I suddenly felt the air get physically heavier with chakra, and it got a lot colder. I shivered, I wasn't meant for cold places.

Kakashi put on around me and kept the other one under me. "It's alright Sakura-chan." He said. He must have mistaken my shiver for a tremble in fear.

I shook my head in his chest, "No, it's cold." I said, my voice coming out muffled and weak. I let go of his chest for a few seconds and pulled down my sleeves. I pulled them close in-between our bodies, and grabbed a hold of his vest in stead of trying to wrap my arms around him, hoping to get them more out of the way. But the only thing that protected my legs where thin bandages and I was wearing a skirt that had probably rid up all the way.

I shivered again. "Kakashi-sensei, in my first belt, it's full of poison. Take it off of me and put it on, if you reach in the second pocket, there is three different compartments for senbon. The first one is to num your opponent, the second one has the same affect as you saw with the two earlier Ninja, they'll explode into poison mist. The third one cut off all chakra flow and kills them instantly. Throw any of those and you can kill him easily." I whispered, shivering.

I felt him nod and carefully take off my first belt, and put it on his own person. He quickly put his hands back around me and I tried to get warmer off of him.

"When I was in the Hidden Village of the Mist's assassination squad, your information was listed into the bingo book I carried asking for your capture." The man said in a low frightening voice. He continued, "It also noted this…" he drifted off, "The man who copied more then 1000 techniques, Kakashi the copy Ninja."

I blinked; what? Kakashi was this great of a Ninja? How? When!?

"Let's cut the chit-chat here." The man said, his killing intent was almost mind blowing. "I have to kill that geezer right away." He said. "But Kakashi, it seems I have to defeat you first."

I shivered again, this time in excitement, I couldn't hold in my smirk. This was just too much, the only way thing would be better if I wasn't attached to Kakashi like a baby monkey and was actually doing the fighting my self. But this would make do for now.

I held Kakashi tighter as I herd splashing from near by, "He's over there!" Naruto said to himself.

I herd water being plashed around, and I almost turned to look, but Kakashi had put one of his hands on my head, holding it to his chest. I pouted.

I felt the air become heavy with chakra and it way down on my body, and I herd the man call out, "Mist concealment."

Kakashi started to walk forward, his hand still on my head and under me. I felt like such a burden. "He disappeared!" Naruto said loudly. "Sensei!" He called out.

Kakashi stopped abruptly, "He'll try to eliminate me first, but..." he drifted.

"Just who is this guy!?" Naruto asked the question I have been thinking all along.

Kakashi didn't move, "Momochi Zabuza. He was in the Hidden Village of Mist's ANBU, and was known for his "Silent killing" techniques." He said calmly.

"Silent?" Naruto stuttered.

Kakashi lowered his chin onto my head, "Just as the name implies, it's a killing technique that's executed in a flash and carried out in absolute silence." Kakashi said grimly, "It's possible that you'll be dead before you realize it." He added.

Kakashi changed the subject quickly, "I need you two to be on guard, I can't use my Sharingan to its fullest potential right now, because of the mist."

The air was heavy, worry and doubt that clear as day. I wanted to comfort everyone, and tell them it would be okay, but I didn't know if that was the case.

"But if you fail, you're only going to die." Kakashi said to lighten the mood, and it worked. You could almost feel the weight of worry be lifted off your shoulders with the stupid joke.

A few moments passed and I was starting to get the feeling that we weren't going to fight at all.

"The mist is getting thicker!" yelled Naruto, I felt all pervious thoughts disperse. This was going to be epic; I can feel it in my epic glands.

Kakashi started to walk forward, and then stop. I herd Zabuza's voice and it taunted Naruto and Sasuke, I felt angry at him. I tightened my grip on Kakashi as he let go of me and made some hand seals.

I was forced to wrap my hands back around him has I felt his chakra spike. I yelled out, it _physically _tried to push me off, and I clenched onto him for dear life. If I fell, that's it. He wouldn't pick me up again because Zabuza would attack him while he tries, and he'd die.

I felt the heavy mist be pushed away from us, I sighed in relief when Kakashi put his hands back under me and the heavy felling didn't come back.

Though, something was wrong, something had changed, Kakashi's ora had suddenly become blood thirsty, it didn't affect me because I was used to the feeling. But it was odd felling it come off my care free, Kakashi.

Kakashi who was always late was acting serious, it scared me beyond belief.

I snorted as I remember what Shikamaru said to me earlier that day; _I love it that you're not afraid of anything_.

That was not true at ALL, I was afraid of so many things. It's not even funny; I was terrified of losing the people I cared about. If I did lose them, my inner would surely take over, because I wouldn't put up a fight. I would let Inner take over the world and I wouldn't gave a damn. That's another thing I'm scared of, the list just keeps going on and on.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said, thoroughly tossing me out of my thoughts. "Don't worry; I'll protect the three of you with my life." He said reassuringly. "I won't let anyone on my team die." I'm guessing he turned his head and smiled at him.

I think the killing intent got to Sasuke, I felt a pang in my heart. I remember the first time I felt it. I wanted to die.

"I don't know about that." I herd Zabuza say from behind Kakashi. I gasped, that's where Naruto and Sasuke where! "This is the end."

* * *

Yeah, i Know, it's slow and bady writen, but i updated damn it! It's 12:22 and I'm _sleepy, _god damn it! SLEEP IS NEEDED BUT IT'S TO COLD! NOOO!!! *sob*

**_ALRIGHT, YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO, REVIEW AND TELL WHO YOU WANT TO HAVE SAKURA TO HAVE LOTS OF TIME WITH OR THEY SHAL BECOME SHINOS~!_**


	12. Wave mission, Part 2

_~Deception~_

Edited by:

VALLED!

(VALLED, if you're reading this, why aren't you responding to my emails. Soon I'm going to have to stop saying you edited it because you haven't sent me my file back yet! If it's about the condom game thing, then I'm sorry!)

Few, this chapter is so crappy, and it's old too. Like, 3 weeks old compared to the new, fresh stuff I've written, it's so much better! WAH! D: I want to write faster but it's HHAARRRDDD.

Enjoy!

* * *

I grabbed hold of Kakashi so tight I thought I was going to crush him, I started to shake. Kakashi darted towards them, and then i felt the absence of his hands underneath me, I squeezed my eyes together so lightly I thought I was going to break something, but he suddenly made a few hand signs, and jumped away.

I opened my eyes and Kakashi landed on a tree branch, confusion ruled my body as he put me down, so I looked up at him, my eyes showing how confused I was.

Then I saw it, the Sharingan; it was intimidating to say the least.

I looked down from the high tree branch and saw a clone fight with Zabuza, Naruto and Sasuke looked terrified. I wanted to go down there and help, but I realized I wouldn't move my legs. They where numb and I saw one of my senbon logged into my thigh.

I looked up at him and growled, he smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head apologetically, "It's to make sure you don't get any crazy ideas." He said nervously.

I glared at him, ready to make a witty remark, but he was gone.

I pouted, I was alone in a tree, hidden in the leaves, but I could still see if I looked hard enough. But I hated that he was right, I could get a crazy idea and try to help even when I was so injured. But yet it pissed me off so much that I couldn't at least _help_. Its teamwork and Kakashi just excluded out of this battle without a second thought. He would always go on and on about teamwork, yet here he is. I had to be able to help some how.

I watched the fight blindly, holding onto the tree trunk weakly was I mustered over my thoughts. My face was grim as I thought over the Jutsu's I knew. If I could just get Zabuza injured then Kakashi wouldn't have such a hard time fighting him, and it would prove that I could help. Alright, if I was going to fight this guy, he needs to go down in one strike. If he's a water Ninja then I shouldn't use fire Jutsu's. That's good because I'm not too good at them; I bit my thumb weakly, still watching the fight.

This was going to take either a lighting or earth Jutsu.

Solids will always beat liquids in the long run. So if I use lighting, an energy, I have no idea what it will turn out like. It's true that water amplifies lighting, but I wouldn't assume that he would get a nasty shock.

So I'll go with an earth Jutsu to play it safe, if it doesn't work, then I'll use lighting. Now all I had to do is wait and watch for my time to strike.

I watched calmly was Kakashi was kicked all the way into the water. I winced, that must have hurt. But I kept my eyes on Zabuza, I started to form hand seals slowly as he ran forward towards him with is sword.

Kakashi had landed in the water, a bad move. I thought Zabuzawas just going to spear him with his sword when I saw that he stopped because Kakashi had used some Makibishi, I silently cheered, he'd had given me my chance even if he didn't know he did.

I finished up my hand seals quickly as Zabuza turned around, and did a back flip into the water, about mid flip, my Jutsu started.

Spears thrust at him from his blind spot, they where basically large columns of dirt packed together tightly with a sharp point at the end. I thought of another advantage of using earth because you could activate it from anywhere and the Ninja wouldn't be able to find you if you where hiding like I was.

I growled as he dogged and landed in the water, but the spears followed him into the water eagerly. I frowned when he jumped out of the water and wasn't harmed.

I made a few more hand seals and the spears got smaller and faster. I watched as he jumped around on the surface of the water, trying to doge and bock with his large sword.

I watched the water, waiting for Kakashi to get out of there, but I didn't see his head. I almost growled in irritation, he needed to get out of there, I couldn't keep this up!

I felt my Jutsu disperse and I put my hands back around the tree trunk, hiding my chakra.

I was just so frustrated, all that effort and I hadn't done anything but use up valuable chakra. I wanted to stomp my feet on the ground and yell loudly. But I forced my self to keep calm. That wasn't going to help.

I watched as Zabuza trapped Kakashi in his water prison with irritation. I had given Kakashi his chance and yet he blew it off. I bit my thumb nail, snarling, and looking down at my leg.

The damned senbon was still logged in my thigh; I growled at it and pulled it out harshly. I couldn't feel it because of my own numbing poison. I saw the blood seep into the bandages as I looked it over, snarling even louder.

This damn thing made it impossible to move, me and my stupid top notch poison, and if I did try to move, I would fall out of this freaking tree and break my neck.

I put the senbon in my Kunai pouch, then grabbed some pills from my butt pack and swallowed some. This damn handy cap was always holding me back and it make me mad and frustrated all the freaking time! What I would do to get this thing out of me and destroyed.

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, putting the half empty pill bottle back into my butt pack. I watched as the mist got thicker and Zabuza's clone kicked Naruto so hard his forehead protector fell off as he flew back, him landing yards back, Zabuza stepped forward onto his forehead protector, crushing it into the dirt.

I was mad, freaking MAD; no one beats my team mates around like this, NO one.

I could feel my control slipping, chakra pills where great to keep inner from acting up. But inner was always there; ready to take over the moment my mental wall. I had placed there years ago that held Inner back. It took away from my chakra drastically. But again, inner was always there, waiting for my control to falter and take over.

It didn't help at all was I watched Naruto charge at Zabuza, and get kicked away AGAIN.

I felt my chakra flare wildly inside my body, my eyes become large and angry. I heard inner chuckle lightly.

_Sakura-chan…does that make you mad when you see friends beaten around like that?_

I couldn't hold my self back as I replied. _Hell yes it does._

I heard it laugh, my anger only becoming stronger. _Sakura-chan. There going to die if you don't go help them, let me help you._

I felt my anger fizz out when I saw that Naruto was smiling, putting his forehead protector back on.

I almost slapped my self for letting my self get this out of control, I quickly put my mental wall back up and inner went back screaming at me, about how I needed it and how I was so weak.

I watched as Zabuza suddenly got angry ran towards Sasuke with lighting speed. I gasped when he elbowed Sasuke in the gut, throwing him back, he fell to the floor and I curled my fingers into the wood so hard I made it chip. I was horrified when I saw Sasuke hit the ground yards away, but then Zabuza ran at him, Sasuke still on the floor, Zabuza used his elbow and brought it down on his torso. Sasuke's eyes opening side as he recoiled, opening his mouth and a large amount of blood flying into the air.

I hugged that wood so hard I could hear it groan under the pressure, I wanted to run to Sasuke's side and help him, but I couldn't. I resisted the urge to call out to him and I just ended up biting my lip. I watched in anger as Zabuza slammed his foot down on Sasuke, I felt so weak and useless. Such a burden. I wanted to look away as Zabuza pressed down harder with his foot on Sasuke. Making him have his pained expression I _never_ wanted my boys to see, yet alone feel the pain that caused it.

That expression I had seen on my own face so many times.

I growled, and swore. I did a stream of hand signs. "Raitoningu hoippu!" I whispered loudly.

I held my arms out and hoped the tree wouldn't catch on fire, I felt my chakra spark and I watched as a large about of lighting whipped around palms in a thick messy stream.

I watched as the lighting destroyed my covering and was shot toward Zabuza, I smiled as I saw him look up at me with side, surprised eyes. I purred in pleasure when I watched as the clone tried to block my whip of lighting with his overly large sword, only ending up making the clone explode into a large amount of water.

I didn't waste time, as soon as the cone had dispersed I made more hand seals, I looked over at Naruto who was looking at me with wide eyes, "Naruto!" I yelled, "Get Kakashi! I'll distract Zabuza!" I yelled.

I finished my hand seals looking away from Naruto, having faith in him, hoping he would listen. "Kunai no Raiton!" I yelled loudly.

I reached into my Kunai holster and pulled out all my Kunai with both hands, I threw them at Zabuza and laced them with energy. I threw them as hard and as fast as I could. They went with blinding speed at him, he dogged like crazy, trying to avoid where the Kunais had landed in the water so that he wouldn't get shocked.

I reached into my belt with one hand, still using the other to throw; I grabbed a kunai that was rigged with an explosive tag and I didn't lace this one with energy though, it would have exploded in my hands. I threw it along with the rest of my Kunais, it exploded in the air.

A large cloud of smoke separated us, and I quickly started a new Jutsu, "Hirate Raiton!" I yelled out.

I put one palm out in fount of me and one at the side of my chest, and then trust it forward, a pancake shaped lightning bolt fired at Zabuza with great speed, while brining the out stretched arm back in, and repeated it.

I watched as the first lighting bolts cut threw the cloud, creating holes threw out the gray mist. I screamed at him, making the bolts go even faster as he dogged them franticly, trying to get out of the way of my faith.

I didn't notice the large Shuriken till Zabuza was forced to catch it, I grinned, I started to add more energy to my attacks and I saw him try to doge the second Shuriken just as my lighting was coming at him rapidly.

He jumped over the second Shuriken and doge the lighting in mid air, right as he jumped I had made one large lighting bolt and I watched as it raced towards him, I held onto the tree trunk weakly, panting heavily and sweating lightly at the intensity of the battle.

This was it, if this didn't hit I was going to have to depend on Sasuke and Naruto who seamed to have enough problems of there own.

He had been hit.

Though, he had only been clipped on the sholder, he had been hit.

I silently cheered, but I knew I was still every vulnerable.

Then again, I wasn't expecting for the Shuriken to turn into Naruto.

My eyes widened in disbelief as he threw a Kunai at Zabuza and he was forced to let go of Kakashi. Naruto falling down threw mid air, but before he could get into the security of the water, Zabuza got mad, REALLY mad.

I watched in horror as Zabuza turned around and started to use the giant Shuriken that he had caught and started to spin it rapidly in his hand, getting ready to throw it at Naruto.

I hugged that tree so tight I thought I was going to break it in half.

I watched with surprise as Kakashi stopped the blade with the back of his hand where the metal plat was on the back of his glove. Naruto fell into the water loudly as I watched the battle of strength between the too of them.

I wanted to yell out to Kakashi as I saw the beginnings of the Shuriken start to fold up again, tripling the pressure on Kakashi's hand.

I watched as the folding up Shuriken was thrown with great strength away from them, Kakashi coming out victorious.

Zabuza jumped back, and so did Kakashi, copying him. They flew back far into the air, staring at each other carefully. About mid way threw the air, Zabuza started to make hand signs, I watched as Kakashi's Sharingan eye widened and quickly started to do the same hand signs, perfectly in sink with Zabuza's own.

They landed on the top of the water, not faltering with there hand signs, it was quick. To quick, I couldn't fallow there movement's with my eyes at all.

I almost screamed when I saw the two large dragon's rise out of the water, fighting with each other. It wasn't because I was scared, Oh no.

A large wave hit the tree I was sitting on, I held onto the trunk for dear life as the waves crashed over my body.

I felt my whole body be picked up off the branch and crushed ageist it. I opened my eyes wide with pain; it felt like someone had just ripped my skin off. I kept colliding with the tree; I couldn't see anything at all. My vision burred by the salt that stung my eyes and hurt my wounds greatly. I screamed in pain, my arms still strong on the trunk. I only herd a loud gurgle, and I felt water run down my throat as I swallowed it.

I felt my body bashed around a few more times, till the water drew back suddenly.

I felt my body fall back on the branch, shaking it. I gasped and coughed out salt water loudly. My eyes where large with pain and my body was soaked with water and blood from my reopened wounds. I wanted to scream, the stinging pain was so bad. But I held it in, clenching my fist, and leaning heavily on the branch, grinding my teeth together.

I coughed up more water along with my lunch, and maybe some blood. I wouldn't know, it all seamed in shambles.

"Sakura!" I herd Sasuke call out to me, I wanted to look down at him and tell him I was fine, but I _wasn't_ I didn't know if I had broken some bones or maybe even shattered something, I was in to much pain, and it hurt all the same.

I blinked a few times, trying to get the salt out my eyes, and I looked down at my self.

I looked like I had just been dragged threw a mind field, under the ocean, then threw sharp pointy rocks, then drowned.

My bandages where painted red with my blood and my cloths where heavy with water. I didn't feel my forehead protector on my head anymore and my hair stuck to my face and my body, and I was missing a shoe.

I looked over at Sasuke painfully, I saw him, he was wet from mid chest down, and looked dirty and ruffled. But alive, thankfully.

"I'm fine Sasuke, go get Naruto." My voice was dry and crackly, even though I must of swallowed galleons of water.

He didn't make any noticing that he herd me, but he didn't have time to respond as the second crashes of water hit us harder then last time.

I closed my eyes and I felt the water crush me, I screamed as the salt was rubbed into my wounds again. I crashed agents the tree so many times, I felt like someone had just dropped large rock into my side over and over again. But I held on, my grip was faltering though. And it wasn't getting stronger with every crash to the head I got. The hole tree gowned and I felt it uproot it's self from the ground, and the branch I was sitting on broke off the tree, it whacked ageist my leg, before it was rushed away by the current. I herd a sickening snap as it hit me, and I screamed again in pure agony.

I felt my head bob up for a few seconds, I couldn't help it, and my screams had continued threw out the short lived air. I felt my body dragged under again with extreme force. I let go of the tree truck, seeing it no use to me now. I rushed threw the water, flipping and turning violently threw the current. My body hitting broken pieces of wood that had broken off the trees behind me.

I felt the air I had sucked up be knocked out of me in bubbles when I hit a large sold tree that had still been standing throughout the strong attack. I grabbed one of the large branches desperately.

I felt the water smack into me as it continued, every time it did I would suck up more water, and the branch would grown and crack a bit more every time. I screamed again as the branch broke free from the tree, and I was carried away by the current again. My body was being whipped around like a rag doll, I felt sharp pains when it moved the wrong way and I would scream when another sold object would crash into my body.

I started to feel the current get weaker and weaker, and I silently held on hope that this was the end. Trees weren't braking when the water crashed into them, and I silently prayed that if it wasn't over soon, a log would hit me in the head and take me out of my misery. I felt my body be forced up into the heavenly air, I gasped and tried to stay on top as I was pushed threw the top of the trees, getting hit in the face with sharp thin branches.

I felt my body slammed into a tree trunk, and the water had just disappeared from under me, ending the torture. I fell, and fell; I must have been stories up in the air, because when I opened my eyes, I was at least two floors from hitting the ground where sharp broken pieces of wood lay below. I franticly tried to grab onto a branch, anything, but my arms only clawed threw air, and I fell onto the sharp pieces of wood.

The impact made me scream out again, gurgling out blood and water this time, almost drowning my self.

I lay awkward and broken on the forest floor, buried under wood shards and leaves, I tried to take deep breaths as I spit out more sea water. I gasped for dear life, my vision getting fogged over with haze and pain. My body was numb; it was too much for my brain to handle so it just made me numb. But I could clearly see that I was bleeding from old and new wounds. My leg was broken because I could see half of it sticking up in the air, stretching my skin painfully.

My cloths where ripped, shredded into pieces along with my bandages. I could see them start to puss and swell. But without the pain, I lacked sympathy for my self. I saw that my whole body was twisted an odd angles and shards of wood poking deep into my skin. I looked up at the sky, not wanting to see anymore. If I saw more, the pain would come back, and I quite enjoyed being numb.

* * *

I waited for 2 hours till my team finally found me, they stood over me and watched me like I was an animal dying.

There expressions where like shock, twisted into disgust, and fear. I could see tears coming down Naruto's face; he wasn't looking at me, but throwing up. Tears where in the corner of Sasuke's eyes, ready to spill over any moment. Kakashi looked like he had just seen murder happen right in fount of his eyes.

I tried to smile at them, but it was forced and ugly. "I-I'm g-g-g-glad y-you d-d-defeated Z-Zabuza." I choked out, my voice weak and scratchy. It was pathetic.

Sasuke's tears overflowed his eyes and he looked away with his hand covering his mouth, holding back a sob. Naruto looked like he was about to ball his eyes out. And Kakashi looked grim.

I watched with lidded eyes as they tried to pick me up, but the moment they had touched me. All the pain had come back, I screamed loud, really loud. I felt tears in my eyes develop as I screamed; I screwed my eyes shut at the pain. I felt Kakashi put his hands under my head as I screamed out water and blood, my screams coming out muffled and demented.

I was getting really tired, and I stopped screaming seeing it no use. I coughed out the rest of the water I was holding inside me, and I leaned back into Kakashi's hands, moaning. "K-Kakashi…" I tried to say.

"Shhh." Kakashi said, shaking his head. "Go to sleep, it's going to be alright." He said with a light airy voice.

I nodded painfully and I let the pain take over me.

* * *

D: Wha... Sakura-chan? Are you okay?

Well here you go Miss. Chocolat! One of my best Fan Fiction BUDDYS! :D Here is your 'O SAKURA D:!' *giggle* anywho, I remember wrighting this and I thought I wrote it so much better, *sob* I guess not. :T Poo... Thats what I hate about Fan It stretches things out so my super long writing turn into flimsy little sicks of crappy-ness.

Look at me, I'm blaming my bad writing on a web sight! JEEZ!

**_YOU KNOW THE DRILL, REVIEW OR I'M SEARIOUSLY NOT GOING TO UPDATE TILL I HAVE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS, I DON'T CARE IF ONLY THREE PEOPLE READ IT, TELL YOUR FRIENDS OR GRAMA TO DO IT! OR EVEN MAKE GAARA DO IT! I'M SICK OF PEOPLE FAVORING AND NOT REVIEWING!_**

Gaara: Like I really want to review this crappy story? I'm not even in it yet, hn.

Me: TUBQKNQPOJND[OVWR G[WRJ !!!!! DON'T MAKE ME, MAKE SAKURA KILL YOU BITCH I WILL, DAMN IT!


	13. Wave mission, Part 3

_~Deseption~_

(VALLED, I'm sorry to say that untill you really do edit this chapter, I will not be able to put that you have edited this)

**_WARNING WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE SUPER SEXY-NESS, SKIP THIS CHAPTER!_**

It's KakaSaku! YAY! If you don't like it, skip it, okay?

* * *

When I woke up, I felt like shit.

It wasn't just that dull pain you get when you slept on the floor the wrong way, and you wake up tired and sore.

No, it felt like I had been caught in a water Jutsu and smashed against trees and falling on a over sized pile of splinters.

I had opened my eyes to darkness at first, but slowly light started to seep into my iris and I began to see a badly painted room with white crappy walls that where chipping and cracking. Windows letting in light that blinded me, and made my eyes hurt.

I herd the door open and close quietly a tall black haired woman entered the room with a bucket of water and a rag. She walked over to me and then saw that my eyes where opened and she frowned.

"I herd you got caught in a water Jutsu and was dragged threw the forest miles from your team." She said, putting the bucket by my head and taking off the rag that I didn't notice was there, "You broke your leg, and you got some nasty infections all over your body, and to top it off you have a fever." She said, putting the used rag at her side and taking the new clean one in the bucket, and wrung it out. "When I first saw you I thought they had brought home a dead body, but you where still breathing. Barley." She said, taking the new rag and putting it on my forehead.

I nodded at her, "T-Thank you for helping m-me." I croaked my voice dry and scratchy.

She looked at me concerned, and got to her feet and walked out of my room, "Uh, I'll be right back." She said, shutting the door behind her quietly.

I looked up from the door and looked at the sealing; I wonder how long it's been? How many days have passed?

It didn't take a Ninja to hear threw these paper thin walls, the woman was clearly talking to my team, about me no doubt. Her voice was high and distressed as she tried to stop my team from entering my room.

The door slammed open, and my boys rushed to my side, looking over me eagerly.

I looked up at them; Naruto looked like he was ready to burst into tears, Sasuke and Kakashi looked relived. I smiled weakly at them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said holding back a sob, "We thought you where dead when we couldn't find you!" he said loudly.

I tried to smile, but I moved something in the wrong way, and I sucked air into my mouth threw clenched teeth, making a loud hissing noise.

Kakashi looked at me like he had gone threw the same horrible pain I had, "Naruto, I think it's better if we let her rest." He said, "Why don't you and Sasuke go wait for me outside, I need to talk to Sakura-chan for a few moments." He said.

Naruto looked like he rather kiss Sasuke again, "But Kakashi-sensei-!" Kakashi cut him off.

"Naruto." Kakashi said in a strict voice.

Naruto grumbled as he got up and left, Sasuke fallowing behind him silently, he was about to leave before he turned around and looked at me.

"Uh, Sakura, I'm, uh, glad your okay." Sasuke said in a quite voice, turning and closing the door behind him.

I looked up at Kakashi, and he sat at my side with his legs crossed, he was shaking lightly. And I couldn't see his face because if his thick hair.

I started to sit up and Kakashi noticed my efforts, and he looked up at me, he looked so ashamed and in pain. He grabbed my arms and tried to push me back down, "Sakura, please lay back-." I cut him off.

"It's not your fault." I said my eyes soft.

Kakashi looked up at me, "Sakura, I don't-." I cut him off again.

I gently put my hands on Kakashi's arms, and I smiled at him. "It's not your fault, Kakashi-sensei." I said in a light tone.

Kakashi looked down, I smiled. I sat all the way up, ignoring the pain. This was more important.

I put a hand under his chin and forced him to look up at me. He was crying, if face in pure agony.

I smiled lightly at him, "It's not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault, don't blame yourself. What is done is done; don't live in the past, Kakashi-sensei." I said lightly.

He looked at me like he was a beaten puppy, "Sakura! It WAS my fault! I put you there and I poisoned you, you couldn't even try to get away!" He sobbed.

I stroked his clothed cheek softly, and wiped his teary eye with my other hand, it stung my finger when the salt touched it, but I ignored it. "Kakashi-sensei. How did you know that you where going to use a water Jutsu there, you didn't. I was the safest there, anywhere else I would have surely died." I said. But then I gave him a light grin. "If you did anything, you saved me sensei. Thank you." I said.

Kakashi cried some more, but his expression was much less pained. "B-But Sakura…"

I put a finger over his mouth, silencing him, I leaned down close to his face, "Kakashi, there are no buts in life, what's done is done." I said, letting our foreheads touch. I moved my finger away from his lips and stroked his cheek with my thumb. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm live orient I?" I smiled.

Kakashi looked at me for a long time after that, he slid his hands down and placed them weakly on my wrists.

I stroked the skin in-between his mask and his eye lightly, I understood he needed comfort. If I was him right now, I would be a mess right now too.

Kakashi suddenly let out a choked sob, my eyes widened. I made Kakashi look at me, my expression frantic. He was just calming down! "Kakashi, what's wrong!? What did I do?" I asked.

What if I said something wrong!? What did I do!?

Kakashi wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell, surprised. I fell lightly on my back; I looked down at Kakashi who was hugging my torso lightly, but still firmly. I felt his body shake with sobs, his face in my neck.

I smiled at him, and put my hands on his back. But then I frowned as I felt how heavy his vest was, this wasn't helping. I bet it made him feel hot and sticky, and that didn't help at all.

I put my hand in-between our chests and I pulled down the top if his zipper of his Jounin vest slowly. I pulled at his arms and he let go of me so I could take it off of him.

I pulled the vest off and threw it to the side; Kakashi put his arms around my neck and continued to cry. "Shhh, it's alright." I said, rubbing his back with my hands gently. "Now isn't that better?" I cooed.

He nodded into my neck like a neck like a scared toddler.

I frowned as the cold mettle of his forehead protector touched my neck; it needed to go, putting all that stuff on your face made it hard to breath. You need to take deep breaths if you want to clam down. The mask needed to go too.

I slowly let my hands work up is back and I reached the back of his head slowly, and I started to untie the knot.

I felt him dig his face deeper into my neck, shaking his head.

"Shhh," I said, petting his head. "It's alright. No one will see its okay, shhh." I said, trying to sooth him.

I untied the knot without much trouble; I placed it next to his vest. I put my finger underneath the top of his mask, starting to pull it down.

"Sakura-." I cut off his pleading voice.

I petted his head again, smoothing down his wild white hair. "It's alright, I won't look. I promise." I said.

He sniffled and nodded.

I smiled and pulled the mask down gently.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, trying to get Kakashi to do the same. "Now, tell me what's on your mind." I said calmly.

I felt Kakashi tighten his grip on my neck; I felt his warm tears on my skin.

I petted his head again, "Shhh," I said, trying to calm him down. "You don't have to tell me, you can stay here as long as you'd like." I said, comforting him.

I felt him dig his nose deeper into my neck, "I'm sorry." He said, his voice muffled.

I smiled and continued to keep my eyes closed. "It's fine, I'm not going anywhere. Take your time." I said, trying to get him to open up.

We didn't speak for a long time, I fell asleep a few times, and so did he. I was just glad Kakashi opened up to me this much. This would surly help our long term relationship.

I don't know how long it was until Kakashi spoke again.

"H-His name was Obito…"

* * *

We talked for a long time after that, I didn't know what Kakashi told me was true or a big lie to make me feel better. It was hard to tell, but I could tell from the emotion coming off his voice it wasn't a lie. This Obito person was every real, or, was.

Kakashi still hadn't moved from my side the hole night, after we finished, I had to hold him together because he was crying so hard I felt like if I let go, he would have fallen apart.

I told Kakashi some harsh words when he finished telling me that story. I had told him he was a ungrateful son of a bitch, because if I was this Obito person, and I had given him my _eye_, I wouldn't want him swimming in regret.

I asked Kakashi what he would have thought if he was Obito and you gave away to someone you cared about. And I quote; _I will become your eye in order to see the future._

He wouldn't want that person to suffer!

He would want that person to thrive and live.

After I told him this, we stopped talking.

It was early morning and I was beginning to dose off again, I was just so tired of all the drama and crying. I wanted to be free of it all.

When I woke up it was about 3 in the morning, and Kakashi was awake, still in the same place as before.

I brought my arm up and rubbed my eyes, "Kakashi-sensei. You should get some rest." I said.

I felt Kakashi dig his nose deeper into my neck, "You smell really nice Sakura-chan," he said, his voice rumbling ageist my neck. If felt funny, "What is that?" he asked, his voice muffled.

I smiled, glad he was feeling better. "It might be the Tiare flowers; my mom grows them a lot." I said, petting his head again, looking up at the roof. "Why? Do you like it?" I asked.

He nodded, "It smells tropical. It's not really sweet, but yet it's not bitter. It's strange." He said. "It's addicting though, its kinda hypnotic." He said approvingly.

I laughed quietly, "I'm glad you think so." I said.

The air was light and care free, and I was enjoying it.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Hmm?" He mumbled into my shoulder.

"What are you going to do if the boys find us like this? They might jump to conclusions." I said, continuing to pet his head.

"That's alright." He said into my throat.

I looked at him shocked, "What?" I said, halting my pets.

I felt Kakashi bring his face away from my neck, his breath lingering. I shivered.

Kakashi pulled his face away slowly, while unwrapping his arms around my neck, putting them on the sides of my head, I was nervous, what was he exactly going to do?

He looked up at me and I gasped, h-his face…

He was stunning.

In a manly way of course.

But he really was a good looking man…

I pulled my hands to my chest, tensing. I blushed, "S-sensei?"

He leaned down and put his finger over my lips, silencing me this time. "Sakura, I've thought about this ever since I told you about Obito." He said, his eyes going half lidded, and a soft smile appeared on his face. "I want you to know something." He said, brining his face down closer.

I was frozen in shock, my mind was blank and I felt so vulnerable. It felt like this was a bad imitation of a far away memory.

He leaned down even farther will our noses touched, I couldn't breath.

He brought his hand down from my lips and started to stroke my cheek, "Sakura. I don't really know much about your past. But I do know what your future is." He said. When he said that I glanced at his Sharingan eye, and how the ruby color contrasted with his darker one.

He suddenly got a lot closer, and I could almost feel his lips touch mine. I shut my eyes tightly as I braced my self for the worst.

I felt Kakashi run his tong over my lips, I shivered, still keeping them tightly closed. Not ready for this drama, but I didn't have much of a choice in the matter when Kakashi suddenly stopped and blew on them with cold air.

I napped my eyes open shocked; I felt my body shutter and Kakashi used this moment for his advancing.

He started to nibble at my bottom lip, it sent weird sensations threw my body, and I shivered again. He put my bottom lip in his own mouth and started to suck on it, I gasped and he started to kiss me.

It wasn't ruff, but actually quite sweet, he was a good kisser. He pressed down on my lips in interesting ways and I moaned.

I almost smacked my self, damn it, don't give into him!

I felt Kakashi continue to kiss down my neck, and I arched my back. My neck was sanative, in an odd way.

I gasped loudly when I felt Kakashi drag his tongue over my neck, the contrast between my smooth cold neck, and his wet warm tongue made me shiver.

I felt him smirk into my neck as he started to move upwards back to my face. I felt him drag his nose under my chin, and that made me bite my lip to keep me from shivering again.

I felt him get a lot closer to me as he leaned on his elbows and started to use his hands to brush the hair away from my face.

I watched him as he stroked my hair and he started to drag his nose along my jaw line.

I swallowed franticly, trying to find some resolve to build a back bone on. "K-Kakashi-sensei, W-what are you d-doing?" I stuttered.

He moaned into my jaw, "What dose it look like, Sakura-chan?" I said in a deep voice. "I'm showing you your future." He said, stroking my hair line with his fingers.

I shivered when he brushed his nose over another sensitive part of my neck, "I-I don't u-under s-s-stand." I said, trying to turn away from him.

He stopped moving and he pulled his face upward so I could see him again, I looked into his eyes as he spoke, "Sakura-chan, I care for you to much for words to describe." He said in a low voice. "And I will always love you, and I will always wait for you till you love me back." He said in a dead serious tone. But then he smiled and kissed me on my forehead, his eyes soft. "I would do anything for you." He said, putting his head back into my neck and his arms around my neck. "Anything." He said again softly, into my neck.

I didn't know how to react. First Shikamaru now this?! I mean, yes, I adored my boys, and Shikamaru. But it's only been a few weeks!? I don't understand how anyone would get so attached!?

I put my hands on his back and held him lightly, looking away. What they love in me is a lie. All a lie. I'm not brave, I'm not strong, I'm not beautiful in anyway. I'm a freak. I freak! I have a freaking INNER! How could they love that?

They don't.

I looked at Kakashi from the corner of my eyes. He was waiting for me to speak. And speak I shall.

I clenched my fist in his shirt. "Kakashi-sensei." I said in a small voice, but it was strong. "I'm sure you have someone that you like better then me-." He cut me off.

"Sakura-chan." He groaned, brining his face up a bit so I could see him, "I only love _you._ I don't love anyone else, just _you_. Please don't take that away from me." He said, kissing me on my cheek.

I looked up at the roof, my thoughts in shambles. If this wasn't this crazy dream, which I still think it is, would I take away something that he loved, even if it was a lie?

No, no I wouldn't.

I groaned, I could see Kakashi smiling at me from the corner of my eyes. I turned my head and looked at him, "Okay, fine. I love you too." I said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Kakashi's eyes widened, he blushed largely, but then he grinned. "Thank you, Sakura-chan!" he said. His eyes sparkling with a tinge of something I've never seen in him before.

I smiled; he just looked so happy and care free as he nuzzled my face eagerly like a puppy. I hugged him with one arm and ran my fingers threw his spiky hair slowly, amazed at how soft it was.

I felt Kakashi start to kiss my jaw line, but I ignored him as I continued with my thoughts.

I'm not to sure how this was going to work. With Shikamaru and Kakashi both in love with me, what am I suppose to do? Chose one and break the others heart? No, I would never do that. But what am I going to do? I don't want to hurt anyone.

Because of my weak sate, my mental wall wasn't as strong as it usually was. But since Inner was apart of me, she look on the same damage. So Inner didn't have the strength to take over me.

I herd Inner laugh, and start to appear in my head. She took on the shape of a girl, not actually, it was me. But so much prettier.

_You could always make a harem_. Inner said, giggling.

I frowned at her, _No, that's stupid, you know as well as I do that you can't make a harem out of two men__._

I saw Inner shrug and leave, probably to do something evil.

But this really was a problem.

"Kakashi-sensei." I said, looking towards him, "So what are we going to do now? Date or something?" I said, being sarcastic.

He stopped and pulled his face away from my own, staring down at me thoughtfully.

He shrugged, un-wrapping his arms from my neck, and sliding off my body, sitting up, and pulling me along with him. Before I knew it, I was sitting in Kakashi's lap sideways, his arms around me and his legs criss-crossed.

I was relived that we where sitting up again, I had water in my ears, and every time I had moved my head, I could feel it swash around in my head. It was uncomfortable to say the least. But I didn't dare tell him, it would break the atmosphere and make him become depressed again. The wound was still fresh and it could open again anytime soon.

I felt him put his chin on my head and I tried to look up at him, "Well, we could elope?" He said teasingly.

I razed my eyebrow, and shook my head, the water swishing around in my head. I growled and leaned my head ageist his chest, hoping it would eventually fall out.

I yawned, "Nope no can do. I want a big wedding with everyone I care about watching." I said in a low tired voice.

He stroked my head with his hand, soothing me, I yawned again. "Plus, someone else confessed to me earlier in the week." I said, my eyes going half lidded. "He's young and really smart. Why should I elope with you? An old guy." I teased.

I felt Kakashi put his lips on the top of my head, stroking my cheek with his hand, I sighed, "Well," he said, "I'm only 24. Where only 12 years apart, my mom was older then my father by 14 years." He said, muttering into the top of my head.

I smiled, "Really? Only 24?" I asked.

He nodded into my head, "Yep." He said.

I shrugged, "Okay, so you're not that old, but still, I'm still a minor. You're technically a pedophile." I said.

It was an important part of this, if this was going to be anything, which I don't really plain on it becoming. I mean, I bet it's just a spare of the moment thing because I had comforted him. I bet like he felt like he owed this to me, even for a little while.

He smiled into my head, "True. But it's not like I'm going to rape you or anything. Your sill my beautiful, hypnotic, mysterious student, and I'm still your old teacher." He muttered, I smiled slightly at his words. "All I have to do is wait till your 16 and then we can start thinking about this seriously." He said, letting his fingers play with my lips.

I stared at his fingers as he brushed them ageist my lips, I sighed, "You'll be 28 then." I said, and watched as his fingers drifted away from my lips and onto the tops of my ears.

I watched him with careful eyes as he started to rub his finger on the side of my ear.

My eyes widened, and I looked up at him, almost purring. It felt so _good_.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch eagerly, and he started to rub harder. I moaned in pleasure. If felt so freaking good!

It's like getting high, I wanted more. Oh god, so much more. It sent this weird feeling that made my whole body feel light and airy. All my dull soreness gone, only to be replaced with this heavenly feeling.

It felt like when you have been underwater for a long time, and then you reach the top of the water and you breathe for the first time. It felt like coming into a cool, air-conditioned home after standing in desert heat.

I felt him laugh into my head, "Looks like a found a special spot." He said, brushing my hair away from my face with his other hand, and then letting it wrap back around me.

I nodded franticly, "Yes, yes, yes, don't stop." I said, my voice sounding desperate.

It was like a mental orgasm!

Uh, what's an orgasm again?

Oh well.

We didn't talk for a long time, but to me it seamed like only a few moments. It was one of the happiest times of my life. Though, I didn't see how or why this would feel this way. It's like I'm part dog or something. Surely this isn't normal, if it was, I would of herd about it before. I mean, just because Kakashi was rubbing my ear I shouldn't have turned into physical goo.

But then who gives a shit? It feels _so_ good.

I purred, and he laughed, "Sakura-chan." He said, the rubbing getting slower, I whined. "My finger is getting tired, it's been an hour." And I felt his finger stop.

I wanted to yell, _you call your self a Ninja!_ But I was to surprised when I herd it had already been a hour.

An hour? Jeez what had I been doing this whole time? I was lost in my own world again, sigh.

I stat up strait and pulled down my shirt, well, was going to when all my fingers felt something odd.

I looked down at what I was wearing for the first time since I had awoken. It was a large white shirt that cut off at the shoulders; it was baggy and had a few plaices where blood had been stained on it. It was my shirt that I had packed in my sealing scroll. I could see my green spandex top peaking out from the top, and around my neck. No one had bothered to cover up my black short shorts. My legs still covered in bandages, I felt someone wrap something long under my bandages on my left leg, the one I had broken. It was probably holding the bone still.

I sighed, looking up at Kakashi, "This is so troublesome." I breathed, looking back down to my legs.

He nodded, "Sakura-chan, do you need anything?" he asked, his voice concerned.

I sighed and nodded, but then I noticed something. I didn't have that swooshing sound in my ear anymore, I felt relived. One less thing to worry about, "I need to go to the bathroom." I said, "Can you grab me a change of cloths, these are all bloody." I said, looking at him threw the corner of my eye.

He nodded, "Sure thing." He said, he put his hand up and pulled up his mask, I felt disappointed. I had finally gotten the mask off of him and I hadn't had my full yet. But I respected him and his wants. If he didn't want anyone to see, then I wouldn't tell.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked my up bridle stile. Felt my feet dangle limply as I held onto him lightly.

He walked over towards the sliding door and opened it with his toes, I giggled, it looked funny seeing Kakashi so such simple things. It never really occurred to me that Kakashi really needed to do things like eat and go to the bathroom. He just seamed to perfect, but here I am, seeing him open doors with his toes. I smiled.

He started to step out of the room, but then paused, I looked up at him, wondering why he had stopped, but he just smiled at me, looking down.

I looked down and I saw Naruto and Sasuke, leaning on the wall across from us, asleep. Here heads on each others shoulders.

I spoke to Kakashi, not looking away from the rare sight. "They must of waited here all night for you to some back out so they could talk to me." I said, whispering.

I felt Kakashi nod and he turned away from them, walking down the hall. He didn't say anything.

I looked up at him, his hair was messy, as it always was, and he had his Sharingan eye closed, not looking at me, but forward.

I sighed and looked away, so that's how it's going to be, uh? Not looking at me anymore then necessary when where out in pubic. Treating me normally like a student when where outside, but when here alone, be all lovie dovey?

Perfect.

I smirked into the dark condor; this couldn't have turned out better. If I avoided being alone with Kakashi, surly his love would fade. And his attachment would loosen a bit and we could be friends. Just like it was supposed to be, pure and innocent. No hidden feelings or complications. Just friendship.

* * *

BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! I just LOVE teasing you guys!

Kakashi and Sakura= LOVE and awesomeness, and Ashley having a spaz attack. :3

**_REVIEW OR I WILL MAKE SASUKE DIE!_**

Me: *Mutters* Then there wont be that many reviewers, damn.

But seariously, I'm thinking of killing Sasuke. Yes? No? Tell me what you think, I'm not to sure, because I'm sure we can get some sexyness out of him!


	14. Wave mission, Part 4

_~Deception~_

Edited by:

Mua, Sadly, :'( Crappy-ness editing

I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile, I'll save you the time and space of me trying to come up with a exuse, so I'll tell you the truth

IhadwrightersblockandIwaslazy, :P

* * *

I smirked into the dark condor; this couldn't have turned out better. If I avoided being alone with Kakashi, surly his love would fade. And his attachment would loosen a bit and we could be friends. Just like it was supposed to be, pure and innocent. No hidden feelings or complications. Just friendship.

I felt Kakashi stop walking and I saw that we where in fount of a door, he started to put me down and held onto the wall to keep my balance as he let go of me entirely.

I looked back to him, standing on my good leg, "I'll go get you a change of clothes." He said, turning away from me, walking back down the hall way.

I sighed and turned back, opening the door, and jumping inside on my one leg. I got inside quickly and shut the door behind me. I felt around on the wall for a light switch, and I found a switch and I turned it on, hoping it was the light.

The overhead light flickered on, and incased the room in a creepy glow. I shivered as I jumped over to the toilet, pulling down my shorts.

Letting my bladder relive it's self, I finished up, washing my hands being careful not to get my sleeves wet.

I looked up at the merrier that was above the sink I looked at my self, I looked tired. My skin looked dry and had an odd color; I was pail, really pale. My eyes where looking larger then normal, I poked at the skin around it, trying to get it to do something. It just hung there, looking yucky in the scary glow of the over head light.

I looked back down to my hands and got a handful of water and splashed my face with the warm water, it felt nice. I turned off the facet and looked back up, I saw my self look back at me, my face looked much better. My skin soaking up the water eagerly, returning back to my healthy color, my eyes going back to there bright glow of lime green. I looked so much better, though; I couldn't say the same for my bright pink hair.

It was dirty and ratty, sticking up at odd ends, not its usual cooperative flat, strait combination, per usual. I groaned as I tried to run my fingers threw it, only stop about half way threw because if the knots. It felt oily and dirty, I felt so ugly.

I herd Kakashi nock on the door, scaring the hell out of me. And even though I didn't answer, he opened the door anyway.

I turned to him, my hand over my chest, trying to halt my heart. It was beating really fast; it felt like it was going to explode. I wanted to yell at him, but then I saw what he was holding out me, and I snatched them away from his hand, muttering, "Thanks."

He nodded and closed the door quietly.

I watched his hasty retreat with a razed eyebrow, first he's all over me, and now I might well have rabies. His attitudes would repeatedly put me on the edge, they changed at the blink of the eye, it felt like I was on a boat, getting sea sick all the time because the waves where his emotions, up and down. Making me dizzy, and motion sick. It made me confused and extremely tired, trying to keep up.

I sighed, putting the cloths on the top of the toilet seat. If this was going to keep up, I don't want to be anywhere near it. Of course, I like Kakashi, he's almost like a father to me, but this is really fraying at my edges.

I took off my shirt, standing on one foot, it came off easily, and I threw down onto the ground. Grabbing my green spandex shirt, I pealed it off my body painfully. My injuries had actually healed into the fabric, but luckily they didn't start bleeding.

I sighed, throwing that on the floor with the white shirt, I really should heal these.

I closed my eyes hand held my hand over my chest, the other hand on the wall so I wouldn't fall over. I concentrated, and I slowly started to feel the wounds hiss shut, I had to keep focaused, keeping a picture of the mules and tissue inside of my body, if I wasn't careful, I could really hurt my self, saying if I healed to muscles together, I wouldn't be able to separate them again with having surgery.

I sighed when the area under my hand was healed, it didn't take that long, maybe 45 seconds? I moved my hand down, intending to heal the rest of my cuts. I couldn't heal everything though, just flesh wounds. That's why I really needed to learn more about healing, it seamed like an advanced skill that could really do some damage if it came down to it. Knowing all of your appoints points on the body that could menace pain, or just kill them with one strike.

I healed the cuts on my stomach and started to work on my back, sighing in relief when I felt the pain go away.

If I was a medic Nin, think of all the things I could do. I could fight and heal, or do both if I was skilled enough. Just thinking about it made my blood rush in excitement. Just the feeling of all that power, it made me shiver. The power to feel like nothing else in this world but in control. It made you feel so much more relaxed and happy, well at least that's what I think it's what it would feel like.

If I had that power, I could every well protect everyone. I could be there guardian, which I so desperately wanted to be, my ideal person who I dream of being. The powerful person who can doge those water Jutsu's with out difficulty.

My ideal person.

The person who constantly makes me push my self and makes me have hope that someday I could achieve the level of selflessness. I could protect someone without self hesitation, and wouldn't mind dying for what they believe in. I wanted to be the person with the caring attitude that everyone liked. The person who wasn't jugged because they where this powerful, selfless goddess, someone who everyone could look up too.

But I knew even how hard I tried I could never be this person. I was just too ugly and strange, born at the wrong time and in the wrong way. Born from lust and lived in a world of suffering because of my parents. The parent's who I loved so much, but who also caused me so much trouble.

I shook my head, trying to push those thoughts away; it's no use thinking about it anyway. No one knows, so its fine, no one knows.

I finished off healing the rest of my cuts on my arms and legs. Sighing when I brushed my fingers over my broken leg, it was num at the moment, probably because when I had broken it, it must have stopped the blood flow and let the poison settle. It would be gone soon and replaced with pain.

I unwrapped my tight bindings and I sighed in relief as I felt the blood start to circulate in my breasts again. But my chest felt oddly heavy though, maybe they had grown again? Most likely. I was growing so rapidly, they must of gotten bigger when I was asleep.

I looked in the merrier and held my boobs in my hands, and turned to the side, arching my back, "Hmmm." I muttered to my self. "There's not much of a difference, but there differently got bigger, maybe a B cup now? Hmmm…" I muttered to my self, looking at my young perky breasts.

The only thing I didn't like about having boobies what that I couldn't walk around without a braw on anymore. This was disappointing, because bras weren't all that comfortable at all, it felt like my body was confined and I couldn't move the way I wanted anymore.

I sighed and let my hands drop, it didn't matter anymore, I needed to restrain these things, or they would start bouncing around.

I reached down for my shirt, and looked under it, I saw my black sports bra and my simple black panties, and I smiled. Don't underestimate men, well; I should say older, more perverted men. But they know what a woman needs. It's all how they think and how they see it, but I don't really go into depth about how you can tell a man how they pick bras for you.

I sighed and started to take off the blood stained bandages, taking them off carefully when it was stuck to my skin. But soon they where off and under the sink where the garbage can was, but I didn't take off the bandages around my broken leg, making sure I ripped the bandage when I got down to my knee and tucking it under another, keeping it secured.

I looked over my arms and legs, looking for any sort of injury I had missed, but when I didn't see any, I took off my shorts and my old underwear carefully, placing it on top of my old cloths.

I turned and looked at my self in the merrier, my eyes going strait to my wild hair. I sighed and tried to pat it down, but it would stick right back up again. It looked like the back of Sasuke's hair, but just sticking up everywhere.

I sighed and reached for the underwear, like it really mattered. I'm just going to go back to sleep without Kakashi lying on me and I can get some good sleep.

I finished and placed on the plain black tee shirt, it might have been plain, but it was my favorite shirt I had ever owned. It just fit me perfectly even after all these years, it was getting kinda snug around the chest, but that's to be expected. It just hugged my curves too perfectly, and wasn't to short like the rest of the shirts. I usually have to buy them a size or two bigger then what I am because it was to short, which ends up with baggy clothing.

I put it on without a second thought, reaching down to the copper shorts that ended right above my knee, it was lose and comfortable, perfect for PJ's.

I slid them on without much trouble, and grabbed my dirty cloths, reaching out for the door handle with my cloths in my arms. The door opened quietly and I stepped out into the hall way, closing it behind me.

I felt around the wall and I started to head back to my room, I would know which one it was when I saw Sasuke and Naruto, well, that's if Kakashi hadn't movie them back to there own room.

I sighed, boys will be boys.

I reached my room soon enough, Naruto and Sasuke hadn't even moved an inch. I smiled at them, they where to sweet to me sometimes, I really didn't deserve it; they really should have a better team mate then me. Maybe someone like Hinata. Yeah, maybe me and Hinata should change teams for a day and sees who has it worse. Me or her?

I saved the thought and turned away from them, opening the door, it slid open somewhat loudly, but all they did was stir slightly. I sighed in relief; dealing with them now wouldn't be good.

* * *

For the next few hours I had slept peacefully, ignoring the ever occasional loud flush of a toilet, or maybe how Naruto was screaming about training and how he wanted to see me. It made me smile and go back to sleep peacefully, if I knew at lest one person just _cared_ and didn't have all this drama of _love_, then life is just so much better.

I slept smiling, caring. It's such a beautiful thing.

I learned that I was staying in Tazuna's house, and the woman I had seen earlier was his daughter, she had a son but I didn't know much about him.

I had also heard about the training that Naruto and Sasuke where doing, the tree climbing, chakra control, it relived me that Kakashi was talking an interest in his other student's then just me. And it was in there best interest, the more training the better. I had learned this too, because when you train longer and harder, obviously, you get stronger even faster. But then I herd the reason why.

Zabuza was still live.

I didn't have many thoughts but, damn, that sucks.

Thus, maybe you would see I was too tired to care.

I didn't know how many hours passed when I had woken up. I rolled on my side, trying to go back to sleep. I needed it desperately, my eyes felt like led and my body was just, bla. It felt like I was strapped onto a wall, tired, on the brink of death tired.

My body was its normal cold, and I wrapped the blankets around me tighter. Shivering. It was always like this, coldness. The rare heat of the sun, and only dreaming of being able to sweat. Feeling like a freak when it was 101 degrees and everyone was complaining about how hot it was, when you're pleasantly warm. It's all because of that damned Inner.

I pushed those thoughts aside again, rolling onto my back. Closing my eyes and feeling content, sleep was so close, breathe, no, a _hair_ away. But then I herd the slightest shift. It sounded like someone letting out a breath that's been held to long, a sigh if you will.

I didn't move, my body was tensed, making sure to keep breathing. I felt like if I moved it would be the sure cause of death for me. I could instantly feel my heart beat quicken, and I franticly looked around from the inside of my eye lids, seeing nothing. It was so unsettling. Being this weak, not even able to move. Because it was most likely it was Zabuza trying to finish us all off. The person shuffled a bit, sitting down near my head. I could hear there body hit the floor softly, but if this was Zabuza, would I be able to hear him? Would he _let_ me hear him? Why would he sit down anyway? Wouldn't he just get it over with? And why didn't that breath sound muffled. Did he take his mask off? Oh my god, was he going to confess too?! Dear god! What the hell is going _on_!?

I forced my self to stay limp as Zabuza touched my hand; I bit the inside of my cheek, what the hell?! What is he going to do?! Inject poison into my wrist?...That could be a possibility, it really was. If my whole team died of poison, that would be horrifying. But the question till remains is that even Zabuza? Or an enemy all together? Maybe it was an angle and it was going to bless me, take out my Inner, and let me life in peace?

I doubt that.

I felt Zabuza lean down while raze my hand higher, putting it on his warm, smooth, hydrated…soft, young skin.

WHAT. THE. _FUCK_!?

Okay, so for one thing, that's not Zabuza. But it was even more unsettling that I didn't _know_ who or what this person wanted, _at 1 o'clock in the morning_. If this person wanted to rub his face on my hand, go ahead. Feel free, oh no, that doesn't creep me out at _all_.

Yeah, a purely sarcastic comment right there.

I wanted to shutter as I felt the person rub the back of my hand on here cheek, they sighed, "I'm sorry again for not coming to talk to you when your awake Sakura, but I don't really have to nerve to look you eye to eye while I say this." The person muttered into my hand, sighing.

_Oh._

_My._

_GOD._

It was _Sasuke!_

I forced my self to keep all the questions inside my mind and not verbalize them, because Sasuke was still talking.

I felt him sit back up strait, brining my hand back down away from his face, but holding it in is own hand, stroking it with his thumb. "I was training with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei today again. I kept getting mad at myself because I wasn't improving fast enough like Itachi was, I need to hurry up, or otherwise I'll never be able to catch up." He said. He sounded solemn and worried.

I frowned in my head, what the? Who was Itachi and why dose he need power so fast? What?

He carried on without faltering, "Sakura, I'm still mad at my self because I didn't grab you when you washed right by me in that water Jutsu." He muttered. If I could widen my eyes I would of, but I only shifted my legs a bit. Sasuke was feeling remorse about that of all things? Well, I guess he's still human and that's no exception for emotions, I guess. But it felt so...Odd thinking that he thought and felt like this. He sighed and I felt him run his other hand over my cheek, "But I guess you're going to be okay, you're incredible. You're able to heal all of those nasty cuts that you had, and you don't even miss a spot. Though…" he drifted, I found my self listening to him completely, totally rapped up in what he was saying. "It looks like you couldn't heal your leg." He said, sounding depressed.

He sighed, "Naruto and I keep asking Kakashi-sensei what took him to long when he was in your room a few days ago. He always smiles and winks at us, putting his finger on his mouth, saying it's a secret between the two of you." He said, squeezing my hand a bit. I tried my best to stay still, extremely pissed at Kakashi for only god knows what. "I'm not to sure I'm satisfied with his answer, but I'm going to mind my own business. I'm not worried, it's you where talking about here. I'm sure you could handle him." He said.

I was touched with Sasuke's faith in me, who would have thought Sasuke of all people would believe in me the most out of my team. It was so surprising, I felt my heart clench. All of those mean and heartless things I did to him. I wish I could take them back, Sasuke wasn't a bad person. He just acted like a jerk, though why I had no idea.

I felt him brush some of my hair away from my eyes, and he sighed. "I really need to get some nerve, this of really creepy when I come here this late." He said to himself softly. I felt the warmth of his hand leave my cheek and back to my hand, he brought it up close to himself and put my hand on his cheek again. "I've been coming here for 3 days and it's a miracle that you haven't woken up, I've been going on and on about my problems, and yet you lay there silently. I don't know why I'm here of all places, but…" his voice drifted.

I bit my cheek harder, what? What Sasuke, but what!? Tell me all about it, I won't judge.

I could hear him shift, and then I felt him breathe lightly on my face. He was close, but not to close, enough to keep things innocent. I wanted to open my eyes so badly and ask the questions that where all but burned into my brain. It has hard to stay "sleeping", when this temptation was right in fount of you.

I wanted to shiver when he started to talk again, "But your sleeping face makes me feel like there is just a little hope, hope I so desperately need to grasp on to the power. I need to get my Sharingan _now_. I'm behind as it is, and if I can't even do that, then there is no hope." He said, I felt his breath leave my face as he sat up, put then I started to feel the floor shake just a bit, Sasuke was shaking, "If I don't kill him, my life is worthless!"

H-his voice, he was mad, clearly, but it was so…he was discussed with this Itachi person. Such deep rutted hatred, it was horrifying. To think Sasuke was capable of such a thing. Sasuke, my team mate that who got frustrated with everything all the time. Who seamed to be emotionally handicapped for caring and love. Now I can see, he wasn't able to love or care about anyone with this hatred.

Wait, dose he mean _Itachi_? The _Uchiha Itachi_? Oh, now I see, everything makes since, well, everything but why Sasuke was here, well, actually now that I think about it, he answered that already. He just wanted to tell me about his worries, and look at my face to have motivation for getting stronger to kill his brother. But where was still the question of why my face of all things? Itachi had killed Sasuke's clan, leaving him all alone, to fend to himself. With the pain of losing his clan, the hundreds of them, the pain mist of been unbearable. With out the help or shoulder to cry on from a person that he cared about. Living alone, forced to learn how to lock up at night, worry about food for himself, all of these little things that really took time and energy. It must have been a lot of negative feelings in that house.

I had only seen glances of Sasuke's house when I'd walk Naruto to his house; they lived in the same complex, which kinda surprised me. Naruto said it was because this apartment housing was specially funded by the Hokage, so they would let people live here free, like Sasuke and him.

They lived in the same hall, Sasuke's door was farther down the hall way then Naruto's. But I would walk down the hall to ask him if he would like to train with me, I mean, I would ask Naruto, but he always say no because the first time he trained with me, I pushed him so hard he said his legs would fall off. I guess he couldn't handle running around Konoha 4 times, it was only 13 miles around. Then after that we would just practice pressure points, he only made it around Konoha about 1 time, give or take a mile.

Anyway, I would ask Sasuke if he would like to train with me, he was either not home or he would be leaving to go somewhere. He never told me where though.

But then he did open his door, I saw that his house was neat, really neat. Not something I was surprised about, all ninja's should be neat. But it didn't look like anyone was living there, except for the random cup, book or scroll left on a table. Other then that, it looked…lonely.

There was a place to put your shoes then a short hallway, and then there was two arched door ways without doors, one lead to a small kitchen/dining room. The other doorway showed his doom with a large baloney. He had a large king sized bed agents the wall with a nightstand, then there was a shelf agents the far wall right under a wide window. It had books packed into the shelf and an empty counter space along with a television on top. Then there was a cushy chare in the corner with a round low table beside it, it had a few empty cups placed on it, and the chare looked warn out. He probably sat there a lot. Then on the wall beside it there were large siding glass doors that lead into a large balcony. But that was all I could see.

* * *

If you don't understand, you can eather look in the manga or at this pic! http://www. laced-up .org/ winds /img /sasubedroom. gif ( with no spaces) Please tell me if it dosen't work

* * *

The whole thing just screamed at me, _alone_.

I could actually see a little Sasuke running around franticly trying to use the stove, how much do you bet that he set a lot of stuff in fire? It may sound funny to you but I know how he feels, it's a horrible feeling.

Never able to ask for help, because there was no one there, even when you needed it the most. Just being alone, alone…it's such a horrible word.

No wonder he is like this, and he has to use such methods to relive him self of pain and loneliness. It has hurtful that he couldn't just come to my face and say this, so maybe I can comfort him. But I'm forced to "sleep" and say nothing. He might of well been talking to the wall.

My heart clenched, "Sakura…" he said, more like sobbed, he sounded confused and hurt, not like the person that was cocky but strong, he seamed like a child who lost his mother at the park and was trying desperately to find her again. So maybe they can go home to comfort and family. But for him, he was never going to go home. He would always be lost and hurting. I wanted to cry, and I could feel my eyes start to sting. The tears where coming.

Sasuke was lost and he didn't know what to do. So he vented all is hurt and tears onto his brother, not a healthy thing to do, but understandable. If I was in his place I would have probably done the same thing. My Sasuke was lost and hurting so badly, without hope of a happy, carefree life, it was lost, all to a single person. A single person able of hurting a person this much. It was discussing, never, never ever should a person have this power over you. The power to destroy hope.

The only person who I could imagine was hurting worse then Sasuke was this Itachi person.

Ripping the hope from someone's being, and someone you cared about. It must of hurt so much killing all of those people, every person who you ever cared about, all gone by your hand. But then living someone _live_, what a sick and twisted person this must have been, all of that guilt, knowing it would have been better to just kill this person so they wouldn't have to live there life like this. I would want to _die_, because that would be better, at least the hundreds of people that died would be there. And hope would be alive, growing under the possibilities of death. Death would seam like a goal then, the future of hope.

No one should have to live like this.

I felt my tears get larger when I felt Sasuke bend down and put his forehead on mine, I could feel he had a fever. "Sakura…" he said again, his voice in agony.

I felt the first tear escape at the same time his did, I wanted to hold him so badly. But I knew if I "woke up" he would never open up to me again, it was one of the most painful things I had ever done, just laying there, I would have rather eaten nails. No, let someone cut me up and then stuff my wounds with salt. Anything to make him stop feeling this pain of loneness.

I felt more of his tears fall onto my cheeks, "Sakura…I'm so alone. Its painful, so painful…" he sobbed.

That's it, I couldn't take it, I have to wake up! End of story. This is to painful for me and him. Who cares of he'll never look me in the eye again! BULL SHIT! It's not worth it! He is going to kill himself at some point if this keeps up!

I opened my eyes and I wrapped my arms around him, sitting up, I pulled him into my chest, making him sit down on my lap. I pulled the blanket up and wrapped it around him like a child. I rocked him back and forth, saying soothing words and crying right along side of him, digging my face into his hair.

I felt him freeze in my arms, "Sakura…How much did you-?" he tried to say, but I cut him off.

I squeezed him lightly, petting his head, trying to sooth him, "I herd enough, it's alright. I wont tell anyone unless you want me too." I said in a low voice, trying to get him to stop crying. "You don't have to be alone."

I'm trying to hard Sasuke, to make you stop hurting, it makes me want sob when I saw your face, please, stop hurting.

I held him with solid arms as he tried weakly to break my hold, "Sakura," he tried to say in his normal, strong voice, but his sniffles and tears just made it look pathetic. "I don't know what you're talking about-." I cut him off again.

"Sasuke," I said, he looked up at me and I gave him a hard yet gentle look, "You know exactly what I'm talking about and you're going to listen to me." I said strictly.

Sasuke really needed to have someone that he could depend on, it might as well be me.

I felt Sasuke stop moving and I let go of him with one arm, I brushed the hair out of his face and I smiled gently at him, "You're not alone anymore, you will never be alone ever again." I said softly.

I looked down and I grabbed his limp hand and I brought it up so that Sasuke could see what I was about to do, I don't know if this was going to work or not, but it's worth a try.

I looked down at his hand and I opened his palm, and Sasuke watched too, sniffling.

I held it open letting his palm face up so that we could see it, "When I felt alone when I was little, my father would take my hand just like this. Then he'd say some old words, then…" I brought his hand to my lips and kissed the middle of his hand lightly, then brought it away and closed his hand. "Then he would kiss it and it would send this rush of warmth though my body. He said when ever I felt lonely, all I had to do was press it to my face and think 'daddy loves me, daddy loves me' over and over, and the same warmth would fill my body and I would know someone in his big world cared about me." I whispered, putting his hand back at his side, limp, and I wrapped my arm back around him.

I rubbed his back slowly, "Sasuke, this is called the kissing hand. And if you chose, I hope this will bring the same warmth that it did to me." I said into his ear, "Whether you like it or not, I will always care about you. And nothing would ever make me stop caring." I said, hugging him so tight I thought that I was going to crush him.

I could feel Sasuke's arms slowly but surly start to wrap around me, he held me tightly back and I could feel him shift to that he could hold me better, I smiled into his neck. He believed me.

"Why?" he sobbed softly, "Why do you care?" he asked, he sounded like a scared kitten.

I smiled and kept holding him firmly, "Because Sasuke, I don't want you to see you in pain anymore, because you're my friend." I said, my own tears running down my face.

I could feel Sasuke hold back a sob, and he held me tighter, "I thought the pain would never end." He cried.

I shook my head, "You know that's not true, Sasuke, the pain will end if I have anything to say about it. No more lonely nights, no more painful thoughts. I'll always be by your side, and so will Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. They all care about you too, even thought it doesn't seam like it." I whispered, keeping my voice low, trying to calm him.

I felt his sobs slowly decrease and I smiled, I patted his back reassuringly. "I'm here, I'm here…"

Sasuke had finally calmed down but we hadn't moved, Sasuke was still sitting on my lap and we where both holding each other still.

I petted the back of his head, watching as his spikes would go down and then pop back up, it was the weirdest thing. I never thought that hair could be like this, I wonder if it's natural?

I hummed Never Say Never by The Fray quietly, playing with Sasuke's hair. Sasuke would let go soon enough, he just needed time. Time that we both had and where willing to give.

I yawned, my eyes drooping, "Sasuke, wanna lie down? I'm tired." I yawned.

I felt Sasuke nod into my neck and I fell back, almost falling asleep instantly when my head touched the pillow. But I was able to let go of Sasuke and move over so he could lay beside me.

We laid on our sides, facing each other, kinda close, I held his hand and reached out with my other hand and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear as I watched his face. He looked like he was back to normal, thank god; his eyes weren't even red anymore. That's my boy.

I yawned again, "Are you going to sleep here tonight, because you can, who cares what the boys think, fuck them. Its all what you want right now, don't let them influence you, but if you don't want to stay, that's fine. Sleeping is important and I really need it, but I'll stay awake of you want me too-." I was rambling, but Sasuke cut me off, smiling softly.

"Just go to sleep Sakura." He said, his face soft, he looked so childish and cute. I wanted to squeeze him tightly. I can finally see what those fan girls liked in him, he really was good looking if you look past his attitude.

I nodded and fell asleep, gosh, I hope I didn't snore.

* * *

Dreams, there so odd.

It was raining today; it wasn't a hard rain, light and airy. It made everything smell nice and clean. I could hear the tap's of water that hit the wood roof and the compacted dirt with ease. There was a light peaceful breeze that made the leaves ruffle, and it soothed me. I stat the window a good place away from the bed in the corner, I stat on the hard floor and let my legs lay beside me out of harms way. My arms propped up in the window sill, holding my body up weekly. I stared as I laid my head down on my arms, my eyes half lidded and my posture relaxed. I couldn't be more in bliss right now, everything was just perfect.

My hair was damp from the shower I had taken earlier, and it fell across my arms in gentle waves and curls. The humidity was getting at it, and made my perfect layered strait hair become something much less cooperative.

I could hear the roar of thunder miles away, and I closed my eyes, letting the wind bring rain drops onto my cold face. Perfect. It's was just simply perfect, nothing more and nothing less.

"I heard there was a secret chord. That David played and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do you?" I sang with a low voice, letting the over all feeling of nature take over my body.

"It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah… Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…" I tried my best to sing, this song had such an intense feeling that I shouldn't take away. I've never really known what I sounded like signing because my voice sounded different to me then to anyone else. But, if I was moved by my own crappy voice, then I can't think about other people herd it. Better? Worse? Who cares?

"Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you…" It was about 9 at night, and Sasuke was lying on my sleeping roll. Awake or a sleep, I'll never know, but I wasn't going to waste this time sleeping. No, this bliss didn't come often enough to waste it. "She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah…"

I breathed in the smell of a new start and I didn't shiver when the cold air blue past me gently, "Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…Hallelu---jah…"

This song was pure, it had real emotion in it and I couldn't compare to the original, in a good or bad way I don't know. "Maybe I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you." Maybe it's a new way, new emotion, a new feeling. It was practically a new song. "I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah…"

The wind caressed my face and brought a refreshing smell and a tinge of rain, it made me want to sigh in relief. "Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…Hallelu---jah…" A song this beautiful was about love? Was it possible? But love was so shallow? Or was it? I don't know anything about love, my thoughts are in shambles. I have no right to judge love anymore. I was so sure, but now, now there might be a hope for love.

"Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you." Hallelujah, uh? It was a pretty word. It wasn't used though to express pure feeling anymore. It has just another forgotten word, such a pity. "And its not a cry you can hear at night, its not somebody who's seen the light, its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah…"

My thoughts where mashed and drunk, never quite staying in one place before I moved on. Thinking was so over rated, "Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

Maybe, I should just stop thinking for while. Give it a brake, letting only minor things inform me of what was happening…Become an air head?

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelu---jah…"

I opened my eyes, and smirked at the rain and hair that was poisoning my thoughts.

Fat chance.

* * *

I caught a fly, ewwwwww~!!!!

It was spazzing all around my computer, and I ended up grabbing it and it was still alive, I freaked out and threw it, and now it's brother is coming back for revenge...D: I UNLEASH MY NINJA SKILLZ!

This was a long chapter, I hope you like it! This thing is almost 100,000 words! YES :D

I wanna say this was a fluff, but it's not really, SasuSaku tinted because I'm going to kill him off soon, I'm still not to sure about it, not everyone has voted, but everyone that has say's keep him, but no one has said WHY, I guess I'm going to need a good reason. :P

**_I WANT 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE OR NO CHAPTER FOR YOUUUUUUUU!!!! _**


	15. Wave mission, Part 5

_~Deception~_

WARNING:

I edited this chapter, D:

Yay for fillers!

* * *

The next day it was still raining, Sasuke was no where in sight, but no one could kill my buzz. It was to perfect, light body, light mind, no worries. Ideal.

Though, the sneeze didn't help.

"Achoo!" I sneezed so hard my nose did a face plant into the window sill, I looked down at my poor abused nose, this had to at least be the second time this happened. I let my hands hover over it, a bit of snot coming out, I wanted to wipe it away but I was afraid to touch it. "Damn." I muttered.

I touched it with the tip of my finger, testing it. It was fine, so I wiped away my snot harshly with my arms. I snuffled dramatically, and sighed, my voiced sounded stuffy and weird.

I shifted my weight onto my left butt cheek and snuffled again, leaning my head back on the window sill. I still hadn't moved since last night and I had no real plans on doing so anytime soon.

I let my eyes go half lidded as I watched the sky; it was dark and the clouds where ominous. But I smiled at it anyway, the clouds where pretty in there own way, and it relived me that I didn't have to stare into that blinding yellow sun.

I turned my head and watched as the door slid open and Kakashi stepped into my room, with that stupid grin and hand gesture. I let my posture relax and I looked at him with mild disgust.

"Oh, it's just you." I said, looking away. My voice muttered by my cold, and I snuffled again, then sneezed for good measure. Being sick also made me grumpy and mean, I just felt crappy. My muscles where tight and I needed to stretch, I was tired and I wanted to sleep.

"Sakura-chan, you're so cruel!" He said in a little, pleading voice. I looked back at him and he looked like he was ready to burst into tears.

That was so pathetic; I razed my eye brow at him and snuffled again, but to no use. My nose was more clogged then the shower drain of big foot, do you know that big foot sheds a lot? Well, now you do.

I slouched and gave him a look that said I cared less, "What do you want Kakashi? Can't you see I'm trying to act like Sasuke?" Yeah, when I'm sick I tend to make bad jokes.

I turned away from him abruptly, grumbling. I felt the vibrations threw the floor as he walked towards me, and sat down at my side, wrapping his arms around me.

I felt a flood of warmth and I couldn't help but feel so much better when he started to pet down my curly, wavy hair. I sighed, and leaned into his chest, it impressed me that he could handle my bitchy side.

He soothed me, and I watched the rain hit the docks and the ocean as people walked by, minding there own business. "Sakura-chan, I was going to ask you if you would like to come to training with us today, but it started to rain, we didn't want you getting your cast wet." He said as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

I sighed and started to play with a small perfect curl that hung on my shoulder, "I'm disappointed, but whatever." I said, closing my eyes, resting them while I leaned into his chest.

I felt Kakashi halt in his petting and I looked up at him, he had picked up one perfect curl, inspecting it with his sharp eyes. I watched as he rubbed it between his fingers and twirled it around.

I smiled at him, then coughed lightly. I sniffled again and I watched with inertest as he inspect it. "Weird huh? It's natural if you're wondering; it's because of the humidity." I said emotionlessly, looking away while I sneezed again.

I felt the soft spiral curl fall back onto the rest of the messy hair, and felt him slowly unwrap his arms from around me. And soon he was towering over me, with his hands on his hips. He looked like my mom when I put off cleaning my room, and let me tell you, she could be pretty damn scary.

He scowled at me and I leaned away from him, shivering in fear. "Anyway, why are you sitting here?" He said, he reached out to the top of the window and lid it shut loudly, I had to pull back my fingers quickly to keep them from getting crushed, I looked back up at him, distressed, "Your not going to get better if you sit here, come on, go to bed, I'll send Tsunami-san up with some food later, go on. Get!" he said, pointing at the bed a few feet away.

I grumbled as I crawled over there and I laid down under the blanket. I stared at Kakashi as he walked over to a closet and pulled out a few more pillows and blankets, the closed the door and walked over to me and sat down at my side, lifting my head and putting the extra pillows underneath. I couldn't help but feel relieved, my head was at such a odd angle and this was helping out a lot. I turned on my side and snuggled in deeper, closing my eyes.

I felt Kakashi shake out the blankets and then place them on me one by one. Soon, I felt like I was floating on a cloud of warmth, I sighed in relief.

I opened one of my eyes and looked at Kakashi; he was standing above me with his hands on his hips, smiling at his work. He nodded in a approvement, "Alright." He said to him self.

"Could you bring up some medicine too? I have a horrible stuffy nose." I said quietly.

He looked down at me and nodded, "Anything else?" he asked,

I yawned and then coughed again, shaking my head no, and closing my eyes again. Letting the warmth take over me as I pulled the blankets closer to my person.

I felt soft lips on my forehead and I slowly looked up at Kakashi who was brushing a piece of wavy hair way from my face, I smiled at him and he smiled back, pulling his mask back up.

He patted my head and left the room quietly, and I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

When I woke up, a another day had passed and it had been about 4 days in bed, and today I was determined to get out of this god forsaken room.

I put on an olive green tee shirt with a tight long sleeve shirt one underneath; the sleeves were a little bit longer then my green one. Then a pare of straw colored peddle pushers, keeping it simple, then a spare pare of ninja sandals.

I had looked around franticly for my forehead protector, but I couldn't find it anywhere, so I assumed that it was lost. Oh well.

I had to be sneaky because I still wasn't quite over my cold and if Kakashi caught me, I have no idea what would happen. Good, bad? Kakashi is a confusing guy with mood flashes.

I peaked my head threw the doors and looked back and forth down the hallway, "Luck-y." I whispered. It was about 8 o'clock, because people where starting to wake up, and I needed, no I craved to go outside. My window wasn't satisfying me anymore.

I grabbed the wooden crutches that Tsunami had found for me so that I wouldn't have to hobble down to the bathroom, and I scrambled to put them under my arms. I walked down the hallways as fast as I could still being quiet, which was actually pretty slow.

I had finally gotten close the front; I was in the home stretch, "Almost there!" I whispered to my self.

I was lost in my own word I didn't realize someone was in the room with me.

I reached out for the door handle when I the person spoke, "Who are you?" a sleepy voice asked.

I froze, and then turned my head to the voice, my eye twitching. It was Tsunami's little boy, standing there a few feet away, rubbing his eyes, looking like he was asleep on his feet.

I couldn't hold back the cough that made its self known in my throat; I smiled weakly at him, trying to get a hold of my self. I put my hand on my chest, "N-no one." I stuttered.

I heard foot steps come from down the hall quickly, I felt my eyes widen, it was Kakashi's chakra. I cursed under my breath and turned back to the door, only getting it open when I herd his voice.

"Where do you think you're going, Sakura?"

I gulped, Kakashi sounded anything but happy. I closed the door slowly, looking down, forcing my self to cry. Here comes my ultra famous puppy pout!

I closed the door and clocked it again, I felt the tears in the corner of my eyes, and I turned my head just a bit, trying to get the angle right.

Here we go!

I looked up at him threw my wavy/ lose curly hair, looking beaten and sad, I fluttered my eye lashes a few times, and the tears in my eyes got big enough to make them self's known, time for the finishing touch!

My lip started to quiver, "Kakashi-sensei…I-I just wanted to g-go out side…" I said in my most adorable voice, trying to act innocent.

Kakashi looked torn, he looked mad, but yet you could see the battle of forgiveness win as he sighed, and walked over towards me, putting his hand on my head and ruffling my hair.

I looked up at him and scowled, "Kakashi-sensei..." I whinnied.

I'm finally free! Queue the happy dance.

Kakashi, after a lot of puppy pouts and promises, with the occasional kiss to the cheek, he had agreed to let me watch the boys train.

This ended up in boredom, one thing lead to another and now I'm sitting on one of the highest branches, stuck, because if I made any sudden movements the frail branch will break and then I will break me…

So I just I'm not free after all…Damn…

"Sakura-chan, _hold still_, I'm almost there." Kakashi said from below me, climbing up like a monkey. His whole body was tensed and tight, struggling to stay on the tree.

I would have laughed, but if I laughed I would fall, fall, and FALL. I swear I must be up 10 stories right now, I'm _not _kidding. I was deathly afraid of heights, I was nervous when Kakashi gave me a piggy back ride. How do you think I feel like right now? I fell like I should just jump; at least I'll be on ground again. But that would ultimately lead to my death and I was not suicidal.

(I got this idea when I was watching the opening for Naruto and I saw Sasuke standing like on the tippy top of I tree, I couldn't help but think, 'wouldn't he be scared out of his mind?', that's Sasuke for you, but then I thought what Sakura would do, scream her head off, then what MY Sakura would do, pretty much the same thing just without screaming…)

I might be able to make the landing, maybe. Most likely, again, die. But then, what about all that training? I'm sure it would have its benefit.

Wait, wait, wait, it's that training that got me UP here.

Curse my boredom.

Maybe I should bring some playdoh next time to keep me entertained.

If there was a next time…

I looked down at Kakashi, my eye brows scrunched up, my whole face distressed. "Kakashi-sensei…I'm scared…" I said, my voice sounded like a mouse, slow and scared.

He reached out for me with his fingertips and he only brushed the bottom of my branch. 'Che' he spit, then looked back up at me, reaching out for another branch to get him self higher. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll get you." He said reassuringly, not looking at me anymore but at the branch he wanted to put his foot on.

I cried out when I heard the branch I was stand on make a loud cracking sound, I held onto the tree as tight as I could as the branch fell from underneath me, I smashed my self to the tree, holding on for dear life, I screamed as I watched it fall to the ground. I closed my eyes tight, looking away, hyperventilating.

"I hate heights, I hate heights, I hate heights!" I said, over and over to my self, feeling the bark dig into my skin. I felt my broken leg dangle because I didn't want to wrap it around the tree. Can anyone say, Pain in the ass? I might as well not have a leg at all.

"Sakura-chan!" I herd Naruto yell. I wanted to look down and say I was okay, but I wasn't. and I felt horrible because it _was my fault_. I just HAD to clime the stupid tree.

Ugh, I'll tell you more about it later, Kakashi just slipped…

* * *

…

…

…What?

Okay, well, here is the update, I got down from the tree, got tied to _another _tree, and was given some leaves for entertainment while I watched Naruto and Sasuke bicker like an old married couple.

They where getting better, but I wanted to help, but Kakashi would always be watching me. It was creepy, so I couldn't free my self. So I only watched in horror as the two boys feel on there heads, mainly Naruto, but Sasuke had his moments, there starting to where down his whole angst image. Now he just looked like a frustrated child, a very cute frustrated child I might add.

It was true that Sasuke was good looking, and I respected that, so what if he has better skin and nails then I do. Psh, Psh. Don't lower me to fan girl standards.

Anyway, Kakashi used the incident to his advantage, I expected nothing less from him, and he boasted about how the guys could only dream of going that high, that's not what he said, but he might have well said it that way anyhow, but he said that I had perfect chakra control, which was nothing new.

Kakashi had to leave at some point because it was about 10 and it was time for Tazuna to go to work at the bridge, so Kakashi had to leave to guard.

He really didn't want to leave, he left kicking and screaming, not literally, but he looked like he wanted to grab a tree and never let go. But he left none the less. So I was free in the end, now it was time for the happy dance.

"Sakura-chan…What are you doing?" Naruto asked, sitting on the floor, rubbing his head painfully.

I stopped my pathetic excuse for dancing and rushed over to him, as fast as I could go on crutches "Oh Naruto, are you okay?" I asked, alarmed, sitting in front of him, I put my hand over the bump he had developed and I brought healing chakra to my finger tips and I felt him sigh underneath my hand, I smiled, ruffling his hair once I was done, grinning.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" He grinned back, almost visibly radiating his determination on to me in waves.

I smiled back at him and started to get up so I could look over Sasuke; god knows he needs it on those feet of his. They've been imbedded in that tree one to many times. But then Naruto stopped me, grabbing my pant leg.

I looked down at him and blinked, his face grew serious, or, as serious as Naruto could get, and I sat back down. He leaned forward and so did I, this must be big.

I stared into Naruto's large blue eyes, "Sakura-chan, could you give me some tips?" he asked. "Don't tell Sasuke, okay?"

I blinked, momentarily frozen. Naruto…Naruto wanted my help? Wha-? Why? I was the stupid person who got stuck in the tree like a baby cat. Yet he thought I was able to givegood tips? I barley made that out alive, but I guess all he's thinking about is how I got up there so easily, and it was easy.

I cleared my throat, looking back at him with clear, sharp eyes, if he wanted tips; I'll give him tips up the ass, and the finest up the ass quality!

* * *

"Calm down guys…it's not a race..." I said, scratching the back of my head, watching as Naruto and Sasuke downed there food, asking for more.

I was disgusted when they turned around in there chare and started to barf, I instantly put down my food and pushed it away, not hungry. I was glad I didn't eat anything yet because I would have thrown up with them. Oh god, the smell…

I burst out of my chair and slammed my hands down on the table, it shook franticly and everyone stared, I felt my eye start to twitch uncontrollably, my hair flew around my face wildly, "DON'T EAT ALL THAT FOOD IF YOUR GOING TO JUST BARF IT BACK UP! BAKA'S!" I yelled at them, my anger getting the best of me.

I sat back down and crossed my arms and legs, looking away from them, mad. This family was poor and your going to eat all of there food, just for your own self satiation? Pathetic…

* * *

"Damn it Naruto! You could of least TOLD me that you where going to train this late into the night! Damn it!" I said to my self, hobbling as fast as I could over to the place where Naruto's chakra was coming from.

It was about 7 in the morning and he hasn't come home for breakfast. So I got worried, even more worried when Sasuke left saying said he go for a walk, it was go out of the blue, well, actually, not really. But that's not the point! Naruto could be dead!

I was tripping and stumbling over rocks and small dirt patches. I growled, stopping short. I almost screamed in aggravation, throwing the crutches away from me with so much force I herd them crack with a loud snap when I threw them agents the tree.

I stood on one foot, one hand on a tree for support, when the other one covering my eyes, I groaned as I peaked threw my fingers at them. Broken. I should of known.

I put my hand down at my side and I turned and faced the tree, I let my head fall and I started to shake. "Damn it damn it damn it!!!!" I said, grinding my teeth.

What the hell?! Okay, I may not be the most perfect person in the world, I understood that, but I wasn't the worst either. So why did it feel like someone was making me do these stupid things!? It was as frustrating as hell because I couldn't just hop all the way home! Sasuke was about half a mile away, and my knee couldn't take that. Just thinking about it made me shiver. Up and down with my whole body weight, one hundred and ten pounds. Grinding the two joints together, oh god, I'll never hop again.

I snapped my head up and I glared at the tree, as if it was all my troubles here right there, I pouched that tree so hard the hole thing shook, and this was a big tree, birds and stray leaves fell and flew away franticly. I breathed in deeply and quickly, looking at the ground, eyes wide.

I felt tears gather in my eyes and I jumped away from the evil tree, cradling my hand in my chest, "Ow…" I whined, looking at it.

I groaned and slapped it almost as if it had done something bad and it sung like crazy, but I put it down at my side, ignoring the pain as I turned my back to the tree and lid down its trunk. Sighing.

I played with the grass next to me as I waited for Sasuke and Naruto to come find me when they where done training, which could take hours. I rubbed my temples dramatically.

* * *

:D

I updated.

YAY!

**_I'M NOT ASKING FOR MUCH, JUST 5 REVIEWS SO I CAN UPDATE SOONER! REVIEWS REMIND ME WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DOING!_**

Sadly, The majority has voted Sasuke to live, damn. I was going to cremate him and everything! ;_; All have to write a one shot then.

HEY, YOU!

You: You mean me?

YES YOU!

DO YOU LIKE THIS FAN FICTION?

LOVE IT!?

ARE "ADDICTED"?

You: YES YES AND YES!

THEN _**YOUUUUUU **_COULD TAKE A ACTIVE PART IN IT, AND MAKE IT MORE POPULAR!

You: TELL ME HOW!

ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS BE YOU'RE SELF!

You: *GASP!* I CAN DO THAT!

I WANT YOU, (the super creative person you are) TO DRAW!

ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS DRAW ONE OF THE SCENESFROM THIS FAN FICTION!

IT'S SUPER EASY AND I WOULD BE SOOOOO HAPPY!

Please?

That'sall I want for X-mas,

:)


	16. Wave mission, Part 6

_~Deception~_

Edited by:

Me, again, sorry, I hate it too. D:

YAY FOR HAKUSAKU!

* * *

"I'm so bored!" I yelled into the air, scaring the birds away with my shout.

I crossed my arms, I've been waiting for an hour and no one seamed to know I was here, it was oddly relaxing but yet was putting me in a prissy mood. Sure everyone needed there alone time, but I've had enough alone time for both of us! I need some real humans to interact with, now.

I crossed my arms and looked up at the tops of the trees, watching as they swayed lightly when the wind brushed by. Making there patchy shadows dance on the floor, I pouted, puffing up my lips. I couldn't go anywhere with out those stupid crutches so I'm going to have to hop to the bathroom again, my freedom ripped from me because I doubt anyone wants to carry me.

I glared at my leg, poking at it. Sharp pain would erupt all over and made me shiver in pain. I glared at it again, ripping off the bandages furiously like a child with a birthday present. I watched as the white and red bandages littered the ground, and I herd the wood stick clatter onto the ground loudly, that was holding my bone in place. I snarled at the ugly purple thing that was attached to me, this stupid broken bone! UGH! I forced my hands down on it, but never acutely touching it. I let my chakra wiggle it's self threw muscle and nerves, finally reaching bone. I didn't know how to heal bones, and if I screwed up I could be in really deep shit. Bones where every much alive and if I sealed off a blood way, I could kill my bone and I'll have to amputate my leg.

I started to nit together the bone the best I could, sweat roiling down my brow in concentration. If I screwed this up I'll have to re-break my bone, and that is something I do not want to do.

My hair swayed lightly as the cooling breeze came by, it help me concentrate. But I couldn't help but look away from my work when I started to hear foot steps.

They where light and awry, they seamed so perfect. Who ever was coming down this path was a ninja, no doubt. And it was a fast one too, a normal person would have to be careful of where they where stepping because you could trip like I did. But no, this person steps where on beat and never faltered.

I realized too late that I had screwed up on my bone, and I was healing it crookedly. I frantically pulled my away from my leg, my face horrified. Oh no…

I looked down at my leg and I saw that a small bump had been created, that bump was my bone sticking at an odd angle. And to make things worse, the ninja was coming full speed ahead. I hovered my hands above my leg, "Oh no…" I said to my self. I didn't know if this person was a good or bad person, and I really shouldn't take the chance.

I tensed and I pulled in my other leg close to my chest, trying to act innocent as possible. It couldn't hurt. My eyes where narrowed at held a bitterness as I stared at the approaching antagonist. I wanted to yell and shout for them to get the hell away from me because right now I was a mess. My bone was sticking out and needed to re break it. Thus making me very bitter.

The antagonist was now established to be about 14 years old, male, though, looked _a lot_more like a girl then I did. Dark brown hair, milky brown eyes, high chakra levels, he looked like he was undercover, and he watched me with soft caring eyes that I new where fake. He was approaching fast, and I narrowed my eyes, I hissed at him, trying to bring in my broken leg closer to my body, but wincing when I moved it the wrong way, but I didn't look away from him. I kept eye contact, looking away means death.

He rushed over to my side, putting his basket down at his side, he got onto his knees, he was so perfect, and it almost made me sick. "Are you alright Miss?" He asked in this face high voice, it wasn't unpleasant; it was gentle and fitting for his image. But at the moment, I wanted to smash his image into ground face first.

I snarled at him, my eyes narrowed dangerously at him, trying to pull all my limbs into my body, "I don't know who you are or what you want, get the hell away from me." I hissed, my whole body shaking in pain and fear.

The boy blinked at me, almost as if he didn't speak my language, he looked down at my leg and his hands lightly hovered, his hair fell over his eyes and blocked me from seeing his face, but he looked up at me. I felt my own eyes harden and my posture relax lightly. His boy had no intent to hurt me. His eyes said so, they where filled with pity and un named kindness.

But that didn't mean I was safe at the least.

I sighed, and let my eyes soften, I smiled lightly at him, tilting my head to the side, "I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to offend you. But if you couldn't help but notice, I'm in quite the predicament."

AKA: Don't kill me; I'm grumpy because I'm hurt. Please don't hurt me.

That's called sucking up, kitties.

He looked up at me and smiled back, "Its fine, I can see that you're quite hurt. May I be of assistance?" he asked kindly.

AKA: I know your hurt and can't fight me, I don't like you but I don't know if I want to kill you yet.

That's called threatening, kitties.

I gave him one of my best smiles, "Really!? That would be so nice of you! Thank you!" I said with innocents.

AKA: I'm not a threat.

He smiled back at me and looked down at my leg again, his hands hovering over my bone, I watched with hidden killing intent. I had a kunai in my boot leg that was closest to me, and I was fingering it already. I wouldn't be much of a fight though, me, crippled, him, healthy and probably littered with weapons.

"Heh." He said to him self.

I looked up at him with large innocent eyes. "What's wrong Onii-chan?" I asked.

He looked up at me with sad fake eyes, I wanted to barf. It was like a game that was gong on between us, which one has the hidden intent.

"It looks like I need to re break this bone, it's healed together wrong." He said in a sad voice.

I faked my horrified expression and forced tears to my eyes, I looked down, shaking. I held back a fake sob, "R-really?" I stuttered.

I looked up at him threw my hair and he nodded at me, looking scared him self. But it was fake, fake, fake, FAKE!

I sniffed and pulled my leg closer to my body, shaking, adding on to my act. "Onii-chan. I'm scared…" I said my voice high.

This game was pointless, I knew he wouldn't expose himself as a Ninja and I would still be here. The only thing that his was doing was wasting time. I knew everything that he was telling me, I was mad and tired and just plane worried about Naruto. I wanted to sleep and let my limbs fall dead. This game? It's ending, I don't even care anymore. I don't want to waste time.

I looked up at the boy who was studying my leg, my eyes narrowed, every annoyed. But I still had to be nice to this person because I wasn't stupid. I may be sleepy, but not stupid. My life still had meaning and I was fully intentional to live till the end and make sure Sasuke found someone to love so he would never be alone again, and that Kakashi would find someone that would truly understand him and fill his needs as a true man or woman only could, I don't judge.

I would make sure Naruto wouldn't be abused anymore- Hey, just because he didn't tell me doesn't mean I don't notice. I can tell if someone has been bullied or abused before, it's not that hard. Naruto was much more positive then I ever was, thus kept him away from the depressed Sasuke area. He never really lost anything so he had neither pain nor no bonds to anyone. Keeping his life simple, but every, every lonely. I would make sure he would be treated kindly.

I sighed and uncurled from my ball, letting my hands drop to my sides, I leaned back on the tree with a thump and I felt like jelly. I looked away as he looked up at me; I didn't have to look up to see that fake turn of his head, looking like a confused puppy.

"What's wrong?" he asked, damn, that voice was so soft and caring. It was sickening, "Are you hurt somewhere lease?" So perfect, yuck.

I sighed and closed my eyes, "I'm not a threat. You can leave if you want to, I don't mind. I'm sure you have better things to do then try and help me." Opening my eyes again and looking at him with a calm gaze.

I don't understand life at all, one moment it's all happy but horrible things are happening. Then when good things happen bad things are corresponding. It's so mixed and jumbled, I felt like I was in a dryer, being tumbled and blasted with hot air at one moment, then the next I was just sitting there, waiting for the orders to be punched in so that the machine can decide my fate. It was agonizing not knowing what would come next. Would the orders for a fluff dry come, or just more laundry?

It felt like I had one more piece of laundry come inside my life dryer. It was wet silk gloves. Though why anyone would want silk gloves was beyond me. But it was there non the less. Along with me, a wet ripped cotton dress. Once an elegant shades of red and orange with some cream, now just blotchy and faded. Along with the rest of my load, there where dull colors of white and tan, but then there where a few pieces that stood out.

Dry bright orange denim jeans, which had been inside here for way to long, but it seamed the color had only getting brighter over the many twists and turns. Another thing I don't understand about this place. How can something get brighter? It didn't make any sense. I watched this clothing with interest as it continued threw the dryers fury.

A soaking wet dark blue elegant dress made out of this weird acrylic and cotton mix. It had a large black stain on the chest which only got bigger. Every time the dryer would start, it only seamed to get shades and shades darker, and the stain larger. I watched this piece with worry as I saw the large rip that had accumulated in the heart of the chest because it turned out the dress was only getting thinner and thinner as the stain grew. I wouldn't be surprised if this clothing piece would eventually turn black and see threw. So sometimes I would block him from an ugly turn or a hot blast of air.

Then there was the gray warn out jacket made out of leather. Every time it went around, it could come out faded slightly and the leather would be more worn. The outside was strong and took large blows with out much of a problem, but the inside was frayed with patches holding the whole thing together. I would try to protect this piece but it always tricked me and it ended up getting a worse blow then it had to. This made me mad and every, every worried.

There was a lavender night dress that seamed that was tossed around a lot and got the worse of everything. There was also a large pink stain on the breast of it, spreading wildly. Making the clothing piece strong and durable, I watched this one with proud eyes.

There was a forest green vest which was limp in submission, but it stretched and bended to avoid the burst of hot air and fought out the tumbling. It seamed clever and I watched as it, though, sometimes I would see one particular corner that is couldn't stretch or twist out of the way for, and I would go help just to see what it would do. It would hesitate for to long and I would block the attack. I don't mind doing something like that, actually, it made me feel good on the inside.

Then there was the damp brown shorts, they faced each tumble head on and beat it. But then when the hot air came, it got knocked around constantly, without even fighting it. I watched in anger as the shorts did this, I wanted to scream at them. But it felt like it was miles away from me. So I only watched distressed as it continued.

But these gloves that where shoved into the dryer, I couldn't help but notice they where bone dry. Continuing watching, I saw that the gloves had nothing really wrong with them, all but a rip right down the center of the glove sown together with red string.

I watched as the gloves sat and waited for the dryer to turn on. Minding there own business. But then the dryer started up again, the gloves were thrown on top of me and I couldn't well help it, I was just a ripped cloth blotchy dress that protected random cloths from the horrors of the dryer. Yet, this pare of gloves stuck to me like glue. The gloves didn't look like they where to happy about it either. But it felt like we where now one, we couldn't get away from one another.

So when these pares of gloves stopped fighting I was so surprised.

The boy smiled at me, I blinked in shock, "Now why would I do that? My name is Haku by the way. What's you're name?"

Haku was actually a very nice person before he had broken my bone again.

But right now I _loathed_ him.

"MOTHER FUCKER BITCH!!!" I screamed, my eyes wide with anger and pain, I watched as Haku fought off my attacks (they where more like girly slaps) at his head. I slammed my head back onto the tree and I arched my back. I thrust my hands down to the ground on my sides, creating small crater underneath my palms. I hissed in-between clenched teeth.

That really freaking hurt, thus makes me every, every grumpy. And when I'm grumpy, everything feels…_wrong_…Kinda, it just seats me off into a frenzy of exploding anger, not even inner dares to tick me off when I'm like this. And that's saying something because inner really wants out, badly.

I'm not kidding, it's kinda like bathing in peanut butter and walking around dogs, they won't leave you alone. They will jump over and claw threw _anything_ to get to you. That's inner all day everyday. But if this was enough to stop it, stop dogs from a large amount peanut butter, then you have just been warned.

I snarled my head was pounding and my leg felt like it had its own heart beat, throbbing non the less. I wanted to take a sharp object at stab something over and over, coughHakucough.

"Ugh, it's so hot!" I yelled, I clawed off my lose red tank top with anger. I threw it as far away from me as I could over Haku's head, it hit the tree behind him softly because it was hard to throw clothes, damn it!

I took a deep breath and I clenched my hands deeper into the lose dirt. I tried to calm down, my chest heaving up and down frantically. I have to stop hyperventilating, I'm over reacting and its embarrassing.

But it just hurt _so_ freaking much!

Then pretty much it was Haku trying to calm me down, which had proved thorny. I would calm down, then I would push my self or Haku would wrap a bandage the wrong way and I would explode into a giant head of anger, it was nothing personal. But it was, again for about the third time now, it was the pain I tell you, _the pain!_

Though, we had finally gotten threw my prissiness, which I fell every bad about right now, Haku had done nothing to harm me, yet he stayed with me even though I had tried to harm him a few times, which was entirely my bad, and he just tolerated me and he showed only kindness.

I was enlightened and so heart broken over this. But those are thoughts for later. Or just thoughts better left not thought about, it seamed sticky and complicated. I tend to stay away from drama and conflict if I could, because getting caught in all that crap was neither worth the energy or the lost bonds that fallowed anger and lots of crying only ice cream could stop. This was mostly the reason why my story wasn't super remarkable nor astonishing, because I don't dwell. It's not an every good habit to get into, thinking things over to many times that the truth and thoughts get fumbled up and you couldn't tell what really happened anymore. I guess you can say I don't fantasize nearly enough for a girl my age, maybe it comes with being tall?

I wasn't super fascinating most likely because if this default. But I guess my story had gotten you interested enough to get this far that or just extremely bored, but I guess the people around me have the things I lack thus maybe makes up for it? It was interesting, my story, to me anyway. It wasn't exactly _my_ story, but that of many people who are confused and misguided about me and them self's.

This might be the reason for not completely freaking out with Kakashi or Shikamaru. Guys are simple creatures, lust, power hungry, full of testosterone, and hungry most of the time. They don't really care about how they look to the extremes that girls do. Waxing, ugh, just one of the few, _painful_, examples.

This is why I didn't freak out, it's a guy thing, like this chick now, want nothing to do with her later. Which was the case concerning me, well; I think that's what it is. It's the most likely thing considering how men just deal with things, you really have to make the cut for 'caring' with guys, to see past your bobbies and to see them as a real person not just a piece of meat.

But then again, these where thoughts for later.

* * *

Merawr. D:

The wave mission is so LOOONNNGGGG... I JUST finished it and now imagine how long the exams will be! *groans* dear god...

How are you're drawings coming? I really want to see some!

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I HAD TO HOID THIS BACK THIS CHAPTER FOR A LITTLE BIT BECAUSE YOU GUYS WEREN'T COMMENTING! REMEMBER, ONLY 5!_**


	17. Wave mission, Part 7

_~Deception~_

Edited by:

Mua, Sorry.

YOLLA! I missed you guys, here's another chapter! This FanFicon is now over 115,000 words! YES! COMMITMENT!

* * *

Haku had helped me up and we where walking away from the boys, though, I didn't want to say anything because I would sound so prickle and ungrateful. So I just hobbled along next to him going deeper and deeper into the forest, its not like I had a real say in the matter, he was letting me lean on him and if I didn't have him I might as well have no legs.

We ducked under a low branch, walking slowly. "Um, Haku-san? Where are we going?" I asked, keeping my voce low because even the slightest noise made it sound like an explosion.

He stopped and turned his head, looking at me with a large, real smile, believe it or not, I didn't, not yet. "Where going to a special spring, Sakura-chan, it'll help with your leg, the water numbs injuries." He smiled, turning his head forward again and starting to walk, I stumbled a few times trying to catch up.

Haku was one strange person, but I kept my mouth shut. I, kinda, trusted him, so I just fallowed him blindly as the branches got thicker and the ground got muddier. It was hard to walk but Haku had slowed down to my pace and helped me over random rocks or fallen branches. I was starting to wonder about Naruto and Sasuke, but I didn't have the energy nor the focus to search for then with my Chakra. But I settled for just being worried. Surly if Naruto was dead Sasuke would have walked back up the path dragging his dead ass back to the house before Haku had come and found me.

We walked in silence as he helped me threw this thick obstacle course. Though, it wasn't long till I fell, face first into a pile of mud, tripping over _air_ of all things.

"Sakura-chan!" Haku screamed, though I couldn't see him because I had my eyes tightly shut in the mud, "Are you alright?!" He said franticly.

I groaned, pulling my head up, it literally made a 'POP' sound when my head escaped, then it gurgled, leaving a face print. I spit the mud out of my mouth as I wiped mud away from my eyes with my finger tips. I rubbed them as I spit out more mud, blinking.

"Well, isn't this fun?" I said to my self softly, sitting up, trying to rub all the mud off my face with my arm.

The day couldn't get worse, could it? All of this crap and it's not even noon yet, jeez, my eyes stung like crazy. I had cracked my nail, and now it's getting caught on my cloths and leaving scratches on my face. It was cold and I'm freaking tired of getting attacked by random bugs! UGH! I wanted to slam my hands down into the mud and scream in agitation! But I held it all back, biting my lip instead of throwing the desired tantrum. And besides, throwing tantrums is for three year oldsthat need a nap. Not a thirteen year old who believes that she's above this immature act of frustration. Though, just believing and actually doing are _every_ different things. I _wanted_ to scream and yell, throw my arms around wildly just trying to act out, and take a freaking nap! But I didn't, thank god I didn't.

I stood back up with Haku's help, still trying to get mud out of my mouth, I made weird noises trying to just bow the mud away from my lips, but I stopped before I fainted due to the frantic acts.

I looked up at Haku with large apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry Haku, just leave me here, I'll be-." He cut me off.

SLAP.

My head napped into the other direction, stunned. My eyes where large with shock as I was hunched over a fallen tree packed in with the rest of the tight nit trees, only enough to wiggle threw. Routes razed and moss grew everywhere, I blinked. I turned my head slightly and I watched Haku with confused eyes, his eyes where large with anger and tears ready to spill over, he was shaking, his hand still razed. Why was he acting like this? What was going on? I said he could go on with out me? Then why?

My thoughts where interrupted, "Sakura-chan!" he yelled at me, his voice clearly mad and worried, I felt my eyes grow with the dull pain that was coming with the slap, I could almost feel the red hand mark grow on my face rapidly, it throbbed harshly. But I ignored it, something was wrong with Haku, that came first. Other people always came first. That was how I was razed and I found it wasn't the easiest of things to believe in or show in attitude. But it was well worth it when you where laying in bed after the day was over and just thinking back on how you affected other peoples life's. I much rather have that feeling then, money, drugs, power. If I could just think back on how I made people smile, it was all worth living with inner and all the evil in the world.

His hole body shook harder and his face was discussed, I flinched, "Sakura-chan, you just want me to leave you in the middle of no where!? Alone?! WITH A BROKEN LEG?!" he screamed at me.

I stood up with on hand over my cheek and the other supporting me on the tree, I was so confused, why would he care so much? "Haku-san, I'm so confused, what-?" I was interrupted by him again.

He lunged at me, tears spilling over; I tensed, shutting my eyes tight, ready for another slap. But then I felt a bank of warmth over flow my scenes, I gasped, snapping my eyes open, h-he was hugging me? What?

He squeezed me tightly, his chin on me shoulder, my arms where limp at my sides, my eyes large, he choked out a sob, "After going threw all this? You just expect me to leave? Do you really think I'm that worthless?!" he cried, holding onto me tighter.

I blinked, but then my face melted into a softer, more understanding expression. I razed my hands and held him lightly as I put my own chin on his shoulder, closing my eyes, I patted his back gently, "I just didn't want you to get all muddy because of me, that's all." I whispered, trying to sooth him. "You're not worthless, and if anyone says that I will kick there ass!" I said energetically, leaning back so Haku could see me throw punches in the air aggressively.

I grinned at him and Haku's hands where still lightly on my hips as he sniffed, his face was bright red with tears and a large blush, and he pulled away from me abruptly. His back faced me as he wiped at his nose franticlywith his sleeve. I smiled.

He stood up strait and grabbed my wrist, he cleared his throat, "Come on, lets go." He said in a deep voice, probably trying to regain some pride and save some of his ego. He pulled me along threw the large, cramped trees.

I adjusted my self onto his body as we dogged the mossy trees, he didn't seam to mind if he got muddy. So just to get a reaction out of him, I could rub ageist him dramatically, "tripping" on a route, and getting mud on him. He reacted like I really did trip, concerned and helping; he wouldn't even glance at added mud. We had been walking for about ten minutes and the whole fount of his shirt was coved in the substance, even part of his face. His eyes weren't puffed up anymore and we had been calmly talking the whole time. Haku was here on a temporary mission from snow with a Jounin, he wasn't supposed to be discovered as a ninja. Thus the getup. He had told me little of his past and all I have discovered was that he was a orphan just like the rest of my team, which I had only noticed that when he had said this. I had told him about my mission, seeing it no harm. He said that I should be careful, and I agreed. Then I had told him how I had originally broken my leg, and he had cringed harshly. But then I told him I was alright, and he didn't seam to believe me. At least he didn't break down crying like the rest had. This was a relief, physically and mentally.

We had reached the springs quickly, and right now I'm soaking my leg in a shallow pool, Haku sitting next to me, talking animatedly about how he had discovered the affects of the water. It was a funny story, actually. He had been trying to get to a rabbit that had ran away from him. And he ended up falling face first into one, he had to wait till his Jounin-sensei came looking for him, which away about six hours later. He even had to be carried all the way back.

I smiled at him, Haku was a good person. He was normal and a good change of pace for me, and I was eager to see that we became good friends. Just having the foundation that would keep me sane from all my complicated team mates, not that I didn't love them full heatedly, it was just till good to make sure that you, you're self was a good, normal foundation for them.

It was harder to walk back to the house now, because I had no control over my foot what so ever and it would drag on the floor. It would get caught on things and I couldn't even realize it, pulling me and Haku down to the floor painfully. He actually had to set my bone a few times because my muscles weren't keeping it in place. Thus ended in my stick/moss cast, every, every gross, if I do say so my self. Cold and slimy, ewww, but it had worked well enough. But I would defiantly feel it in the morning, yay.

It took twice as long and ended up in many awkward and painful falls to ground. By the time we where at the house, we we're mud monsters, head to toe, just leaves, mud, and moss all over our bodies, even in places where the sun don't shine if you get my draft. Haku walked me to the door; it was about 10PM and most likely dinner was over by now, and no doubt Kakashi was back and he was getting worried over nothing, per usual. That's just how he was.

Haku bid goodbye and I watched him as he walked away. I waved at his retreating person and soon he was out of sight.

I sighed and turned to the door, my hand on the wall keeping me steady. I wonder what they where doing in there?

I let my face curl into an amused, disgusted expression. Whatever they where doing in there can't be good, from how Kakashireacts about me and me doing "dangerous" things, it's almost barbaric in how protectivehe was, hovering like a mother hen. It drove me nuts! 'Sakura-chan! Don't try to cut vegetables while you have your hands full!' and 'Sakura-chan, you're feet are turning purple, lay down!'

It just annoyed the hell out of me! He was so freaking protective! And I've noticed that Naruto and Sasuke are picking up these habits quickly, to my displeasure. It was ridicules!

'Sakura-chan, don't do this', 'Sakura-chan, don't do that!' I felt like I was a caged bird, just because I wanted to train with a broken leg!?

I took a deep breath, calm down Sakura, be calm. It's alright; once your leg heals it will be over, breathe. It's almost over, you will go and get it healed at the hospital and it will good as new, then you can kick there over protectiveve butts!

With that thought, I faced the door with new found courage and devotion. My eyes where large with pride and determination, I grabbed with door handle with spunk and I held my leg off the ground by holding my pant leg.

I pushed the door open, full of these confidant emotions, but the instant I saw what was on the inside, I shut the door again, scared for my life.

I herd a large 'BAM' come from the other side of the door, fallowed with an 'oaf'. My eyes where large with fight as I felt my leg fall to the ground painfully, as I grabbed the door handle and I held it shut with both hands, scared out of my mind.

The door raddled frantically as Naruto and Kakashi tried to pull it open, I tried my best to keep it from turning as they pounded on it and tried to get it to open, drowning out there cries.

"Sakura-chan! Open the door!!!"

"Sakura-chan! Where were you!?"

"Sakura-chan! Open this door right now young lady!"

I was fighting and trying to keep the door closed so hard I couldn't reply, my jaw was shut tightly and my muscles clenched, flowing with chakra.

All of the sudden the pounding and the pulling stopped, I opened my eyes and I held the door knob tightly, I leaned forward on the door pressing my face on it, so maybe I could hear what was going on. My leg lay limp to the side, out of the way.

"Sakura, open the door."

My eyes grew, and my muscles went limp. The door knob was ripped out of my hands as the three of them pulled, not like there was much of a fight. They had grabbed me and pulled me into the door way, I slammed into someone's chest and I blinked as they looked over my body.

My mind was blank, I was so dizzy. Someone was yelling at me, someone is moving me. Uh? What is going on here!?

The next thing I knew I was in the bathroom, sitting on the lidded toilet, Kakashi trying to get the moss cast off my leg. Sasuke was scrubbing at my face with a hot wash cloth with a scowl on his face. And Naruto was off trying to get the shower started next to me, they all looked pissed, really pissed. I grimaced as Kakashi scowled at me, his face hard. "Sakura…" he said disapprovingly, "Just what where you thinking coming home so late?!" he snarled, though, I didn't get the full effect because I had to close my eyes as Sasuke wiped away at my eyes roughly. His own disapproving look on his face.

I opened my mouth, intending for a strong willed voice to come out and show indifference with a tinge of pride, "I wasn't aware that it was this late." Instead, it came out bitter and pleading, sounding every, every ashamed. It was a weird mix, but it came out pathetically. Jeez, where was my back bone?

Naruto looked at me with sad, disapproving eyes. I wanted to cry, not Naruto too! My own personal sun that basked me with happy thoughts and emotions!? Replaced with sad eyes and depressed ora? Damn it, I'm such a mistake to make Naruto sad.

He moved over the sink and grabbed another wash cloth and started to dry my face while Sasuke moved away and rung out the rag in the sink. I looked over at him with a sorry expression, but then I looked down in shame. These people actually cared about me and yet I'm giving them such a hard time? I'm such a hypocrite. I had just run after Naruto because he didn't come home last night, because I had cared, and I wanted to know he was safe. It wasn't voluntary, if felt like duty. I went after him automatically, not thinking much about it. And here they are, worried sick, and I keep thinking how much I hate it? Man, I'm so screwed up.

I let my head fall, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

Everyone stopped and looked up at me, but I kept my head down like a beaten dog, trying to show that they where the better, stronger ones as my shoulders went limp. I whined a bit when I moved, still sore from all of the falling I had did earlier.

I felt a hand on my head and I looked up threw my hair with large eyes, Naruto was smiling at me with a large grin and Kakashi was ruffling my hair, Sasuke just 'Hn'ed and left quickly. I brushed it off, taking his Hn as a 'Okay, it's fine, don't do it again.' type of thing.

Kakashi smiled gently at me, "I'm sorry we got so worked up, it's just that we got worried when we couldn't find you." He said in a light voice.

I striated my body back up and looked up at both of them, Naruto grinned eye to eye, and he gave me a thumbs up, "Don't worry about it Sakura-chan! You're okay now and that's all that's important, believe it!" he said loudly.

My mood instantly lightened with his ora, Naruto really was important to me and now more then ever. I never realized this till a few hours ago, but I'm glad I did. Naruto just seams to get sick with happy and I'm happy to be coughed on by him, to maybe just feel a bit like he does makes me so blissful.I gave him my most grand smile I could muster, thoroughly feeling like my face split in half, but didn't matter, Naruto was my sun god and I was not losing him. I haven't given anyone this smile before and I now label it my Naruto smile and it would only be for him, not Shikamaru, not Kakashi, not Sasuke, not Neji, not even Hinata. Only Naruto, my sun god.

He grinned back with spunk and blushed a bit, most likely because it was getting hot in here because of the steam of the shower. "Thanks Naruto!" I chirped, and then turned to Kakashi and I gave him a much more mild and thoughtful smile, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei." I said, I razed my hand and ruffled his own hair, still smiling. "I love you guys." I said, unashamed.

Kakashi stood up and looked away, scratching the side of his face with his finger lightly over his mask, and Naruto stood there for a few moments, the heat really getting to him because he was bright red, but I brushed it off.

Soon they both left and I stripped of all of my clothing, it plopped onto the laminate floor loudly with the added weight of the thick mud, I grimaced, stepping into the burning hot shower. I had to turn down the heat at first because it burned me on my arm, but soon I warmed up to it and I had turned the heat back on full blast. It still mildly burned me but not to much, it gave a wonderful sting that made me feel alive.

I had to clean my hair three times before all of the mud came out, though, the more I washed it, the more lose hair fell out, and it became strait again, thank god. Though, I couldn't help but notice that after I finished drying it, it became, _so_ soft. It was a gift from the hair gods! THANK YOU HAIR GODS!

I found a white dress that wasn't mine, it was a bit shorter then my knee height, and it was just like a long tee shirt. It was big on me, most likely Tazuna's daughters dress. I but on the light blue sport bra and white under where, then slipped that on. I put my hair into a messy bun as I started to wrap up my leg again with the spare bandages someone brought with the change of clothes.

I tried my best not to agitate it, but I could feel the pain start to come back, no doubt I would feel it in the morning. So I tried to make the best out of the time I had now. So I tied it snugly and I tried by best not to look at the black bruises. But somehow my eyes would always get a glance at it and I was horrified. There was no way I was showing _anyone_ this.

So I finished up, washed my hands, picked up my dirty laundry and I left the bathroom.

It must have been 12 by now; I was in there for a long time. So I tried to be as quiet as I could limping down the hall to my room. It wasn't far, so it didn't take long to come inside and find Sasuke waiting for me.

It wasn't odd, I had actually expected it. But I had also expected for him to be sleep, but he was wide awake over at my window, staring at me with concern.

I really liked how we had this little time that Sasuke could show his weaknesses. I'm sure he needed it, and it made me feel and grow close to him. I could see changes happen in his attitude ever since we started this thing. He was becoming much less bitter and mean. Now more open and just a bit less mean, I didn't expect him to change medially, nah, I didn't want to force him to do something he didn't want to.

He helped me to my bed and he bond-bared me with questions as he tucked me in like my mother would when there was thunder storm and she would think I was scared of it. I wasn't, but I didn't say anything because I liked it.

"Sakura-." I placed my fingertips on his mouth softly, silencing him.

I smiled softly at him, my eyes half lidded because I was tired, "Sasuke, calm down. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." I whispered, he seamed to except this and I grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to me. He fell to my side all too willingly.

I brushed his hair out of his face and tucked it in the back of his ear, and I smiled at him as I moved over so he could lay on my futon too. Soon we were both on our sides facing each other, under the blankets together.

From the times Sasuke had stayed the night in my room I had noticed that his legs would entangle in mine most of the time. It wasn't a bad thing, no, the only negative thing that I found came from this was me comparing how his legs where so much softer then mine. That bummed me out, but I kept those thoughts to my self.

I reached for his hand and we entangled out fingers together, I brought his hand up and I held it to my chest. I stroked the back of his hand with my thumb slowly, sighing tiredly, I closed my eyes and I came closer to the large, young, team mate of a heating duct.

I smiled and breathed in his sent, the dark forest with a tinge of smoke from a fire and soap. It made me smile as I opened my eyes and I saw Sasuke's eyes close slowly and then shut for the night. I wrapped my arms around him as his breathing become slower and deeper, clearly asleep.

Sasuke didn't get much sleep, but then he did it was hardly sleep. Sasuke suffered from chronic nightmares, and it didn't help that he would awake to any quiet noises. A every light sleeper, though, ever since the first night we had found out that the only way he got real sleep was being close to someone. And if it helped him; I was more then willing to comply. Even though it got really hot sometimes and I couldn't cool off because Sasuke's legs where so tangled into mine, I lived with it, it was so rare being hot I kinda enjoyed it.

I hugged him to my chest and his legs shifted and wrapped around me, I was trapped till Sasuke left on his own, which was about 5 or 6 in the morning. I didn't mind though, unlike Sasuke I was a normal sleeper, though, leave me alone long enough I become a really deep sleeper, only a blow horn or a nightmare could wake me, which with my mothers resent gift from my father and my inner, working together to get me up. It wasn't hard at all anymore, much to my displeasure.

I fell asleep a few moments later, enjoying the dreamless sleep.

* * *

*SIGH* If only Sasuke really was like this, I'd like him so much more, :T

OCC in this chapter, BUT NOT WITHOUT REASION!

**_REVIEW, COMMENT AND STUFF! PLEASE, I LOVE THEM SO MUCH, ONLY FIVE AND THEN I'LL UPDATE LICKITY SPLIT! PLEASE!?_**

How is the Fan art going? I really want to see some soon, :3


	18. Wave mission, Part 8

~Deception~

Edited by:

Me

Oh my gosh! I loved you're guys reviews so much! XD Now if only I would get more then 5 a chapter, but I can't raze the amount because it's like pulling teeth to get you guys to review!

Enjoy

* * *

The next time I woke up it was about 8 in the morning and Sasuke was long gone, my eyes fluttered open and I turned over on my back as I stared at the ceiling with blank eyes. I could hear people shift around the house, so I decided to get up.

About half way threw my leg started to feel the after effects of me banging it around so much. I had almost screamed, I might have well done that because it had made so much noise falling to the ground and rolling around. Though, after about three or four minutes of that someone came up to check on me. It was Tazuna's little boy, he had peaked threw the shoji screen and then ran down the stairs. He had never made him self know to me, but I could hear his steps as clear as day, so it wasn't a surprise when Tazuna's daughter ran up the stairs.

I had told her how I broke my crutches and she scolded me freely, how irresponsible I was and how I needed to control my anger better, along with how I shouldn't be so self abusive.

A few minutes later Kakashi and Sasuke came up, apparently Naruto was still sleeping, the poor little guy. He must have been really tired from training last night and waiting up for me. It was actually quite funny when Tsunami-san had to kick them back down the stairs and make them stay with Tazuna-san.

She had helped me get dressed, which I had greatly appreciated, it was hard enough to _crawl_ to where I wanted to go, let alone walk around.

We had ended up picking out some spandex shorts that came to about mid thy, a tee-shirt made of fishnet, with a sleeveless green shirt over. It was a simple outfit but it was effective. I had never thought of the combination together would turn out so fashionable but yet still practical. Fashion seamed to be neglected when you where a Ninja, fighting 24/7 for your life on missions. I never found my forehead protector, which kinda made me frustrated. I must of lost it for good, and that made me really pissed because I thought I was more responsible then that. That or I can't tie knots tight enough for shit. Luckily, Tsunami-san had a spare pare of crutches, which really made my day. And when she handed me the two pain pills, I almost hugged her. I took them eagerly without water that was a fun little experience choking them back up. But in the end they ended up in my stomach, but don't ask me how.

We had walked down the stairs talking about little things, the weather, how we where, that kind of stuff. It was light enjoyable, not that I didn't enjoy the constant heart to hearts chats I kept having with people. They where quite exhausting mentally and physically.

We reached the end of the stairway and walked over the table, I sat down while she prepared some tea, sitting down across from me and giving me a glass.

"So Sakura-chan, what's it like having all male team mates?" She said, talking a sip from her glass, the steam playing across her face then slowly dissipating into the air above her.

I took a gracious drink from my cup before answering, my face calm. Just drinking tea made me feel relaxed; I set the cup down on the table slowly, letting my hands warm up on the hot clay it was made out of. I sighed, "I never really thought about it before but," I took another quick sip, trying to put all my emotions into words. It was hard and it took awhile, Tsunami-san seamed to understand and she waited for me to collect my thoughts.

I looked down and put my hands on my lap as I played with my fingers, smiling to my self, I didn't look up as I spoke, "They're my boys, I care for them more then I could say. I've only known them for a few weeks but…" I bit my lip, trying to just put my affection into the right word. Love? Nah, I know a better word.

I looked up at her with large eyes that where filled with fire of devotion and care, I grinned at her lightly, "There my weakness." I smiled, I tried my hardest to make my voice sound proud and I did a good job if I do say so my self.

She smiled back, her eyes soft. "You must really care about them." She said, taking another sip, then sitting down the glass loudly. "Your really a good person Sakura-san, I don't know if I could handle those three like you could." She laughed, and I blushed, looking back down, embraced.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned forward, and she laughed at my face. "You should of seen them last night, Naruto-san was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, even Sensei was freaking out a bit." She laughed, drawing back and putting her head on her hand and giggling to her self.

She sighed to her self, still smiling to me. "Even Sasuke-san was a bit worried, he didn't show it like the others did but you should have seen his expression." She giggle like a fan girl then looked back at me with kind eyes, "They must really care about you too." she said. She leaned forward, looking eager, I leaned away, and she had this troublemaking expression which I didn't trust.

She smiled like a treasure cat, "So, is there any feelings floating around…?" she asked.

I looked down and picked at my nails as I spoke, "I don't know about that…" I said, looking up with an uncertain expression.

I wanted to change the subject; I don't really like talking about this and I didn't care to get into depth of just how _many _feelings where floating around and that those feelings had been a large portion of my thoughts for the past few days. It was kinda disturbing how I just couldn't stay away from this conflict of feelings; they just came to me like a magnet. Even thought I wanted nothing to do with them, they where complicated and made relationships all too hard and stressful. Stress became wrinkles and the only wrinkles I wanted on my face are called laugh lines.

I looked around for a distraction so maybe we could get off this topic, but Tsunami-san seamed persistent.

She reached out and nudged me with her finger on my arm, "Come on Sakura-chan, there is hardly any action around here," she whined, I looked up at her with a nervous expression. She only giggled and persisted, "Come on, Sasuke-san and Sensei left with my Dad, even Naruto-san left! Come on!" she nudged me over and over with her hand, her face eager and excited.

I groaned and I looked up at her, she ginned at me and sat back in her chare, smug. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back in my chair, I huffed and grumbled about how easily I was pushed over into submission.

"There are no feelings floating around." I mumbled, looking away.

She glared at me, "I know that's not true," she smirked at me, "It took you to long to answer to say that there was nothing going on. There must be something or you wouldn't have hesitated, now tell auntie Tsunami what's going on, hmm?" she said smugly, clearly impressed with her self.

I snapped my head around and I gave her a pissed, disbelieving look. I glared at her lightly, "Your not supposed to be that observant, your just a villager." I snarled lightly, it was just a joke.

She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, looking very arrogant and full of pride. "Well, I was always known as being observant," her voice was cocky and she turned to look at me, giving me a smug look. "Now stop trying to change the subject and tell me what I want to know." She glared.

"Damn." I whispered to my self, turning away, I looked back at her bitterly, "Okay, fine. If you want drama, I'll tell you about my love life." I said, running my hands threw my hair. Then I looked over at her threw the corner of my eyes, "But if you tell _anyone_ I _will_ know it was you, and I will do something…rather _unpleasant_." I warned.

She nodded franticly and she leaned forward as I did, I brought my hand to my mouth, we pushed the tea out of the way as our bodies took up the space, I started to whisper, "Okay, so there's this boy named Shikamaru and I've known him for a week, right?" I said, and she nodded franticly. I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, I've been going to his house about everyday and one day I didn't come because it was Sasuke's birthday-." She cut me off.

"Ooohhh, what'cha get him?" she asked eagerly, sitting down in her seat again, putting her hands together and holding them to the side of her face, sighing dreamily.

I sat down in my seat and I razed my eye brow at her, I sighed and continued, "I made him some gloves, alright." I said.

She opened her eyes and she gave me an approving look, with her arms still crossed she nodded at me, "Yes, yes that's good, continue." She said.

I yawned and continued like asked, "Anyway, I didn't come to his house like usual," before she could she could think anything inappropriate, I quickly added, "Not that we did anything sexual, we are just friends." I said strictly, she nodded franticly, telling me to keep going.

I sighed and turned away, I picked up a piece of hair and I started to twirl it around my fingers, avoiding her eager gaze. "And I came the next day to tell him that I was sorry about that day before and that I was going on this mission for a week and he…" I drifted, keeping my eyes away from her eager face.

I squeezed my eyes shut, _"."_ I rushed into one breath.

I braced my self for her reaction, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened.

The wall crashed with a large explosion, rapidly filling the room with dust, blinding me, I snapped my head around to the perpetrator, my eyes hard and large. I grabbed my crutches and I strode over to Tsunami-san, I snarled.

The dust cleared and was two men standing in the large hole in the wall. One was large with tanned skin, and the other was small and thin with weird markings on his face with two swards at his side. The large one also held a sward in his hand, clearly the one who did the damage.

"Samurai…" I sneered, I straitened up to my full 5'4 height and I tried my best to look intimidating with a bum leg. Though, I could imagine I wasn't all that imitating with _pink_ hair for god sakes. Maybe wearing that fishnet shirt helps with my ruff image? I doubt that, damn.

The big one came bent down to my height, looking every, every scary and blood thirsty. But I made sure I kept my head tall and look like I wasn't afraid, which I wasn't. Believe me, Inner could be a hell of a lot scary then this mofo.

"Look what we have here, such a brave little girl." He said, grabbing my chin and holding my face in a tight hold. "Give us the woman and I'll leave you're pretty little face alone, alright?" he asked in a mocking tone, sickly sweet.

I narrowed my eyes as I leg a crutch fall to the ground loudly as I razed my hand and grabbed his wrist in a bur. His eyes grew as crushed his wrist with _pure_ strength alone. It made a loud crunching noise and he tried to draw back furiously, his expression angered.

"Let go you little bitch!" he yelled, he razed his arm and started to aim a punch to my face.

Tsunami-san yelled out just as the strike was about it hit my face with grate speed. But I blocked easily, throwing his arm away from me furiously, I snarled at him, letting my anger finally show.

How _dare_he come at Tsunami-san like that! What the hell did hell did he want with her anyway?!

I looked up at him with livid eyes threw my hair; I could feel him stiffen as I pressed a pressure point on the top of his shoulder that made his arm useless and limp, give for granted I had to dig my fingers deep into his shoulder, and that it wasn't much of a pressure point but damaging the nerves and tendons in the arm. But it had gotten the job done, though blood stained my fingers I just won't look at it, which was easier said then done.

He yelled in pain loudly, thrashing around franticly. His yelled pounded in my ear drums, over and over it echoed in my mind, thundering, reminding me of his pain I had done to him. I could here Inner chuckle with amusement and pleasure, the sound mixing with his screams like smoke twisting and turning with my inner, becoming one with truly horrifying affects.

I barred my teeth like a animal as I growled at him, the sound coming deep with in my throat. I narrowed my eyes into dangerous slits, "Don't." I razed my hand and I struck his throat with the heel of my hand, he let out a large groan and he pulled franticly at his broken wrist, but I held strong. It wasn't like I could let go anyway, my muscles had been holding onto his wrist to tightly and now they we're clamped around it securely, with no hope of letting go with out pliers.

"Fuck." I continued, twisting the heel of my hand to the side, his screams only turned louder as I dug my fingers into his throat, his yells becoming muffled at the lack of air, I could hear Tsunami-san whimper from behind me, she had ran over to her son who had showed up because of the noise. They where huddled in the far coiner, Tsunami-san was crying with her son in her arms, I needed to finish this up.

"With." And with this I would wrap it up.

"ME!" I screamed with rage, I slid my hand up, dragging my deeply logged finger nails up with me and I gave him a painful upper cut with the side of my hand.

I let go the instant my hit connected, he few back with the force I had hit him with. He hit the floor, falling on his side, coughing out blood I didn't look at, trying to keep a ravaging inner suppressed. My person started to shake with effort, slouching under the pressure in my mind, my whole body shook as I struggled to look up at the approaching enemy.

"You bitch!" he screamed, charging for me with his sward held out, ready to strike.

I took a half step back and took my hand from my face; hold them out away from my body. I glared at him; if only I had my weapons this would have ended this a long time ago. But I left them in my room, damn.

I started to make hand seals quickly; I only had time to do about two when he reached me with his sward aimed at my heart, deadly sharp and craving for my blood. He let out a battle cry, coming closer and closer by the second. I screamed in frustration inside my head, mad as a raging bull. As soon as the blade came close enough I let my other crutch fall to the ground and I put my broken leg behind me, having to be used for of first time in about a week, and still broken may I remind you and badly bruised, it did not take being used every well.

I ground my teeth, shots of pain coming from my leg, it hurt like bitch but I wasn't about to let some guy stab me in the gut!

I slapped my hands together on his sward, I glared at him and he tried to continue inches to my chest to kill me forever. He screamed in anger and he pushed on his small, long blade. But proving it no use as I held it tighter together in the palms of my hands, my natural earth chakra flowing into my vanes, making them become hard like stone, which also came with not being able to feel pain, let alone anything at all.

He glared at me, sweat glistening off his brow at the effort. My shoulders didn't falter and didn't even shake at his pathetic strength.

As almost if I said this aloud, he seamed to get a lot angrier, if that was possible. He screamed, I should have seen it coming, but it seamed to unreal to me for a strange reason, and I didn't know why. For some reason it seamed like a hazy dream, but my body still held strong un the less.

I had only been like this once before and that was the reason Daddy left me, but I was knocked out of my dream like state as the man kicked me in the stomach.

I fell back onto my butt, sqwished between the table and the chair, I was stuck and I fell to the floor with a high yelp. But I didn't have time to recover as I realized that I had let go of his sward and now trying to franticlyroll out of the way as he tried to stab my body from above repeatedly, whenever his blade missed it would be deeply imbedded into the hardwood floor. Leaving deep, jagged holes.

I kicked him in the shin as he tried to pull his sward out of the floor, making him fall back loudly and clumsily, his sward in the floor by my shoulder.

I used the sward for support and I got up quickly, pulling it up in one tug. I stood over him as he tried to scramble away, a look of fear evident on his face that could only be described as pathetic.

I looked down on him with unfeeling eyes, I didn't really feel bad for his person as I struck them with the sward in his heart, it was a bit cruel but that was what had to be done. If it didn't they would keep coming back and corrupting these innocent peoples lives. And that was I wanted to stop at all coasts.

I didn't like the way I looked down at him with cold, emotionless eyes, nor the way Inner had gotten quiet suddenly. I didn't know why I acted like that but I had a pretty good guess when I felt my self holding in a smile.

I pulled the sword out of his gut and stood on one foot, I looked down at it, fingering it in my hands, the blood dripping off the end in heaps.

The sward was a beautiful classic gray color for the blade, the edge looked extremely sharp and it would most likely cut my finger if I as much as touched it lightly. The hilt was a classic, and was blue and white weaved together elegantly.

I bent down and set it down next to him, the metal clattering on the floor quietly. I reached out for my crutches and stood back up, putting them under my arms and hobbling over to Tsunami-san and her son.

They both looked at me with large eyes, the boy openly crying and Tsunami-san forcing a smile.

I understand that I was just a bit harsh and I probably didn't have to swear, a waste to breath, but it felt like I needed to do it, but it was probably because of inners influence, which didn't surprise me.

I shouldn't have lost that much control, it's going to take me forever to push her put again. She's like a fly on poop- uh, I need a better analogy, comparing my self to poop isn't every self faltering. But you get the point, I will swat her away and she will come back immediately without fear or second thought, it's horrible and disturbing to think apart of me is _this_ committed to get in into my mind and take over to kill people I care about.

At this point Inner isn't completely in my mind, about 1/3 in. She can control some of my actions, but my thoughts are still pure of her evil intentions. So I can fight her, but it's hard, it's like trying to tell your self that your not hungry, it's not imposable, but you can't just think about something else and forget about it, be distracted. No, you have to focus like crazy and find something that you can distinguish as something that wasn't you, and you could imagine how hard it is, you have to know your self _so_ well, or you might just push out qualities that made you, _you_. And those things might just affect your whole attitude.

I looked down at the ground and brought my hand to my temples and started to massage them, extremely stressed out.

I felt Tsunami-san but her shaky hands on my shoulder, and start to tell me comforting words. But the added weigh wasn't welcomed, do you know how hard it is to swat with a broken foot? Thus, made me fall back onto my butt.

I yelped in surprised, and I looked up at them, feeling my butt hit the concrete softly. It didn't hurt, but it startled me, making me lose my focaused concentration. And that was as frustrating as hell.

I groaned, slamming my hands down on the floor with frustration, I had to hurry up and get over to the bridge, damn it! My team was there alone and most likely under attack because if these guys where on the move, then that means Gatoh was on the move, Zabuza's employer if you didn't know. And this man was dangerous, really dangerous. And from what I can tell from the people he has, he expects and gets the best for his dirty work, with Ninja's anyway. But then any Samurai wouldn't be able to stand up to a Ninja, we are much more well rounded.

But that wasn't the point!

Wasn't. Here. To. Protect. THEM.

See my point? It's petrifying knowing that I'm here and their over there facing enemies one or thousands I didn't know. And that made me really scared, knowing that I wasn't there to give my best and maybe push them out of the way of a Jutsuor a kick to the head, which I would gladly take to save there life.

_Then why aren't you there already?_

I looked up at the family with grave eyes; I scrambled up, ignoring my crutches so I stood on one foot. "Come on Tsunami-san, we need to get you out of here." I said, holding out one hand while I put the other on the wall, trying to keep my balance, it was futile to get them out of there, _now_. If I didn't there life would be in danger of other horrible things Gatoh would throw at them.

She nodded and held onto her son with one hand and grabbed my hand with her other one, she pulled her self up with him in her arms, he was sobbing into her shoulder, letting out large whales while saying something I couldn't comprehend. But that didn't matter, I had to hide them.

I picked up my crutches and fallowed them down the hall, Tsunami-sanseamed to get some of her nerve back and had stopped shaking, but her son, Inari I think was his name, I wasn't to sure, but he continued to cry loudly.

Tsunami-san had stopped and reached up and pulled down a string that hung from the ceiling, it was attached from panel that opened up to an attic, stares slid down from the opening and Tsunami-san set Inari down on the ground and started to clime up, saying. "Sakura-chan, please hand me Inari-kun when I get up here, okay?" she asked.

I looked down at the crying boy, snot and tears slid down his face and he looked petrified, his eyes large and he latched onto my leg like a life line, rubbing his face with his arm furiously, sniffling crazily, trying to collect him self.

I looked down at him, almost painfully confused. Why was he doing this? I hadn't even talked to him before!? So why did he hug my leg?

_He's scared out of his freaking mind, you idiot, I bet he would hug Sasuke too, you're so fucking stupid._

I leaned down and picked Inari up and held him to my hip, he dug his face into his arm, trying to rub away his tears, and I smiled gently at him, "Inari." I said, he looked up at me, he had stopped crying but his eyes where red and he was whimpering, I leaned down, "I'm going to have to ask if you can quiet down, you and your mama are going to hid for a bit and you can't make _any _noise, okay?" I asked.

Inari shook his head wildly, and he looked up at me with large, dark eyes. "N-no!" he almost yelled.

I was bewildered, I drew back, surprised. My eyes grew large with disbelief, I felt my eye brows almost hit my hair line, my mouth pressed together tightly in a firm line. This boy…what was he doing? Putting his mother in risk of death? Why?

I felt my eyes harden and I held him tighter, I leaned in and looked him in the eye, he flinched and drew back, he started to shake, his tears acting up again. I understand that I was scaring him, but what the hell? What a selfish little brat!

I don't normally think of people like this, damn it, inner is taking advantage to my desire to go to my team, thus putting my focus somewhere else then what she was doing, it was easy to forget about her when you cant see, or feel any different. But your emotions keep getting more and more negative, you feel bitter and your muscles get lose, ready for a fight.

I instantly drew back, realizing my mistake. Inari looked horrified, poor little guy.

I tried to smile at him so he could calm his nerves, but it was forced and my whole face was twitching, it was unpleasant trying to force something that came to me so naturally. Letting Inner take over would stop my smiles and the closest thing I would get to it was maybe a smirk or a fake one try and fool someone so inner could manipulate them and use them constantly.

_Ah, you keep saying "inner" but you do know it's you, right? Wait, don't answer that, I already know the answer because I am _you_, you do know but you don't want to admit it, I would ask why but I know already._

_You're scared of you…_

I flinched, my eyes where unfocused as I looked around, everything was blurry and it was getting dark. I felt my hand move from under Inari involuntary, my eyes widened; inner was ½ in, with full force. I instantly put up my mental walls, I closed my eyes in concentration, trying to put my hand back down to support him. My whole body started to shake under the effort.

I gasped, inner had drawn back completely. I had won, I grinned, the feeling of evil that was in my mind only left a fading ghost letting out whispers of pain. I had no idea why she would just give up like that, but who cared?! As longs as she was gone and I could get to my boys, that was all that mattered…right?

"Sakura-chan, I'm ready over here, hand him up okay?" Tsunami-sansaid from above me, her hair falling around her face in waves. I looked up at her and nodded.

I pulled Inariaway from my person and he dangled from above me, his face clear of snot and tears, even his eyes where a little less red, I looked at him with expecting eyes, I straitened up and I looked at him in the eye.

"Inari, I need to go find my team," I said, he nodded franticly, I was afraid his head was going to fall off, so I continued quickly. "So I need you to protect you mom, okay?" he nodded slowly, I smiled at him, I was impressed with his bravery. "What a good boy you are, I'm sure you're going to be strong one day, and be the hero that saves everyone starting with you and your mother." I smiled, my voice sounded so sure and right because I did believe that he would do this, anyone could.

He didn't say anything as I handed him off to his mother carefully, he went with no fight.

I helped Tsunami-san close up the attic door again and it looked like another normal piece of ceiling, I could tell they where there because I could hear there breathing and the rustling of there bodies on the floor, along with there chakra. But I'm sure that they would get settled soon and then they would be quiet enough so what ever cheep knock offs that Gatoh would deem appropriate to kill these innocent people would be easily fooled.

I grabbed my crutches and rushed down the hall to my room, I slid my door open with a large bamand I raided my closet, grabbing everything Ninja related. I put on my black belts full of poison and the other full of explosive and sharp things. I put on my kunai holsters and my butt pack, I thought about taking some chakra pills but then I realized it would waste time I didn't have, so I didn't take any without a second thought.

I rushed out of the house, going full speed, well, trying too.

But then there was a dilemma.

"Where is the bridge again? Crap…"

* * *

THE WAVE MISSION IS ALMOST OVER GUYS!!!

This thing is over 5,000 words, not like my other 4,000 chapters, rejoice!

**_ALRIGHT FISHIES! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DOOOOO!!! 5 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER! AND JUST SAYING 'please update' ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT THIS TIME!! THOSE ARE STARTING TO PISS ME OFF A BIT! _**

**_ANYWAY, REVIEW OR I WILL KILL SASUKE, I've been planning that all along, :D_**


	19. Wave mission, Part 9

_~Deception~_

Edited by:

Mua, :'(

Yolla! OMG YOU GUYS, 6 REVIEWS!? YOU'RE SO GOOD TO MEEEEEE!!!

This is a pretty sexy chapter, I never thought I'd get this far and post it none the less! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

* * *

"Where is the bridge again? Crap…"

Crap was right, if I didn't know were the bridge was I had no idea where my boys where, damn it! Ugh, how much do you bet I have to go threw that stupid forest? That is going to take forever if I want to get there and be in one piece! Dear GOD this wasn't my day!

I stopped hobbling in shock, I felt my eyes grow and my hands start to shake uncontrollably. I couldn't move my body as it fell limp onto the docks out side the house. I struggled to even breathe as I was sucked under and taken hostage by Inner, damn it, she saved her strength and waited till I was distracted and took over! Damn it!

My vision disappeared as she sucked me under her spell, damn; I knew I should have taken those pills!

Everything went black and I was lost into the more inner parts of my mind, not an uncommon thing to do when you have an inner, this is her world, she rules here and there is nothing I can do about it. She would hurt me, but then again, she wouldn't be able to touch me because we are the same person, so that was reassuring.

It seamed like in a blink of an eye I was here, as if someone had magically transported me here in a spilt second, but that wasn't something to be happy or impressed about.

I looked around for inner, crouched and tense, I couldn't be to sure what she would do, she's pure evil. So I couldn't relate to her actions at all, I turned; I noticed my leg wasn't broken here, thank god. But also I wasn't wearing any weapons, or my clothes at all, but a princess cut puffy ball gown, pure white. It was strapless but I had a weird sweater like thing, it was just a strap of fabric knotted together right above the top of the dress and it was attached to my sleeves, three teired bell sleeves off the shoulder to be exact. The skirt puffed out so wide I felt like I was drowning in a sea of puff, and I also noticed I must have been wearing 6 inch heels, I tried to pull my dress up so I could see them but the puff didn't seam to end and I couldn't see past what I had in my hands, so I left it alone.

I straitened up, my dress swaying with my every move, and I started to walk forward, my back perfectly strait as I swayed deeper into the darkness, I couldn't hear anything but my own breathing, and it was unsettling. I was just walking in a large room with shiny black walls and floors that reflected my every move.

I walked slowly into the abyss of my mind, taking my time. There was no rush to meet my nightmare.

Sadly, after that thought, I saw Inner appear out of no where, I had blinked once and she was just there.

She sat on a dangerous looking throne with colors of black and gold, she was almost the same dress I was, but the skirt was blood red and the corset was a light green, her sweater was held together with a large ruby the size of golf ball, but there was a black slit inside of it, looking like a cats eye. And she was wearing a matching blood red choker.

Her hair was short, really short (A/N: Sakura's hair in Shippuuden) unlike mine which was up in a bun, with my bangs pulled out with some elegant curls.

Her skirt had ridden up and showed her milk colored legs, she was wearing thick platform heals, black with green ribbons that tided up half way on her legs, she was staring at me, smirking. She had this evil glint in her eyes that made me want to curl up in fear, but I walked closer to her, because, the worse she could do here is show me some shocking images, but that wouldn't benefit her. No, I think she just made me come here so we could talk, hopefully.

I sat down on the chair across from her, a copy of her own. I let my skirt puff out and overflow the seat just like hers, and I leaned back in my seat, with my eyes locked on her own. She smiled at me innocently, but I knew it was a bunch of bull.

"_Sakura-chan_." She said in her sickle sweet voice, it was so fake I wanted to laugh. She fingered her ruby in her hand lovingly as she held out her hand and snapped her fingers, her nails painted bright red and filed to a sharp point, they looked like they had been stained with blood. She looked away from me with soft, relaxed eyes that I didn't agree with, but I relaxed. I just had to keep telling my self that she couldn't touch me because we are the same person, right?

I looked down at my lap and started to play with some soft fluff, I wouldn't say that Inner was ugly, no; she was a lot more prettier then I ever was. Her large breasts and thin waste, she was like a Barbie doll done right. Which was disappointing to me, I thought we where the same person yet she was able to look so grown up and graceful, but I wasn't about to forget what the price was for having this beauty.

I saw a tea cup held over the piece of fluff I was playing with and I looked up at the person who interrupted my depressing thoughts, I felt my eyes grown in shock and my throat tighten along with my stomach, which was about to tie it's self in a knot so tightly it would never come out. I held back a sob as I looked into this person's eyes, trying to see if they hated me more then anything in the world for putting them here with my worse nightmare, the worse part of _me_ and I wasn't allowed to forget about.

I looked and looked but then I stopped and I started to compose my self, this person wasn't the real thing. It was just a fake Inner had created, I felt the tightness in my stomach and the need to cry just dissipate and leave me feeling embarrassed under this persons empty, wanting stare. No doubt she had made them look like they wanted her, most likely to keep boredom at bay.

I herd Inner giggle as I snatched the tea away from Neji, looking away, pouting in embracement.

Neji just held the platter to his chest and backed up into line with the rest of Inner's "servants" if you could call them that, right behind inners chare her self. It was consisted of Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino to the right, then Kakashi and Iruka to the left, they all had there heads down with sliver trays hugged firmly into there chest, with the exception of Sasuke who was holding the tea pot on his platter, they all had just Jounin pants on. They all looked so beaten with broken spirits. It pained me to look at them; it made my heart squeeze tightly.

I looked away from them, and turned my eyes to Inner, I watched with calm eyes as she took a sip of her tea out of an expensive English china tea cup, it looked so classy and pretty. The light blues and green colors clashed with the dark red shade of her lips as she took a elegant sip from the rim, she looked peaceful as she lowered it down slowly and so sophisticatedly and I could barley hear the cling of the cup and saucer as she put them down slowly together and down onto her lap that was covered with her ruby colored fluff of her dress, but it didn't drown her like mine did, but washed over her in refined waves across the floor, her skirt looked like a silky cloud that surrounded her.

That simple action took my breath away, such skill and grace, it made me proud that somewhere I had this skill, but also really sad to think I had to be evil to do such beautiful things. But I guess that's just the way things worked here in reality, even thought it seamed unfair and pointless, evil people had everything. Beauty, grace, skill, every thing, it was so unreasonable.

I looked down at my own cup as is I started to finger the saucer lightly, I stopped and picked up my own cup and razed it to my lips lightly, taking a small sip to make sure it wasn't to hot. It wasn't, it was nicely warm and didn't burn my tong. It was sweet and creamy, like a liquid pastry. It was absolutely delectable, and I took another, larger sip eagerly. I purred in pleasure as it ran down my throat like silk and it caressed every part of my neck in warmth, it was delightful.

"_Hmm, I had a feeling that you would like it, it's my favorite too. It's called La Crème, it's French._" Inner said, taking another sip her self, much more refined and elegantly then I had.

I looked up at her and my face burned crimson, embarrassed at the lack of skill I had to hold back my self in the presence of something this good and made me feel light as air, I put the cup down onto the saucer lightly, I razed my hand and cleared my throat. Collecting my self, I looked up at her, with my shoulders relaxed and I stared at her intently.

I stared at her as she smiled innocently and it made my heart squeeze but I immediately made it stop as if it was voluntary, I shouldn't feel this way for my living devil, so I spoke, trying to keep my good hearted emotions at bay, "Why did you bring me here, I have to get the bridge, ASAP." I said my eyes hard and my mouth in a firm line.

She laughed at me, throwing her head back and her whole body shaking with laughter, I razed an eye brow at her and she quickly composed her self, and cleared her throat and looked up at me, smirking. I drew back, surprised, my eyes large. Her smirk grew and she leaned forward, her voice was low but as clear as day, "_Oh Sakura-chan,_" she purred, I felt my face pail, the voice meant bad things where going to happen to me. She laughed lightly at my expression, "_I called you here to talk with you._" She smirked.

I sighed and razed the cup to my lips, closing my eyes, I breathed, "Continue." I took a long drink, trying to sooth my nerves from the worry or pain and death. I mean, it couldn't hurt to just listen to her, would it? She would have done something already if she was in power, right?

I opened my eyes and put the empty cup down on my lab, I looked up at her and I didn't look away as Sasuke stepped forward and refilled my cup with more tea with a hungry gaze. It looked fitting on him, believe it for not. But I ignored him seeing that he was just a figment of my inners imagination, Inner watched Sasuke with lustful eyes, but then looked away as he filled her cup up with the delectable tea, and met my gaze calmly.

She took a sip and Sasuke returned to his place in line, she held out one hand and snapped her fingers, turning her throne into a long couch made of black leather and the legs made of gold colored metal as it fallowed along the sides of the seat and made decorative curls and twists, framing it. With a matching low table in fount of her, she set down her tea.

Also, her dress changed and now instead of her long, cloud like skirt, it was really short red tutu, and she didn't have her sweater thing on either, leaving her arms bare. I could see her platform shoes and then looked intimidating as she crossed her legs again, resting her arms on the top of the sofa as Neji and Shikamaru sat down next to her, every close. They pressed ageist her and started to kiss her neck and caress her cheeks, she smiled at me. "_Before we start anything, let's get comfortable. It's going to take awhile._" She smirked and completely ignored the boys that kissed her passionately.

I found that my own chair had changed into the same thing Inner was sitting on and that my dress hand changed the same way too, shortening and getting rid of my sleeves. I put down my tea and tried to pull down the skirt as I looked down at my shoes, they were the ridicules and made it hard for me to lift up my feet, they where clunky but I liked the way my felt when they where in there, that's it, not even the obnoxious ribbons either.

I looked up and I saw Naruto and Sasuke sit down next to me and Kakashi walk around the back of the sofa, I was pulled back with strong arms and Kakashi started to massage my shoulders intending for me to loosen up but it was the exact opposite, I tensed as Naruto and Sasuke pressed them self to my body, making me feel over whelmed.

I felt my eyes harden as I looked at Inner, ignoring the boy's desperate touches on my body and the pleading kisses on my neck and ears, trying to get my attention. I felt my stomach to back flips as I felt Sasuke put his hand on my thigh and side it up slowly under my tutu thingy. But I reassured my self that I was over reacting and that I didn't have time to beat the shit out of this fake Sasuke because the sooner I talk to inner, the sooner I (hopefully) get out of here.

I put my ands on my lap and crossed my legs, relaxing into Kakashi's touches, Inner smirked at me, "_Ah, you are so up tight Sakura-chan, calm down, it's only me, AKA, you._" She laughed, playing with some of Neji's hair that had come out of his low pony tail. She grinned at me, "_These are only toys, sadly._" She sighed, but then she looked up at me with serious eyes.

She looked away from me and turned her head around to look at Shino and Iruka, she razed her arm and shooed them away, and they disappeared into smoke. And then she put her arm back around Shikamaru who was kissing on her shoulder lustfully, his arms around her torso, holding on for dear life.

She looked down at the table and grabbed her tea cup, motioning for me to do so. I razed my eye brow at her but complied none the less.

I grabbed the sweet elixir and leaned back into my seat, Naruto nibbling on my ear with his teeth and Sasuke running his tongue over my collar bone. I kept my eyes on Inner as I took a large sip, eager for the sweetness to come and drown me.

I watched with calm eyes as Inner leaned back into her seat and snapped her fingers again, the low table turning into a chess board and two large dish sized pillars next to it. I could also feel my seat morph and get higher so that I could reach the board easily. But other then that nothing changed and I looked at Inner expectantly.

She put her tea cup on the top of the pillar that was closest to her and I did the same, my cup empty.

She looked at me with large electric, playful eyes, smiling. I was entranced by the way her eyes where so large and bright, they drew me in rapidly, the brilliant green of our eyes shining like emeralds.

She looked away from me and to Shikamaru who looked at her like a puppy at its owner, she put her fingers under his chin and pulled his face up so that she could look at him with those alive eyes, she spoke to me with out looking at me. "_Ah, Sakura-chan. I love it that you draw these wonderful pawns in and take them over. It's so much easier to control them_," she said in a how, husky voice, looking away from Shikamaru who whimpered at her, begging for kisses.

She touched his lips with her index finger and he grabbed her wrist with both of his hands and opened his mouth, he started to suck on her brightly painted red finger. I watched in disgust as she let him do that.

She pulled out her finger easily, over powering him like he wasn't even there. But then I saw the tip escape, I saw something airy, like smoke fallow after. It danged in the air as she dragged it threw his open lips like a fish on a hook. Shikamaru didn't seam to be affected, so I let my heart ease and realizing it was just another one of Inner's allusions.

She turned away from him and he pouted, but she didn't see it as her eyes fallowed the trail after the string of green and blue smoke eagerly, she pulled her arm away from Shikamaru who grabbed it to try and bring her back to him, but she ignored him. He pouted and fell ageist the back of her seat, crossing his arms. He looked frustrated, but he fallowed her every moment with adoring eyes.

I looked away from him and to Inner, she was grinning wildly with eyes to mach. She put her finger over a black checker on the chess board, and she started to twirl it lightly, and I saw the smoke spiral then dissipate, leaving a white chess piece in its wake.

I looked back up at her and she seamed to have calmed down, she had her arms around Neji's and Shikamaru's waste, smirking at the chess piece, a bishop, actually.

I blinked at her, my face blank as she talked without looking at me, "_We already have a beautiful, completely loyal tool in our control, defiantly a king in the making._" She smirked, looking up at me.

I flinched as she smirked at me, and she laughed at my response. "_We also have another one forming, becoming a promising Knight._" She laughed, motioning to Kakashi, "_Once we captured a few more of these hearts_," she ran her eyes over the rest of the boys in the room,"_We will be able to create a place where you can live together peacefully, we just need more power, Sakura-chan, don't you see?_" she said with a pleading voice, leaning forward, but it was painfully fake, hiding pride and smug-ness. "_You need me to get this power to protect your friends_." Her voice was low and it cracked in a few places, no doubt an act.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "So what you're saying is that I need to get the rest of these people to fall in love with me so that I can _use_ them so I can _protect them_?" I sneered, leaning back into the sofa with my arms crossed. I razed my crossed leg and slammed it down on the chess board, making the chess piece wobble and fall over the side of the table. It hit the floor and exploded into smoke once again.

I put my other foot on the table and crossed them at my ankle, Naruto wrapping his arms around my neck and pressing his chest into my shoulder as he dug his face into my neck; he chewed at my hair band and set free my hair from its restrained boundary's. Sasuke nibbled at my trapezius while running his fingers threw my long, strait hair. Hugging me close to his chest as Kakashi started to massage my scalp.

I sneered at her, "As if, that's bull shit and you know it."

She put her hand over her mouth, holding in giggles with an evil glint in her eyes. "_Ah, Sakura-chan. Your missing the point, you_ need_ me_." She laughed, looking at her nails for flaws, even thought they were perfect.

I shrugged, looking away. "I don't need you, I can do this all by my self without your help and you can stay here with your," I motioned everything around me with a uncaring hand. "Harem, I suppose you can call it."

She glared at me, narrowing her bright, large eyes. Her chest puffed up with pride and smugness as she crossed her arms, sitting up strait. "_Sakura-chan, you don't have a choice in the matter,_" she said, standing up and slamming her hands down on the chess board, her ora deathly. "_I'm in control of us right now and all I want to do is accomplish our goals, you may take the slow, hard path. But I will get us there in half the time! Sakura! Think about it! All you have to do is lay back and watch! BE REASONABLE!_" She screamed, slamming her hands down on the chess board, standing up. Her ora had changed from her, reasonable, evilly playful persona into a frustrated bull, ready to attack at any moment.

I slid my feet off of the board and smirked at her, getting up. Even though my boys grabbed at my skirt, whining at me and trying to pull me back down weekly. I just brushed there hands off and I straitened my tutu skirt out. I towered over the table and everything because of my clunky platform high heals, except Inner as we stood at the same height.

I smiled at her and she drew back, I turned away from her and walked away from the inky blackness of the room, going in the same direction from where I came from.

I herd Inner run after me and I stopped as she grabbed my shoulder, I turned my head to look at her with calm eyes, she looked as frustrated as hell. The earlier area where we had come from was gone and it looked like the sofas or the tables had never been there.

"_Sakura,_" she said, her eyes narrowing. And her grip on my shoulder became painful but my eyes stayed half lidded, "_I can help you, let me prove it to you, Sakura!_" she snarled. Her eyes looking vicious and cruel.

I smiled at her; I placed my hand over hers that was placed on my shoulder. She let go instantly like my hands where like poison. But I ignored it, I looked away, biting my lip, "I don't know…" I muttered, would I really trust her with anything?

She spun me around to I faced her, she smirked at me. "_Sakura-chan, I know we really need to get the bridge right away, what if I healed our leg? We could protect them together, Sakura-chan,_" her eyes softened and she smiled so innocently, "_I'm not that bad, let me help you._" She said naively.

I smiled at her and removed her hands from my shoulders gently, "I'm sorry," I watched as her arms fell limp at her sides, and I looked up at her, smirking, I turned on my heal and started to walk away, "I'm smarter then that to be fooled by your momentary kindness, you have abused me and haunted my mind for to long for me to trust you now, or ever." And with that, I left the inky darkness and back to my real, broken body.

See, I knew she didn't have control over my body the moment she offered to work together. She wouldn't have done that if she didn't have to, plus, inner wasn't interested in helping me protect people, she would travel the world to kill helpless and innocent people. And there was no way I was going to cooperate with that, _thing_. No matter what she promised or said.

I scrambled to get up, grabbing my crutches and trying to get a good grip on the slippery wood with my bare feet, I had forgotten all about shoes. I slid around but I finally got up and I started too hobbled to a boat down on the docks.

I scrabbled into the boat and untied it from the dock. I sat down in the back of the boat and put my crutches to my side, hovering over the motor, my hands poking it just to see if it would explode. It didn't, so I pulled on something that looked a lot like the motor on my lawn mower.

The motor roared to life and the whole boat started to move, I freaked out for a second, thinking I broke it, but when the boat started to move forward, I grabbed the steering thingy and headed out of the docks. I was going to get to the bridge by boat, once I got past the houses and the trees, I'm sure I could find it, right?

I exited the docked at fill speed, dipping out of there and onto the ocean top. The motor made a lot of nose but I didn't have time to spare. Inner was throwing a tantrum and I was running out of time if I wanted to get there before anyone was killed.

My hair flew behind me with the speed of the boat; it might as well not have been touching the water because I skimmed the top of it so lightly. It was thrilling but then I didn't really pay attention to it. I had spotted the bridge and I was trying to get there faster. The whole thing was covered in fog and I could feel chakra flaring wildly, signaling a battle.

I turned off the motor and used the remaining speed to drift to a stop by a pillar. It worked, and I tied the boat to the large slab of stone.

I grabbed my crutches and tried to stand on one foot as I put them under my arms, I wobbled like crazy but I was successful at the task. I focaused chakra on my feet and scaled up the large support beam that held up this huge bridge.

I climbed slowly, trying my hardest to conceal my active chakra. But my thoughts were easily distracted by mental conflict.

I was having a hard time swallowing what had just happened seconds ago; Inner was getting more fussy and powerful with age. Inner was mostly everything evil in my body, but she's also a good portion of my hormones. I had thought about this for a long time now. I was pretty sure my sudden growth spurt in the chest area had been because of Inner and now my mental wall was weakening, even if I didn't know it. Those chakra pills are taking a huge toll on my body and my mind, not in how smart I was, but my chakra pathways, I think. I wasn't to sure. But I know, no, I've known from the begging that I needed Inner out of my body forever.

It didn't help that I could still feel Sasuke and Naruto's kisses and how there hands lingered on my legs and arms. There touches made me curious and made me want to moan in remembrance. I wonder if they could actually do that in real life? N-not that I cared anyway! It's not like I liked there touches anyway.

I was lying to my self, but I didn't have time to face my feelings, per usual, but I was standing on the bridge, trying to find someone who needed me the most.

* * *

HOHOHOHOHO!!! OH INNER! YOU'RE SO DEVILISHLY PERV-IE, JUST LIKE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Lol, I just couldn't help my self it was to awesome to pass up :3

**_REVIEW IF YOU LIKE HEREMS! AND THE END OF THE WAVE MISSION! _**

God, how many chapters long is this thing anyway? like, 6?


	20. Wave mission, Part 10

_~Deception~_

Edited by:  
Me D:

This chapter is...I'll just let you find out for you're self.

I haven't done one of these things in a LONG ass time:

I do not own Naruto, stop reminding me! ;-;

* * *

I squinted; trying to see threw the thick mist. It was impossible; I wouldn't have been able to see threw it even if I had the Sharingan. It was frustrating trying to look for something you knew was there.

I turned my head and I leaned forward, "What the..." I whispered to my self. I had seen a flash up ahead, I swear. But that was impossible, right? Nothing could cut threw this mist if it wasn't really close, I felt no chakra coming from the area, so how the heck-?

I narrowed my eyes and started to walk faster, I needed to get to my boys. If something where to happen to them I would…Die, I guess. Because I would never let my boys die before me. And I planned to live for a long time, damn it!

My boys…

It was amazing what had happened to us threw the course of this past month. I had meet Kakashi first, ever planning on seeing him ever again. But yet here he was, protecting me from things I had only planned to go threw alone with no one there to care as I got hit or killed. When I came to Konoha I never planned for this to happen, but if I could change the past…I don't know exactly what I would do. Never meet them? I don't like that idea, but it was most likely the best. After all, who wants to see me everyday, I'm a lying, deceiving person with a dark secret that I would go to great lengths to keep a secret, yet they're here, protecting me for fake reasons.

Care, friendship, love, it was all fake, because they cared about the stable, kind Sakura. Not the hormonal mess of evil that I really was. I wasn't beautiful and physically I was nothing special except maybe my large forehead and I being a few inches taller then I should be. I was normal, on the outside. But an evil, greedy monster on the inside ready to be let out and kill hundreds and thousands of innocent people. It was despicable and demented how much crap was going on in my life, fighting for my good side to come threw just like in fairytales, the good guy always wins, right?

No…No they didn't, the lost most of the time because they where week with pride and a good soul that kept them away from evil, but that made them so week. It was awful living in a place like this, where nothing was fare or right. Just to the most powerful, in which harvested our fear of someone become so powerful that they ruled us to our every soul in which we had no free will? Which lead to our biggest fear, dying? I never wanted my boys to feel this way, the way I feel right now. So dirty and unclean, if they felt this way ever, just for a brief second. I would never forgive my self.

I started to walk forward cautiously, trying to distinguish anything from the floating gray that wouldn't dissipate, leaving me blind. My butt back bounced ageist me rhythmically. I squinted even harder, trying to find the earlier plash of shining metal.

I walked faster, trying to find some existence, I thought for a second that I was alone, but I quickly deleted the thought as I felt Tazuna's villager chakra, flaring freely.

My strides where long, trying to get to my target faster, but obviously, what could go wrong, did, jeez.

I slammed my head on something hard and cold, falling onto my butt loudly with a yelp. I rubbed my forehead with my palm, moaning.

Damn, I'm such a klutz, I thought ninja's where supposed to be nimble? Well, I guess Ninja's can, just I couldn't. Jeez, I feel so left out.

"S-Sakura?" I herd a voice come from about two yards away, it sounded a lot like Sasuke, but his voice was so soft and weak, it didn't fit the image I had of Sasuke in my head, the strong, lonely boy he was, it was muffled like he was talking from another side of a thin wall.

Warning bells started to go off in my head; I felt emotion build up in the back of my throat. I stopped breathing for a few seconds, trying to just make sense of the moment. Sasuke sounded like he was dying, but that could never be true, could it?

I felt my eyes grow and I didn't even waste time to grab my crutches as I crawled hastily around the thin object, tears building in my eyes.

I thought about how this was all a joke and that I would cry for nothing. Making a fool out of my self, but when I saw the mist thin drastically and I saw Naruto with Sasuke in his arms, blood everywhere. Senbon sticking out of them in dozens, fear, panic, concern. Everything felt over whelming in my mind.

I felt my eyes widen to the size of dishs, I could feel my tears over flow as I crawled for them, my knees burning on the coldness of the ice. But I didn't care; I slipped and slid on the water on the cement, slowing my approach drastically. I felt the song of death ring in my ears, but I convinced my mind that if Sasuke was still looking at me with those coal colored eyes, he would be okay. I would be okay.

My arms and legs gave out, slipping on a senbon. I felt one get stuck in my foot and scrape my knee deeply. But I hurried to approach them in constant fear that if I didn't do something, Sasuke would really die and then Inner would get lose because I would be so mentally crushed and handy capped with depression.

I got back up and I crawled the rest of the way, and I sat down on the opposite side of Naruto who was holding Sasuke up so the senbon wouldn't dig deeper into his body, even thought he had senbon all over his back and chest, he hugged him tightly. But it looked like Sasuke got the worse of it.

I started to shake was I put my hand under Sasuke's head, my tears coming lose and dribbling down my face onto his shirt, I ran my fingers threw his hair as my whole body shook with the action, while I rubbed my thumb over a X shaped cut he got on his cheek.

I looked down, a sob I couldn't hold back escaped out of my throat in a thunderous rawer. I tried to hide my self from Sasuke's week eyes, ashamed of what I hadn't done.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry Sasuke…" Another sob came from my throat as I rubbed my eyes with my arm, trying to hide the tears of sorrow I was feeling.

I was a failure, a total utter failure. I couldn't even protect Sasuke from a few well thrown senbon!?

I could hear a sob escape Naruto's mouth as I felt his body shake along with my own; I saw the stain of salt water tears appear on Sasuke's shirt as he cried.

I felt something icy cold grab my hand and weekly pulled at it, I looked up at Sasuke, my eyes wide as I felt tears flow freely. He had grabbed my hand and pulled it back to his face, holding the back of it to his cheek as he stared at me with such weak eyes. I wanted to beg to the gods to have those strong, cocky eyes back. But I would never have the chance to see them ever again.

A new sob shook my body as I saw him smile at me, "S-Sakura, thank y-you for b-being t-there," he said, his voice was as shaky was a leaf in the winter, desperately trying to hold onto there tree as strong winds went by. "I-I j-just want y-you to k-know t-that…" he grip on my hand went limp.

I leaned forward pressing my hands to his face, trying to make him come back when I knew he was about to die, Naruto was frozen in shock. I shook Sasuke lightly, his eyes where so kind and soft I wanted to wail out, crying like a 4 year old.

I saw that he was forcing it when I saw his lips begin the tremble; I felt a pang in my heart when I saw his own tear escape his eyes, and I saw his face crunch up in agony and regret. I let a loud sob rip out of my throat as I saw this, everything I tried to prevent was happening tight now, oh dear god, someone please kill me now.

"S-Sakura…N-Naruto…I-I don't w-want t-to g-go…" he whispered, his voice horse and his horrid expression relaxing into the numbness of death. "B-but,…J-just, don't d-die…"

I watched as his eyes slowly closed and his head went limp.

I let out a screaming sob so loudly I could hear it echo over and over, pain was coming in droves to my heart, and my throat felt raw as I sobbed into Naruto's chest, being careful of senbon that stuck into his body. I hugged my boys close to my chest, the pain in my heart to much to bare for just my self.

Everything I wanted to prevent, every emotion, every sight, ever sort of pain had been dealt to these boys as such a young age, it was hideous. My life seamed like a burden to them now, holding them back or pushing them forward to quickly, I didn't know which one. But I had day dreamed about how happy the three of us where going to be, in out naive little world that I clung to when times got tuff. But now that hope, the stability was shattered.

I screamed in agony into both of there chests, my whole body shaking with sobs and my throat felt like it was being rubbed with sand paper. "N-Naruto…" I cried loudly, my voice muffled by his jacket. "Why!?" I screamed into his chest.

Sasuke…he was dead…And I wasn't here to help him!? WHY!? WHY COULDN'T HAVE I BEEN A LITTLE FASTER SO I COULD HELP HIM!? WHY!?

Sasuke…he was such a good kid, use he was a bit ruff around the edges and not as kind as he could be around strangers. But he was so…Something thing inside of him was so special…He was so hurt and had scars that went beyond his age.

But it was to late, Sasuke…My Sasuke-chan was gone. I had been with him every night since we had gone on this stupid mission and I had seen the real him. I let him cry and I let him tell me about everything that had pledged his mind for years. And those horrors where now only remembered by me, who had not even been on this side of the country when it happened. But yet…I don't know!

Everything was just a big, I don't know! I don't know why he died. I don't know why Itachi killed everyone. And I don't know why Shikamaru loved me. I don't know why Kakashi loved me, either. I don't know if my father loved me anymore. I don't know why I have an inner. I don't know if I'm going to go live with my father anymore. And I don't know why the world is so fucking cruel!

I felt shaky hands wrap around my body and give me a light squeeze, and I felt Naruto place his head on the top of my head, I could feel his warm tears fall into my hair as he tried to comfort me.

I herd a stranger's voice talk to Naruto, muffled lightly. Most likely a mask, but I didn't care. Sasuke was dead and I was to busy trying to block inner and her craziness when she sees blood, and I was covered with it.

I could have easily stopped her from her desperate attacks on my walls, but I just had to hold her in a little bit longer so I could get Naruto out of the way of her attacks so I would know he was safe. Then I could turn her lose and I would get revenge on who ever did this to Sasuke, because who ever did this needed to die a slow and painful death and I trusted inner to at least do what she did best. Cause pain to others.

I felt Naruto let go of me and Sasuke slowly, I whimpered, looking up trying to see why he had let go of us, I sniffled, trying to get a better hold of my self. The lack of body heat made me shiver and hold Sasuke closer to my chest.

I felt Naruto stand over us, "I'll kill you…" He snarled his head down, talking to the masked stranger.

I stared at the two my sobs quieting in to sniffs; I rubbed my eyes to get the burring of my tears to go away.

There was a strong push of chakra that had come from Naruto; I snapped my head up to look at him. He was actually going to fall threw with it? The one who never fought before in his life, that I knew of anyway, was emanating his chakra so focaused and precise.

I looked all around us franticly, I saw that a ring of chakra had surrounded us, I could feel the chakra in the air and I could hear hissing come from the three of us.

I looked up at Naruto; I never expected this kind of power from him. I could feel my bone start to heal with a thunderous hiss, louder then the rest of them. I could feel the wounds on my legs start to heel and Inner Sakura reside back, calming down, and drawing back into my mind.

"N-Naruto?" I stuttered, shocked beyond belief.

I blinked, my tears drying with new found warmth in my body. It wasn't Inner…No…it was…Something and I had no idea what the hell it was. It felt like someone had just wrapped there arms around me in there bask of warmth, but the feeling. It was awful…I felt so heavy with evil I couldn't stand it. But then I found no power inside of me to move away.

Suddenly the small ring of smoke exploded into a cloud of steam, filling the area with a burst of chakra.

I yelled out and held Sasuke to my chest, trying to protect his empty, lifeless body. It was the least I could do; it reminded me of those nights we had together. Soothing him to sleep, whispering to each other about the past, present, and…I felt tears escape in a throaty sob.

"The future…" I cried to my self, digging my face into Sasuke's limp neck. Trying to ease my self.

I froze, and my tears, sobs, everything just stopped. I didn't even breathe as I looked up at Naruto with slow shaky movements, scared out of my mind.

"N-Naruto?" I stuttered, my face felt hot as I looked up at him, my body felt like led as my vision burred for a few seconds. The intensity of his chakra was over whelming!

Red chakra took form all around us, surrounded us in a weaving pattern. There were flames and layers of it on the ground, cracking the cement. The sound it's self made me want to go death. It was the sound of wind howling even though there wasn't even a light breeze. The chakra was a ruby red with orange flares; it whipped around wildly like a untrained animal.

The chakra felt so evil, I thought for a moment that Naruto had an Inner of his own. But then I knew that it couldn't have been this powerful. There was something trapped inside of his body, slamming on a…seal? It seamed like it, there was no way he could be able to hold this kind of concentration and still be able to act like he did. And the Naruto I knew wouldn't have been able to act like he did now, the happy, cheery, determined person he was. He would be constantly aware of evil and thus had no choice to ignore it like he did.

It scared me, but Inner purred with pleasure at the sight of evil, "_Sakura-chan, I would like you to meat Kyuubi-sama, the nightmare of everyone in Konoha._" Her voice was like mercury as it came to my ears. It was hard to ignore her emotions, pleasure, lust, admiration, and most of all, knowing. She knew something and I didn't, it wasn't hard to believe.

Inner could communicate with people like her, kinda. Say if someone had a frog soul sealed into there body, she could talk with it. It also worked on regular people when they had conflicting thoughts, but it wasn't as much as communication then as mind control.

"_What is going on, Inner? Why would the Kyuubi be in Naruto's body?_" I asked hastily. Watching as Naruto started to morph into something more demonic and evil. He developed fangs and his nails on his fingers turned into claws. I saw he got on all fours and the senbon where pushed out of his body limply. Healing all of his wounds.

I herd Inner snicker and I was just about fed up with these games, "_Sakura-chan, its called fate. If it wasn't him, it would have been someone else. So the real question is, why _not_him? Hmm?_" she laughed, the action sounded wicked as it echoed threw my ears.

I almost screamed in aggravation, "_This isn't funny at all, stop playing with me! Tell me what I want to know!_" I cried.

I saw inner stop laughing and she looked at me, dead serious. I flinched back, and she answered, "_Sakura-chan…This is something you can't control. But,_" her voice was serious but I couldn't help but notice the smugness behind it. "_I can. I can control the Kyuubi, Sakura-chan. Let me free; let us be the true person we are. I am you; there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm here because fate had put me here to grant you more power so you could help Naruto, just look at him. His blood pressure is getting to high; he could have a heart attack. Look, Sakura, Look…_" she whispered, pointing at him.

I looked at the side of his face warily. His eyes where narrowing and his teeth ground together. I saw the vanes on the side of his face stick out.

I felt fresh terror as the horrible red chakra dissipated into the air. But the feeling of warmth stuck to me like glue, the evil feeling never leaving. I was really starting to wonder what that was. It weighed me down to the ground but yet made me feel so light. It was so strange but yet I didn't particularly care because evil was everywhere.

I felt a strong wind pick up and I looked at Naruto desperately, worried. I could hear this vicious growl escape out of his throat and he growled loudly, the sound made me freeze in place.

I felt eyes widen and I leaned back, my whole body shaking in fear. I felt the blood lust come of Naruto in waves. I held Sasuke to my chest as I started to scoot away, trying to get as far as could, trying to protect Sasuke's body, the only thing I had left of him. But when I feel this demand of blood and pain, nothing inner could compare to. I had wanted to _drop_Sasuke and run.

I felt my arms tighten around his body and I sobered up a bit. It we shell shock from seeing Naruto this way. It was only natural, seeing something you thought you knew, become something evil and demonic could do that to a person. It haunted my mind that I had let this happen, but that was just inner taunting me so I would let her out. I never listened to Inner no matter what she had to say was logical and humane. Which didn't happen often, but this was on of those time which I really did _need_her. If what she said was true, then I could get Naruto back. We could still have the dream of which I had for us, it still could come true. And as hell I would let another team mate die, I didn't have a change to save Sasuke, but now…God had given me the chance to save someone who really needed it. Hell, maybe Sasuke was better off dying so he could be with his mother and father. But then I rejected the thought from my mind. No one should dye unless it is absolutely necessary.

I held my hands in fount of my body, protecting me from the strong bursts of air that rammed into my body savagely. I screamed lightly, trying to see what had happened between the coarse of a few seconds my eyes where closed. There where explosions and some of the mirrors had shattered for some reason. I couldn't know why because it all happened so fast, Naruto showing skill I never thought possible even for a Kage. It made me unsettled and worried for Naruto's body.

I watched as Naruto stood in the middle of the rig of mirrors and he has hunched over, still watching the enemy intently with demonic eyes that craved for blood. He wasn't even breathing hard, and I felt my stomach tie it's self painfully in a knot.

"_Sakura…Naruto, he's…_" Inner reminded me of her presence with an evil laughter, crackling like a witch. I hunched over, to scared and concerned to do anything to drown out the final words that she would take me over with. I don't even think it's worth it any more.

Life, it's a horrible thing. It was so painful and it had no good points. Everything ended and it never lasted. It was like a flower, beauty in the prime of life and then dead. What about that flowers friends? Family? No one would give a shit because it wasn't _them_ dieing why would they care? It wasn't them, because that is our fear. Death. It seamed so over rated. It meant bad things and pain. But it wasn't that, or at least I hope it wasn't. Nothing could compare to life, was it worth it? No, not at all.

I saw the rest of the mirrors shatter as I pulled a senbon out of Sasuke's chest. I herd the stranger fall to the ground while Naruto charged. I let my eyes drop as I herd his war cries, and I held the senbon to my chest with both hands.

I closed my eyes and put the senbon over my heart, my head down. I could hear Inner scream at me but I didn't drown her out as I scanned threw my memories. Seeing if I wanted to haunt someone after I died.

"_SAKURA!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU BAKA!? DON'T FUCKING GIVE UP! WHAT THE HELL WAS THE WHOLE 13 YEARS MEAN IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GIVE UP!? YOU'RE SO PATHETIC!_" Inner screamed at me, pounding at the crumbling walls.

I didn't argue as I felt another barrage of words spew out of her mouth.

"_YOU'RE A FUCKING SHIROI FOR GODS SAKES! AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GIVE UP!? ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE AWAY THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS OUR FATHER SANE!? WHAT ABOUT KAKASHI? WHAT ABOUT SHIKAMARU? WHAT ABOUT _NARUTO_? ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM STAIN HIS HANDS WITH BLOOD!? FIGHT!_" she screamed.

I looked up, my hands shaking. I felt my eyes grow in shock.

I looked down to the senbon that was hairs away from my chest, shaking franticly in my hands. I franticly threw the sharp object away from my person, my face stuck in a disgusted expression.

What was I doing!? Trying to kill my self now!? When Naruto needs me the most?! I was going to let him down over something as trivial as pain, fright? Dear god, I was acting so selfish and I was just going to escape so leave my own pain behind!? What the hell was I doing this whole time!?

I stood up, and looked around. My jaw clenched and my eyes hard, trying to find Naruto.

It didn't take long as I saw his bright yellow hair; he was about a good 30 yards away. He was frozen in fount of the enemy that I couldn't quite see because he was high in the fog. I started to run to them, my leg was fully healed and I welcomed the dull pain that came with not using your leg for long time. It told me I was alive.

I increased my speed to a fast sprint, my face was hard and my belts and pouches bounced around my body. It wasn't exactly the most sudden approach but that wasn't what I was going for either.

"_Fine, okay. I need you're help._" I groaned.

I hated to admit I needed help from her but I really did. If I didn't I would most likely be throne aside in the heat of the battle. Which wasn't my goal, I needed to get Naruto's attention and stop this madness. If I didn't, who knows what kind of harm he would do to him self and others.

I could almost see inners smug look of triumph, "_I knew you would come around, so what is the rules. I know you're going to say, _"You can't attack anyone who's not an enemy"_yada yada yada. You'd think I'd know better then that, don't you think?_" She said impatiently, I could almost see her rubbing her hands together animatedly, eager for the chance to stretch her evil, perfect legs.

I narrowed my eyes at the tone, "_One would think,_" I sneered, "_You can't attack anyone but the enemy and you have to let me come back in control then I say it. Do you understand?_" I asked, my pride totally gone, ripped from my body.

I don't believe I'm actually agreeing to this monstrosity, I'm so sure this is going to turn out for the worst, but I couldn't bring my self to actually stop it.

She smirked and it sent shivers down my body. Her eyes where large and her smile reached the corner of her eyes. Her body hunched over as I felt her poison slowly leak into my body. It felt dark, like the devils blood. But it was also deviously good; it made me feel hot and steamy.

I felt my self stop running and I hunched over, I could feel my control start to slip and my vision start to bur. But suddenly the feeling that it was so wrong of me to use inner, it meted. I felt as light as a feather, and the unexplained warmth I had been experiencing since Naruto turned demonic was as strong as ever, caressing my face and arms shamelessly.

I let inner take over fully, and I was slammed into her world savagely. My vision now only taking in the blackness that made up this world I had shut her up in.

* * *

Lol,

UNTILL NEXT TIME~

DID SASUKE REALLY DIE?

WHAT HAPPENS TO SAKURA?!

WILL INNER KILL HAKU!?

STAY TUNED~

**_5 REVIEWS PEOPLE! 5! THATS IT! I DIDN'T GET 5 LAST CHAPTER!!! I WONT UPDATE WITHOUT IT THIS TIME~!_**


	21. Wave mission, Part 11

_~Deception~_

Edited by:

Me, :T

Ah, Fillers are a bitch, huh?

It's a sexy filler though, :)

* * *

I let inner take over fully, and I was slammed into her world savagely. My vision now only taking in the blackness that made up this world I had shut her up in.

I looked around, I was back in the long puffy dress, but this time I saw that the cloud of skirt was red, not white. I must if been in the dress inner had on, not the one I had earlier that reminded me of snow.

I swiveled my body around, when I saw nothing but blackness of the gigantic room, I relaxed from my guarded pose.

I sighed and started to walk forward, wasting time. I don't believe I'm back here again, completely alone. It was nerve racking being here, just thinking of all the evil that has lived here for 13 years endlessly.

I closed my eyes and my dress made a low wishing noise as I came to a halt. I continued to walk as I tried to watch Inner's actions. But the walls she had placed around me where to strong and all I saw was blackness that I never seam to escape here.

I opened my eyes and stopped walking, seeing no reason for it. I collapsed to the ground, hearing my thick heals clatter to the ground.

I hunched over and held my face in my hands, groaning. I knew this was going to happen! She always finds a loop whole! I can't tell her to let me take over again when I can't see anything! If I told her randomly she could be in the middle of an attack and I could get hurt really badly. It was like walking into a burning building! Though, I remained calm and I didn't let my self get angry. It was for Naruto, she wouldn't kill her pawn, right?

I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably, worry ruled my body.

I looked up, I came to the conclusion that I just wouldn't think about it anymore till I felt the wall falter. For now I will save my chakra and just mediate, train. Inner had been doing it all these years, she didn't need to eat or anything. She had all the time in the world to train, thus why she is so much more powerful then me, who had to take time consuming things like eat and go to the bathroom.

I leaned back on my hands, sticking my feet out in fount of me, bored.

I let my thoughts drift threw memories and how I could have done this or that better, going over things I would have to do when I get home. Keeping my thoughts light, but the ever nagging feeling of guilt and madness staying in the back of my mind never faltered.

I remembered all the times I had with daddy and how we would always be on the run from the hunter ninja. Daddy trying his best trying to find a dependable home for me and still raze me as innocently as possible. Giving me the best of the food he bought, which was crappy. I remember that I had gone blind a few times because all we would eat was rice, I didn't get any vitamins. It's like solid water, all there that's in there are empty calories, and that was when we had a better diet.

I remember the first time it had happened, I think I was about five, six, around that age. He was so worried, and so was I. Man, I was crying non stop. I must have scared the crap out of him. But I remember when I did get my vision back, for about a week all I had seen was red clouds on black cloaks. I had stayed with the red cloud men, in lack of a better name, while he had done some tasks for them. I remember eating the best food I had eaten in my whole life, which now is somewhat disgusting to me.

It was all canned food, like chili beans and canned peaches. I had thought it was the best food in the world. And I had gotten laughed at mutable times by there members, though I had been told that the group was just starting out and there where only about 5 members as of now, and they had planned on getting a lot more. I don't remember any of there names, and I don't remember what they looked like, hell, I can barley remember what my father looked like back then, but I do know he had long hair.

I remember going to the gang a few more times, I had really liked that place, there was a lady that could make paper butterflies, she had shown me how to. But she showed me two ways, a regular way, and then a way that could make it fly. Of coarse being a girl, I wanted to see the pretty butterflies fly with there friends. So I had insisted in her showing me how to do it.

That was the first time I had actually used my own chakra and not Inners, but I don't remember much after that.

But what was really burned into my brain were those clouds, I can see why because I was always being held when I was there, so most of my vision was a face full of that. But the last time I was there I remember I had just turned eight a few moths before, and a strange man joined the group. All I remember was red eyes, and then other then that it was just a big gap in my memory.

I sighed, rolling my head and my shoulders weakly, my dress ruffling with my every moment I made. I sighed again and moved onto another memory.

I remember when I was just about to turn nine, just weeks before I was adopted. Me and my father where walking down the street, leaving a small village in lighting country. I was content, we where walking side by side, holding hands. It was early morning, about 4-ish.

We had passed by a thrift store; it was closed, of course. But something had caught my eye, I would have just let it pass but it had such astonishing colors I couldn't let it go.

I had let go of my fathers hand and ran over to the store, pressing my nose ageist the foggy, icy glass.

It was an orb made of glass; a really big marble is a better way to say it. It was really pretty, and I had wanted it so badly, but it was about the size of my fist. Of coarse I couldn't have it, it was huge and heavy. It would have just slowed us down, but that didn't stop me from staring.

"_Sakura-sama, welcome, please make you're self at home_." I herd a voice echo from behind me, interrupting my thoughts "_Master has prepared an activity to pass the time faster for you_."

I whipped my head around, getting a mild case of whiplash. I waited for my eyes to focus as I looked at the bare chested Shino.

I razed my eye brow as I stared at his un blocked face; now that I really look at him he really is quite attractive. His eyes where narrow and had thick lashes, and eyes a stunning shade of black. His face was smooth and pail, he looked exactly the same he did when I had first seen him. But it wasn't heart stopping like Sasuke was, but he had the features that you slowly see that he was beautiful and that made you see glimpse of beauty every time he smiled.

I didn't move as Shino walked towards me and grabbed my arm politely, helping me up. Finally letting me see past my puff that liked to swallow me whole and made me feel stranded in the red cloud. His hands where soft but strong, supporting me as I held to him for support.

I stumbled onto my feet; my high heals clunking together animatedly. But I let go of Shino as soon as I had gotten my balance corrected. My dislike for Shino never went away even in this world. Hopefully, I think me and the real Shino will work it out. But for now, I will be as bitchy and bitter as I want; he's just a figment of my imagination, so what the hell? Why not?

He smiled up at me, I must have been over a foot taller then him and I looked down at him, slightly scared of falling. I wasn't used to being so high over people, and Shino must have been 5'6 because he was the tallest one out of class. Maybe it was his hair but I had my doubts.

I looked away from him and strained my posture as I swayed next to Shino blindly, my whole body other wise relaxed. My feet shuffled forward in small steps, but Shino just minded his own business and did his job to escort me to some place he called, A Time Passing Activity.

Now that I think about it, what exactly was this, "Time Passing Activity"? He said that Inner had prepared it, so that must of meant something that was out of the ordinary, but when you had this kind of world, why would you do something ordinary? It seamed like a waste of time to do things everyone could do. But if it was anything like last time, boys hanging onto our bodies seductively, I wasn't to sure if fallowing Shino was the right thing to do. If it was some pure clean fun, then honestly I would be surprised.

I repeated my thoughts in my head, and analyze them and there meanings.

Shouldn't I feel worried for Naruto? Shouldn't I feel sad for Sasuke? Now one of the dead? I felt so guilty for not having those for my main focus and cause. But yet I didn't, I felt light and my brain just rejected the depressing thoughts like water on a duck. They didn't seam to stick as much as they used to, back then I just couldn't seam to get rid of them, and now, they seamed so unimportant. But since I've been thinking so automatically for deep feelings and searching for things that weren't there, my mind would just go to the most emotional tidbits of life and feed off of them ruthlessly, and when it didn't do that, I felt empty.

I stopped walking, seeing that Shino had stopped too. I looked down to him, and he looked up, smiling.

The gesture wasn't unwelcome, but it was so odd seeing someone that you could almost involuntarily see that they didn't smile a whole lot. It was just in the way he spoke and how calm he was, everything about his body was rigid, but here, he seamed as right as range. Lose enough to melt to the ground into goop, he was so relaxed.

He gestured the area in fount of him with a graceful hand, I saw his long, skinny fingers fan out in an elegant way. As if this area was for royalty. The gesture was unneeded, but I watched as his muscles flexed and recoiled, pulling the bone along as a willing puppet. The skin stretching and shrinking appropriately, the simple action amazed me. But I looked away, never willing to admit that the way he moved made my heart skip a beat in awe.

I looked away from the captivating movement to the area he motioned to.

I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop, I couldn't compose my self as I saw the impossible sight. Never, never would I even dream up something of this…Oddness! It was so shocking I felt all the blood leave my face.

It was every woman's dream land!

I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw Shino leave my side and walk other to the scene, like it was totally normal. I couldn't believe this!

Inner's time passing activity was much different then mine.

It was just; it made my eye balls slightly sting because I couldn't look away from the peculiar sight!

Shino got in line with the rest of the shirtless males, all standing neatly in a row, wearing the same thing as last time, Jounin pants with bandages. but they had seamed to change a bit, and as Shino got in line, he aged about two years, making him about, assuming he's the same age as me, fifteen. And man did everyone change.

The only person I didn't see change was Haku, who I think already was about 14, 15-ish. Kakashi and Iruka had gotten _younger_, believe it or not. They hadn't really gotten much shorter, but you could see the difference. Kakashi's eyes seamed larger and he didn't look as battle ridden. And Iruka just looked plain cute with his big, dear like eyes. They exiled innocence all around him; they must have been around 17, 18.

Naruto, oh, I hope in two years time he was this…Hot.

There was nothing other to say about it, Naruto. Was. Smoking!

It felt like I someone has just spit acid on my brain, because of my thoughts didn't mach the Naruto that I saw now, the short, bright eyed, round faced Naruto. My innocent little boy, it made me sad to see his past form gone, but as I studied the taller, lean, muscled…

Damn it, I'm drooling!

But his gaze, with his beautiful, bright face and glowing blue eyes, I could feel my heart melt under the stare.

Sasuke was always good looking, but Sasuke with a fringe was to much to bare. He looked like a wet puppy with his hair uneven above his eyes and his eyes still oddly large when he relaxed his eyebrows. Which even now was not often, he had such pretty eyes and yet he doesn't show them off, it was such a waste. And to include he a_ really_, nice body.

Naruto and Sasuke where the same height, both really tall compared to my original 5'4, they must have been 6 foot or a bit under. It didn't surprise me that Sasuke had grown that much, but Naruto, wow, he really grew! Neji only inches taller then Naruto and Sasuke because of his age, 16-ish. Maybe, I wouldn't be able to tell because I was lost in those glassy orbs framed with thick, black lashes. He was so tall; it made my uncomfortable, but not really. His hair remained in his long, sleek low pony tail. With his beautiful skin intact. Shikamaru was about the same height as Naruto and Sasuke, his hair still in that painful looking pony tail. His body was lean but muscled, his arms and legs where long with a long torso just like the rest of the males.

They where all looking at me, smiling loyally there eyes never wandering but always focaused on my eyes, all in line, about a foot apart from one another with one hand at there side and the other bent with a towel on there arm. Looking a lot like a butler in a royal castle then in my imagination world.

But the thing that had me so astounded was the thing behind them!

They stood before two small tile steps, and they held in to_ beautiful_ red Spanish arches. And threw there thick clay bends, I could hear running water, and I could see a huge, shallow dish, like a really big fountain because in the middle, I could see pear colored terracotta come up about 7 feet in the air and spew out crystal clear water that made a delightful gurgle as it hit the still water below. The floor around and in the shallow fountain was lime green with the same red colored paste in-between them that matched the arches.

I took a step forward slowly, my hand over my mouth in amazement. My dress muffled and as I came closer, I could feel a light tingle start to come over me slowly. I didn't notice at first, but as I got closer and closer to the boys, I could feel my body changing. It wasn't even noticeable at first, but as I started to realize the light tickly feeling. I looked down, and I had noticed that my outfit was changing.

I had a simple black bikini with a white see threw tunic cover-up with no shoes, but my height with the heels didn't really change, I had gotten taller actually. I must have not been about an inch under Sasuke and Naruto or more. I wasn't short, but actually still tall, but it felt good to see someone taller then me. Again, seeing it's such a rare sight.

I stopped walking as I reached the boys, about a yard away, my mouth still hanging open waiting for some innocent fly to come in and choke me to death.

I watched with wide eyes as they all smiled at me, "_Master say's welcome, please make you're self at home, she's going to take care of everything fittingly._" They all said at one time, there voice's all different but yet they all flowed peacefully together. It was clear and understandable as they took a deep bow, there smiles ever fading.

I smiled back, but as I took the step forward, the tingling in my body stopped and the bliss of my thoughts didn't last. I felt suddenly every adapt and aware of everything, I saw every detail of there faces with calculating eyes. I frowned, but continued to walk towards, but I noticed a thin film that surrounded the whole ruin in a dome like fashion fallow behind me as I walked closer. It was very light and I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't had this change of gears in my brain.

Shikamaru and Naruto linked there arms with my own and led me up the stairs into the plaza of red and greens. I didn't object as I looked back behind me, the only sound was our bare feet slapping onto the warm tile.

The see threw film had stopped right where the stairs started, and I breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't coming after me. As my wild imagination had persisted to my brain, making me feel stiff and anxious, but it was a relief to know nothing was going to attack me. Nothing being out of the blue and nothing that would startle me.

Speaking of being startled, what the hell did Naruto think he was doing?

"Naruto?" I growled, my eyes narrowing as we still walked, I felt Shikamaru's grip on my arm tighten as he looked over to Naruto as well, a deep husky sound come from his throat, it sounded mad and frustrated as I felt it's vibrations ageist the back of my head as I razed a eyebrow at Naruto. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I warned.

He moved his arm away from my waist and back around my arm, his eye twitching nervously and a forced grin, "_Sorry Sakura-chan, you're just so ho-beautiful in you're clothes, I couldn't resist!_" he stuttered, his arm waving up and down so demonstrate his point.

I let my face relax and looked away, as long has he stopped I wasn't mad. But that didn't stop Shikamaru from showing his anger with a strong whack to the back of Naruto's head. I couldn't be mad when I knew the real Naruto would never something like that, if he survived…

CRAP CRAP CRAP!

I totally forgot about the whole thing! Inner taking control and Naruto with his demon…and Sasuke…

I looked down, my whole mood coming down from cloud 9, and into reality, which I desperately needed to be. I needed to get out of here; this was more then enough time for Inner to take over half of the world. And I'm sitting here being fondled?

I started to struggle and try to get out of there grasp, but as soon as I tried to pull away I felt there bodies stiffen like stone as they dragged me closer to the large fountain, it looked more evil and ominous as I drew closer and closer.

I felt my eyes widen as I struggled more, I pulled away from them hopelessly as I stopped my bare feet on the tile and tried my best to stick to it, I saw the back of Shikamaru's and Naruto's head as they yanked me closer.

I yelled out profanities at them loudly, I hear it eco all around me as if it was mocking me and it made me disparate to get away from this fountain that had turned into a evil, contemptuous copy of the beautiful original.

The crystal clear water had turned into a blood red color, it no longer flowing out gracefully but in violent splattered as it hit the blood below making loud, demented spattering noises.

We where getting closer and closer by the second and I screamed as they lifted me up by my elbows, the blood not even 2 feet away.

I moved my naked legs around franticly and leaned back as they tried to push me in, I caught my feet to the back of the edge of the fountain and they tried to push me in anyway, I hovered dangerously close to the blood I wanted to say as far away as possible from.

I shut my eyes and if felt tears gather, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" I screamed desperately.

I couldn't' handle it anymore, these things my just be my inners slaves but they felt so real that pain was the same as if the real ones where throwing me into a pit of hungry animals. It felt as if Naruto had torn out my heart and was playing wacky-sack with it, and laughing evilly as he let it fall in the dirt and step on it, digging it deeper into the ground. It felt the same, and even though I kept repeating over and over in my mind that it wasn't true, that these weren't' even people, the feeling of my heart being gammed into my throat wouldn't leave no matter how hard I tried.

They didn't answer but I felt them draw back, my feet leaving the side of the fountain, but there hands where still tight on my arms and they didn't put me down as I felt more hands on my body.

I snapped my eyes open and turned my head around to try to see what the hell was happening.

I saw Naruto and Shikamaru looking sad and regretful as they held onto my arms painfully, I could feel one person grab my upper arm firmly and another person grab my other arm the same way, Kakashi and Iruka having the same regretful expression, as if this was causing them pain in there sick little hearts.

I was so confused, why? Most of all, why!? What was this going to do other then cause happiness in there evil souls!? Why couldn't they see that I didn't want to go into the blood bath!?

My eye brows crunched together, my face distressed. I wanted to ask them so many questions I knew I wouldn't get the answer to. But I felt them in the back of my throat, craving to come out. But before I could satisfy myself, I felt a cool hand grasp my face and made it turn to look at the person.

I fallowed the hand with no fight, my eyes large and desperate as I looked down at Haku. Maybe he would help me, I though franticly.

He smiled sadly, as if he was actually sorry for me, "_Sakura-chan, please calm down. We're not heartless people and we do care about you, we know how much you hate blood but where trying to help you, please calm down._" He said, his voice calm even though he had told me such mind bottling information.

I felt my eye brows almost hit my hair line, my mouth opened and closed like a fish and my body fell limp. H-how did he know what I was thinking? How? He wasn't my creation nor did I control him or have any mental, creation attached onto him!? So how!? How the hell did he know?! I'm getting frantic here! If he knew, he knew that I couldn't stand the sight of this whole ordeal and I could be easily beaten with a simple insult from one of my friends!? My precious people I'm worrying so desperately about right now!? I feel so easily controlled and manipulated in these thing's hands.

"_Sakura, calm down_." I hear a deep voice say, it sounded like a far off happy memories and I searched for the person the voice belonged to weekly, Sasuke continued as he walked forward from the group of males he left behind who watched the whole ordeal with sad eyes. "_We're trying to help, now stop struggling and cooperate; it's for your own good._" He said as if he was doing this agent his will, even though he looked at me with pleading eyes.

Memories of him and me lying together in bed, crying. Holding each other as he spilled out his feelings to me, but never saying why he comes to me. I could feel more tears flood down my face now that the realization of this image I see of him now will and would never happen, because he is lying dead on a cold bridge where Inner is roaming free, causing people pain, because that was the only thing she could do.

I sobbed as he stepped forward and Haku stepped back, I felt so frustrated with being in the air and letting Sasuke die. I screamed in aggravation, my body going frigid and hard as I felt my heart catch on fire in a great roar of anger and pain.

"WHY WOULD I TRUST SOMETHING THAT CAME FROM MY WORSE NIGHTMARE, YOU'RE NOT EVEN ALIVE ANYMORE!" I screamed again, tears coming down in torrents down my face. I clenched my fists and I started to struggle again, "NONE OF YOU ARE REAL! YOU'RE ALL EVIL DAY DREAM MINIONS FROM MY MORALE ENEMY!" I screamed at them again, my heart feeling heavy with every breath I took.

It hurt so baddy to see there faces all crumble in pain and suffering as I said the words, I felt so angry and yet so sad saying something that hurt everyone. I hated this, I hated this world, I hated pain, I hated Inner, and I hated hurting people! I hate, hate, and HATE IT ALL! I felt so dirty was I though the negative word over and over again, but it was so true.

I felt the grasp on my upper left arm tighten, and I looked away from the distressed Sasuke and to Kakashi, turning my neck painfully was I let my legs dangle again, my outburst gone along with all my energy I had.

I looked at Kakashi frantically, as if he was going to answer all my questions and lead me to peace. But his face was crumpled in anger and pain; I felt my heart drop instantly into the pits of my stomach, his expression ready to send me into serious depression.

"_Sakura…Where not evil, it's true where not real but…_" he looked away from me and bit his lip, I watched him with sad eyes, but never really believing his words because I didn't know if his feelings where real or fake, created by my inner. He looked at me threw the corner of his eyes, "_Where not objects, we have feelings. Because you made us have feelings, we where not supposed to tell you this, but now that I can greave and feel guilty,_" he looked back at me, his face turning to look me strait in the eye, I could feel my eyes growing with everything he said, and I was starting to believe the things he was saying.

He looked at me with grave eyes that made my heart squeeze in pain, "_But this is you're world right now, this is all yours._" He said.

I felt so confused, but why would I see any of them if this was my world? Wouldn't I have had to create them? I didn't understand at all, all of this information floated around my mind in a mental hurricane.

"_We're here because you expected us to be here, you gave us feelings because you expected us to have them underneath our "evil hearts"._" I turned my head to look at Neji who was walking forward and stopped next to Sasuke who looked at me with pleading eyes, while Neji looked unaffected and calm. "_You're still being held in the air because you don't expect them to put you down; you see blood instead of water because you expect Inner to have things in this world like this. Don't you see Sakura? You can make a field of happy bunnies appear if you _expect_ it to, that's the trick to creating things here, you self cautiously made this rule, just as the previous owner created things by a action, you can do the same._" He said. That was the most I had ever heard Neji say in one sentence, let alone to me.

I felt my tears stop as I slowly understood what he was saying. Everything would be true if I could make them put me down, right?

I closed my eyes and I imagined the guys putting me down, and sure enough, it happened the same time as I pictured it.

I felt my feet hit the cool tile and I watched as our surroundings disappeared and we where surrounded by the blackness again, I blinked in shock and the truth of it all. So all I had to do was just expect things to happen and it would? Wow, that was surprisingly easy.

I saw that I had returned to my 13 year old body in the clothes I had worn earlier that morning. I sighed in relief as I felt in control and not in fear any longer. Inner couldn't harm me there, I was free of her.

I looked up and saw that the boys had returned to there appropriate ages and wearing there respected attire. I sighed and hunched my shoulders tiredly as I thought about the effort I would have to put into getting my original body back, sure his world was fun, but it was boring being here.

I turned away from my boys and started to walk away, with my hands in my pockets and I didn't hear them fallow, as expected.

I thought about the rules of this world and my problem.

I needed out, but what if I just expected I would get out? Would that work?

I shrugged my shoulders and tried it, seeing it no harm to try.

* * *

Sasuke with a fringe is fucking sexy, okay? Have you SEEN it? SEX ICON!

But not as much as his brother, who can kill people even after death, :) ITACHI POWNED MADARA, MADARA FAIL! But sadly, he did some crazy jutsu and lived anyway, :(

(People who watched the most resent Episode of Naruto will understand, so the rest of you are noobs!)

I'm starting to not hate Sasuke as much as I used to, D: HELP MEEEE!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO BEING A CRAZY SASUKE FANGIRL!!!!

TWO WORDS:

CHRISTMAS

BREAK

WHOOOT! :D I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE SO MUCH FASTER NOW! AND DON'T WORRY, THE WAVE MISSON IS ALMOST OVER! Maybe 2 more chapters, three tops! IT'S AWESOME, OKAY? HAKU LIVES ALRIGHT!?

**_REVIEW OR I WILL DROP DEAD AND NEVER UPDATE AND ANSWER THE CLIFFY!_**

**_Buhahahahah :)_**


	22. Wave mission, Part 12

~Deception~

Edited by:

Me, D:

WHOOT, AND HAKU LIVES!

-_-' It wasn't like I was allowed to kill him anyway, you guys would of chopped off my legs then duck tapped me to my desk, telling me to rewrite the whole thing, :'(

**I would suggest listening to ****Sadness and Sarrow while reading this, really gives it that dramatic touch, :)**

Enjoy~

* * *

"_Awe man, so quickly? I was getting to the best part!_"

I felt a large hit to the chest, forcing all the wind out of my chest as I gasped desperately for air that my lungs craved for. They heaved wildly as I felt them throb, I was so tired, as if I ran miles. My arms and legs burned with an extreme heat that traveled threw my chakra path ways; it made me feel extremely uncomfortable but my limbs felt to lose, like I was jelly held together with a thin skin. I could feel my body changing, and it was disturbing as I felt thins swell and things shrink dramatically. Making my whole body feel like a big blob of goop as I tried my best to stay upright. The side affects of forcing Inner out of my body, it was surprisingly easy once I knew what I was doing and she had not put up strong enough defense agents my attacks.

I could feel this evil, burning chakra run threw my body, making it feel heavy as hell. But yet it lifted it's self, as if edging me on to fight, and make this heavy feeling go away, because it grew and grew every second I started down at Haku who I had no idea how or when he had gotten here. Or even why, as I starred down at him, breathing heavily as I tried my best to give the air to my burning lungs.

The burning chakra pulsed threw my vines, pushing me to use it as I could almost feel it surround my body as if I was in a giant jelled mold, it crashing and floating above my body. It felt like someone was screaming at me, so attack Haku but as I saw his defeated look in his eyes and the blood and tears coming from his eyes that mixed together and dripped onto the cold concrete with the snow that fell lightly to the ground, whimpering and sobbing beneath me, his hands pinned with my own to his sides as I straddled him to the ground, sitting on his clothed stomach heavily.

I looked around franticly, but still holding my pose because I couldn't move with my heavy limbs, everything around us was in just a gray fog, but I could feel a distressed chakra signature, Naruto's, walking around trying to find us, calling out my and Haku name.

I looked back down to Haku, my breathing still desperate and deep as the feeling of being winded wouldn't go away as I sucked in the bitter air along with the occasional snowflake that melted the instant it came with contact with my warm mouth as it left a bitter cold that made me want to shiver.

His face crunched up in pain as I heard a far off whimper of words that sounded painfully familiar to that man named Zabuza, his throaty voice was clear for once and not muffled, as previously heard from past experiences. Tears and sobs escaped Haku's throat as his body started to shrivel up, but my body preventing him from going any farther as I moved my body with his own as my heavy breathing never stopped.

He starred at me with crumpled up eyes and tears streaming down them in torrents down his face, and I felt a pang in my heart as I looked at him, the fiery hot chakra almost instantly calming down and leaving me feel naked in a frigid winter storm. I shivered but it was drowned out with the need for air that curses my lungs.

I starred at him, I watched as his face turned to sadness and pain to anger and distress.

"Sakura..." He sobbed, his head flying forward and his eyes crunching together with the loud cry that made my insides feel like they where dubbing over in pain. I couldn't stand the sight of him suffering, but I felt so hypercritical then I though about how I had caused him this much pain, it was my fault and I had no right to feel sorry for him.

He looked up at me threw his hair, one of the sliver hair bracelets had fallen off and his hair was just a cloud of brown on the icy cold floor, I saw mutable scratches on his face that bleed onto his flushed face, "Sakura…" he whimpered, I couldn't show any other expression then shock and confusion on my face, because that was exactly what I was feeling.

He looked up at me with those angry eyes and I felt him take a deep breath in to his lungs threw his nose and his eyes squeeze shut, I braced my self for what I knew was going to come as his whole body stiffened. "Sakura, why did you stop me when you knew how important this was for me? UH?!" He screamed, I flinched, I could remember the breakdown he had earlier yesterday. Just by a simple statement he had started sobbing. I don't know what I did to him, but I could tell from his reaction he was somehow connected to Zabuza-on an en-!

Wait!

So was that Jounin he was talking so fondly about, Zabuza? The man who had been cursing my dreams for about a week? The one I imagined killing my team and my self? Now subjected to the caring stories Haku told me about this, wonderful person who cared for others immensely? Who would be cold at times but made it all the more special when he did little things that would make Haku crack a smile or just look at his life and be able to say, 'I'm content' and then more. And all the while the reason it was this enjoyable was because of a criminal's soft side showing?

I'm not subjected to just think of someone as just plain bad down to the core, but at this case, I didn't know what to think. Personally, I think Zabuza, from all the stories Haku has told me at least, Zabuza was a good guy who thought and saw the world in a most definite scrutinizing gaze filled with anger. He had a good feel for what the world really was, and clearly Haku had picked up this attitude, but didn't stick to the negatives, but the positives that made him keep looking forward and see the light at the end of the tunnel.

But the light in the end of his tunnel was Zabuza, who was in a far off place in the start. His past filled with pain, because all ninja's had pain in there lives. Clearly, he had gotten a pretty good blow and that affected his and Haku's life. But Haku thought of Zabuza as a god, but the guidance wasn't good for him, thinking being a rogue was a good thing. Never having safety, always running away. Never would I subject him to have such a life, no one should. That brought on to much stress and nerves that no one would have to live with for there whole life, because living a life like that was no way to exist.

I felt a familiar sting come to my eyes as he continued screaming at me, my breathing had finally calmed down only to be caught in my throat at his brutal words hit me full force like a bullet train, not holding back or even halting as my heart was knocked around my chest with every tear that left his eyes. I had a pretty good idea why Haku was here now, and everything made sense, but it never just, clicked. At still felt like it was a vague idea or hypothesis that would most likely come true after pigs could fly.

It was probably because I had no proof, and that I wasn't here to see it. Because even if I tried looking back all I saw was inners world, and then a few flashes of the fight, but it was mostly inner punching and mist. Nothing really came in solid.

I saw tears run down his tightly closed eyes and I wanted to stop him and say that everything was going to be okay and that Zabuza wouldn't bother him any more, but that was almost as bad as me saying that I would never see Daddy again because Shino said so. It was a horrifying thought, so I didn't dare say it, in fear of more tears.

He looked up at me and he glared at me harshly, but it lost it's intensity as I saw more tears run down his cheeks and pain hidden baddy behind a thin layer of anger. "I thought you understood! You said I wasn't worthless, but here you are! WHY!?" he sobbed, his voice strained and horse.

His whole body shook and I felt tears fall off my cheeks and onto his face, I looked down, it was the only thing I could do because I couldn't move, I was under so much grief seeing him like this, I wanted to scream in agony, but held it in the back of my throat, making my head feel heavy. My hair agitated my forehead and my eye lashes where heavy with tears that fell, and the worse thing was I didn't even know what I did wrong! But I knew I did it, oh god.

I sob escaped and I looked back to Haku, his eyes where large and his face drawn back, I looked up at him more, my vision being a bit fussy when I saw a lot of my own hair. I felt my eye brows scrunch together as I starred at Haku's bewildered expression.

He leaned forward and tried to get close to my face, squinting his eyes as if he couldn't believe what was in fount of him. I drew back as he studied my face; I was really confused, one minute he was about to kill me, but now, it's as almost he's looking at another person.

He blinked and let his head fall back onto the floor loosely, his whole body limp and not struggling, his face relaxed and rolled to the side, looking away from me, as almost he was relived. I lifted my head and looked at him questionably, what had caused for his mood just to melt like that? He was so pissed and now he looked like he could care less. He wasn't mad at me at all; I couldn't feel any anger or loathe come off of him at all, when before it came off of him in waves. But now, it was as if I wasn't even here.

I was so confused, "Haku-." I was cut off.

He turned his head and he started to laugh lightly, but it had a large tinge of insanity hidden inside. I flinched as he starred at my face but not my eyes. His eyes where soft and caring as he looked up at me, and I felt my heart drop into my stomach and tears fall to his face as I tried to old back a fit of a sob. This was so stress full and I think Haku has gone threw to much trauma, he's acting like a crazy person and his whole body was just off. I wanted to hug him and tell him to stop this, but I couldn't look away from those god damned eyes!

My mouth opened and closed like a fish as I tried to collect my thoughts and communicate them to him, and it came soon enough with enough brain splitting concentration, "Haku-san, I'm so sorry I-." I was cut off again.

He smile never faded as he spoke the words that had set off my destiny.

"The person who was just here, the one who used your body, wouldn't have cried for me, that wasn't you, it was not my Sakura-chan, welcome back."

My body froze still, my breathing stopped and my heart skipped a beat. My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and I couldn't believe what he had just said.

There was no way he could have found out my secret. I had tried so hard to hide it, for years and pain staking effort. It was all gone. All the running and all the lies, it was worth nothing. I had so many sleepless nights and horrible visions, having to go threw hypothermia a few times because of those damned pills! Wearing down on my body and making it so hard to make friends that would actually _look_ at you. I had hurt so many people with my attempt of hiding something that wasn't even my fault! Going threw mistake after mistake, those mistakes deadly and painful for me and other people. I had hurt Daddy, my adoptive parents who knew who I was!

They knew about Daddy but yet they took me in any way! Out of all the perfectly good kids they had chosen the one that could get them killed!? Why would they do that!? And yet they had still cared about me, never gave me dirty looks like the others in the village had! Who trusted me and took care of me as there own child! Making scrap books of us as if they're we're proud of me! I always thought people hated me, but then I saw these people, how they cared, it brought tears to my eyes, knowing that once that I didn't have to be afraid.

But all of that was lost now; it's going to be grass all over again! Dirty looks and attempts of murder at my family, which wasn't new and I wouldn't be surprised if it happened again. Because people where all the same, here or grass. It was despicable, but knowing if I put the people who really loved me at risk? Oh I would never be able to live with my self, let alone feel right about going on with my life. I wasn't the kind of person who just lived with hurting people, but could hurt them if it meant that they would be protected.

But still! I had worked SO hard! And now? IT'S ALL GONE!? All that pain was for nothing and everything WOULD be for nothing if I didn't convince him other wise!

I drew back, starring at his smiling face, never blinking as my eyes only got larger as I shook my head franticly. "N-no! Haku-san, it was me, I did it! It was all me-."

"Don't lie to me Sakura-chan," he said affectingly, cutting me off again, "It's not you're fault, I don't blame you." He smiled his tone light and airy. Snow falling on his face lightly, and melting when it came in contact of his pail skin, my heart sped up in anxiety.

He believed those words would ease my heart, but it did anything but.

This wasn't convincing him! It was so important that I made sure he knew that I wasn't lying, but it seamed futile. Nothing I had said or will say will change his mind! Why!? Why was he so sure?!

My heart slammed ageist my chest, my whole body throbbing and tears falling in droves, not halting for a second even with my feeble attempts to stop it desperately. Trying to hold in the worry and pain inside as I had for years, but at this point it felt like there was no hope to see an end of it. It was free falling; never stopping with all the emotions I was feeling at that precise moment. The fret, worry, sadness, and most of all the pain of losing everyone, it stuck to my heart as the beating ageist my rib cage increased as I looked into Haku's eyes, holding nothing but kindness and a few tears that had not fallen from earlier, sticking to the edge persistently, lining his eyes with shining gleams that would of taken my breath away if I wasn't so stressed out.

I looked at him, my eyes burring and my hair that made things unclear, but I could see his gentle smile that made more tears come and stream down my eyes onto his own face, he shifted from under me, my arms week and all of my weight on his waste where I was seated. I closed my eyes and looked away, whimpering and biting my lips desperately, trying to hold in emotions that had never made them self known in my before, things like need and want that I hadn't felt in…ever.

He sat up and brought me with him, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and his face on top of my head, trying to sooth me like I was a child. The simple action sent me into another fit of sobs, no matter how hard I tried to hold them inside, it felt like my mental dam had broken free and everything I had held inside since…forever had just come out in a inundate. You could hear it in how I sobbed into his chest, the fraught breaths and the high bawl coming from my person. The way my whole body shook with the action, and how I held him to my chest as of he was keeping my heart from coming out and splattering onto the ground.

He held me tightly and shushed me with a low voice, the hum of his atoms-apple bounced off my ear drubs, rumbling like a water fall in my brain. I sobbed harder, clutching his shirt and straining my hands. I dug my face into his neck and into his hair, crying out, over and over, 'it was me', but it wasn't working. I had met my match, the gig was up and I was going to lose everything and I would die.

I sniffled into his rust colored turtle neck and my tears continued to drench my shirt. I wouldn't see Mom or Dad ever again, Daddy would die too. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, the list goes on. I would never see any of them again, I would die and they would hate me. And just because I couldn't stop crying, or even kill this one person. I'll lose everything for nothing, it was out of my power now and all I could do now was pray to god I would go to hell and not be spared to live a good life in heaven. Hell seemed so much more fitting then heaven for me.

_Sakura, we can't afford this to happen yet, I'm going to have to finish this up right now, Naruto is coming and so is Kakashi._

I shook my head franticly in Haku's neck, as if Inner could see it,

_N-no, there has to be another way, please, I'm so desperate, please, don't kill him._

I could see her frown and I felt a little light of hope start to burn inside my heart. If she would just find a way to make him agree or forget, even better, I would be able to live with it, whole heartedly.

She smiled at me, her eyes soft, trying to cost me. _Oh Sakura-chan, don't you remember? I'm you. If you REALLY not want to do something, you're mind completely set and no other thoughts of drifting; I will feel that way too. It's true we need to shut him up, and I have an idea. _Her sweet smile turned sour and I started to shiver franticly, my tears coming down even harder. It was that evil smile that should be avoided at all times, I shriveled up in fear.

_I think it's time to activate you're blood line sweaty, _**_Fukuhon. _**

I froze, my eyes snapping open and my heart stopping in shock.

I couldn't believe she would say that, let alone suggest to do it_ now_!? The thing that made everything ten times worse for my family!? Things that had ripped countries in half and made families go to war with one another. It was a horrible thing to say, she had razed my hopes so high and now they came crashing down.

I held Haku and let my legs wrap around his waste, feeding off his warmth.

I glared at her and more tears came down, _Me and you both know I'm not going to do it and anyway, we don't have enough chakra._ I stuttered, the real world closing in on me.

She clicked her tongue and looked away with her arms crossed, almost if she was bored with me. _Sakura-chan, where have you been all this time? Didn't you feel the Kyuubi's power flowing threw you're veins? I can harvest a bit of it now, we made an…agreement._

My eyes widened and my heart sped up, _YOU ALREADY USED IT?!_ It was no use lying to you is self. I knew full well what she had done, and I was pissed.

She looked back at me, her hand scratching the side of her face weakly, looking away nervously. But a evil smile stuck to her like glue as I starred her down, _Not really, I only used some of it, _She squeaked, but then she lost her nervous façade and her voice was serious, I calmed my inner fire instantly.

Her eyes where large as she starred at me, _But seriously, we need to do this or all hope will be lost and Daddy will die, Sakura, you have to do it. _

I bit my lip and looked over Haku's shoulder, and then back to him threw the corner of my eyes. I couldn't believe I had to do this, I had never used my blood line before and I had never planned to use it, seeing it had caused me so much pain.

I sighed and my mind was quickly made up, it wasn't like Haku was going to get hurt anyway. Daddy will be proud.

I dragged my hand up from his back and reached over to the side of his neck my face was on, and using a bit of chakra, I made a small cut. He didn't even notice as blood dripped down from his large vein and how it stained his shirt.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, shivering as I smelled the item. I wasn't used to being this close to it, as if it was a foreign object. It was something I NEVER did and hopefully never will again. It made my nose feel heavy and my soul fell weighed down.

I pressed my tongue ageist it and look a quick lick, Haku halting a second, but then shrugging it off and continuing being such a sweet heart.

My vision instantly went blurry and I fell unconscious. With a faint remembrance of hearing Inner saying that she will get up home safely. And at this point, I could care less.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I was back at Tuzana's house, but I was in a different room then before, this time I was in the room closest to the kitchen and the fount door. This room was bigger then my last on and I discovered I wasn't alone.

Not only had Sasuke been alive this whole time, but he was curled up next to me like this whole ordeal had never even happened!

So of course I woke him up and hugged him so tight I actually thought I was going to kill him this time. I was so relived beyond words, I even cried a bit, but whipped it away quickly, my heart seemed so much lighter and I felt like I could fly. I couldn't believe my eyes for a few seconds. But after my mothering, seeing if he was okay, heeling cuts on his face, he had finally gotten out his own questions, after reassuring that he was okay.

He asked about how I was, I told him I was fine, but I had a really bad crick in my neck, but I didn't tell him. And among other related things, that was all he had to ask, but that didn't stop me.

I had asked him about Naruto, and he said he was never better; he had been picking up my lack over the day I was out. I was relived that I had only been out for a few hours, not days like last time. And I asked him about Kakashi, he had said he had been a bit off, but otherwise fine. Everyone seamed happy and care free, and the bridge was going to be done a lot quicker now that the enemy was dead, which was news for me. But I couldn't help but wonder where Haku was? I wonder if the affect of Fukuhon had any side affects. Had he died after all?

Sasuke fell back asleep after that, seeing it was only 1 in the morning. But even as his warmth heated my body, I just couldn't go to sleep.

I lie on my back and stare at the ceiling, my face distressed. I wasn't in any real pain, but just dull soreness that could easily be passed as growing pains and the stiffness of lying on the floor. I craved for my adoptive parents bed as I petted Sasuke's soft hair, his arms around my waist and his head on my chest with his legs entangled with my own. Keeping me delightfully warm, I wasn't embarrassed by the close contact at all, not only was Sasuke's intention pure, but I was used to this. Daddy and I would always sleep together, and his sleeping habits where quite similar to Sasuke's. But I had to be careful because he would drown me in his chest because he held me as if someone was trying to take me away. But that was when we had time to sleep, other then that I would get my sleep on his back while he ran during the night, energized with solider pills.

I lied there for about a hour, wide awake and every aware. I wasn't tired, oddly enough. I was always tired, but now I felt like waking up and walking around. But the only thing I could do was look at the shadows created by the dying candle I'm guessing Sasuke brought with him when he came to the room. They danced as the flame flickered, on and off due to the gentle wind coming from the window in the far corner, the curtains swaying lightly with the cold breeze.

I closed my eyes and sighed, shutting off my brain and forcing my self into a state of meditation. Halting all my movements but for my breathing, I starred into blackness of my eyelids. I let my heart beat droop as I focaused on my Chakra.

I twisted it and I played with it, as almost it was clay in my hands, hard at first, dry and cracking. But as I worked with it, it got softer and easier to mold into my desire. I played with my wind and earth elements without even thinking about it. I bashed the two together and felt the tingling of the after math, sending a rack of shivers threw my body. I wanted to grin in glee but I held it in, concentrating back on my Chakra.

I pushed it outside my body and I made it wander my room, it caressed my face and ruffled Sasuke's hair lightly, making him moan and dig his head deeper into my chest. Making me lose concentration and it dispersed, leaving me feel disorientated and stunned as I opened my eyes again, starring at the ceiling with frustration.

I pouted and looked away back to Sasuke, I watched his body move with his deep breathing as his hold in me stayed firm, as if to warn me not to leave from his side. Holding me so protectively.

I smiled gently, my eyes softening and my body relaxing. Sasuke was just so sweet when I saw him like this my heart warmed and it made me feel light. His breathing washed over my face in a wave, giving off a smell of fainted mint and green tea. I breathed deeply, the scent intoxicating me and making me feel drugged with the goodness.

I leaned down, sliding my head off the pillow and to the same level as Sasuke, turning on my side I put my arms around his chest and pulled him close, digging my head into his neck and taking a deep breath. Taking in his dark scent and making him wake up, still extremely drowsy. I giggled softy as I felt him pull back slightly so he could look at me with drooping eyes, half lidded and completely relaxed.

I smiled and looked at him with large, relaxed eyes. Unwrapping one arm from around him I razed it slowly to his cheek, the only sound was the slow, deep breathing of each of us, lightly out of rhythm, along with the sound of ruffling fabric from the thick blankets we were under.

I stroked his cheek as he tried blinking away sleep from where he just came. I smiled again, placing my forehead on his own, and looking into his coal like eyes. I blinked and felt my eyelashes brush ageist his. I watched as he won the battle and looked at me with aware eyes, studying my own. I lifted my hand from his cheek and brushed our hair away from our face, flipping it over our heads in one motion, out of our way. I returned my hand to his face, stroking right under his eye softy, and smoothly.

He looked at me, relaxed. Leaning into my touch, I giggled and rubbed my nose ageist his own.

I pulled back and smiled again, "Ahhh, Sasuke-chan, you're so cute!" I whispered loudly.

I watched in glee as is face lit up in a large blush, and looking away from me, pouting. I let my own small blush go on my face, entranced in the feeling of my heart fluttering in my stomach. It was weird, but I enjoyed the light emotion. I still felt flightily un-informed, but as Sasuke looked back at me with those large, black eyes. I could care less. He was just like a totter, and I was his mother. I was amazed in how every breath he took, took away my own. I doubted it was love, because that was ridicules, it was Sasuke for Christ sake! He was like my brother, and I'm sure the feeling was the same.

He sighed and blinked, our eye lashes entangling together again. He shifted his body, making him self more comfortable on the paper thin futon.

He looked up at the pillow above us and grabbed it, pulling it down with one hand, and picking up my head gently with his other, sliding it underneath slowly, I smiled at him as he plopped his head down on the fluffy pillow breathlessly. I noticed as his hand lingered on my face, and how they where pulled back like I had burned him seconds later, the movement was so choppy and precise, it gave me whiplash just looking at it, as my brain was only used to the slow, sleepy, sluggish moments.

I blinked in shock, drawing back and looking at him with wide, shocked eyes. I blinked a few times and let my face relax and my face return to the pillow I shared with him. I couldn't understand his behavior, but didn't bother asking questions as I looked into his sorry eyes.

I sighed and then yawned, trying my best to turn my head to save him from my bad morning breath, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, sinking my head deeply into my pillow.

I looked up to Sasuke with half lidded, tired eyes. "Sasuke-chan, is there anything you want to talk about?" I asked.

He blinked, shrugging as he looked away, "Hn." He said.

I smiled softy, closing my eyes that stung like crazy, I was so tired all of the sudden. It must have been using all that Chakra. Oh well…

* * *

Isn't Sasuke cute in this chapter? I have to get my full of this Sasuke then when he gets his curse mark (Sadly) will become more antisocialand unfeeling as ever, and that will bring us to the end of our little, Cute Sasuke Momments. The CSM'z (sounds like a TV station)

AND WITH THIS, WILL BRING THE END OF THE WAVE MISSION!!!! YAYAYAYAY!!!

Lol, just kidding! I got'cha didn't I?

I donno, we might have like 4 more chapters THEN we can leave the WAVE MISSION OF BORING

**_5_**

**_5 REVIEWS, THATS ALL I WANT! PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME KILL OFF HAKU BECAUSE I CAN!!!_**


	23. Wave mission, Part 13

_~Deception~_

Edited by:

Me :{

Meh, It's kinda short, I should of updated on Friday, but, I was working on the Christmas special for you guys! XD It's going to be flippin' awesome!!!!

* * *

"What the heck is this?" I said to my self, picking up the said object and looking it over.

It's been about 2 weeks, it's been really slow. But Wave country seams to grow on you, but I was ready to go home, damn it! I was looking forward to the trip to the beach, me, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke where going on in about half an hour. It was a really hot day and it was the workers day off, thus! A day off for us! It's not like we really needed one, but it was nice enough day, so why the hell not?

I turned the letter over and looked at the wax seal, completely plain, hmmm. I wonder who this could be from.

In a few days, we were leaving back to Konoha. The bridge was just about finished, they where cleaning up and stuff. Taking off all there tools and work items, and things like that. I couldn't wait to get home; the days have been long and cold, thus my excitement for today.

I narrowed my eyes at the letter as I opened it, ready and on guard, but it was just a normal letter.

I sat down on the floor as I read it, my eyes growing to the size of dinner plaits as I realized who it was from.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I'm sorry I fled so quickly from the fight, but I'm sure you understand, being a ninja you're self, you wouldn't want to be killed, aye?_

_I don't really know why I'm writing you right now, and hell, I fell like I don't know anything anymore. Everything I had believed in doesn't seam so right anymore, everything feels wrong, but writing this letter to you helped cease that feeling that made my stomach turn, make my mouth feel dry and my head pound, with a low ringing in my ears sometimes. It's unpleasant, but not unbearable. It's like that one itch that I can't quite reach so I ignore it, hoping it will go away, but it's always nagging at the back of my brain, reminding me that it's there and it's not going anywhere until it is scratched, and writing this letter is like blowing on it with icy breath. Numbs it while it's there, but as soon as you stop, it's back with madness, almost as if saying that they wouldn't be taken care of that easily._

_But it's not as easy as that, it's not sold, my "itch", but an emotion in the back of my mind, I can't just blow on it, but have to almost decode it, and solve what it is, because that's all it is, a nagging feeling, almost as if I'm forgetting something. It was completely random when you crossed my mind a few days ago, and the nagging feeling was almost waiting for it, because as soon as I saw you're face in my mind, it numbed, not a lot, but just enough for me to notice. And then from there on I've learned that my nagging feeling was all about you and what happened there in wave. _

_And after that, I just can't get you out of my mind, it's so odd and I'm not to sure how to react to this. But I'm hoping you'll have some answers, all be back tonight to pick up you're response, if you have one, leave it on the roof under a roofing-tile, it's probably best if we don't meat, it might throw someone off if you're missing._

_From,_

_Haku_

_I read this Poem in a book once, and it's my favorite, but I can't help but think about you when I read it. It's only a verse, but I'm sure you can capture the beauty of it._

"_It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of ANNABEL LEE;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me." - Edgar Allan Poe _

I hunched over, my hand over my mouth in shock, I could feel the all to familiar pricking in my eyes that meant tears, my body shook as they slid down my face, and my hand raddled harshly as I still stared at the piece of parchment, crinkling in my tight fist like grip.

"I was a child and she was a child, In this kingdom by the sea; But we loved with a love that was more than love, I and my Annabel Lee; With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven, Coveted her and me" I continued the poem from the letter I had learned by heart. My voice was shaky and horse as I tried to processes everything, while whispering the harmonize words to my self, trying to sooth my emotions and to get my self to at least stop crying, but hearing the bitter sweat words come out of my throat didn't help at all as I watched the falling water stain the paper and made some ink smear.

"And this was the reason that, long ago, In this kingdom by the sea, A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling My beautiful Annabel Lee; So that her highborn kinsman came And bore her away from me, To shut her up in a sepulchre, In this kingdom by the sea."

It was heart warming to think someone thought of me this way, and didn't help my tears cease, but only come down faster and soon I found most of this letter smeared, but still perfectly readable.

And Haku of all people, who I had hurt so badly? He thought about me in such a way that would make him think of me in such a way? Oh Haku…I'm so sorry…

"The angels, not half so happy in heaven, Went envying her and me, yes! That was the reason (as all men know, In this kingdom by the sea) That the wind came out of the cloud by night, Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee."

"But our love it was stronger by far than the love, Of those who were older than we Of many far wiser than we, And neither the angels in heaven above, Nor the demons down under the sea, Can ever dissever my soul from the soul, Of the beautiful Annabel Lee."

"For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams, Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes, Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side, Of my darling - my darling - my life and my bride, In the sepulchre there by the sea, In her tomb by the sounding sea."

My voice was so low I could barley hear it my self, my heart beat in my chest painfully as I whipped at my tears harshly with the back of my hand, scrambling up off the floor and over to my pack, and pulled out a pen and a piece of blank, white paper.

I sniffled and plopped back down on the floor with the black pen and put the fresh piece of paper on the floor, I hunched over it, my tears drying as I wiped them away. I sniffed again, my hand writing the beginning of the responding letter.

_Dear Haku-san,_

_Yes Haku-san, I understand you're reasoning perfectly, please, do not be sorry for preserving your life._

_I'm sorry Haku-san, so sorry. I'm sad to say I don't know why you're thinking like this, but I have a pretty good Idea why, I'm so sorry, I've pulled you into something I never wanted anyone to get involved in, it was painfully selfish and I regret it full heartedly, but it was something I needed to do, if I didn't…_

_Let's just say it preserves _my_ life._

_If you have these thoughts, then I'm pretty sure my Jutsu worked, see Haku-san, you know something, and if you told anyone, I would be in deep, deep trouble. You might not know exactly what I'm trying to hide, and I really hope it stays that way, but if you really have that nagging feeling, I'm sure you will figure it out, and when you do, you could get something wrong, so I'm going to tell you exactly what I'm trying to hide._

_My full name is Sakura __Shiroi, I don't know if it will help explain or not. _

_The Jutsu I have put on you is actually my blood line, it's called Fukuhon, it literally means 'Copy', and it basically copies blood lines and/or large amounts of Chakra. I'm so sorry Haku, I really didn't want to do it, but it was the only way. _

_The feeling you have in the back of you're head is one of the affect it has on people. I have a semi-control of you're self conscience, don't worry, I can't make you jump off a building, but only what you're conscience CAN do, which is the little voice in the back of you're head. I am basically that, and you're conscience is what makes you dream, I can control that. But nothing else let me reassure you._

_And for the 'Copy' part? That's just it, I can use your bloodline, no more no less. _

_I really hope that cleared something's up for you. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Sakura Shiroi._

_PS: Inside is 30,000 yen, I want you to go to Earth Country and go to the far east of the border, Look around for a small abandon apartment complex, it's in the ghetto of the small city called Sufi, once you get there knock on the BACK door FIVE times, and jiggle the door knob TWICE, if I remember correctly, a large man will answer the door, he has a piece of his left ear missing. He will ask you for a pass word, tell him it's _**_'_plough'** _make sure to SPELL will ask for an entrance fee, pay 2,000 there, and he will let you in. _

_He will lead you down a small hall way, if he turns into the door marked 'Office' run, and send me another letter saying you couldn't get in. But if he leads you into an unmarked door with a small yellow dot on the left top corner, you're in. _

_He will push you into a well lit, large room, and sitting in fount of you will be there boss, his name is _Dengon Mashi_, do NOT show fear, hand him 20,000 there, and tell him that Sakura Shiroi sent you, and I will have a separate piece of paper in here that will get you in._

_He will lead you to a room on the third floor; it will be adequate till you can find your self work and another place to live._

_The housing belongs to a gang full of missing NIN, do not give you're real name, but use THIS name, Zen Yuu, do not get involved in ANYTHING they do, if they offer you work, decline, food, decline, better housing, decline. Don't show you're a Ninja, burn your head band or anything that ties you to any village. Including this letter after you're settled._

_I know it will be hard, but don't give into there antics, it will be a hell of a lot worse if you do. I want you to go to school in the next town over, Mogul. I want you to learn and have a normal life, but keep your ninja skills sharp, that gang is dangerous and so is that area. Don't stay in your room if you don't have to, but go somewhere else. _

_I want you to get a part time job at any store, stay away from manual labor and gangs. Do not get involved. _

_I wish you the best of luck, I'll be sending this on my summon, Genjuu. I don't want this letter falling into the wrong hands; he will come find you from now on._

_Bye._

I sighed, folding up the paper and putting it into the envelope Haku's original letter had come out of.

I turned and grabbed another piece of paper and started the letter to Dengon.

I had a good history with him and I liked him a lot, he was a nice guy under all his crazy beliefs, but Haku is going to need proof.

_Dengon Mashi_

_I, Sakura Shiroi, confirm this boy, Zen Yuu, as my friend, Please take care of him. _

_Sakura._

_Dear Dengon,_

_I haven't talked to you in awhile, hmm? It's a shame, we should really get together some time and have some tea, I'd love to hear more of those hilarious stories you tell me. _

_On another note._

_As you can see, I need a favor. This boy I present you with is a every strong child, I owe him a favor, a large one. So please, give him the room me and my father stayed in that winter, it would mean the world to me. I have instructed him on how things work there, so he won't bother you guys at all. Please watch over him, all I want him to do is pick him self off the floor. _

_Love,_

_Sakura. _

I pulled my hair back behind my ear as I folded up the paper and placed it along with my letter to Haku.

I stood up and walked over to my storage scrolls, and pulled out my wallet, I placed the money inside the envelope and sealed it up.

I quickly summoned Genjuu and sent him off with the letter, 4 minutes had passed and I needed to finish up quickly.

I got dressed in my white, halter top two piece bathing-suite with light green large dots all over. I pulled on my white, strapless cover up quickly as I grabbed my blue flip flops, and my large sun hat.

I pulled out a large beach bag out of my sealing scroll and filled it with towels, (curtsy of Tsunami-san), suntan lotion, (after putting some on my own person, I don't tan, I burn), large sunglasses, a bottle of water (again, Tsunami-san), and a change of clothes, including panties and a bra, that's right folks, the all mighty Sakura has run out of bandages and now is subjected to wear a real bra, not tight bindings.

I pulled it over my shoulder easily, and I sprinted out of my room, leaving it a large mess as I jogged down the hall way where the boys where waiting. I put my large tan colored sun hat under my arm as I pulled my hair into a messy bun, my flip flops making a large amount of noise as they recoiled back onto my heal with it's blue foam. They where cheep, what can I say? There flip flops, are they not?

I placed my hat back on my head and stopped next to Kakashi who was dressed in his normal attire, except switched his long sleeved shirt to a short sleeved one, same color and everything, carrying nothing. Naruto didn't have his orange jacket, reviling a black tee, and he had rolled up his pants, carrying nothing. Sasuke was the same but didn't have his arm or leg warmers on, again, carrying nothing.

I looked at then disapprovingly but then sighed, waving good bye to Tsunami-san and the rest of her family; we fallowed the dock down to the nearest beach.

Out side was sweltering, I had taken Chakra pills earlier that day, (just to be safe, don't worry) so it was delightfully warm. But Naruto dragged his feet and complained endlessly about the heat. He was sweating bullets, and Sasuke would tell him to shut up, clearly not having the patience to deal with him, his kindness gone with any sine of reliving the heat from the air around us.

Kakashi walked slowly beside me as he read his orange book in peace, I could see a slight glisten on the side of his face, no matter, he couldn't escape the affect of the heat. Again, I thought he was above it, like it was impossible for him to sweat or to have any out right flaw, other then constantly being late. I felt kinda stereotypical, but that didn't really have anything to do with it, now did it?

I would see him occasionally peek up from the top to just make sure the two boys haven't ripped out each others throats. They were getting into a heat induced argument and it wasn't looking pretty.

Naruto stuck his face into Sasuke's and glared at him, "Why don't you pull that sick lodged into your ass, Teme?!" He yelled, his spit spattering on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and wiped his spit from his face slowly. He snarled at him and stuck his own face into Naruto's, Naruto surprised for a spit second, but then returned his glare whole heartily.

I sighed and slumped my shoulders as I walked, looking at the wood that creaked as we walked.

They always are arguing, uh? Couldn't they just give it a rest for one day? I mean, jeez. It's our day off, cant we just relax?

I sighed to my self again and rubbed the back of my neck, arching my back I walked faster, stepping on both of there feet.

Naruto yowled like a wild cat and Sasuke's eyes widened, and his posture straitened up, like I had shocked him.

I sighed and walked in-between both of them the rest of the way, shaking my head disapprovingly. This was going to be a along day.

* * *

"I'll be right back! I gotta go change then we can leave, Kay!?" I shouted from the border line of the forest that lined the small beach.

I watched affectingly as Kakashi rested on a low tree branch, waving me off, reading his book, his body relaxed, slumped on the trunk.

Naruto was finishing up our sand castle, my side was small but neat, I had focused on detail, but Naruto's was grand and large, size was obviously his goal. But we laughed and had fun, so there was no real result that could out do our joy we had building it. Unless, of course, it turned out to be 3 story's with marble floors and skylights threw out it, WITH, indoor pluming.

Sasuke was training, typical. But half way threw our stay there; I couldn't help but sneak away from finding shells for the castle. I just had checked up on him, he was running along the shore line and in the forest, making a large oval of a path.

I raced him once, and it was enthralling. Never had I ran so fast before by my self, I could feel my muscles keeping up with my burring pace easily. I had felt something before that I never had before. I was working my whole body, every muscle to propel my body fast and faster. Never had I felt pure adrenalin with out fear. And that made me able to concentrate. I was practically flying threw the trees like a bullet train. Everything was just one big bur, the only thing that held some shade was Sasuke's struggling form, trying to beat me, that was before he used his Sharingan and he took off like a bat out of hell, but my adrenalin was pleading to go faster, and I did. I ended up winning that little race.

I turned and held my beach bag to my side as I entered the forest, the orange light from the sun set bounced off the grass and the leaves around me, and made them glow in a surreal light. I watched in amassment as every color took my breath away with its orange, red light. The trees where thick and the grass tickled my calves, I felt a light breeze that swept over the forest and made me smile, cooling me with the remaining water on my person from the ocean I had.

Light came threw the small holes in the leaves and made a decorative design of shadow on the floor, I swayed with the wind as I heard the leaves make there reassuring sound that eased my soul and brought peace to my mind.

The wind caressed my face and I smiled, I looked at everything with a lingering gaze, hungry to devour every detail and to capture it in my mind, to remember his one moment forever. My feet where absent of my blue flip flops but where in my bag, I felt the grass bend and crunch under my footing.

I spotted a dying flower, I stopped in my tracks, and I ran over it and slid to the ground before it, holding it in my hand as I reached into my bag for my water bottle.

This flower was absolutely stunning, the color was like milk and the petals held such a fragile shape, it made my heart clench as I saw it was dying of thirst.

I screwed off the top of my bottle and filled the cap with water, I moved my hand slowly and pored the water on it's routes.

I drew back and got up, putting my bottle back in my bag, smiling to my self as I turned to leave.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan, the same as ever I see."

I snapped my head around and looked up to a smiling face behind me.

* * *

Who could it be, HAKU!? OMGGGGG!!

Lol, you'll just have to Review to find out! :]

**_ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS 5 REVIEWS AND FANFICTION DRAWINGS! PLEASE!!!_**


	24. Wave mission, END

_~Deception~_

Edited by:

Santa

(PSSST, you didn't hear this from me, but Santa is a BAD editer)

LAST CHAPTER OF THE WAVE MISSION WHOOOOOTTTTTTTT!!!! NOW I CAN THINK OF MY OWN CHAPTER NAMES NOW!!! YES!

* * *

My heart beat was as loud as a drum as I pounced on my father, tackling him to the ground this with force I had propelled my self with new found strength in my legs I had discovered in my race with Sasuke. Not only did I realize that I could go _that_ bloody fast, but _how_ to go that fast with just pure, raw power I had build up over the years of little weight training I had actually trained with. It might of just been natural power I had tapped upon. I had used old muscles in a new way and that made me twice as powerful and go twice as fast, if only I could discover cheats for things like this, instead of having to go by ear.

My eyes were large as I starred into his; they were soft and affectionate, with that gentle green I craved for. My memory hadn't done me any justice in capturing there beauty of those orbs that made my heart feel ten times lighter. All my worries, gone, up in the air. I turned into a total child while I was around him, he didn't take me seriously most of the time. I don't blame him; I wouldn't take my self seriously either.

I hugged him tightly as he sat up from the ground, dinging my face into his chest and took a deep breath, I didn't smell his normal scent, but a different one, darker, but I knew this smell. The answer was on the tip of my tongue.

I looked up at him questionably, noticing how he had pulled back his wild, curly hair in to a small pony tail on the tape of his neck, but that didn't really stop the shorter layers that covered his head, but still oddly long, was he growing his hair out?

I noticed how half of his face was blocked from my view with a high collar, I razed my eye brow and I narrowed my eyes, anger filling my person. He wasn't supposed to be in any sort of gang! He was looking for a cure for us! What the hell?

He can't even keep a single promise to his ONLY daughter?! This wasn't only him! If he went down, so did I! He's going out and risking everything we had, it might have not been the best, but it was something! Something I didn't want to lose, and him doing this extremely risky thing by devoting him self to one cause! He might have well just given up, and is now ignoring all of our problems, our promises, or love! All of that gone!?

I snarled at him. He saw my expression and grimaced, "Sakura-chan, calm down sweetie-." I cut him off.

I got up off his damp lab, (thanks to my wet bathing suite) and took a few steps back. My head down and my hands clenched tightly, I started to shake.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I whispered harshly, my voice like venom as I hissed at him threw my teeth, making hand gestures to show my point. He flinched at every word I spoke as he was frozen in fear and shock at my out burst. I would be shocked too.

I was like warm putty in his hands, all the more willing to please him and I was so frighten weak, I was like a lost puppy, loyal and accommodating, most of the time. And I still felt this way, but all this freedom had showed me something, there was something better then living in fear of something that you would easily avoid. I had REAL friends for the first time, my foster parents where like my aunt and uncle, and I was so grateful to them. I don't know if it's normal for a 13 year old to take things so literal, to cherish so much of the little things, but hell, when was I ever _normal_? This was the closest thing I had and I was not giving it up just because of my father who made an impulsive decision.

He scrambled to his feet, never looking away from my narrowed eyes; he approached me like I was a wild animal. His voice was low and shaky, "Sakura-chan, calm down-."

"Why the hell are you involved with something that doesn't even concern you in the first place!?" I hissed, he halted in his approach, he looked like he was about to cry. I mashed my temples with my fingers, my head pounding with anger and exertion. I was to aggravated to deal with any of this crap, "You better have a good explanation for this." I sighed, trying to calm my self down.

He nodded his head frantically, he look my hands and held them in his hands, is face had lit up with hope and happiness, I remained skeptical of his sudden mood change.

"I do Sakura-chan!" He said with a sure, strong voice. "They're going to help us!" He said excitedly.

I sighed and gave him a crappy half smile; I couldn't stay mad at him. We sat down on the tall grass, it was getting dark quickly and I didn't have much more time. But I couldn't stay on thoughts like those when I saw the color of his eyes take in and reflect the orange light from the fading sunset. His hair was like a piece of blank paper, soaking the colors around it, reflecting its softness.

I sat next to him, leaning on a large tree, I played with the grass next to me as I looked up at him. "How are they going to help us anyway?" I asked.

He looked away from me, and held out his arm, punching the air. "They said that if I join there organization thingy, and do what they ask for a few years, they'll cure us!" He said, as if it was a great deal.

I my head burst with anger and frustration, "What!" I hissed, "You're better off just going off and finding- Ugh, never mind." I said tiredly. I looked away from him, my shoulders slumped, I was tired of acting like a bitch and I just couldn't handle any more of my fathers stupidity.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap again, holding me tight, he smiled and I still refused to look at him. I was concerned for him, what if this wasn't going to work out?

I was just, worried. There had been promises of cures before; he had joined many different gangs, saying that they would cure us if he pledged our loyalty. In the end they would try to make us to horrible things, I wouldn't do them, and my father wouldn't stand having his baby girl exposed to such indecency. It turned out that they we're all talk and they didn't know shit about helping us. But what made this gang so different?

I looked up at him and he smiled down at me with a large grin, his eyes soft. I sighed, "Why is this one so different?" I asked tiredly.

He shrugged, "I just have a good feeling about this one, and besides, we both know most of there members." He said, his smile softening.

I looked up at him, and blinked. Asking a silent questing, of 'what?'.

I looked down at his cloak, looking at the patterns on it. Memories instantly where pulled up of that every pattern. Caned peaches, I shivered in disgust. I don't remember anything else, but I can remember one thing, I was always carried by someone. It was to odd, and I slept a hell of a lot there too, but I didn't sleep alone, I was always curled up next to someone. It was cold there but I was always warm.

He hugged me closer to his chest, putting his chin on my head. Reaching up and started to rub my sweet spot on my ear, "Don't you remember? They all loved you to death over there, I remember one year, it was around Christmas time," He stopped to let out a small chuckle. I was completely engrossed in his story, eager to hear more about this gang. "You where about, um, seven, eight-ish, and one of the female members had asked you what you wanted for Christmas, and you had no idea what she was talking about." He snorted, "She got so pissed at me, and she hit me right there on my face, and it hurt too." He said, pointing to the area under his left eye, I looked at him apologetically. "That was you're first real Christmas." He smiled at me, "Oh and god, you soaked up everything, and they went all out too. The Christmas tree, gingerbread cookies, which you hated, it was hilarious. You thought everyone was crazy, and they just wouldn't give up!" He laughed.

"So on Christmas Eve they told you about Santa, and you didn't buy it at all," he snorted. "So you went to bed and someone dressed up as Santa and made as much noise as possible, and you didn't even wake up! You got everyone to go at it, at one point someone went and kicked our door, you still didn't wake up!" He laughed. "I think we waked up the whole country but you were dead asleep!"

I flushed in embarrassment; my sleeping habits had always been that way. But to think I troubled someone so much who was trying to do something nice for me? Ah man…

The image of this big bad group that will cheat us instantly faded, but in its place was something that reminded me of family. I couldn't remember there faces, but as I glanced back down at the pattern on Daddy's cloak, my heart clenched. My lip trembled, I didn't want to trust them, and yet. The way Daddy described the way they acted, it seamed like it was the closest thing I had of family at the time. My heart screamed in agony when I thought about losing my adoptive family and even though I've tried to distance my self from them endlessly, and it hurt to think about them leaving me. Imagine a little girl that had grown attached to some gang; I had known that gang longer then my adoptive parents! And I hadn't even tried to distance my self, oh god, how the hell was he able to pull me away from them? I would have cried endlessly, but I felt out of place to ask him how I reacted.

I looked back up to him, I bit my trembling lip and my eyes where large. He looked down at me, his eye brows high and his eyes large, questioning.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked, "What's wrong?"

I kept my innocent pose, "When can we be together again?" I asked.

His eye brows scrunched together and I could tell he was groaning inside his head, like he had wanted to avoid the topic. But this only made me more anxious to hear the answer. What did he not want to tell me? It cursed my mind lightly.

"Sakura-chan, it might be a few weeks, it might be in a few years. It depends on a whole bunch of stuff." He said, scratching the back of his head.

I sighed and got up off the floor, brushing off my swimsuit cover.

My eyes instantly widened to the size of dinner plates, and I scrambled over to my bag, tripping and falling over air.

"Oh my god! What time is it!?" I yelled, the sky around me pitch black.

I had totally forgotten about the boys! What if they where still waiting for me! A hour had passed and I didn't even realize! I'm such a horrible person! Or worse, they were looking for me!?

I pulled out my clothes and set them on the floor. I stood up again with my panties in hand. I slipped off my damp bottoms and I switched them with dry purple panties. I threw the damp bottoms into the bag and reached up and took my hat off franticly, pulling off the top of my dress to my haste, reaching behind me to try to get my bikini top off, But I couldn't undo the stupid latch!

I turned to Daddy, he watched with curious eyes, I stood on one foot, and then switched to the other quickly, back and forth. "Daddy!" I cried, "Help me!" I whined.

He laughed at me and walked forward slowly, I scowled at him, turning around so he could undo my buckle that held my swimsuit together. I was so concerned about my top falling off, it wouldn't COME off! Dear god! I have to hurry!

I felt the aggravating pressure on my back disappear with a snap, and I slammed that sucker off my chest in to my bag like a wild animal.

I reached down for my bra and hurried to put it on, only to see it disappear in my hands.

I crossed my arms over my small breasts, agitated at my Father. I didn't have time for this, "Give it back, I need to hurry, my team has been waiting for me for over an hour and I was supposed to be out of there ten minutes, tops." I said annoyance, tapping my foot obnoxiously.

He looked at the tag on the back of my tan and light blue under wire bra. His expression was grave and I instantly stopped my obnoxious tapping with my foot, and my anger frazzled.

"Sakura-chan." He said, I gulped, He looked up at me with painful eyes, "Why?"

I bit my lip, "It's been getting…harder to keep under control." I said with a small voice, I could feel his worried gaze on my face and I looked down, away from those eyes. "The pills just…" I looked back up at him, "The pills aren't working as well as they used to. My body is becom-."

He grabbed my shoulders, my bra on the floor by our feet. I looked up at him, my eyes large and scared. His nose was flared, and his whole face was scrunched up with worry and desperation. "Sakura-chan! Don't submit to it! It's going to destroy everything! There is no GOOD side to it! Don't let it out even if you do make rules! It will always cheat you and when it gets the change it will destroy you! Corrupt you!" He shook my shoulders and my head rolled around on my neck wildly. "Do you understand!? It doesn't matter about the pills! Take three times the amount if they aren't working! It's here to help you!" He yelled.

He stopped shaking my shoulders and I shook my head yes slowly, my arms still firmly around my breasts. He sighed in relief, he let go of me and picked up my bra, and held it out for me.

I reached out with one hand and snatched it, turning on my heal, showing him my back as he turned him self to leave.

He left without another word, probably to get back his composure. I most likely wouldn't see him for months, or even a year. It depended. Visits where rare and scarce, with me in a large Ninja village, it was hard for him to visit me with out him getting discovered.

I held my heart that drummed wildly in my chest; I hunched over and starred down my bag. The darkness daunting me with out my father's company to reassure me, but I wasn't so sure if having my father here was a good idea any more.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down in the darkness, my breathing rigid.

My stomach twisted at the idea of taking more of those pills, I hated them so much. But he was my father, I love him, he's the only one that understands my pain, right? He wouldn't leave me behind with this, thing? Would he? No, he wouldn't! I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. But it kept popping up.

What if he leaves you alone?

I shook my head and put on my bra with sure, steady hands. Trying to hurry.

He would never.

Would he?

I sighed and pushed those thoughts to the back of my head, and slipped off my wet white cover up dress, throwing it into the burlap bag with a large 'plop' into the bag. I reached down and grabbed my thin, gray long sleeved shirt with a scoop neck, and I put it on quickly, pushing up the sleeves. I pulled on my jeans and grabbed my hat and put it in the bag. I ran over to my shoes and hurried to put them on, once they where attached to my feet, I pounded the earth with my Chakra, leaving a dent where I had flew off the ground from.

I soared threw the trees, making as much noise as possible to let them know I was coming. I was at my top speed, my strength breaking small to medium branches I had used for momentum.

"Ah man, they're going to kill me…"

* * *

"OH SHIT!" I said, freezing the second I realized my HUGE mistake out side the Hokage's office, had finally gotten home and back in the lovely dry heat. I was eager to see all my friends and relax for about 3 years.

I slumped to the floor and held my face in my hands, shaking in fear.

My team stopped in there tracks and looked back at my frighten face, "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

I looked up at him, my face still stuck in its horrified expression.

"I forgot to tell my parents about my mission…" I groaned.

Kakashi grimaced and Naruto tried to be sympathetic but could never understand a parent's fury, and Sasuke was as emotionless as ever.

Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder, "I wish you luck Sakura, may you come out alive."

I groaned

* * *

Lol, who was surprised at all, just a little bit in this chapter?

Thanks to kiasyn for all her beautiful Fan Arts!

**_REVIEW OR YOU HATE PUPPIES!!!_**


	25. Oh hell yes

_~Deception~_

Editededededed by:

Me! :P

WELL, it's been awhile, aye? I've been set on lazy for the past couple days, I'm starting to eat better and get physical, you know, to burn all that fat and crap. And then my dust bunny's haven't been attacking me per usual, which is scary. SO to make it up to you guys for not updates like I SHOULD, I gave you a nice long chapter with lots of Owl City in it! :3

Enjoy~

* * *

I ran strait home from the tower, jumping from house to house with my new speed, I was there to quickly. I starred at the front door with a distressed expression. I really didn't want to go inside to face there wrath, I knew they were going to be mad, and the waiting was killing me. I wanted to just go inside and get it over with, but the door loomed over me. Laughing at me while a dark ora consumed it, making it seam that the world would come to its end for me if I even touched it. I knew it was all in my mind, and people where starring at me. But at the moment I was stuck in my own world, trying to get over my own fears.

I moaned at the oak door, and looked away from it and down the busy dirt street with shops that decorated it.

I looked back at the door and I reached out slowly for the copper colored handle. I shuffled my feet as I used my key to unlock the door; the sound of the dead lock was defining even if there was a lot of background noise. The sound pounded into my ears, I flinched. My heart going a mile a minute, this was too much pressure! It was like performing open heart surgery while someone was yelling at you and telling you that you're killing the person that you moved slowly, scared.

I gulped and slid the key back into my pocket; my hand was shaking like a leaf as I turned the knob, jiggling it loudly.

The door gave off an every subtle hiss as the wood was separated from the foam weather stripping that framed the door way. I took a step inside and all of the lights were on, my foot steps were boisterous in my ears on the hard wood floor that groaned as I walked forward, shutting the door with an audible bang. My eyes were large with fight as I proceeded forward, slightly crouched. Ready for a flying object to be thrown at me or an attack, because in my house, anything could happen.

I could feel my mother's chakra signature in her art room, and I deiced no to avoid the un avoidable. I was going to get yelled at anyway, I might as well get it over with.

I walked down the hall way silently, and I approached the purple door. I rested my hand on the door knob. I heard her talk on the phone with someone, and I deiced to let her finish what she was doing, and I wasn't stalling.

Once I heard the sound of her hang up the phone, I opened the door slowly, "Momma?" I whispered loudly.

I stepping inside the small room and she was standing there, painting on a large canvas facing me, her back to me. She didn't acknowledge my presence at all, but stood tall as her brush strokes didn't falter as she shaded the girl she was painting, sleeping at a window seat with the sun hitting her angel like features on her face. I realized it was a corrected copy of a picture she had drawn of me when we had first moved to Konoha.

My heart clenched as she spoke to me in a cold voice. "Sit." She commanded.

I didn't dare defy her anymore then I had, I closed the door behind me and sat down in one of the twin chairs in the corner to the right of the door agents the wall with a matching small oak table.

I stat down and waited for her to speak as she finished coloring in a white dress I wasn't wearing when I was a sleep.

I put my hands in my lab and avoided her gaze, "I'm so sorry momma!" my voice was low and frantic, "I-, you weren't there, I was in a rush, it was my first real mission, I'm so sorry!" I said, getting up out of my seat, rushing to her side, latching on to her arm and looking up at her, tears in my eyes.

Her strokes halted and her eyes where cold, I flinched. She lowered her voice and grabbed my chin with her hand, pulling me close to her.

"You know what to do." She said with a low voice, her mouth turning up at the corners creating a evil smile that haunted my dreams.

I tried to get out of her grip weekly, but I was to mortified to do so. "No Momma, Please!"

"Oh hell yes."

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this!" I yelled angrily down at my mother from the roof top of a tall building.

"Just do it!" She yelled back, "I'm going to be pissed till you do!" She snickered.

I crossed my arms and shifted from one leg from the other, fidgeting. I looked away from her and to the Hokage faces, instantly remembering my test with Iruka and helping Naruto clean the faces.

I bit my lip and sighed, letting my arms fall limp to my sides and my shoulders slump, I looked down aggravated at my Mother and glared, "Okay, fine." I looked up and rolled my shoulders, "But if I'm going to disappear for a long period of time again, I'm not coming back." I huffed.

"That's fine sweetie."

I looked away from her and took a deep breath; I don't believe I'm doing this.

I picked up my guitar from the floor and put the strap on, I strummed the strings fondly, "Hey there little buddy," I cooed, "are you ready?" I whispered.

I looked away and closed my eyes, I let go of my guitar and made a few hand seals and activated the Jutsu I had created, and I opened my eyes and began to play.

I felt the chakra in my throat and my fingers moved automatically to the song I had memorized,

**(Vanilla Twilight- Owl city)**

"The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you dear  
'Cause I wish you were here"

My voice was soft but my Jutsu carried it for miles, it was no more then a whisper but everyone in a ten mile ratios could hear me as if I was right next to them. I looked down to the street below me, it had faded into peaceful quiet mummer. A ring of smiling people had formed around the building I was standing on. My Jutsu that I had yet to name caressed my face. It was like a small tornado, wind would circle around my body and then expand out. It was easy.

"I watch the night turn light blue,  
But it's not the same without you,  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,  
The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly."

My fingers felt numb as I strung my guitar slowly to the beat, I could only hear every light mummers of confusion come from the village. But other then that, I could only hear my self and the sound of trees blowing in the breeze I was creating.

It must have been around noon, my face was peaceful but my insides where turning with nerves. I didn't like being up here and I wanted to take off running, I could feel the stars from the people below me, but I didn't dare look down. I was standing on the ledge of a three story building and I was sure I'd fall even though I had taken the precaution of using Chakra to hold my feet down.

"I'll fine opposing new ways,

Though I haven't slept in two days,

Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone,

But drenched in Vanilla twilight,

I'll sit on the front porch all night,

Waist deep in thought because when I think of you,

I don't feel so alone,

I don't feel so alone,

I don't feel so alone,"

I could feel other strong chakra signatures all around the village jump onto the roofs, some where small, academy children no doubt, and some strong, Jounin and ANBU (they patrolled the wall that framed Konoha and the city.) and then some large ones, old, they must have been the village elders, I gulped, and the Hokage.

"As many times I blink I think of you…tonight,

I'll think of you tonight.

I'll think of you tonight…"

I strummed the intermission, taking a deep breath and getting ready for the climax of the song. It was almost over and I was ready to leave, hell, I was ready to leave before I got here.

"When violet eyes get brighter,

And heavy wings get lighter,

I'll taste the sky and feel alive again,

And I'll forget the world I knew,

But I swear I won't forget you,

Oh if my voice could reach back threw the past,

I'd whisper in you're ear,

Oh darling I wish you were here…"

I played out the rest of the song peacefully, my heart pounded in my chest like thunder. I dismissed my Jutsu andopened my eyes, jumping off the edge and landing on my feet next to my mother; she grinned at me and gave me two thumbs up. My guitar on my back, upside down, I couldn't believe I just did that…

The crowd around us clapped softly and spurted out compliments, my face flushed with color. My mom threw her arm around my shoulder and grinned wildly, "I'm her mother, were having a art sale all day tomorrow, just fallow the sound of my angles voice, 50% off!" She said shamelessly. The whole crowd erupted into murmurs, and while they weren't looking, my mom pulled us out of there and she ran all the way home with my hand in hers.

When we got home a few blocks later she was out of breath while I hadn't even broken a sweat.

I held onto her as I unlocked the door, I looked down at her, "So…" I started, opening the door, "Am I forgiven?" I asked nervously.

She looked up at me, exhausted; I sat her down on the couch and then sat next to her. She slouched into the large, fluffy cushions and breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath.

She rolled her head and looked at me, I flinched, "What," pant "Did," pant "I say," pant, "back there?" She asked breathlessly.

My face crumbled up and I confused, wary expression as I turned to face her, "You said that: I'm her mother, were having a art sale all day tomorrow, just fallow the sound of my angles voice, 50% off!" I repeated slowly.

She razed her eye brow and I groaned, "Come on momma, I have to make it up to Hinata and Shikamaru-!" I was cut off.

Suddenly, her fatigue seamed to have disappeared into thin air, her eyes were large and her smile was meddling. I leaned back as she crammed her face into my personal bubble, she looked like a gitty three year old presented with candy. My heart beat quickened and I couldn't believe I let that slip; it's going to be Tsunami-san all over again! God!

"Oh, who's Shikamaru!?" She asked eagerly.

I looked away, flustered, "He's no one," I murmured, I looked back to her with flare, "So what song do you want me to sing?"

* * *

"Do you have the speakers set up!?" Mom yelled to my Father.

He climbed down from his latter slowly, calling back to her, "I do, crank her up!" He yelled, folding up the latter and walking away to put it back in the house.

My mom giggled and skipped to the microphone that was next to my keyboard. I slouched in my booth that she had made for me, she had strung lights all around the front, and the floor below me was actually an old tarp, and she hung a cabana above the area to protect everything from the sun. I was dressed in an old white dress, matching the one she had painted in on that one drawing I saw earlier. It was so pretty, square cut neckline with spaghetti straps, with a small white ribbon right under the chest line, creating creases. It fanned out limply all the way down to under my knees with long elegant lace that framed the bottom. I wore fake long pearls and my hair was down, and a long white ribbon acted as a headband. I didn't wear shoes, and my fingernails had been cleaned from there original chipping, lime green, and had been given a French tip nail manicure, though fake.

I pouted, swinging my feet on the high stool I was sitting on; my feet didn't touch the floor, which was new. The high table in front of me made of thin mettle covered in a white table cloth. I looked around, there where things spread out in front of our house on the large ruff tan tarp, now we looked like the rest of the businesses that littered the street. People walked past us with lingering glances of cay torsos and various paintings with cheep manikins styling my mothers (and even mine) creations. I was in the middle of two of them; I was just left to our front door so the cables that powered the stereo system and the lights that showed off the best of our work could run threw the door. It was surprisingly dark under the cabana, and I was grateful for the fairy lights littered all around me.

"Alright Sakura, you're all set to go!" My mom said, popping in front of me. My eyes stayed half lidded, I didn't want to be here at all, but visiting my friends who I haven't seen in about a month, I had told them it was only going to be a week long, man, was I wrong. They must be worried out of there heads, and yet, I'm here in Konoha, playing music for my mom's art sale.

I sighed, and my mom frowned, but then got back her excited demeanor. "Come on Saku-chan! We'll be opening as soon as you start, see that line right there." I looked up and saw my Mom point to a line of people standing to the side behind a sign. They were starring at the art and us, in awe of my mother's sculptures. They were anxious to come inside, shifting and calling out to us to ask when we were going to open, it must have been around 9 o'clock in the morning and I was till tired, but these people where wide awake and bumping into one another, calling dibs on pieces.

I frowned and sat up strait, I sighed, cracking my knuckles and shifting my feet together. "Alright, fine." I said, not looking at my mother who grinned like a cat. She giggled and I switched the microphone on that was next to my weak speakers on my keyboard, then I switched on my keyboard it's self, then to the tall mic that was next to my face, I adjusted it and flipped it on. Tapping it a few times to check, and sure enough it echoed properly.

Mom smiled and patted the desk then turned on her heal, I turned away and sighed again, my eyes feeling heavy. I slouched lightly and placed my hands on the keys and started to play.

My mother let in the customers and they came in droves, pushing and pulling on each other, but as they all went to different areas of the shop, I realized it was only about fifteen people, not the earlier thirty I had thought they where before, they were all middle aged woman with a few teen age girls that giggled and awed at the dresses next to me.

**(Strawberry Avalanche-Owl city)**

"This is a world of dreams and reverie, where I felt the stars explode around me, a grass blade flashed with gleam as it slashed open a moon beam, And I starred back breathlessly, as the mountains of fruit stumbled out, I barley had a chance to shout! A strawberry avalanche crash over me…"

I saw my mother stand by the front door (there as no other way to leave then to go through the house), playing cashier was someone played for that painting of me sitting by the window. My cheeks puffed up, curios. I wonder who bought it. He didn't look that old, but still. I shrugged it off, returning to the piano; it was time to sing again.

"Staying awake that night was rather hard, deep in a sleeping bag in you're back yard, when we woke up, both buried alive beneath fruity land slide we both laughed hysterically, It could've have been just another dream, but I swore I heard you scream, strawberry avalanche, crash over me."

I played the intermission easily, looking away from the Mic and to the store; it had a fresh bunch of people alone with some of the old ones, I saw little children point at me in awe, "Itws awn alngwel!" they said with a heavy lisp. I smiled softly and they ran from there parents hands to the front of the table, looking up at me with large eyes and round faces.

I giggled, children where so cute. I wanted one of my own, but I knew it would never happen. I wouldn't curse them with this, and besides, why bring someone into this world when you could help one that's already here? I believed it would be sufficient.

"Always a citrus consolation in the galaxy, scratched on the back, of both my eye lids have been dyeing to see, if you were a beautiful sound that echo's all around, then I'd be you're harmony and we'd sing with the crowds, beneath the candy coated clouds of strawberry avalanche, please crash over me."

I pressed a button and the tone changed and my voice echoed in the speakers, I sang slowly, the parents coming to pick up there children but stopping to hear the finishing of the song, watching with relaxed faces.

"See the world of dreams and reverie, where I can feel the stars explode around me…"

I finished and the small crowd clapped for me, I smiled back at them, "Thank you, I'm here to promote my art work, everything to the left of me is all made originally by me," I smiled, jumping off the tall stool and walking around the booth, the crowd fallowed me to the section of my stuff, they filled into the make shift aisles. I picked up a piece of styled clay that had been formed into mushroom and painted red with white dots, with the smoking caterpillar from 'Alice in wonderland' seated on the top.

I showed it off in my hands, "Now prices are negotiable, but please remember that everything is hand made off pure skill." I said, setting the piece back down and walking back to my booth.

I sighed, grumbling. I don't want to be here, selling the things my mother had forced me to make, we didn't even need to, my father brought in enough money, but yet she insists in doing this! I think she just likes showing off her skills, sure, we needed to do it back in grass, but this is Konoha baby, no need.

I hopped back onto the stool and grabbed my mic, pulling it close to my face, "Alright folks," My voice echoed threw out the stand, I shifted to get more comfortable on the hard stool, I grunted, I gabbed the mic and placed it close to my face with one hand while I messed with the stereo with my other. "This is DJ Sakura and I'm here because I forgot to tell my Mom that I was going on a mission, now I have to stay here all day or she's going to sell me to the slave market, so I'm taking requests." I said.

"LIES!" I could hear her yell from the front, I smiled.

"Again folks, taking requests or I'll get sold to the slave market." I laughed, pulling the mic away from my mouth, popping in a CD and pressing play. I reaching for my water bottle and took a long sip, throwing my head up and letting the water hydrate my dry throat.

"Hey," I heard someone say from the front of the booth, I looked up and saw a pretty girl about my age.

"Hmmm?" I murmured, swallowing my water and leaning down to talk over the music. "A request?" I asked, putting down my bottle.

She shook her head, looking up to me with beautiful eyes, "No," she said, "I was wondering how much this is, I don't see a price tag on it." She said handing it up to me.

I grabbed it and flipped it around, it was…

I looked back to her, "Are you sure you want this? It has a big water stain on it." I said, looking around the said smudged painting of mine.

She looked away, starching the side of her face with her finger, nervous. She shifted her weight on a different foot, "Well I kinda spilled water on it and now I have to play for it, right?" she said in an ashamed voice.

I looked at her with surprised eyes, my eyebrows high. I relaxed my face and smiled softly, "Hmmm," she looked back at me threw the corner of her eyes, I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, trying to hold in my grin, I looked back at her with wise eyes. "Well, you look sorry enough, it's fine." I said, swiveling on my seat and throwing the painting to the side of the house, breaking it in half. I turned back to her surprised face.

She looked back to the painting and looked at it worriedly, "But didn't you paint that?" she asked, looking up at me.

I looked away and shrugged, picking up my water again, "It's fine." I sad calmly, turning my head and taking a sip.

Her face lit up and she stuck out her hand, "The name is Tenten, thanks so much, I thought I was going to have to face you're mom for a second."

I shook her hand and smiled back, "The name is Sakura," I joked, I pulled back my hand an so did she, I leaned down and she leaned forward, "Good thing too, she would of eaten you alive." I grinned, pulling back.

We laughed.

And that's how I met Tenten.

I sighed and I sat up strait, the song fading out. I pressed the pause button and flipped on the Mic by my face, I swung it forward to my mouth, my eyes half lidded and tired of this job, I pulled forward a piece of paper my mother had written up for me earlier that day. She said I had to read it after we had been open for awhile.

"Alright people," I spoke, reading from the script. "Now is the time you'vebeen waiting for! Everything with a blue sticker is 50% off, only for 2 hours, there is a lot of stuff in here so it might be worth it to look behind the mayonnaise! Find those barons people!" I said with a flat tone.

I flipped on my keyboard again and stretched my arms, "Now in the back I'll be singing live, Tidal wave by Owl City. My name is Sakura, enjoy you're shopping." I said, adjusting the mic's again and getting ready to play.

I looked down at Tenten who looked confused; I smiled at her, pushing away the mic by my face, "Do you wanna sit with me?" I winked.

Her face lit up and she nodded, she slipped under the table and stood at my side, I pointed at my front door, "Go inside and there will be a door to the left of the kitchen, in there there's some lawn chairs, bring out one and help you're self to the candy on the counter." I smiled, turning away from her and putting the mic in place again.

I didn't see her off but began my song with a smile on my lips, I had made a new friend…Maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought.

"I wish I could cross my arms, and cross you're mind, because I believe, you unfold you're paper heart and wear it on you're sleeve. All my life I wish I broke mirrors instead of promises, Cause I see all the shattered consequences staring right back at me. I wish I had covered my tracks completely, Cause I'm so afraid, that the light at the end of the tunnel there or is that just the train?"

Tenten had come back with a pocket full of candy and with our blue and green plastic chair, she set it up next to the door, laying back and eating assorted types of candy at one time. She gave me a thumbs up and smile that showed me all the candy she was chewing at the time, she realized it soon enough after I made a fake disused expression, she blushed madly.

I smiled to my self and sang again, but lost deep in my thoughts.

I wanted to leave and show Tenten to Hinata like she was some sort of toy I had bought with my own money. Because that's what it felt like, I felt so proud of my self and the constant complements I was getting for my singing and art work wasn't hurting either. It felt nice to be here, but if I had to chose, I would leave. I liked it here, but something was missing, and training seamed to be the only thing that filled the void. I felt itchy for sitting in one place for to long, and my butt hurt.

I finished the song and everyone in the store clapped, I blushed lightly. Popping in mix CD and turning off my keyboard and the rest of the Mic's. I jumped off my stool and walked over to Tenten's chair. My dress swayed as I sat down next to it on the ground, leaning back on the cool wall. I sighed in relief; I cracked my back and popped my elbows and my knees, stretching my legs out in a V shape in front of me.

I let my arms go limp in my lap and looked up at Tenten who was walking out of my house with the large blue plastic boll filled with candy. She grinned at me, ignoring her lawn chair and sat down next me putting the boll in-between us.

I blinked, confused. Why would she sit next to me if she had a chair right there? I didn't- My thoughts were cut off.

"So Sakura," she smiled, swallowing a Twix bar whole, I looked over at her, curios. "I hear this beautiful voice yesterday while I was walking outside with my team, it was just a murmur. But it was every clear and wonderful, I knew I wasn't imagining it because I had felt Chakra in the air and everyone else was talking about it. So we jumped up onto a roof to check it out, and I saw a battle worn girl in the middle of a gentle tornado. It looked like she was underwater, she was singing this beautiful song, I was wondering if that was you, hmm?" she asked, unwrapping another candy bar and stuffing it in her mouth.

My face flushed with embarrassment, I looked down and I picked at my nails, hunching over lightly, "Y-yeah…" I muttered, my face burning hot.

Tentensnorted and slapped me on the back harshly; it knocked the wind out of me. I looked back up to her grinning face threw my hair, her eyes where large and alive, and I slowly straitened back up, but blush fading quickly.

She picked up a piece of gum out of the boll and stuffed it in her mouth, "I thought so, you shouldn't be so embarrassed," she grinned, I picked up a lolly pop and pealed off the red wrapper, throwing it back into the boll and placing the sucker in my mouth. Tenten shifted, and then continued.

"Oh yea," she said, scratching her arm, "My team mates really liked you too," she turned her head and looked at me, I blinked, her expression was eager. "So I'm guessing you're a Ninja too?" she asked, blowing a large pink bubble, it popped and she sucked it back all in one motion.

I nodded, taking the sucker out of my mouth and rolling it on my tongue.

She smirked and reached up to her forehead protected and adjusted it, "So what do you specialize in?" she asked enthusiastically, "I'm a weapons master!" I blinked again, surprised at the question.

I was flabbergasted, but yet I wasn't. If this was anywhere other then Konoha, I would of thought the person was going to attack me, and even though I knew she was safe, I was safe, but I felt uneasy about telling her about my fighting, or about me in general. I didn't talk about my self for a reason, the simple reason being self preservation. It's as easy as that. And I felt if I didn't share this with her she would be extremely weary of me, I mean, she WAS a ninja too. Her forehead protector was displayed with pride, even if she didn't have a strong chakra signal; she was still powerful in her own right. And even if I did beat her, where would that put me?

My heart beat quickly and my body was racked with nervousness, but I didn't even show a single quiver that my stomach was cursed with.

I looked back at her, my expression thoughtful, "Well, I'm not to sure, I'm pretty…Okay-ish in all areas. Though, I'm a Genjutsu type, does that…help?" I said, shrugging, putting the candy back in my mouth and sucking at it franticly, my heart still going strong with anxiety.

One may think that lying to someone would send me into a mild depression and make me feel guilty, but I didn't. My thoughts were more, '_Did she buy it?_' then, '_I'm such a bad person for lying, I better tell the truth._' If there's one thing I've learned, it's that once you lie, enforce it, don't wimp out and tell the truth unless obligatory. Now I'm not saying that you should lie all the time, because the truth is always better, its easer to remember then a lye you made up. I didn't feel sorry and my heart didn't hurt, I felt the same, or calmer even. I was used to these ways of deception it didn't even hurt anymore, let alone send me into a mild depression like I knew it did to my Father, even though he had thought me this, he was a terrible liar and I almost felt ashamed.

"Hmmm," She mumbled, I sighed and slapped my hands together, getting rid of dirt from the floor, "You should come training with us some time…" she said, blowing a large bubble and starring cross eyed at it.

I stood up and patted my butt getting off any lose dirt that remained, I shifted the lolly pop to the side of my mouth, turning around to face Tenten with a gentle smile, "And who would 'we' be again?" I asked, turning my head to look at the time on the stereo, my hands limp at my sides.

"My team mates," she said, I looked back at her, she started to get up, and I held out a hand for her in response and she took it gratefully, I pulled her up easily, her hand was still sticky from the candy. She patted her butt, looking up at me smiling. "I'm sure at least one would like to meat you, the other one is kinda a prick if you don't know him." She said, bending over and cracking her back, "Speaking of them I was supposed to be at training," she stood up strait and glanced at the stereo clock, her eyes widened. "Nughhhh… An hour ago…" She groaned.

I patted her back, "Well then you better get a move on missy!"

* * *

Ugh, I'm tired. It's a school night and I should have taken a shower, Oh well, lets just wear a hat tomarrow and some B.O. banishment thingy. Let me sleep.

**_REVIEW IF YOU LIKED OWL CITY AT ONE POINT! OR IF YOU HATE THEM, TELL ME WHY! OR I REALLY WONT UPDATE AGAIN. FOR SHIZ HOME DOG, AND REVIEW FOR SAKURA'S MOM, I LOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE HER~~~~_**


	26. LaundryMatt

_~Deception~_

Edited by:

Cupid, ;)

AHHH!!! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH!!!

Happy V-day! :D

* * *

After that I continued to sing every half hour, and playing over head, calling out deals. I had mutable people come up and flatter me on my singing and my dress, saying I looked like an angel and such. I was thoroughly embarrassed, head to toe. I was horrible at accepting complements, my blushing and sputtering was appalling and I didn't want to be apart of it at all, but it wasn't like I could leave my own body, now could I? But they came and I suffered all the way through it, fumbling and stumbling all the way through. My head was heavy and I was dehydrated, heat had seeped threw the cabana and it was a heart stopping 102 degrees. I thought I was going t die, and feeling sorry for the people who felt the full force of the heat, but carried on normally with the occasional wave of the hand to create a breeze in the sauna of a stand. But it wasn't humid, thank god. I felt unpleasantly warm, but with humidity, it affects my _hair_. I get a face full of huge curls in my quake, so I had a hope here in Konoha, though, I'll miss what it did for my skin.

Anyway, the day was successful for selling, we had sold everything by 10 o'clock at night, (most of the heavy business was during the early morning and late afternoon threw 12, that's when the clubbers come out) after that we packed up, it didn't take nearly as long was it did to get every thing out, but it was kinda creepy bringing in speakers with partiers around there late teens and early twenties wearing craps of fabric with super tall intimidating heals, perfect bodies and hair, I wanted to shrivel up and die in my long summer dress with no sleeves. So with my anxiety and Ninja abilities we had all that stuff put away in double time. But I was completely ravished at the end of it, around 11-ish, I had devoured some half cooked pasta and tuna. I had fallen to bed not tired and my hunger not all the way filled, I hadn't eaten anything that day, NOTHING.

So after I got changed I went back to the kitchen and grabbed a box of crackers and some cheese, sitting at the granite island counter, I started to eat, petting the animals occasionally, I went to bed around 12 after making some rice and eating that, I feel asleep stuffed and happy, but never really tired. But went and fell a sleep non the less, my dreams free of nightmares, but little scatterings of stories, half naked men only wearing pants abandoned and trying to survive at a lake with thick trees and roots flowing into the water, drinking water out of shells. It was oddly appealing and I felt enjoyment out of it and I realized maybe I was letting inner have way to much space because she was my hormones, I should of known something was up when I started my period, hell, I should of done some thing when my chest actually started to grow into a cup size, even if it was super small, it was hormones and hormones where B-A-D.

So I had gotten up after that and taken a shot of chakra pills, almost the whole bottle, then went back to bed.

* * *

So now I find my self walking into the laundrymatt that was right next to our house, it had just opened and I had been woken up by my mother at 5 in the morning, I was extremely disorientated and half awake was I was dressed in gray sweat pants with elastic at the ends, hugging my calves along with a red spaghetti strap shirt meant to be a undershirt made of a cotton and spandex mix, it smelled weird, along with a fuzzy slippers. She had told to get all the laundry together and I did, only a bit more aware of my papa still sleeping and my dog was refusing to get off the towels in the bathroom, thus led to the epic battle of tug-a-war the brown towel in the hall way, I had won when I had whispered out, "Who is that?!" really fast and repeatedly, making it just a string of noise. Instantly his ears perked up and he legs go, running down the hall way to the kitchen to go see if there was a squirrel like I had promised him when I said that, it was just what our family would do when we saw a squirrel and we wanted him to go run after it, barking wildly and frantically, up and down the fence. Creating a few chuckles in the house hold, and always entertaining.

After about 20 minutes I had every piece of laundry I could find and had it all wrapped up in large bed sheets, in laundry baskets, awaiting a reason. I didn't realize how much of it was _mine_, because I hadn't done my laundry in weeks, and as you could probably tell from my outfit right now. But other then that it was just towels and some of my parents stuff, along with my bed sheets and pillow covers. My room had looked so barren without the large amount of laundry scattered everywhere, I had a lot of clothes, because mom was always buying them for me, she was every fashionable but complained that fashion wasn't meant for old people, or at least cool fashion. So she made it up with my, dressing and buying for me, unfortunately that ended up in a lot of civilian clothes, so she made my ninja clothes at home made of special fabric, not meant to rip and light as a feather, literally I thought I was naked sometimes.

She stood in front of me like a drill sergeant and I had a sudden eager to stand up straighter, so sum it up she told me to finish off my punishment I had to wash all of this, and that's when she added the table cloths and the rugs all over the house, which had doubled the amount, and now I had 5 full grocery baskets worth of…stuff. Stuff I didn't want to deal with nor spend a good amount of my morning washing, so I had deiced to go to the laundry matt and do it all at the same time, and besides, the washing-machine we had was…scary. And slow and small, plus, we didn't have a dryer. We had a laundry line, and it could take hours to get everything washed and hung, folded and put away. And anyway, I liked going to the laundry matt we had back home, it was calm and peaceful and it gave me time to read, draw, whatever. Now it was just turning my curse into a reward.

So I tiredly walked over to the old swear gar and pulled it under my arm, popping it onto one of the piles. I walked out of the house and to the laundry matt it's self, grabbing two metal rolling laundry baskets and pulling them to the front of the house, loading them up with everything, the money and my art book along with my pencil case ( I was going to draw to spend up my time), all together it was almost taller then me, but I drugged it along easily. I was surprised that I could do this, but yet wasn't. I was and still am too tired to do any exclusive thinking at the moment.

And that's where I was now, walking into the store, as I came in to the right and left of me was a row that vending machines were lined along the wall that had to front door on it. Soda, candy, money trader thingy, news paper, everything. Then across from it was a row of washing machines then it opened up into a large walk way with folding tables on either side with large dryers next to them (you know the kind that a person can fit in), then after that there where about 3 rows mixed of both washers and dryers. The store was old but it smelled like laundry soap and I adored that smell, so sitting down on a ratty light blue metal stool didn't bother me was I opened the swear jar and pulled out all the one doll bills, then walked over to the change despencer, not bothering to keep a eye on it seeing that only a bored 30 something year old was slouched over a counter, blowing large bubbles with his gum, watching me boredly with half lidded eyes.

I found the stare harmless so I continued with my business, not faltering as the machine sucked up my money, folded or not, and slowly gave me the quarters in exchange. As if it was sad about giving up the item, not that it mattered. I picked up 5 bucks worth of quarters in my hands out of the dispenser and walked over to my claimed half of the table, putting the quarters into the small coin sack I had grabbed before I had left along with our own laundry soap.

I pulled along a the baskets over to the washing machines on the right of the store, filling up 12 of them, and putting the correct amount of money in each along with the soap, it gave me much joy to do such a simple action. I felt light and the perfume of laundry soap everywhere helped me feel relaxed. My moments where light and graceful, my eyes were soft and I almost felt like I was dancing. But too soon all of the loads were running, and have finished. I had pulled them out and put them in the extra large dryer behind where I as sitting, now all I had to do was wait an half hour.

I left the empty baskets there and walked over to the foam filled stools, there where cracks in the leather, but I sat down carelessly, pulling my sketch book over to my self and flipping it open, flipping over the various sketches of people in different poses, but that's all they where. They never made it past the ruff stage, but I always went from the eyes, out. If I drawn intense eyes I would to a action pose, or a every intimidating pose, if I drew soft eyes I would do a light pose, so on and so forth. So you would see these really detailed eyes then a ruff sketch of a body, if it was worth anything, that's when I would copy it onto a different piece of paper or start it for a painting.

I flipped to a blink page and started to draw a pair of eyes that seamed oddly familiar, but I couldn't put a name to it so I just left it alone till later.

About 20 minutes later someone else came into the store and I looked up, it was a boy my age, brown hair and tan skin. But I couldn't focus on him as much as the dog that was on his head, it was so small and he looked so cute…

My heart instantly melted.

I felt my heart strings pulled to go over to it, coo it. But I knew better, returning to my drawing half heartedly, I didn't hide my expression of disappointment and desire. I knew better, I should mind my own business, but glancing back to the puppy couldn't be helped, but then the owner would start to turn towards me, I would snap back and return to my business, drawing for about three minutes then staring again, while the owner filled up a washer full of clothes, pouring it in from a large tote bag, splashing in detergent needlessly, using a bit to much. But he pressed the buttons quickly, not looking at them as he entered the correct amount of money, surely not new to the laundry mat.

I saw him start to turn and I turned back to my work, sighing. Deciding to stop staring and ignore the craving, it wasn't like I didn't have a dog of my own, and he was probably sleeping on my mattress right now, keeping it warm for me so when I got back home I could go strait to bed and snuggle up next to him.

Satisfied with my thoughts, I cleared my mind and focaused on drawing. It wasn't finished, but it was more finished then anything in my book at the time; it was two Ninja's fighting. Showing off there Taijutsu aerobics, twisting and turning, it was almost incredible in how they could control every part of there body perfectly, using such force and skill. It made me proud to be a ninja, being capable of anything. Being in top physical concision, muscles strong and large, and yet graceful.

I was putting in the texture in on the ninja's shoes when the young boy walked up to me, pulling up a stool loudly, it screeching on the floor, warning me he was coming. I looked up, surprised. He sat down, pulling his dog off his head and putting him on the table, where it sat down next to his owner, wagging his tail and looking at me with large eyes. I felt my heart melt again, putting it back into that limp putty that made me feel girly. I turned and faced him, putting down my pencil and my sketch book on the table, leaving the page open, having no idea what he would want.

He grinned, petting his dog on the head. "I saw you starring at Akamaru," He said, a small blush stained my cheeks, embarrassment ever ruling on my face and person. His grin only got larger and I was worried he was going to hurt him self.

He looked down to Akamaru and patted him on the head, and the dog wagged its tail eagerly, pushing it's head into his hand, my blush faded as quickly as it came, but leaving a soft smile and gentle eyes in it's wake. I stared affectionately at the scene, kindness playing on my heart strings.

He looked back up at me, eyes large with happiness and his mouth pursed, "Wanna' pet him?" He asked expectantly, I could see the sparks of fire behind his eyes, almost knowing my answer.

My eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, I smiled, pushing my sketch pad out of the way with my arm, "Yes please," I grinned.

He looked back to his dog and pointed at me, his eyes soft. "Go on, I know you've been wanting to sniff her out ever since we got here." He laughed loudly. The dog turned and looked at me eagerly, trotting fearlessly over to me. I watched wide eyed as he burrowed his head under my hand, yipping playfully, wagging his tail, hoping for a good play fight.

I didn't hesitate; I began to ravish him in pets, scratching him on the back of the ear, and stroking his head, I didn't make any kissy faces or weird embarrassing noises, but I would have if I wasn't so aware of his owner blatantly staring at me, not his dog but me, it felt like I was missing something, but the only thing I could remember was not telling him my name.

I looked up at him but continued to pet Akamaru, "My name is Sakura, what's yours?" I asked nicely, the dog whining at me.

He grinned, leaning back from his slouch, he pointed at himself with his thumb, "My name is Inuzuka Kiba, but you could just call me Kiba." He smiled, relaxing his back.

I looked over at the machines I as using, the loud hum started to fade, each machine starting to stop, I sighed, getting up from my seat, grabbing my carts, I turned around to the machines behind me, "You're dog is every cute," I smiled, not looking back at him, but pulling all my clothes into the rolling baskets. Never faltering.

"His is a cutie I guess," He laughed.

I smiled and closed the dryer, my baskets filled with laundry. I turned and looked at him, "It as nice meeting you Kiba, I hope we meat again." I said turning around to face him, walking away.

* * *

I dogged people in the busy shopping area, jogging to the Hyuuga compound to go see what the damage was with Hinata, not only had I mistaken the length of the mission, I didn't see her right after because of my mother. I felt horrible doing that to her, and I missed her a lot, my heart had been feeling explistly heavy today, the pills, father, inner in general, not that I could tell anyone about it, but it took my mind off things when I was next to her. She was a girl and I was a girl, there was a bond that only gender could create, and she was much more sympathetic then any other person I knew. Not that I told her anything to be sympathetic about. But still, she was there next to me, being warm and I didn't feel award sleeping next to her, there were no mixed massages like with guys. If we held hands it was innocent, and that care free-ness is what I needed right now.

I reached the gates and stopped, shouting up at the guards to let me in. they looked down at me and hurried to open the gates, there faces frantic yet relived, I wanted to ask them why but I shouldn't waste time here. I needed to see Hinata.

I ran past them and made a bee line for the main houses fount door, it was 4 o'clock, I really hope she wasn't training with her team again; I wouldn't usually go to her house till 2 and left around this time.

I knocked on her door with quick sharp taps, shaking the thin shoji screens. I stepped away from the door, my expression nervous. I didn't want them to think I was anxious, so I smoothed my face and plastered a kind smile on my face. I let go of my green and brown Trifle Cami dress, smoothing it over, snapping my black tights in place and a gusting my brown Highkoo boots that came up to a bit under my knee. Shifting my red gem necklace and fixing my brand new head band on the top of my head. (I didn't want to walk around with out it any longer, it had felt like my head was naked the whole time. It was pretty much the same as my other one, same color and everything.)

I could feel Neji's chakra near the door, and I stood up strait, shifting my tote bag into my hands that where in front of me innocently. The bag was full of gifts for Hinata, her sister, her father, Neji, Shikamaru, and his father. Then in the side pocket was two pill bottles, I was taking a whole bottle ever hour on the hour, and it's taken huge tolls on my body. I was freezing my ass off right now, my chakra was every low. I was tired and everything hurt, I hated taking these stupid pills, but the result was well worth it. Inner was being held back firmly, I haven't heard a peep out of her or a bang on my mental wall, except right before I would take another bottle, I could feel things like little soft pokes, the worst thing that it did was maybe tickle a little bit. It was a huge relief, but I could also see how tight the pills where working, my breasts where getting smaller, I didn't have my period anymore, and my curves where straitening out, the pills worked to good. My height stayed the same and other then that I was unaffected. Most of the time my hormones would come threw, slowly, but they would come because when I didn't have strong hold on inner, and they would trickle threw cracks in my mental wall, but also Inner would try to come threw those cracks and it would easier for her to take control.

Neji answered the door calmly, but as he saw me is eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. I smiled at him sweetly, but on the inside I was surprised as well, why would he react in such a way?

As soon as his expression came, it left in a flash; I thought I was seeing things, seriously. Neji really made me uneasy; I always thought I would be mad at _something_ when I was with him.

"Hello Neji, is Hinata home?" I asked sweetly, showing off my white, perfect teeth with a cute grin.

"Hn." He frowned in distaste at the sound of her name, stepping aside, holding the door open, and motioning me to come in.

I stepped in quickly, taking off my shoes and putting them aside, looking for Hinata blindly as Neji lead me down some familiar halls I had just about memorized. We were heading to either the bathroom, the storage room, or Hinata's room. The house smelled like expensive incense, as always, lavender and vanilla. It was soothing, but it was too sweet, it made my nose crutch up in distaste. It was over powering, I was thankful that the Hyuuga's always had different incense everyday, but most of the time they didn't have any, only on special occasions, like large dinners and parties. I never stuck around long enough to actually go to one, even though I was invited a few times. Parties weren't my thing (coughantisocialcough), and I didn't have any sort of know how manners to use at large banquets, my extreme is elbows off the table and don't talk with you're mouthful, oh and don't use you're fingers to put stuff on your fork. Other then that I'm pretty much a pig, and sitting on my knees for long hours on end wasn't possible without a lot of discomfort, some Japanese person I was. I would always sit in a chair or just cross my legs like men should do. It wasn't fair that men had the good sitting way.

He stopped in front of Hinata's door and turned on his heal, leaving me alone at her door in the middle of the stinky hall way.

I eyed him, we was looking more pissed then usual.

I shifted my bag in my hand and realized I had it, I called out to him and he turned around, looking at me strangely.

I walked to him, reaching into my bag and taking out his gift, "I've got something for you," I smiled, holding out the said gift and grabbing his limp hand that was at his side, stuffed it into his hand and turning away, putting my bag on my shoulder. He hesitated for a bit then left.

I shrugged over to the door and knocked on it with the back of my hand with quick raps. Standing in front of her door expectantly, waiting for an answer.

A maid from one of the many in her room answered the door; she had brown hair with huge brown eyes. She had an every round face and she was every tall, 15 or 16 maybe, but her face looked so young, around my age, she had large breasts, and had a good tan, her lips were pail pink and thin, with a small cute nose. It sounds like it wouldn't fit with her tall image, but it matched well, believe it or not.

She wore a tan button up collared dress with short sleeves. The dress it's self ended about mid thy, and she had a white apron on that was a little bit longer then the dress. Her hair was pulled back in a black plain head band, waves and curls flowed over her smooth shoulders. She looked foreign to the Hyuuga clan, exotic.

She smiled at me, "Hinata-sama is preparing for a banquette right now," her voice was smooth, like water. But she had an every light lisp, I wouldn't have ever noticed if I wasn't a ninja and was trained to look for things like that. "But I can ask if you can come in, alright?" she said, her voice light.

She turned away from me and closed the door slightly; I peeked around the corner, trying to see.

"Hinata-sama, a girl with pink hair is here to see you, may I let her in?" she asked, her lisp playing with her speak. It was refreshing to hear such a play on words, adding playfulness to every word she said with an "s" sound in it. I couldn't help but smile.

"Y-yes!! Please do!" I heard Hinata call out to her.

* * *

Meh, Kinda pointless chapter, BUT LOL, THATS FINE! AS LONG AS I UPDATED, RIGHT!!??? :D

**_ALL I WANT FOR VALENTINES DAY IS 5 REVIEWS!!! _**

**_*gumble* and some fan art, grumble grumble_**


	27. I don't want to go to a dinner party!

_~Deception~_

Edited by:

ME!

(Grumble, I thought I was getting better at being my own editor, I know the difference between your and you're for cheese sakes)

My writers block is officially over, I havea whole week off and I'm in a writing frenzy, YAY!!

*Mumble* Even though I have no idea WHY I have a whole week off, oh well

* * *

I returned to my pose as she turned to look at me again, stepping back and letting me into the overly large room, "Come this way please. " She said, closing the door behind me.

She led me to the back of the room where there were large Shoji screens cutting the large room in half, this half was like the waiting room, it had some beanie bags and a low table, then a small TV in the corner with a cabinet underneath that held DVD's and stuff like a VCR and a DVD player with a play station 2 under there somewhere. I remember playing some sort of game console at a sleep over, I had totally no idea what video games where, Hinata had a vague idea, we kinda winged it together. I totally failed Kingdom hearts and Modern Warfare 2; I was still trying to understand what the buttons meant for Christ sakes.

The other half was Hinata's bed room, simple (but there's some expense stuff in here) I knew for a fact that she basically had two wardrobes, Training clothes, and party/banquette clothes.

Training clothes made up the minority of it, but they were all over sized. I had asked why but I never really got an answer, I guessed she just felt comfortable in it, so I didn't push it any more then I had.

The other wardrobe was all beautiful kimonos and Vicuna tops, the kinds that you needed help to get on. I was amazed and I had wanted to touch them so badly. Never before had I seen such a foreign thing such as the beauty that this cloth held. Hinata said she didn't wear most of it, and that I was free to take whatever I liked because she was going to get her fall set soon and all of her clothes would be thrown out anyway. But I couldn't bring my self to do it, but I had wanted to SO badly.

I sat down in a beanie bag chair and sunk into it, putting my bag at my side. Relaxing as the maid entered the shoji screens, I called out to Hinata, bringing my foot up to my chest, rubbing it, my feet hurt from my new shoes I had warn here.

"Hey Hinata, sorry I haven't been here for a while, my mission was…Stressful and painfully long, though successful, I have tons to tell you." I yelled out to her, arching my neck and pointing my head in the right direction so make my voice carry over.

"S-Sakura-chan, won't you p-please stay for this d-dinner? Please? I-I want to hear all about e-everything, but I-I wont get the c-chance unless you stay. I've b-been missing you h-horribly." Her voice was soft and pleading.

I put my foot down and frowned at the screen, I didn't want to go to one of those stupid things but I really did owe it to her. And plus it felt right, it wasn't like I had other stuff to do. I had been given the day off by Kakashi, and Shikamaru could wait, and besides, I really want to wear on of those Furisode's, those long sleeves really draw me in.

I pulled my self out of the beanie bag, grabbing my bag and dusting my self off, "Okay, fine, you win Hinata, dress me up and do whatever, but I'm not promising I'm going to enjoy it." I said, walking up to the doors.

Before I could do anything, and fully dressed Hinata slammed open the doors and pounced on me, her maids calling for her, telling her to come back and not to ruin the curlers in her hair.

I looked at her, hugging her back weakly. I groaned, "Sakura-chan! I've been waiting for this day, I have a Furisode ready and everything! It's going to be wonderful!" she whispered into my ear, her arms around my neck firmly.

I gently pulled at her, trying to get her off me, I wouldn't have a problem with her hugging me like this all day if she wasn't wearing a fifty pound Kimono. I gasped, "Hinata, you're obi is crushing my lungs." I whimpered, pulling at her sleeves weakly.

She pulled back, her face as red as a tomato. I patted her head, smiling. Her head was bumpy and warm thanks to the hot rolling irons in her hair. I pulled back, not wanting to get burned.

She walked me inside and handed me off the maids, where they lead me into a every large walk in closet and pulled out come clothes, then pushing me into Hinata's bathroom, scrubbing me down harshly and as quick as lightning, I never could imagined that I could have a bath so quickly, but get so clean I glistened. They dressed me in large puffy robe, and sat me down, pulling and tugging at my hair, making me yelp in-distress when they put on a mask that stung my skin like crazy, I asked them franticlyifthey would please take it off, but they ignored me and gave me a every painful manicure, telling me to suck it up and be a woman, because, we all know men couldn't handle this.

They painted my nails and toes a pink color, every bland and boring, but it looked clean, crisp. They rushed me into the closet again, taking off my robe and I stood there naked, on my heals, not letting the wet nail polish touch the ground and waving my hands like a weirdo, trying to get them to dry faster. They let put my old underwear back on, thank god, then they put this weird slip cover on, it was thin silk and I just wanted to fall asleep in it, it was so light and soft ageist my skin. But then they put on this every stiff version of Furisode, it was white and every thick, it must have been 10 ponds at least, I couldn't stand how heavy my limbs felt, I was considering ditching the whole idea together, but then they put that final layer on and tied my obi, oh god it was so beautiful.

It was solid black, but it had pink out-linings of cherry blossom flowers all along the edges of it, the sleeves touched the ground and I felt every secure under all my layers. Like nothing could reach me. The obi was pink with black outlines of waves and swirls with cherry flowers. I admired it so much, my hair dripping down the back of my dress, getting it and my back wet.

They muttered to each other and told me to walk forward, and that's where the problem started, I couldn't move.

"Well there's you're problem, see I told you Ashley she wouldn't be able to move with that thick of a layer, lets just put a second slip on and that would do it, and besides, she has those wonderful curves and she's so thin, this makes her look fat and out of proportion, I told you not to use the adult one." The maid that I had seen earlier said to another as they stripped me again.

Ashley looked up at her, "She looks like an adult!" she whispered back harshly.

The other maid snorted, "Please."

I didn't know to take that as a complement or as an insult.

They took off the third layer and started to take off the second one, my limbs felt light and I could walk again, I took a deep breath. The Obi was so tight I couldn't breathe every well. They put a different one on, it was much thinner and once I had everything on again, I could actually walk, which was a gift in it's self. I wasn't as bulky was I used to be, but the obi was still painfully tight, but it wasn't as suffocating as it used to be. I could move but I couldn't take large steps as I wished, and something was poking me and I fidgeted, it subsided and I sighed in relief.

They lead me out of the closet and into her every large bathroom, passing Hinata, I gave her a distressed smile and she giggled, fallowing me into the room. I was sat down in front of her vanity, it was littered with makeup and there were large wood boxes on the side, locked. I starred at them while they started to pull at my hair again, drying it with a hair dryer on high, putting large curlers in my bangs and then ironing the rest of my hair strait. I watched in horror as I herd my hair sizzle and steam rise into the air, but I didn't say anything. I looked through the mirror to Hinatawhowas sitting on a chair in the corner, watching me with a smile, out of the way of the havoc. I gave her a half smile but my attention was jerked back to my hair as they pulled out the rollers. I starred at them as they stopped what they were doing and starred that them, there hands on there chin and rubbing them thoughtfully.

They looked at each other, nodding, and the storm continued full force.

Ashley ironed over my bangs again while the other one started to pull my hair up into a bun, pulling out hair and letting it stick out, my bangs framing my face.

They pulled away, Ashley grabbing a brown wooden box and bringing it over to the other maid that pulled out two beautiful hair pins, I could hear the sound of chimes as them came out and I saw them.

They slowly placed them in my bun and pulled away. I looked at my self and I didn't recognize my face for a second, Hinata giggled at my shocked expression. But I didn't have time to soak it all in as they pulled me to my feet, putting come socks on my feet and pushing me out of the door where Hinata was waiting for me in the hall, I smiled sheepishly as we walked hand in hand down the hall way, my hair pins making a chiming noise every time I walked.

I must have been in her room for a good hour, and I sure could feel it. My face hurt and itched. I fidgeted, Hinata looked over at me. "A-Are you alright Sakura-chan?" she asked, concern ruled her voice as she looked over at me, her face distressed.

I looked at her, my eye twitching, "Yeah I'm fine, just a bit nervous."

I could hear and feel the people entering the compound, many strong chakra signatures, fairing proudly. Voices all coming from the front entrance, were we where headed, all going into the dinning room, there must havebeen20, 30 people there. I chewed my lip nervously, I wasn't looking forward to this, and it felt extremely impulsive. I did remember my reasons though, it was for Hinata, it was for Hinata! I repeated in my mind, but the nervous feeling in the bottom of my stomach wasn't getting any better.

We arrived too soon to the dinning room, people all wearing elegant clothes filed in. They walked as if they were all floating on air, even Hinata, and I felt so grounded as I shuffled behind her, trying to look like I wasn't hiding from there cold gazes. I tried my best to study everyone, from walking to sitting. I noted the way they looked at each over and now to woman would sit perfectly still, kneeling on her knees. I grimaced at the image.

I sauntered behind Hinata, till she turned around. I stopped before I ran into her, bewildered.

Her face was sad, "Y-you sit here," she said, pointing to the seat we had stopped in back of, I glanced at the soft looking cushion then looked back up at her, my expression frantic. I didn't want to sit alone! Her eyes softened in sympathy, and gave out a small smile, she leaned towards me and whispered, "D-Don't worry, N-Neji-nissan is going to sit n-next to you, I'll only be a f-few places forward." She said, leaning back.

I let out a forced smile, "Thanks Hinata," I nodded. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me." I smiled, turning away from her and starting to sit down on my knees, dismissing her.

She hesitated and then floated to her seat that was closer to the head of the table; it was about 7 seats away, on the other side of me. She was one seat away from the every end of the table, but I looked away and just focused on myself for a brief moment, I was sure Hinata would be fine. She was a grown girl and most likely handle one of these things blind folded. While I on the other hand felt like I was being pushed into a mind field, ready to seat off an explosion that would lead to my death. I gulped, sitting on my knees and putting my hands on my lap, looking down and picking at my nails.

Everyone shuffled to there seats, talking in low voices to one another, the noise level staying reasonable. I looked up to see Neji sit down next to me, dressed in a formal gown, I smiled meekly, my hands clammy as I tried my best to calm down.

He looked over at me, mildly surprised, but then his eyes became half lidded and his mouth tightened, "Hinata-?"

I nodded, "Hinata." I said, shifting, trying to get some of the weight off my ankles, it was starting to hurt like crazy and I was a few seconds from just cheating and moving my legs to the side of me, because this was insane.

He noticed my constant fidgeting, but his face remained on the Hyuuga clan leader that was entering the room, signaling the start of the dinner.

"I would advise you not to do that Sakura-san."

I snapped my eyes up to the source, my actions instantly froze. (Me trying to sit on my butt like a humane person, jeez, what do you have to do to get a break around here!?)

I studied the perpetrator, her wild looking eyes and wild hair that wasn't even attempted to be held back or made into a neat bun. She dressed in a silk Kimono with colors of rich red flowers on gold colored fans that where surrounded with shinny blue water on a white base, with a gold and red obi. It was much more complex then my own, but the thing that really made her stand out was her dark tan and upside-down red triangles on her cheeks.

She sipped at her tea as the maids bought out food that smelled bitter and put a plate in front of me, but I didn't look away from her as she put down her tea cup slowly.

I blinked, putting my knees back under me and sitting up strait. I put my hands on my lap and tried my best to make it look like my body was relaxed, but actually it was pinching at my muscles constantly. I smiled at her and tilled my head slightly to the side, "Is this any better?" I asked, trying my best to copy her exact stance.

She lanced up at me through her hair from her plate, she had picked up her chop sticks and was about to pick up a bit of fish from her plate. Her eyes where cold but beautiful, they where dark brown, almost black, like a cats pupil, I couldn't help but stare. Her wild hair served as a good cover and helped with her intimidating look.

Her eyes where hard, "Not really," she said, looking back down and picking up a piece of food with skilled hands, she held it to her lips. "It's atrocious actually, but…" She put the small amount of food in her mouth and chewed then swallowed, going at her plait again, "Better." She finished.

I felt the air in my lungs escape and I hunched over, defeated. I picked up my chopsticks and started to eat in small amounts, trying to slink into the shadows, not wanting to be seen anymore. But I stat up strait, still sitting on my now numb legs, I wanted to leave so badly was Hinata's father looked over at me approvingly, sizing me up and complementing me on my Furisode, saying that I matched the elegant life more then I knew.

I smiled back at him and thanked him, but he continued on, boasting about how, apparently, I was one of the best student's he's ever seen. That I could learn things it would take months normally. But only in the way he could say it and make it sound like a bad thing.

I was extremely flattered, but I couldn't help shake off the dirty looks Hinata's little sister was giving me, and the bitter, cold eyes Neji was staring at me with. I flinched away from them, I had glanced over to Hinata for reassurance, but she was looking down at her hands, not making eye contact with anyone but the table. She hadn't touched her food, and I starred back worriedly.

I tried my best not to piss off anyone else, god, this was going to be one long dinner…

* * *

"Okay, I officially hate this game; I can't pass this freaking level! GOSH!" I screamed at the TV monitor, I thrashing about the room, with the controller in hand. I landed a weak slap at the top of the game system, as if that would help me pass the final level on Modern Warfare 2. I growled and shut it off, throwing the controller on the top.

I huffed, walking over to Hinata who was just coming out of the shower; she sat down at her vanity, only dressed in a large fluffy towel. And I was dressed in an over sized gray, long sleeved fleece pullover with a large panda on it. It came to about mid thy or a bit higher. I wasn't too concerned about it.

I pulled my sleeves up and pulled off the towel she had on her head, but only to put it back on and rubbing it into her scalp, drying all the water that I would, as she pulled out her lavender scented lotion and started to rub it on her arms slowly.

I flung the towel to the floor and reached over for the hair band on the vanity, "Oh Hinata…" I whined, braiding the long strips of hair on the side of her face, "I can't lie, please don't make me go to anther one of those…" I wrapped the hair bands around the end, then threw my hands up in the air, "_things_!" I yelled out, my eyes large.

She laughed and got out of her seat, I sat down and she started to brush my damp hair with slow, soothing motions. Her perfume lotion making me feel relaxed as she smiled at me and stared affectionately at my hair, "Alright Sakura-chan." She agreed calmly, halting only to pull up her towel.

I starred at her through the mirror, "Promise?" I asked, razing my hand over my shoulder and holding out my pinkie.

She stopped and wrapped her pinkie around my own softly, "Promise." She nodded, pulling back and putting the brush down.

She grabbed a hair band and put my hair gently into a side pony tail that rested on my shoulder. I thanked her and she walked into her closet, closing the doors behind her.

We had agreed to have a sleep over, seeing the dinner was a disaster, about half way threw I started to get irritated with the whole sitting thing, I tried my best to hide my legs as I stretched them out under the table, kicking Neji in the knee. And the lady in front of me, making her drop her chopsticks in surprise, they had fallen onto her plait loudly, the room went dead silent.

Then she come out a few minutes later in some white short shorts and a spaghetti strap under shirt, then she carried a large, plastic case in her hands, filled with CD's, Video's, and DVD's. I giggled in joy as I ran to her, taking it from her hands and carrying it over to the table by the TV. Flopping to the ground and wripping that sucker open. I searched threw it like a child that was just handed a tub of candy, picking out interesting covers.

I didn't recognize anything, I had never seen a movie or video games before, well, before I met Hinata. Of coarse I couldn't watch TV with my Dad, and my adoptive parents had a TV, but it broke during the move, and they haven't found the time to buy a new one yet. They where determined to pay off a piece of property, so they where pouring most of there cash into that. Why? I had no idea. But you can't miss something you never had. Does it still count that I've watched TV of hers doesn't get any cable? What ever cable was…

I pulled out a CD that looked interesting enough; I herd Hinata sit on her bed behind me. I scrambled up and handed it to her; she popped it into her alarm clock/CD player and set the case on top, adjusting it accordingly. She turned back to look at me as I sat on the middle of her king sized bed together, across from her, her smile bright.

The music was upbeat and wonderful, but I couldn't help but be distracted as Hinata flipped off the over head light that was aggravatingly bright, then flipped on the dull, yellow light she had inside her closet. It illuminated the room with dullness, making long shadows across the walls.

Hinata crawled into her side of the bed and I fallowed suite. It was about 11 o'clock at night, we had spent most of the day in her family's library, looking for Jutsu. We had found some, and had tried to learn it. She succeeded but I hadn't, she said it would have helped a lot if I had her blood line, but that meant using mine and that was a no-no. But I had gotten it around the fifth try with a little help. Other then that we just played video games and talked. But now it was time for bed and I was ready to welcome the sleep, I was clean; my body had a dull ache that meant I had taken a bottle of chakra pills without being noticed, but the only thing was I was going to have to get up every hour and take more. I had already snuck away back home while I was supposed of been in the shower, and had grabbed one the cases that where hidden behind my dresser, then left a note saying were I was on the table, then returned licitly-slit to take a every quick shower.

I lid under the covers and turned to face Hinata, I smiled and she smiled back.

"So…" I whispered, sliding my hand under my pillow, I grinned at her, my eyes going half lidded as I yawned; I blinked and looked back at her tired form, just barely hanging onto cautiousness.

I didn't continue as I watched her fall into a light sleep, and I copied, going into dreamland right with her.

* * *

I thought I added just enough of modern in there, since Naruto is actually based in current times. I mean, they had a freaking computer in the chunin exams yet they have to run for three days to get somewhere? HELLO, BUS, TRAIN, PLAIN, CARS!??? And they even have cell phones and radios, yet people think they're back in the mid-evils. WAS ORANGE EVEN A COLOR BACK THEN!? I THINK NOT!

_**Lol, You Know the drill, 5 comments=New chapter**_


	28. Familiar eyes

_~Deception~_

Edited by:

Naruto D:

(You didn't hear this from me, but Naruto isn't all that great at editing)

I COULD of updated yesterday, but I didn't so I gave you dubble the length of my normal chapters, :D Enjoy!

* * *

I waved back at Hinata as I left her property, leaving slowly.

All those breaks to take pills where starting to wear on me, I was tired and sluggish. I had bags under my eyes that stung with bitter tiredness. I would of ran to the bridge were I was going to meat my team, but I saw no need, nor did I want to waste energy on such a avoidable matter.

I shivered, rubbing my arms furiously. I was so cold, I still wore the sweeter that Hinata gave me last night (in all it's panda cuteness.) but it was thin, not meant to hold warmth I needed. But Hinata DID let me barrow her white scarf, which was really nice of her. It was soft and long, every fluffy, I wrapped it around my neck a fourth time, snuggling my face into it. I sighed, expecting a cloud to form but it did not. It was the pills, so I should be confused.

Other then that I just wore some Jounin pants, again, curtsy of Hinata, with my brown Highkooboots. I was concerned for them, seeing that they weren't meant for my activeninja life style, but seeing how little energy I had, the most active and wearing out activity might just be walking.

I was lost in my own thoughts still I was aware that I reached the bridge.

I stopped in the middle and just stood there, looking around.

The bridge was long, old. On either side was forest, and then the large stream underneath, that gurgled with the early morning wind, and the singing of birds.

I sighed and sat down on the edge, taking off my shoes and sticking my feet in-between the rails, letting them dangle over the water. The water's mist was warm, so I stuck them in eagerly.

I leaned onto the railing eagerly, closing my eyes. I had nothing else to do, so I might as well sleep right?

I didn't havea choice as I fell a sleep quietly, letting the hours rush by me. Only half aware of Sasuke arriving with Naruto fallowing quickly behind, and Naruto trying to talk to me but only to be shut up by the stoic boy himself.

Naruto settled by sitting next to me, which even in my half aware state, I had curled up to him, pulling my feet up from the water and putting my head on his shoulder.

I liked Naruto, not only was he bright and positive, he was so freaking, god damned warm!

I feel back to sleep after that, hours again passed by in dreamless sleep. And by realizing this, I had woken up, shocked and frantic. Naruto absent from my side, but I could see him in the far off distance, fighting with Sasuke or something.

I reached into my pocket with groggy moments, stiff from sleep. I pulled out a pill bottle and opened the cap eagerly; I swallowed the whole thing quickly, getting up off the bridge, putting on my shoes quickly as I tried to shake off the sleepy feeling.

I had to wake up, this was getting ridicules. My throat was dry and my eyes felt like led, but I continued forward. I might warm up if I wasn't so still, though, it was a bit warmer then it was early morning, sun was shining mockingly at me. Heating my stone cold skin, but it did really no good. I was still freezing my ass off, I pulled my sweeter closer to my person weakly.

I stumbled as I ran to them, my run was strong at first, but faded into a slump as I hunched over. My muscles contracting and stiffening, I didn't even make it off the bridge till I hunched over. All my muscles tight, I couldn't move. My mind was fogged with sleep while my body feel to the floor with a mixture of fatigue and just plain muscle tribulations. I didn't yell out seeing it no use, falling back to sleep. In and out, in and out.

I feel back asleep, lying on the brown concrete of the bridge. It was cold and uncomfortable, nothing I would generally sleep on, but evidently, I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. Gravity just kinda, takes over you know?

* * *

_Sakura__-__chan__? _

_SAKURA__!_

I opened my eyes, scrambling up frantically as my nerves here about fried over in shock. My arms weren't heavy and my eyes didn't sting, in fact nothing hurt and I felt as good as ever. All but my senses where heavy, it was painfully recognizable and only meant one thing, I was back, or, _she_ was back.

I stood up strait and I saw her, she was wearing another dress but it looked like she took a gothic turn. Styling a gray strapless dress that clung to her body tightly all the way down to the every bottom of her hips till what looked like a tutu skirt attached onto the bottom fluffed out. The every short skirt was gray and black plaid when the corset tight top was every tight nit squares that were a light shade of gray and red. She had on fishnet fingerless gloves that came up to the tops of her arms and matching thigh socks with clip on suspenders that should be hidden by a longer skirt but clearly shown on her beautiful, seductive legs, only being complemented by the red pumps she was wearing. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her eyes where framed with thick eye liner with large eye lashes that were bigger then life it's self. She was frustrated and she looked like she was about to fall to the ground, her skin was sickly pail and her posture was slumped, but her eyes still held that hell fire that made me flinch in fear every time.

She was obviously week, it was kinda pathetic but as I thought that, her glare was intensified ten fold. I could hear a throaty growl in the back of her throat. Her eyes narrowed as I took a step back.

"_I don't have much time to talk to you because you just took a shit load of pills,_" her voice was week and she sounded like a hoarse old man, but it still carried out the malice intent.

She took a step forward, putting her face into my own, just a hair away. Her breath was ragged and wild. I flinched, leaning back, but she fallowed me, her eyes in slits. She grabbed my scarf and pulled me back into her face, "_So I'm going to get to the point,_" she hissed.

She let go of me like I was scum and turned on her heal; walking away, I guessed she wanted me to fallow her and I jogged to catch up. Her heals clicked on the reflective black stone and her hips swayed seductively, and I watched with envy. But another part of me was so damned confused, I was taking all these pills and yet Inner could come in contact with me? Most of all, I could see the pills were affecting her as much as me, if not more.

She didn't give me time to continue with my thoughts as she spoke again, "_These pills are killing us_," she turned to face me again and she stood tall, her face serious. "_you're trying to block me out, and it's working._" She said, a chair appearing out of rising smoke, she sunk into the chair giving out a large sigh, her back slouched in the stone throne. She looked up at me with her hand running threw the top of her bun, "_but I can reassure you that you're not going to get anywhere with this._"

I chair appeared behind me and I sat down, eye to eye to Inner. Keeping my mind open to her, because, damn it, I agreed. This pills where killing me and I wasn't going to be able to train let alone get out of bed. This wasn't worth it; at least with my own chakra wall I had a chance of regularity.

She crossed her leg and suddenly Neji appeared from behind her tall thrown, a sliver platter holding a champagne bottle with matching, clear glasses. His face was calm and serene as he pored her a glass then bent over to hand it to her. She snatched it from his hand a drowned her self in it, forcing the glass back into his hand a grabbing the bottle and taking a gulp.

My eyes widened with shock as I watched, but Neji didn't even falter as he walked over to me and set a cold soda can in my hand gently. I looked up at him, shocked, where did he even get that the can?! I blinked and opened it quietly, listening to Inner's desperate gasps for air. I looked up through my hair at Neji as I threw back my head as I took a quick sip, putting it down in my lap quickly as Inner began to speak again.

She whipped her mouth with her arm, her eyes dull as she took rigid breaths. I could see her lips turn blue as she spoke.

"_I know you're not going to go agent's father's orders, and I have a solution._"

I blinked, my eyes wide.

She leaned forward, her breath smelling like alcohol. "_Just fine a herb called Nixon, just..._" her voice was withering and I knew I wasn't going to be here much longer.

Her eyes were pleading as she coughed up blood onto her lap, "_Just, please, stop taking those pills, we're going to die…_"

I barley caught the end of the sentence as my body flickered out of her world.

Inner sighed and leaned back into her seat, exhausted. She only had so much power from the hours Sakura was a sleep and wasn't taking those god damned pills!

She slammed her hands down on her stone thrown, cracking it, she grid her teeth,

"_God damn it __Sakura__, I hate this, but, please hurry, you'll be like me soon enough if you don't hurry!_"

I woke up with a start, my eyes now back to there normal stinging and heaviness. My arms like led and no energy. But more then I had before, thank god.

I slowly sat up, it had only been about half an hour but Naruto and Sasuke hadn't noticed, still doing something, only god knows what. Probably ripping there own head off. I didn't doubt it, and I certainty wouldn't put it past them.

I sat up off the ground, fixing my scarf and sweeter, pulling it down. I dusted off my legs and stood up with the help of the railing. With a large amount of effort and time, I had gotten up, standing on my own two feet, I walked to the middle of the bridge, slumped over I stopped half way, jumping onto the top of the skinny square railing and swinging my legs slowly, hunched over. Holding on the bar, looking over at the two approaching boys.

It didn't take long for Naruto to stomp over to my side, his cheek puffed up and glare directed at the cool, calm Sasuke. As always, his back was lightly hunched, his hands in his pockets with an annoyed expression on his face, looking at Naruto with harsh eyes. He leaned ageist the railing across from me, his eyes narrowed. I could feel the heavy atmosphere on my person, weighing me down.

Okay, this might be a shock to you, but I'm _tired_, and, I'm not to sure, but I'm pretty hot tempered with a full nights sleep, but right now, my sanity was walking on thin ice ready to fall into the pit of anger and crack these two fools head open. But I stopped my self because I was to cold, most of all I didn't have the energy to do any of it.

I daydreamed about finding the herb Inner had suggested, _Nixon_. The name was familiar, and I had a vague idea of what it looked like. But I had no idea what it would do, or if it even came in pill form! I didn't know where to get it yet alone if it was a real herb. Then again, I was still completely wary of Inner, but she was dieing, I felt like should be happy but I knew I would soon fallow in her foot steps.

I was snapped out of my daydreams as Kakashi appeared out of smoke, sitting on his heals over one of the few Japanese arches that decorated the bridge, also painted in the rich red color.

"Yo." His one eye crinkled.

I could tell this was going to be a long day…

* * *

_Later that day, around 3_

I swaggered down the street, tired as hell and ready to pass out any second, un wanted weight on my shoulder as I helped support a every beat up Naruto along with Sasuke. Kakashi walking along side us reading his little orange book, or something. We where walking away from our most resent mission, D rank again. Nothing surprising, truthfully, I just let Naruto and Sasuke do most of the work while I dosed off a few times, trying to find a tepid sun beam to warm up in. I wasn't in the mood the play around with these two's antics, so I just stayed away from them and did my best to drown them out. My anger flaring when I heard something that pricked my distaste, which was just about everything about today, the sun was shining, birds singing. I felt like total outer crap and the weather just felt like becoming perfect while I was like this!? UGH.

Naruto groaned as I shifted him up more on my shoulder, and my eye twitched. My temper not held back as I snapped at him, as anyone with eyes could tell that I was tired and cranky. Seriously, what did he expect after completely showing off, well, trying to anyway.

"What did I say about being reckless?" I lectured, looking down on his dirty face as he turned his head away from me in shame.

"Humph," I heard Sasuke smile, he looked away, smirking. "You're the type of guy that needs help all the time." Whatever that meant.

That struck Naruto; we stopped walking as he pulled away from me and Sasuke, glaring at him. He growled, his eyes wild as he yelled out his name with a battle cry, launching forward in a attack.

I grabbed his jacket and pulled him down from his mid pounce, making him fall to the ground with a large thunk. I was too tired to put up with this, I swear. My head was pounding and I wanted a nap damn it!

"Don't you two start pulling that crap now." I warned, my eyes slits as I glared at both of them.

"Sakura-chan!" he whinnied at me, rubbing the back of his head and standing back up again.

I shifted as I put my hand on my hip, and I sneered. "I don't want to hear this petty whining from either from any of you."

I heard Kakashi sigh and slightly slump, "The teamwork is out of order lately." He mumbled to himself.

Naruto heard this and I just took a step away as he pointed at Sasuke who had turned his back on us, walking away.

He held his fist in front of his body and he shook lightly, "Yeah! You're the one who disrupts the teamwork, believe it!" he yelled, glaring at him. "You always stick your nose into everything!"

Sasuke didn't stop walking, "That's you, idiot." He said flatly. "If you don't want me to owe you anything then…" he stopped walking and turned his head around slightly to look at him in the face, "then become stronger then me."

I shifted my weight to my other leg, popping out my hip and I rested my hand against it as I watched the scene in mild interest. This really wasn't something I wanted to get involved with, but god, it was so annoying how these two bicker on and on about these trivial matters. What did it matter that he owed someone something? This must be a guy thing because my female mind didn't comprehend. It must be their egos, now which was something I could understand, everyone on my team had huge egos. But only Kakashi could keep his properly hidden, and out of the way of danger with his laid back attitude and his easy going ways.

Sasuke turned all the way around to face Naruto, they had a stair down. The air thick, I felt like I should be nervous but I just hung back, and watched the whole thing with comedic eyes. I stopped a upcoming snort of laughter, looking away from them. I just couldn't take anything seriously when I barely had any idea of what was going on. All I knew was that they where at each other's throats today, there competitive ways tripled, and now it seamed that it was starting to turn for the worst.

Sasuke was every irritated and Naruto looked every uneasy, preparing for an attack from him at any moment. Kakashi was the only other person who was deflated with the whole thing, unaffected. In fact, he wasn't even facing us, but his back turned on the scene and looking up the sky at a hock that circled us, his call echoing out.

I heard Kakashi's book snap shut, dismissing the intense atmosphere. "Shall we call it quits for today? I have to go submit the missions report now." Opening the book once again, his hand still in his pocket.

Sasuke closed his eyes and began to turn away again, "Then I'm going home." He started to walk away slowly.

I threw my hands up and sighed in relief. Finally, a nap!

Sasuke disappeared into the distance, but as I saw the last of him disappear, I remembered that I should go visit Shikamaru today, and if I was going to do that we where going to have to work through that awkwardness that was bound to happen. I mean, I haven't seen him in weeks since he confessed and I was in such a cruddy mood. Nothing good would or could come from it. Thus destroying my mood and sending me into a pit of despair, I just wanted to fall to the ground and sleep for god sakes!

Lost in my own world for a bit, I didn't notice how three little kids had suddenly appeared out of a cardboard box. And where now talking (whining, seriously, I can't stand anymore of this shit) with Naruto, something about playing Ninja.

I turned on my heal to face them and sauntered over to them, my mood deflated and depressed with the idea of the mental brain damage the whole Shikamaru thing was going to impact.

"What is the point of a Ninja playing Ninja?" my voice was emotionless.

I stared intensely at Naruto for no real reason, my head swimming with situations and answers to questions. I watched the little boy as he pissed me off to a whole different level.

Naruto turned to face me, jumping slightly as his face grew red. He scratched the back of his head, "What is it?" he stuttered.

I couldn't believe I didn't realize that Naruto had little lines on his face, what is up with that? I tried to distract my self and it seamed be working, thank god.

He started to laugh nervously for no reason; I wonder why these little people where here? I wonder if he's baby sitting, hmmm. But then again, why?

The little boy with dark hair and a yellow shirt took a step forward. He stared at me, his large eyes and round face showing innocents and naïve traits perfectly. But at this point, I wasn't able to put up with anyone's crap.

Children (mostly babies) and I just, don't mix. I wasn't good with them, though I've tried, hell, I like a cute baby as much as the next person, but I just didn't know what to DO with them, I can't relate at all. And I end up holding them wrong, and they start to cry, people look at me like I MADE the baby cry, (WHEN I DON'T, Yeash!) but I had no idea what I did! It was frustrating! I tried to give them what they wanted, but they end up throwing it to the ground in a giggle fit. When, you know, it's like my MP3 player or something. I know that I just shouldn't give it to them, but then they start to cry and- We just didn't get along, but if I don't touch them, then everything is hunky dory. And that really puts me in my place with children, just don't touch.

He stopped and a wild grin spread on his face, turning and pulling lightly on Naruto's jacket, he held up his fist as Naruto looked down at him. I watched them with concentrated eyes, never leaving.

"Nii-chan, you're better then I thought!" His grin was sly, and he got closer, "She's your…" his pinky popped up out of his hand, standing lone. "Right?"

Naruto looked away embarrassed, a goofy grin on his face, his hand still on the back of his head. His blush darkened, "You kids are pretty sharp." He laughed nervously.

My anger broke out like a wild beast as I punched him square in the jaw, literally, sending him flying, completely off the ground, and smashing into the wooden fence behind him, as if that wasn't enough, the wood had broken and snapped all around him, creating a whole all around him.

Bouncing off the back off the wood he hit his face on the dirt floor with the rebound. I would have felt horrible, but, dude, I was pissed.

A little girl and another little boy ran to him, the boy touched his head and the girl yelled, "Oh no, leader!"

The little, brat that Naruto was talking to earlier turned away from the sight, "YOU UGLY GIRL! UGLY!" He yelled out, sticking out his tongue. Large alligator tears sliding down his face.

Oh hell no.

I cracked my knuckles, if I wasn't afraid of hitting Naruto, then I certainly wasn't afraid of hitting a little boy. If anything, I was ready to unleash all hell on to him.

I walked closer, my chakra faring wildly. My expression that of a wild animal, pissed and ready to kill.

He took a step back, his expression scared.

* * *

I walked away satisfied for now, leaving two damaged boys behind, licking there fresh wounds caused by my steal fist of anger. My anger was subdued, for now anyway.

The next thing I know, it wasn't even my fault this time, was hearing that brat again. He is seriously is pissing me off, "That ugly-wide-forehead girl…Is she really a girl?" He whined.

I stopped mid step, and my anger was again tickled. For god sakes, I just wanted a nap! But I wasn't going to ignore this blatant disrespect! And no one messes with the forehead, even with my regular kindness and a full night's sleep; I would have still beaten the crap out of this kid. My anger problems are really starting to make me look like a real bitch but it was like fire, and this kid's attitude is the spark that started the wild fire.

I turned on my heal, and I started my approach for them. Full speed I chased after them like a cheetah after it's pray. Not holding back whatever energy I had left and using it.

There eyes widened and they turned away, running from my growling and hissing pursue. I was like a bullet train, not stopping any time.

The brat bypassed his group, running a bit faster then them and leading the chase.

The next thing I see is a black blob turning the corner and the brat running strait into him, falling onto his butt. We had all stopped, Naruto and the two other kids starred as I slowed down. My anger dispersed seeing the predicament.

The black blob was actually a guy around my age, most likely older. Accompanied by a female with blond hair, I couldn't help but stare, but I knew something for certain, these two…

They were dangerous.

I could just, feel it! It was clear they were ninja, by there sand village head bands. They were mean looking too, cold expressions and hard eyes. I felt my heart freeze over and prepared myself for a fight, my muscles were tight and my jaw clenched.

"That hurt." The male stated, his hands in his pockets, and his posture relaxed. But his voice was hard, and I walked closer, prepared to spring and tackle him down at any moment.

All the kids were frozen, and Naruto just starred wide eyed at him, I reached out inconspicuously and lightly squeezed his upper arm, resting it there, warning him. I really did want Naruto to pull one of his wanna-be-action/hero stunts and get hurt, other then by my fist. I'd like to think Naruto was my best friend, or, at lest one of them. Sasuke and I had a every week friendship, but just had a understanding. Shikamaru and Hinata were my friends, Tenten too, but they weren't my team mates that I trust my life with on missions, not that I wouldn't trust them, but, well, you get the point. I really didn't want him getting him self killed in the heat of the moment.

The guy in black swooped up the brat and held him in the hair by his long scarf. I couldn't believe this guy, picking on children!

"Konohamru!" Naruto yelled out to him, I held him back by his sleeve as he tried to get closer; I pulled him behind me as I took a step forward, my eyes hard.

The child held still in shock, the guy only smiled sadistically, "That hurt, brat." He said again, as if he had to say it a second time to get it through Konohamru's skull.

He tightened his grip on him, starting to lightly choke him. Konohamru still didn't move, but tried to use his small, chubby fingers to attack his thin, long, sharp looking fingers. I felt my heart pound with adrenalin as my sleepiness seamed to subside to an extreme extent. I felt lose and ready, strong and quick, ready to strike the final blow.

"Stop it, were going to get in scolded later." The blond sighed, turning hear head away from the whole thing. Her hands on her hips, as she looked back at him with a weak warning glance.

"I'm sorry," my voice was hard, "We where just playing around, he's just a kid." I couldn't believe I was groveling like this. The words were bitter in my mouth and tasted like vinegar, burning my throat.

Naruto stood next to me again, clearly lost in one of his hot headed moments, "HEY! LET GO OF HIM!" Naruto yelled, clenching his fist.

The guy snickered mockingly, "But I wanna play around before some noisy people come." He ignored us and turned to the side so he could see the blond.

I could hear the growl grow in the back of Naruto's throat.

He held onto Konohamru tighter, and I saw his little hands pull at his frantically. He started to swing his feet, hitting his stomach with weak kicks. I wanted to go help so badly, but I knew, not just yet. I could feel something in my gut, and I didn't fight it. I could only narrow my eyes and glare till my eyes hurt as Konohamru yelled to him weakly, "Let me go!"

"You're a very energetic kid, I'll give you that." And the guy tightened his grip, his voice was annoyed and threatening.

I looked over through the corners of my eyes at Naruto, his body was shaking and his hand was tightly clenched. He was glaring at them, his teeth grinding.

I reached out to make sure he wouldn't take off and so something stupid, but he took off as I reached out for him, calling out a loud battle cry.

"Naruto!" I yelled, taking off after him.

I ran to him, but my intent of stopping Naruto was instantly changed as I felt the killing ora come off the mysterious guy, I looked away from Naruto and I saw this wild expression present on his face. I changed my goals as my running changed from sloppy run to neat and fast. My eyes narrowed in on him, studding every part of him. It was easy for me to catch his finger movements that were every sudden, I couldn't reach him in time to stop him knocking over Naruto, but that gave me the upper hand. The only thing that he could have done to knock him over, with no hand signs or weapons were chakra strings. Oh did I know about them well, but that was a story for later.

Naruto served as a perfect distraction as I swooped in on his blind side, I didn't let out a battle cry that gave me away, even though I had wanted to so badly. I used my momentum from my speed to jump, doing a back flip in the air, I aimed a kick to the side of his head with my heal.

He realized my approach to soon for my liking and stopped my kick with his hand, inches away from his face. He let out a deep grunt as he slid a bit, I growled, using my other leg, I pulled it into my body and then pushed out, going for his stomach. Using that as my distraction, I grabbed Konohamru's arm with one hand, then pulled out a kunai with my other and tore it through the fabric that the male was holding onto. I pulled him away quickly, dropping my kunai to the ground and flung him away from them using my arms, arching my back.

He flew through the air, yelling and waving his arms crazily as he handed on Naruto that was still on the ground.

I would of watched longer as I felt gravity pull down on my torso, and my kick at his stomach, caught. My eyes widened, and I didn't waste time, I used my body weight to pull my self down, trying to do a back flip with all my strength, not letting him have enough time to let go of me, I swung him over me, completing the flip I smashed him to the ground, hard. The concrete groaned, cracking under him as I knocked the wind out of him.

I flipped away from him, skidding to a stop in front of Naruto and Konohamru who were still on the floor watching in amazement. I didn't look back at them as the guy started to get back up, whipping some spit away from his mouth with the back of his hand.

He looked furious; he reached back for the mummy looking thing on his back, and brought it forward. "You're going to pay for that kid." he sneered.

"Kankuro! You're going to use Karasu?!" The blond called out, her face was generally worried this time as she weakly reached out for him.

His eyes narrowed as I dug my feet into the dirt to get a better leverage, my eyes didn't hold the fire that they used to, seeing all my energy had been sucked away. And I was ready to collapse at any given moment. I tried to stay still and hold my ground, but my person swayed and my muscles were heavy. My eyes stung as I tried to keep them focused.

Kankuro started to advance, and I got into a defense stance. Ready for a fight, and ready to lose.

Out of freaking nowhere, I swear to god, Sasuke appears out of the blue next to me. His face cool and calm, but really, I could tell he was mad, really mad. Mad at me or him, I didn't know. The way his brow crinkled and his lips were pressed together tightly, how his head bowed a bit and his knuckles were clenched in his pockets.

"Get lost."

He stood slightly in front of me as I let the cheep fighting stance drop, I closed my eyes and reached into my pocket, pulling out a solider pill. They where horrible things to take, but it gave me desperately needed energy that I would need to get home. My chakra pills would devour it and the affects didn't last long. But it would get me home by my self.

I was so confused about why, and were Sasuke had come from, but I pushed those thoughts aside as I saw Kankuro open his mouth, most likely ready to unleash a nasty, assuming comment. But before that could happen, a voice interrupted him, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Kankuro, stop it."

I snapped my head up to the speaker, my posture rigid again. It scared the hell out of me, it was so sudden.

"You're a disgrace to our village."

I was surprised when Sasuke came because I was used to his chakra and my mind knew it wasn't a threat, if it was any other person. I would have known way before he/she got even remotely close. But this person, he was deadly silent, his chakra was so…hidden, I couldn't even feel it. I never would have known he was there if he didn't speak with that low, threatening voice that made my heart freeze over. My hands tremble and scare me out of my skin!

And I wasn't the only one.

If anything, I was under reacting. The Sand village Ninja looked scared out of there mind at the red headed boy that hung upside-down on a branch with his chakra. His arms crossed and his face emotionless, hard, green eyes surrounded by a thick lining all around his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in years, literally.

The thing that really stood out me was that he had a tattoo on his forehead in the Japanese kanji for, Love.

I felt my face empty of all emotion as I stared openly at it, I knew it was quite rude, but what kind of person could, or would have a the nerve to actually get that embedded into there skin at such early age, it wasn't new, and how it was healed, he must have had it since early child hood, seeing that he must have been around my age, maybe even younger. That must have made him around 6 maybe even 5.

"G-Gaara…" Kankuro stuttered, as sweat dripped from his brow, he forced a face smile that came out nervous.

"Why do you think we came out here all the way to Konoha?" his voice was calm but I couldn't help but feel threatened.

"L-Listen Gaara…" Kankuro stuttered again, "these guys started it."

"Shut up."

Even though it held no hidden intent, and he had said it calmly, I felt as if he had struck my face with the back of my hand, and held a knife to my throat, shouting at me, screaming murder.

Gaara didn't even have to narrow his eyes as his threat stuck into my heart like a razor sharp knife.

"I'll kill you."

Kankuro seamed to also be affected like someone _was_ holding a knife to his heart, as he grimaced. Scared out of his mind.

"It was my fault." He finally admitted, waving his arms in front of him. Even the blond girl stood on edge nervous. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry."

I watched as Gaara turned his head to us, I couldn't move as he gaze first focused at how Sasuke stood in front of me, and then to me my self.

I couldn't move as his cold, empty, jade eyes stared into my bright, emerald ones.

I didn't hear what he said, but only saw his lips moving ever so slightly. I could only look at him strait on seeing I didn't dare look away. He studied me as I did him, sizing each other up.

This guy…

He was…

Horrifying.

I was relived the moment he looked away from me, jumping down to his team and leaving without another word until he was stopped by Sasuke and asked his name, but by then I was already leaving. I didn't want to stay another second with those eyes, those eyes that haunted my soul.

His eyes were just so…

Familiar.

* * *

GAARA!!! XD

I think this is one of the last times we see him for awhile, but I'll tell you this, he's...interested in Sakura, not as in love but, in another way...

UNTILL NEXT TIME!

**_5 COMMENTS OR NO MORE CHAPPIE!!! AND I MEAN IT, I MADE THIS SUPERLONG JUST FOR YOU SO I BETTER GET SOME GOOD REVIEWS, AND NOT JUST THIS 'update soon! :)' _****_THAT IS NOT A REAL REVIEW!!!_**


	29. Chuunin exam: Part 1

_~Deception~_

Editied by:

Me

Short chapter, I know, so I'm going to update really super fast then! ;)

THE START OF THE CHUUNIN EXAMS~!

* * *

"Ugh, sorry I'm late…" I said, jumping in on the boys that were glaring at each other tiredly.

I scratched the back of my head nervously, a bad habit I had quickly picked up from Naruto.

I had found that herb that Inner had suggested, had found out that it's like a super powerful, natural energy drink. But it didn't make you gain tons of weight because of all the added sugar. You mash it up till its paste and then add just a drop some of it to a glass of water. That's supposed to be like 7 cups of coffee with just one drop, so I put around two or three, let me tell you, I haven't felt so freaking awake in years! I wasn't jittery or anything, but I just had so much energy to blow, the chakra pills where doing there thing, sucking up my chakra, but I wasn't tired at all! That was so freaking awesome!

I was in a good mood to take the Chuunin exams; Kakashi had given us a application for. My team and I had taken it gratefully.

It was about time too, Yeash. I was supposed to have taken this thing about 2 months ago when I was back in Grass! I was really getting tired of doing these stupid, Genin missions.

So of course I filled it out, but didn't start for another day. (Today) So I deemed the rest of that day to going to Shikamaru's house and facing the horrors of awkwardness.

It wasn't…that bad. Well, it was at first, we had stat down, alone, on his porch, (me high on large quantities of Nixon) at a shoji board. We didn't talk, but almost as if showed how we felt (at least he did) in how we played.

Once the game was over and I was angry how he wasn't trying, (It was like playing a three year old.) and we finally relaxed. We talked; he talked about his team and how troublesome they were, Ino getting depressed because she hasn't seen her "Sasuke-kun" in about a month. We laughed, and I had told him why I was so late from coming back from my mission, and he understood. It would happen with his dad all the time.

We had spent the whole day together, just as friends my I mind you. Watching clouds, me training while he watched, him being a lazy butt, but behind helpful when I asked questions about herbs that had been on my mind, mostly about the structure of them and which plaint did what.

The Nara clan was famous for its herbs, so I used that to my advantage.

The day was just spent being lazy, but something weird happened around 1 o'clock. We where walking to a restaurant for lunch or maybe it was a booth? I don't remember, but there was this weird chakra fallowing us. I had noticed before Shikamaru, and let him find out him self, and I lead us into a ally way were we had seen old Grass Genin, and by old I meant the ninja was old, fat, and just bulky.

It was easy to see that this guy was picking a fight, and I wasn't worried. Even though my chakra was lower then an academy students, I still scared him off with a trick of hands and a paper bomb.

That was some funny shit.

Other then that, everything was just hunky dory.

"You're late Sakura-chan!" Naruto scolded.

I shrugged, "I don't mean to like Kakashi-sensei, it just kinda happens." I said back to them. Naruto seamed to have accepted it and just left it alone.

I smiled at Sasuke, "Good morning Sasuke-chan!" I grinned, a hop in my step as I stood in front of him, poking his cheek playfully.

"Hn." He looked away from me, his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

I put my arm down and started to walk with the rest of my team through the doors, smiling all the way.

* * *

"A Chuunin is a commander of a squad, it's the commander's respectability for failing any missions and the death of there subordinates. And to think these kids are trying to…" The speakers snuffled, there voice disgusted.

We had just walked in to the second floor and I see that there was a crowd of people around a room marked, 301. The room we were supposed to find and turn in our applications in. But seeing as this was the second floor, and the clear as day Genjutsu placed on the sign, one would think something was wrong there, aye?

We approached forward; cutting threw the crowd, "What's so wrong about shifting out those who aren't going to pass anyway?" The boy spoke that stood next to the earlier speaker.

We walked to the front of the crowd, fallowing Sasuke as he spoke, "That's a sound argument, but I'll pass." He walked closer to them, Naruto stayed behind as I approached, standing next to him.

Sasuke's face was calm and I tried my best to look intimidating as I popped my heal out and shifted my weight to one foot, starring down at them in my red and white bordered sleeveless tee, with a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath that had a special whole made to put my thumb into, cutting it off about mid palm with my lime green painted nails. My hair down in a lose ponytail, about mid back with my bangs pulled out with my forehead protector on the top of my head. With short spandex shorts and tall, black knee high boots with built in shin guards, matching color. My body loaded with weapons, my matching Kunai pouches on either thigh, makibishi pouches on my upper arms, and then my belts that are full of my pills and now Nixon water. Exploding tags and ninja wire, toxins and senbon, ect.

I tried my best to ignore Tenten and Neji so I could focus my best on the situation, but seeing Tentenwith that bruise on her cheek was making me every anxious and a mild annoyance. I harvested those feelings the best I could, trying to make my intimidation stronger, more affective.

"Undo this Genjutsu you've put on the sign, I want to go to the third floor." Sasuke said coolly.

"What's this guy talking about?" I heard one person say to the other.

"Oh?" The guy on the left said.

"You noticed?" the guy on the right questioned.

I felt the need to add something so I did, "And besides, anyone could notice this is the second floor." I shifted my weight to my other foot and flipped back my hair. It felt forced and unconformable, but I kept the façade up, not willing to show any kind of in-confidence. Not during the exams anyway, fallowing the advice from the academe in grass. I had been prepared for all of this early on, and now the only thing I was nervous about was forgetting something.

"Yeah." I heard Naruto say faintly.

The Genjutsu dispatched easily, but the guy on the left opened one of his closed eyes, he still seamed painstakingly cocky. I frowned, narrowing my eyes. "Hmmm? You're pretty good, but being able to detect isn't enough…" He spoke.

He snuffled, but then rapidly, his intent turned murderous. His eye brows nit together as he attacked Sasuke.

He did a flip in the air, aiming a kick at him, and I saw Sasuke respond quickly, I stayed out of it, taking a step back and watching with a faint smile as I watched Sasuke and the boy get blocked by the green clad, older boy block the two attacks with strong arms.

They both recoiled back as soon as they got over the shock of what I guessed, Neji's and Tenten's team mate. I couldn't put a name to his face as I starred at him, a faint smile on my face, I wasn't the one doing control damage this time. Seeing that I was usually the one doing it.

There was only a few people lingering in the hall way as Neji and Tenten approached their team mate. I turned to face them as Sasuke took a step back to us, staring openly at them.

I smiled, putting my hands behind my back as I look a few side skips over to Tenten's side, around Neji that was scolding (apparently) Lee. Tenten looked at me from staring at Sasuke, after I had nudged her with my shoulder.

I looked over at the scene with a faint smile, "You didn't tell me that Neji was on your team?" I whispered, winking at her.

Her eyes were wide as she blinked, surprised. "I didn't know you knew Neji, Sakura-san." Her cute tone in a hushed voice.

I didn't have a chance to respond as I saw Lee approach me with confident steps. I blinked, his face a cute pink with his large eyes stared down at me slightly, seeing he was a half head inch taller then me.

His posture was strait was he addressed me, Tenten sighing and slinking away to the side.

"My name is Rock Lee," his face was strait, blinking my eyes wide as I leaned back a bit, taking a half step back. His stare was frightening me, it was so strait, he never lost his focus, not giving me a chance to breathe. I wasn't sure what he wanted but I was getting really anxious. "You are Sakura-san?" he asked in a formal tone.

I took another small step back, "Yeah…" I said imperceptibly.

He grinned, giving me a thumbs up and winked at me, I could feel my skin crawl over with nervousness, his cheeks covered in that scarlet color, that didn't mean less drama, oh god…

"Lets go out together! I will protect you until I die!"

Did I just see his teeth…

Sparkle?

Oh god I'm losing my mind.

Focus Sakura, focus.

Okay mind, lets try not to blow up, a guy I've (literally, I'm not shitting you) known for a minute, tops. Had just asked me to date him…?

I huffed inside my mind, I've dealt with worse.

But seriously, what do I say? I don't want to flat out reject him, but I don't really want to go out with him, hell, I don't really wanna go out with anyone at this point! I felt no draw to be near a guy, nor did I find his spandex suite titillating that left little to the imagination (Even though it wasn't skin tight, it was easy to patch in the images, not that I was though, his eyebrows distracted me to much, Yeash, what does a poor guy have to do to get his eyebrow waxed!? You could hide food in those things!)

I shifted as his stare only increased as he waited for my answer, I leaned back as he leaned forward, the glare on his teeth almost blinding me.

I took a step back and cleared my throat, standing up strait and facing him head on, I had to give him a answer, this has gone on to long!

So I'll just wing it.

"Lee-san…" I said, trying to keep calm when my innards where frantic, I held my hands in front of my chest forcing a smile. "I…appreciate your straightforwardness to your feelings…" Crap, that came out wrong.

His face was patient as it cleared of his grin, blank.

I took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm going to give it to you strait," my eyebrows squeezed together as I tried to force the words out of my mouth. "I don't know you at all Lee-san, so for right now. No thank you."

The words felt like sea salt rubbing ageist my throat, and I instantly regretted what I had said. My face twisted into a sorry expression, I bent down in a deep bow, my eyes squeezed shut, my hands held firmly to my sides. "Sorry."

I snapped my head up and I looked strait into his eyes, my face hard.

He snapped his head down and his posture slumped, lost in his own little world of depression. I thought best just to leave him alone and walk back to my team that that watched the scene with held back smiles.

I skunked away from them with a forced smile as I slid behind my team, trying to hide from there prying eyes that stabbed me like kunai.

God this was going to be a long exam

* * *

THE EXAMS WILL NOT BE AS LONG AS THE WAVE MISSION...

...I think...

I donno, I haven't finished them yet. I'm at Ino and Sakura's fight, D: All I can say is poor Ino...

**_5 REVIEWS OR I WILL GIVE YOU ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER, AND THEY WILL START TO GET SHORTER AND SHORTER, AND I'LL NEVER UPDATE!!! SO JUST COMMENT!!!_**


	30. Chuunin exam: Part 2

_~Deception~_

Edited by:

Me

My stomach hurts, D:

* * *

I watched with anger and Inner rage was Lee kicked Sasuke up into the air, showing him no mercy.

My eye twitched and my fingers burned as I caught the smoke bomb off with a every small trickle of chakra, throwing it down on the ground as I threw a kunai at Lee's unwrapping bandages. Running forward so that I was right under were they were in the air. I wouldn't see them, but I felt there chakra clear as day.

I jumped up into the air with only raw power, seeing I had no chakra to spare, using Lee's torso and the staircase as stepping stones, I grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt, pulling him out of Lee's grasp. Then with the added dead weight with Sasuke, I came speeding back down were I slid him to the side of the wall where he would be out of the way as I turned back to the disoriented Lee who was coming back to the ground.

The smoke was still fresh has he handed on the ground of his feet, looking around franticly as I hung back, circling him running at my top speed, closing in on him, I jumped into the air and tried to land a kick to the back of his face, trying to keep silent but my pouch that had my pills in it betrayed me, rattling around loudly during my flip. I cursed, but I didn't halt in my attack, now only expecting to be blocked.

He snapped his head around, his eyes wide with shock as he put both hands up to block my kick that was inches away from his face. I let out a loud battle cry, throwing my body weight into it, I sent him flying back into the wall.

The smoke was just about gone as I flipped back; landing on my feet in a crouched position, never taking my eyes off of him as my hair slightly obstructed my view. But I watched as he slid down the cracked wall, groaning as he landed on his feet weakly. I didn't waste time I sped up, running in a zigzags up to him.

He watched me with wide, scared eyes as I was to quick to see (god I love Nixon) and I aimed another pick to the side of his face. And this time it had landed, sending him flying again, but he skidded to a stop. His eyes still shocked but now every aware, I didn't give him time to rest as I threw some shrunken at his person, he dogged but I had used the time to get close again, I aimed a pouch to his face.

He caught my fist but he slid back some and into the concrete pillar, his hand shook to control the strength I had put into it.

I ground my teeth, my eyes narrowing as I stared him down. His eyes as large as dishes, shocked, at what, I didn't know. Maybe he thought I was a delicate little flower, oh just the thought made my insides catch on fire and my mind explode in anger.

I didn't let the force behind my pouch fade as I kneed him in the stomach, he doubled over as I leaped back a safe distance. Declaring it over.

He clutched his stomach as he slid down the pillar. He groaned again, looking up at me with large eyes, distressed.

I stood up strait; I let my face clear of all emotion as I spoke, "I'm sorry, but please refrain from picking fights before it is time to do so, come on Sasuke, Naruto, let's go."

I herd Sasuke grumble and walk forward and Naruto who had just woken up from being knocked out stumble and run up to us. I could tell he was confused by his expressions, but knew better then to mess with me when I was mad.

We walked down the hall way, I started to cool down as I herd a faint screams of "YOUTH" and deep, testosterone grunts.

I sighed and let my posture slump as I though back at the stressful scene, Lee had stopped us and said he wanted to fight Sasuke, but Naruto had attacked Lee and had gotten his butt kicked. I really didn't want to get involved. Sasuke then attacked Lee, like he had wanted, and also gotten his butt kicked, and was about to fall to his death until I saved him, kicking Lee's butt. But hell, I didn't want to get involved with any of it. Yeash, what does a girl around here have to do to stay away from this large amount of conflict. I felt like a bitch but I had my exam face on, and I had wanted this for to long just to get boot out before the exam ever started.

I groaned and grabbed Sasuke's and Naruto's hands, tugging them along faster before they would come and stop us. I wasn't feeling to hot, I didn't know emotional or physical. Something just felt mildly wrong and sore at the same time, you know?

I pulled on there arms, walking quickly. Naruto's hand was delightfully hot, while Sasuke was almost as warm. I just really wanted to stuff my arm up into Naruto's jacket and just savor the warmth before my Ice cold skin affected his own.

"AH! Sakura-chan, you're cold!" Yelled Naruto who jogged to keep up with my fast pace.

I instantly let go of both of there hands, and put my own hands in my pockets. I slowed my pace as they jogged to a stop; I smiled nervously at him, digging my hands deep into my pockets.

"Sorry Naruto." I smiled, all our paces slowed to a slow, in time walk.

Our foot steps were harmonious as we walked down the long hall way to room 301, this time the real thing. No one was crowded around it, but I could feel a huge amount of chakra flaring. I couldn't help but mentally recoil for a few seconds. Intimidated, everyone was our enemy and there was a lot of everyone.

We approached the doors, and Kakashi suddenly appeared out of thin air. Scaring the heck out of me and Naruto, Sasuke could seam to care less, bastard.

Kakashi didn't look different from his everyday comparison; he stood in front of the doors, the light shining in from the large windows that lined the long, empty hallway. My feet hurt in my shoes and reminded my self to break them in before I fought in them again.

He addressed us by name, "Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura." His voice was soft and proud, and he smiled at us gently. I couldn't help the warm feeling in my stomach as I smiled back discreetly. My eyes soft, he continued, "Well done." His smile was warm as he moved to the side out of the way.

I smiled at him while Sasuke and Naruto took a step forward towards the door, opening it as I walked silently behind them.

Naruto and Sasuke had just entered the door as I, taking a step as I felt a hand on my elbow pull me back. I looked back at Kakashi, surprised.

The door closed with a small click as I turned away to face him, looking up at him with a questioning glance, letting do of my elbow and siding his hand up my arm gently, leaving goosebumps in it's wake. I shivered, looking up blinking.

I opened by mouth to say something but I didn't get a chance, he hand placed his hands on my shoulders tenderly, leaning down and kissing me on my forehead.

I scrunched my eyes up and pulled back my lips, a light blush on my face. I only let my expression fade, weary.

He pulled back slowly, still close. His eye was soft but I could see faint hints of worry and concern. I felt his long eyelashes brush over my skin as I grinned, giving him a quick peck on the side of his clothed mouth. Getting his message to stay safe, slipping out of his hands and entering the doors, the mist from his transportation Jutsu around me.

I slid through the door with a faint smile on my lips, pleased with the kindness he showed me plus the affection that can only be brought forth from someone older then you.

I could hear wild giggling and a curse of "troublesome" and I whipped my head away from the glaring population across from me, glaring right back. I saw the Sand ninja's from earlier and Neji, Tenten, and lee in the crowd, minding there own person.

I saw Sasuke being tackled by a bleach blond, she giggled like a school girl, hugging him around the neck. A cute blush over her cheeks as Sasuke glared at her, frowning and just a bit flustered.

I walked forward to them, razing my eyebrow at this mystery girl, (Not really, I'm pretty sure I saw her staring at me once in the academe, and I also knew her to be Shikamaru's team mate) my approach wasn't noticed as I stared at them.

I felt extremely left out as Naruto called them out, calling them the idiot trio and Shikamaru argued with him quietly while Ino had let go of Sasuke. Hinata's team approaching us with the guy I saw in the laundry matt in front. That had startled me, but hell, past this point. I could believe pigs would fly and Kakashi wasn't a pervert, well, maybe not that last statement.

I felt left out, watching my two team mates reminisce with old academy days, while I, would never see my old friend ever again.

I smiled sadly as I sneaked away, unnoticed once again and sat down on the back of the bench like seats with a few other people. I watched with sad eyes as I swung my feet agaist the back of the board as I looked down at them, clicking the tops of them together. Remembering the past with my old friend, she was always so nice to me. We cried when my Mother had told us we where moving, and it turned out her family was moving too, just not as far. But then again, everyone was moving away from that hell whole. We cried and cried, I thought back fondly, she made me promise that I would become a ninja, not just for her, but for us. And I had agreed, but I made her promise that she wouldn't become one, and she had agreed.

I smiled sadly at my feet that had come to a stop, then looked up and back to my team, my face blank as I saw another Ninja approach the loud bunch, telling them they should be quieter, and Ino exploding on him.

I watched the interaction with a glare, anger agents the unknown person. I saw his Konoha head band, but still really didn't trust him. I knew I could only trust my team and my team only. He seamed cocky, sure of himself. I didn't want him near my team, but I didn't leave my place, seeing that they were in a heated conversation. I starred with everyone else in the class room. But my expression was hatred or violent.

I watched, but I couldn't hear them anymore because they had quieted down considerably.

* * *

"Do you have any information on a Sakura of Konoha, Kabuto-san?"

Everyone looked back to the calm and cool Shino who stared at Kabuto, even though his own team mates where yelling at him, along with most of the rookies.

"What the hell Shino?" Kiba snarled, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Shino-kun?..." Hinata questioned, looking up at him, distressed and frantic.

Naruto glared at him, "What the hell Shino, she's my team mate! She's on our side!" He yelled, taking a threading step forward.

Sasuke held his arm out in front of Naruto, stopping him. Naruto looked back at him questionably, "What the hell Teme!?" he yelled again.

Sasuke put his hand back down and looked at him, his face cold and realistic. Naruto's face dropped as he stared at him, standing at his side, confused.

Sasuke's face was clean of emotion except for that hint of concern in his eyes, he stared at Naruto then looked away at Kabuto and nodded, "Haven't you even wondered about her past just a little bit? All we really know about her is that she came here from grass, nothing else." He looked back at Naruto with strong eyes, and Naruto recoiled back just a bit with large eyes.

He looked down at his feet, his face distressed. But no one waited for him seeing that Kabuto had pulled up her card.

His eyebrows were crunched together as he looked down at her card on the floor, everyone stared down at it. Looking at it with wondering eyes, waiting for him to speak.

He picked it up and looked at it closely, his eyes squinting to see better, he began to speak, "Well, I have something on her. Officially, she has no last name. But that's strange. It says she was adopted, so that would atomically give you her adoptive parent's name, unless she was unowned, other then that I really see no reason for her not to have a last name." He said, eyebrows going high looking up at everyone for there remarks to add.

Shikamaru rubbed his chin as his face scrunched up, confused. He didn't say anything as everyone looked back at Naruto and Sasuke for there reaction. It wasn't hard to notice how attached they were, well, at least Naruto.

Naruto looked away, wide eyed and confused. He never noticed how little he actually knew about his female team mate, true, it wasn't like they've known each other for years, but still, two months. She had learned a bit about his past and a lot about Sasuke's, the historical parts anyway. They just learned she was adopted a few weeks back, and yet, he didn't even know her favorite color, or what she liked to eat. Those little things that really did matter, yet, she knew their's down to the dime, spot on. It was disturbing that he knew so little, she was like a sponge, ready to soak everything up, but when she was asked to wring her self back out, she turned to stone. Never budging.

Kabuto held the card closer to his face, his face un believing. "It says that she's been on 14 D ranked missions," he shrugged one shoulder without looking away, "Normal, but it's what's confusing is that everything else is blank, no birthday, no skill set, even though she's in the Konoha village, and we should know a lot more about her, its drawing a blank." He looked up Sasuke and Naruto for there reaction.

Sasukes expression was calm, but you could see the slight anger in his wrinkled brow. While Naruto was full out emotion, disgusted with himself for letting something like this go unnoticed.

"Hmmm, I wonder if she's like a spy or something?" Chouji said freely, obvious to the dead serious atmosphere, were his comment did not come welcome.

Naruto shook with anger as he turned to face the chewing Chouji who blinked as Naruto had to be held back by Shikamaru and Kiba to keep from attacking him.

His face was furious, "What the hell do you know about her?! Sakura-chan would never do that to us, believe it!" he snarled.

Chouji took a step back as Naruto ripped his arms out of Shikamarus and Kibas hands, turning away and walking back to Sasuke were he stood watching.

Suddenly a large explosion went off in front of the class room, scaring everyone and snapping their heads around painfully.

* * *

Suddenly a large explosion went off in front of the class room, scaring everyone and snapping their heads around painfully.

I blinked as I watched the cloud of smoke start to clear as I heard someone yell out from inside, basically telling us to shut the hell up.

I sighed and walked over to my team, standing in the back next to Sasuke and behind Naruto, only being noticed by a few people.

I could tell that this was going to be a long day, sigh.

* * *

Come on Naruto! Realize you have to cheat! We only have 15 minutes left, come on!

I thrummed my fingers on my desk, my finished test laying face down on the table. Hunched over I starred at Narutos back nervously as I curled my hair with my finger, my foot tapping quickly on the hard laminate floor. I sat up and ran my fingers threw my scalp.

It was to late, the instructor was already giving out the tenth question. I groaned inside my head, clutching my head.

* * *

I KNOW IT'S SHORT!! But I didn't want to post another super long chapter again, it was a pain. But i'll either post a normal length or longer, :P

I know, the first test was short, but I have bigger fish to fry, but if you're wondering how Sakura cheeted, she didn't, :D YAYFORSUPERSMARTSAKURA!!!

**_5 REVIEWS PEOPLE, 5 NO LESS, PLEASE MORE, ;D_**


	31. Chunnin exam: Part 3

_~Deception~_

Edited by:

April fools day...? *-*

..._ Wanted to update on Sakura's birthday, homework wouldn't let me, locked me in the refrigerator, damn does it get cold in there...Burrr

Enjoy~

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?! YELLING OUT LIKE THAT!? YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME NARUTO!" I snarled, walking away from the class room.

Naruto walked with a sly, cocky grin on his face, his hands behind his head. "Don't worry Sakura-chan! We passed didn't we, believe it!" He grinned.

Sasuke snorted, and I huffed, turning away.

We left the building, and it was around 4, 5-ish. I couldn't help but feel this inner joy of passing the first test. But also some nerves about the next one, butterflies present in my stomach. I felt cheerful anyway, a slight skip in my step as Naruto and Sasuke turned left while I turned right. We said our goodbyes and went home.

I smiled, unlocking my door with my key to my house. I closed it loudly, walking into the kitchen and looking at the white board on the refrigerator.

**Hey sweetie! Papa and I left to go see Grama for the night, there is some stuff in the frige, make sure to turn off the stove when you're done. We'll be home around 9 or 10 tomorrow night, don't do anything I would do okay Saku? OH and I got you some stuff from the store today, it's on your bed. I cleaned your room so don't screw it up!**

**Love, Mom.**

**P.S. Daddy says he loves you!**

I smiled and shook my head, opening the refrigerator. "Oh mom…" I said to my self, pulling out a bottle of water, closing the refrigerator. Turning on my heal and opening one of the over head cabinets and pulling out a package of Pop corn.

Putting the water down I opened the plastic off the package with a kunai, putting back in my pouch and throwing the rapper away, I opened the microwave and put it inside, pressing the 'Popcorn' button, letting the low hum come into my ears as I grabbed my water and took a long drink, walking over to the light switch and turning on the lights. They flickered on slowly from above as I turned to let the dog in from the small back yard.

He ran into the house wildly, his dull claws clanked on the hard wood floor noisily, wagging his tail briskly. I smiled at him as he took off, out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Zipping around up there, I razed my eyebrow at his actions. I could hear a audible squeaking from where he was. I sighed; more excited about his toys then me.

I watched as Bear entered the door slowly, cockily, as if he was king. He was such a weirdo.

He walked over my feet, brushing his tail across my legs slowly.

The alarm on the microwave went off loudly, making him jump high and running back outside. I giggled at him, seeing him jump over our high fence out of sight.

I wasn't worried that he would run away, he would come back when he was hungry, which would be, depending on when he last ate, would be about three hours. He was always hungry, but he was always so freaking skinny.

I closed the door loudly and walked over to the microwave, pulling out the package now inflated and steamy. I put down my water and opened it, popping some every hot popcorn into my mouth then stuffing my water under my arm as I turned off the light in the kitchen and walked up the dark stairs and entered my clean room that smelled like clean laundry. I closed the door behind me and turned on my light, placing my water down along with the bag. Still chewing I closed my curtains, as I started to strip my body free of weapons, putting them all in my weapon scroll. Then of my clothes, walking to she shower in my underwear with a large towel, chewing a hand full of popcorn.

I got into the shower and started to wash my hair, singing badly to a song I had herd once on the radio or something.

"Damn she's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch; damn she's a sexy bitch, lalalala, sexy bitch sexy bitch, damn gurl!"

I was rinsing out my hair was I herd the phone ring. I quickly got out of the shower, wringing out my hair hastily and grabbing a small hand towel off the counter and placing it around my body, as I opened the door, letting a large amount of steam out as I jogged quickly down the stars into the living room, grabbing the phone next to the front door.

I closed the curtains of the window I was standing next to quickly and placed the phone next to my ear, "Hello?" I said, locking the front door while I was there and turning back.

There was a slight pause as I started to walk back up the steps slowly.

"_Sakura_."

My eyebrows lifted in mild surprise, but my feet didn't falter as I kept climbing up the steps, reaching the top quickly.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked, closing the bathroom door, but staying outside of the room, leaning on the wall.

"_I…um…well…_"

My eyebrows squished together, he was clearly suffering, trying to grasp words. I sighed inside my head, a faint smile on my lips, "Do you want me to bring you something to eat? I'm starving my self, how about pasta? Lots of tomato sauce, I promise."

"…_Thanks…_"

I smiled to my self, "Sure thing Sasuke, I'll be there as soon as I finish my shower. Bye."

I hung up the phone and placed it down on the side table, walking back into the bathroom, wondering if we actually had pasta.

I finished up quickly, putting my hair in a high pony tail, my bangs falling messily across my face. I pinned them back with hair pins as I reached for my bra and my undies. Placing them on quickly as I pulled a thin white zip up hoodie (no shirt underneath, I'm in to much of a hurry), rolling up my sleeves I tried on the pair of jeans (new, thanks mom) they were dark blue, but there was something wrong with them. I looked down at the tag I had just ripped off and in large print it said,

"**HALF OFF SKINNY JEANS"**

I sighed, but didn't take them off, seeing no time. I pulled on some old flats, and grabbed my wallet, grabbing the half eaten popcorn, (now stale) and throwing it out in my small garbage can in my room, promising my self to throw it out later. I grabbed a colorful purse from the top of my closet, (I had ever used it before, but it wasn't new) and placing my water and wallet in it. Running down the stairs and grabbing my keys off the table, I shut the door in a bang.

I jogged down the street, my location in my head, the grocery store.

I got there quickly, grabbing a small basket and walking down the aisles quickly, grabbing frozen lasagna and then an extra jar of tomato sauce, and then some pink lemonade in a wine shaped bottle with a cork.

I had paid for it quickly, and now jogged hastily to Sasukes apartment, with a plastic bag in toe, and then just manually holding the pink lemonade under my arm. The streets where crowed with people, moving out of my way as I made my way through.

I got there quickly, not even bothering to knock as I opened the door swiftly so I wouldn't be spotted.

"I'm here Sasuke." I called out in the dark house, setting down my purse on the side table over some books, my keys clattering on the wood. I kicked off my shoes and set them aside neatly as I entered.

I could hear the shower running from his bathroom, so I just assumed he was in there.

I placed my plastic bag on the counter along with the pink lemonade, my movements quick and nimble as I took the cardboard off the frozen lasagna, throwing it away as I set the timer and the oven accordingly.

I leaned back on the counter as I over looked his apartment, my eyes thoughtful. I was glad Sasuke had the courage to call me over here, and I was excited to see actually what his apartment was like from the inside. It smelt just like him, which wasn't unusual for most people's homes. But I couldn't help but notice all the empty cups and cans, even though Sasuke was neat, he was still a 13 year old boy.

I sighed and pushed my self off the counter, picking up all the trash then throwing that away with my plastic bag. Then going back for all the cups, putting them in the sink, I couldn't help but put all the stray books back in the according shelving, then actually wash the cups I had put in the sink. Keeping me busy and out of trouble as the lasagna finished.

I put the cups away in their place, walking back to my stuff and organizing it. Putting my keys in my purse, setting it off the table and onto the floor next to my shoes.

I'm glad I'm able to help Sasuke like this, even if it was just these little things.

When I was finished with that, I saw a absence of problems that needed to be fixing. I sighed, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a small glass, popping open the pink lemonade as I pored my self some in the glass cup, bringing the bottle with me to the wood table.

I sat down and couldn't help but noticed something stabbing into my thigh. I set the items down with a clunk as I pulled out the said object.

My eyes widened as I stared down at the thing, it was a brand new, modern Ipod, sliver! The ear buds were wrapped around it with a piece of paper in-between.

I must have been to absentminded to notice it before, man did I feel stupid.

I pulled of the piece of paper and read the small hand writing that I distinguished as my adoptive fathers.

"**Sakura-chan, this is for you for being in our family for officially 3 years now. I already had your mother download all of our CD's into it, because I'm no good with computers. I'm sure your friends can help you figure it out, sorry I wouldn't be with you to open it. **

**Love Papa."**

I smiled at the note, putting it in my pocket as I un wrapped the ear buds and placed them in my ears.

I continued to play around with it till I heard Sasuke leave the bathroom, walking out with damp hair with a towel around his neck, wearing a light blue tee with plaid baggy pajama pants.

I looked up at him and smiled, motioning for him to sit down as I pulled my ear buds from my ears, wrapping them around the MP3 and setting it down on the table.

He sat down across from me as I stood up, pulling out a glass for him and walking back. Standing up I started to poor some pink lemonade into the cup, "The food should be done soon, do you mind setting the table, I can't find the plaits." I smiled, setting the full glass down on the table in front of him.

He didn't say any thing as he threw the towel on the back of his chair and got up, reaching into the lower cupboards as I pulled out the food from the oven, turning it off and placing it on the stove, not waiting for it to cool as I poured some of the extra tomato sauce. Letting it warm up while cooling off the lasagna.

Sasuke set two plats next to me as I cut reasonable sizes out and placed them on a plait; handing his off to him he grabbed a fork and sat down. Then I fallowing the example, grabbed a fork from the same area and sat down.

I picked at my food before taking a bite, looking up at him as his he stabbed at his food tiredly, looking down as his hair dripped down his face.

I sighed, standing up, walking around the table and picked up his towel, placing it over his head and starting to rub his head dry.

I bent down to his level next to his ear, "Do you want to eat later, Sasuke? I hear there's a good movie on tonight on TV." I had no idea if that was true or not.

He nodded, his head down as I sat him down on his bed as I searched franticly for the remote, seeing no buttons on the TV.

I could of sworn I saw it on the table, I remember picking up a can next to it! It was RIGHT THERE! Come on!

"Sakura…"

I turned around to be smashed into Sasuke chest, his arms around me tightly as we fell back onto his bed, the confider, as ever fluffy as it was, surrounded us in a background of white.

"S-Sasuke!" I tried to say, but my voice was un-heard, from being pressed into his hard chest.

Our feet dangled off the side of the bed uncomfortably, but I tried my best to hug him back. Understanding Sasuke was an emotional wreck behind the curtains of his cold attitude.

But when he drew back and kissed me, I knew something else was the matter.

My mind was a bubble of confusion, my eyes as large as dinner plaits. I tried to push him off, but I was smashed into the bed from under him, I didn't have anything to put my feet on and the confider blocked my view from the outside world. My body had no leverage being so mashed into Sasuke's body. His wet hair dripped down my face, and I didn't remember the room being this dark. The only light was from the moon that glared at us through the window, creating large shadows, making everything have a milky, eerie completion.

I felt a strong need to breathe, seeing I was holding my breath, trying to make this stop. I couldn't believe this, Sasuke? My Sasuke-chan!? My sweet, heart broken boy was now like, this!?

He pulled back slowly, my lips feeling the absence of his warmth. He stared down at me, panting right along with me.

His beautiful coal eyes were half lidded, his long, seductive eyelashes hovering over my skin. I couldn't speak as my chest heaved heavily, up and down. My eyebrows slightly coming together, showing my confusion, looking up at him, my eyes large. I couldn't believe this, never; never in all my years would I suspect Sasuke doing something like this. Something must be wrong, it had to be. Because I wasn't going to be able to live with another confession ripping at my soul.

"Sakura…"

His breath smelled like mint and his body smelled like soap. I couldn't believe this was happening. It was so freaking scary, and the worse thing is, I didn't want to hurt him. What a girl to do!?

He bent down slowly, his eyes flittering closed. The shadows from his eye lashes danced across his face. I couldn't believe, god, I just couldn't believe this!

I gathered up all my courage, squeezing my eyes shut and pulling back, "What are you doing Sasuke!?" I yelled, out of breath.

He drew back, confusion strewn out his face.

His eyebrows where pressed together, and his eyes became frantic. "Wasn't this what you wanted?" he asked, pulling back off of my body.

I pulled my self up higher onto the bed, sitting crisscross in the middle while Sasuke sat crisscross across from me, our knees touching.

I shook my head no, reaching out for his limp hand, holding it to my face affectionately. I looked at him, my face still confused. "Why would you think that Sasuke?" I asked.

His eyes where large, bewilderment all over his face. He leaned forward, "Then why are you doing this if you don't like me?!" his voice was frantic.

"Oh Sasuke…" I said. That why, I understand. Oh man, poor Sasuke. My eyes softened and I couldn't help the few little giggles of relief. "I don't like you Sasuke, you silly boy!" I said, falling back onto the bed, pulling him along with me with relief.

I lay back on the bed, Sasuke half way on my chest, half way next to me. I let go of his hand and laid my arms out in a 'T' besides me. I closed my eyes and let out a few chuckles.

I felt so relieved.

I felt Sasuke slide off my body and sit next to me, pulling me up by my shoulders. I was limp, to happy to care.

His face was still frantic, "Then why!?" he asked, shaking me lightly.

I was still laughing, drunk happy I pushed him back down onto the bed. Laying on his chest I hugged him tightly around the waste.

I placed my chin on his torso, smiling at him gleefully. "Does it matter?" I laughed.

His rigidness deflated, sinking into the bed tiredly, "Hn." Was all he said, looking away from me. His face contracted tiredly back to his normal, unfeeling expression.

I sighed, calming down. Smiling, I got up, walking into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of cooking wine that had ever been opened in the far back of the counter, dust brushed over it, and never opened.

I stood at the counter and opened it effortlessly, shaking my head, a smile still on my face. I didn't even bother grabbing a glass as I walked back into the room, taking a large gulp of wine strait from the bottle, my hands getting covered in dust, sitting back on the bed.

One might be thinking, "why is a thirteen year old drinking wine?!" Well, this thirteen year old has been drinking alcohol as long as she could remember. I don't drink a lot of it, just some when my adoptive parents weren't home. It helped with Inner, and it was one of those things that made me warm, in which I desperately wanted. I had first introduced to it when I was having a serious problem with inner, my father was panicking, (there was no pills to keep her inside then) and he told me to drink some scotch, out of desperation. It had only come to drinking a few more times, but dear god I hated the taste at first. It was like eating owl liver with lots of salt. I couldn't stand the stuff, but as time went by, my taste buds dulled and got used to the taste, and now I occasionally drink a bottle or two. I think Papa knew about it, and that's why we didn't have any liquor in the house now. But it was painstakingly easy just to transform into a adult and go buy some, (but you had to transform past the age or 40 because you didn't want to be asked for a ID) But I haven't had any in a while, I think the last time was right around when we moved. Damn, I got wasted, I was a mess. Luckily, parents weren't home and I had locked my self in the closet, keeping my destruction to bare minimum.

Some of it escaped my lips and ran down the side of my face. Pulling the bottle away from my face slowly, rubbing my mouth with the side of my hand.

I adjusted my self, and stat across from Sasuke who had a disbelieving look on his face. His eyes wide as he stared at me like I was some kind of crazy.

I smacked my lips, shivering at the taste of it. I held it away from me, disgusted. "God, I can't stand this cheep stuff." I muttered.

"Sakura what are you doing?" He hissed.

I looked up him and blinked, pushing the bottle into his hands, climbing off the bed. I could tell Sasuke was confused beyond belief at my behavior, but I would let him be a little befuddled, just for his own good. And plus, his confused face was cute.

I stretched and walked over to the door, slipping on my shoes as I called back to him, "I'll be back in a little bit, gotta go get some of the good stuff." I stood up and grabbed my purse, opening the door I turned my head to look at him, "That stuff is god offal."

I closed the door behind me, leaving a crazily confused Sasuke behind.

* * *

I opened the door, the time now 8:36 or something like that. It had only taken me about 10 minutes to go and come back, now carrying some strong stuff, I got some red wine, then some Vodka. Nothing major, except, DO NOT DRINK VODKA STRAIT. Just a tip for the future, it was a small bottle, it would last me for about a year, maybe two, and was all being carried inside a brown paper bag at my side.

I smiled at Sasuke who had put the wine back in its corner with the cork inside. He was now sitting at the table with an empty plait in front of him, looking up at me. Every concerned.

I shrugged him off, putting the heavy bag on the counter and taking out the vodka, and placing it in his refrigerator that was scarcely empty. I shook my head disapprovingly, closing it again and pulling out my wine, setting it on the counter, the glass clattering with a dull thud.

Yeah, I like my vodka refrigerated, so what?

I picked up my wine and started to pull at the cork with my teeth, throwing away the brown bag.

I spit out the cork into the sink, smiling gleefully as I took a along sip, and while doing to sat down at the table with Sasuke.

"Ahhh." I gasped, crossing my legs. It felt so good not to have that horrible after taste from the cooking wine.

"What the hell are you doing Sakura!?" Sasuke said, furious.

I looked at him skeptically, the alcohol already affecting my brain giving me a wonderful buzz.

I took another smaller sip, "It's called drinking Sasuke-chan, I don't suggest you try it." I said calmly.

I wasn't going to force Sasuke to drink, but if he wanted to, I wasn't going to stop him. I had been drinking for a long time and I haven't seen the after affects yet.

He growled, standing up and snatching the bottle away from my hands, I looked at him like a mother would when she was fed up with her child misbehaving. I stood up and placed my hands on my hips.

I could see the anger bowel up onto his face as he snapped at me, "Do you have any idea what this stuff can do to you Sakura!?" He yelled.

I huffed, "Sasuke, I appreciate your concern, but you don't know what you're talking about." I said, reaching out for my wine.

He held it back farther from me and I was starting to get annoyed. "Sakura, do _you_ know what you're talking about?!"

I sighed, holding my hands in front of my body, "Alright, if you don't want me to drink in front of you, fine. But I've been doing it for a long time, a lot longer then you would like to think, it's perfectly safe." I said, sitting back down.

Sasuke still looked wary even though he had won the argument, he put the bottle back down on the table in front of me, sitting back down in his seat, rubbing his temples, clearly stressed.

I took the wine back into my hands taking a quick skip while he wasn't looking.

"Sakura, just who are you?"

* * *

DUM DUM DUM

Ladies, that is 100% cliffhanger, in case you've forgotten how it tasted, :D

SasuSaku is so freaking taboo right now, pigs will fly before Sasuke is even sane again, if he ever was, I must admit, he was a freaking cute crazy toddler.

**_REVIEW....5 REVIEWS....PLEASE?_**


	32. Chunnin exam: Part 4

I spit up my wine in shock, spraying it all over the floor as I coughed, my eyes large with fright.

I whipped the side of my mouth with my sleeve, hunched over, "W-What are you talking about Sasuke-chan?" I forced a smile, "I'm Sakura, your team mate." I said nervously.

CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP

He looked up at me, his face clear of all emotion, he propped his arms up on the table, putting his face in his interweaved fingers. I couldn't help but flinch as his stare didn't leave me, I felt frozen as my heart pounded in my ears.

"Sakura, how come I hardly know you?" he asked, picking his head up his hands, "Yet you know so much about me?" he asked.

I felt my heart stop for a second, was this it? Do I tell him and hope for the best? Do I lye? I trusted Sasuke, but god, I had trusted other people before and they had stabbed me in the back. I didn't know what to do.

He continued on, but I couldn't focus seeing the fresh terror in my stomach.

Everything blurred and I could feel my wine and popcorn in the back of my throat, I held it in, making my way to the sink and disposing the contents of my stomach. I could feel Sasuke pull back my hair, out of character for him. The stench of it was horrible, but I couldn't linger on it, my mind to focus on making up an excuse for Sasuke.

I could feel my body grow lip, smashing my head on the counter edge, feeling a slight tug on my hair pulling me up as the pain was swiched to warm arms holding me up, I could hear him calling out to me.

"Sakura?!"

"Sakura?"

"Sakura, wake up!"

I snapped my eyes open as I sat up strait in bed, wondering were the heck I was.

I looked up at Sasuke who was standing over me, his hair wet and dripping onto my face, his hands on my shoulders firmly. I blinked, looking around me, holding my head.

I was in Sasuke's bed, and the room I had thought I cleaned was only half way cleaned, the cups and the cans thrown away but the books still strewn out across the room. And the remote where I thought I had last saw it.

I couldn't believe my eyes, but I could believe my nose.

"Oh my god, the food!" I yelled, scrambling out of bed franticly. Zipping past a confused Sasuke and into the kitchen.

I opened the oven as Sasuke calmly entered; a large cloud of black smoke erupted from the oven. I leaned back trying to avoid the smoke as I slammed it shut. I quickly turned off the oven as I reached under the counter and pulled out a small fire extinguisher, pulling the pin and opening the oven door with my foot I let 'er rip, unleashing the white foam, drowning out the yells coming from Sasuke.

I coughed, pulling back, holding the empty fire extinguisher in my hands as I looked at the every burnt piece of food.

I stared at it, suddenly craving that wine from my dream. I look a quick peak to where I dreamed the cooking wine would be and nothing was there but a toaster. I sighed in my head with disappointment.

I groaned, grabbing the now chilled piece of food and pulling it out, shutting the oven behind me that dripped with the white foam like rabies coming out of the mouth from a wild animal.

I walked over the trash can and dropped it, watching as it exploded into the bottom of the plastic bag. My gaze tired and stressed, god I was such a screw up.

Sasuke stood in the door way, smirking at my screw up as I hung my head in shame, internally crying as my lip quivered.

I sighed, getting over it quickly as I walked to the door way were a naked chested Sasuke stood; only wearing to long pajama pants.

I grabbed my purse and sat down at the step as I started to put on my shoes, not looking up at the more characteristic Sasuke then from the one in my dream.

I mumbled, "I'm goanna go to the store for a bit to grab some microwave dinners, what do you want?" I asked skeptically, turning back to look at him.

"Hn."

I threw my hands up, not willing to deal for his attitude till I cooled down and grabbed my self a drink. "'Hn', it is then."

I stood up, my purse on my shoulder as I took off running.

My dream was so, real.

I thought, walking through a liquor store with a Henge of a 43 year old something woman. Her grays growing out with long, perfect nails. Over weight with brown hair and film over her milky brown eyes that had thin, black glasses on, her hair down and fuzzy, clearly dyed once or twice. Nothing really special about her except she was clearly old with her crows feet around her eyes and the laugh lines around her mouth.

I browsed, looking for a quick fix, scared Sasuke would lose it if he saw, just like he would have in the dream.

That dream scared me; it was just so…Real. And that what scared me the most was how dead on it was, even reminding me of my alcoholic behavior. But once I forgot about that part, I wondered how I didn't notice is was a dream earlier.

Sasuke calling me to his house was, normal-ish, but him suddenly hugging me and kissing me, all complete bull shit.

I laughed at my self for actually believing that monstrosity.

So I gathered up my courage and bought my self a six pack of beer and a every small plastic container, about as tall as my palm, pull of vodka. Along with a shot glass and a pack of mints, (beer breath was the worst.) and right as I was about to pay, I saw this lovely bottle of red wine behind the counter, (I'm a sucker for red wine if you haven't noticed.) and bought that quickly.

The guy in the dimly lit store offered me a lottery ticket and I declined, grabbing my stuff and placing the vodka and the large wine in my fat purse now bulking out uncomfortably, and then put the beer that was placed in a paper bag amounts my groceries. Letting the Henge go as soon as I got up onto the roof tops and started to speedily run to the apartment.

See, I wasn't going to let the curse of my dreams rule my life. If I wanted to share my secret about my guilty pleasure, then I sure as hell will. If Sasuke reacted that way, fine, let him be a prick. But I wanted to share something like this, to draw him closer to my heart.

I stopped suddenly, a few jumps away from the door.

I couldn't believe I was thinking like this, drawing him in!? I should be avoiding this at all cause!

I shook my head, no, I wasn't going to let my own self keep me from being happy! I wanted to share this with him! He had told me all about his pain, why couldn't I tell him about my drinking!?

Because you're hiding something.

My shoulders slumped, defeated. I don't believe I was so close to exposing something like this.

I sat down on the flat roof, reaching into my brown bag I pulled out a can of beer, opening it and gulping it down quickly.

The wonderful, bitter taste slid down my mouth like liquid sliver. My breath heaving as I forced everything out of the can and down my throat. Not even stopping once before it was empty, crushing it in my can and letting out a loud burp before I threw it to the side of me. Not really caring, (for once) about littering.

I popped in the mint gum, trying to disuse the smell as I pulled all the beer cans out of the plastic that kept them intact. Stuffing them in my already full purse.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get all of them inside. I thought about dropping by the house to get rid of them, but I had already wasted enough time. I also thought about just leaving some here. But I didn't want some kid to come along and get drunk.

I stood up, the extra cans that wouldn't fit my already overflowing purse in my hands.

I opened all three of them, pouring them out onto the ground below, and then throwing the cans wildly, falling were they wanted as I took off, double speed.

I got to his door, our food in one hand and my every full purse under the same arm as I quickly got inside, closing it behind me quickly.

I couldn't help the little burp that came out of my mouth as Sasuke looked back at me from his bed, watching some TV show I didn't recognize, razing his eyebrow at me as I took off my shoes and put my purse down every slowly so it wouldn't explode.

I was every, every stupid to buy all this stuff, and I wanted to go back and return it. But I knew I couldn't, I didn't grab the reseat.

I walked away from the bag nervously, walking into the kitchen and popping in the microwave dinners. Not leaving the room as I sat down at the table.

As I starred down at my hands, I couldn't help but remember the dream.

I patted my pants pocket, sighing in disappointment as I discovered it was flat and empty. No Ipod for me I guess.

The microwave dinned, telling me it was done. I got out of the chair, it scraping against the hardwood floor. I walked into the bedroom, were I saw Sasuke lying peacefully asleep over the covers on his bed. The only light coming from the TV that bounced off the closed curtains and walls, that shadows dancing over his face as the images moved around.

I turned off the TV, smiling gently as I grabbed the small blanket off the chair in the corner and placed it over him. Giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, that really didn't mean anything.

I stood over him for a second, my eyes half lidded as I bushed the hair away from his face, smiling softly.

I left his side and walked over silently to my purse, grabbing it quickly with a agile wipe of my hand, then heading out into his large balcony, tiptoeing past the sound a sleep Sasuke. Pulling back the curtains, I opening the large, thick glass door, taking a step outside then closing the door behind me, not even bothering to close the barley opened curtains, seeing it wouldn't take every long.

I walked over with long strides, jumping up on the top of the thick railing, letting my feet dangle in the air over the four story drop.

I didn't look down as I opened the wine with my teeth, spitting it out as I took a sip, leaning back letting the bitter sweat concoction run down my throat.

I let the bottle down at my side, looking over the village fondly. Smiling sadly was my depressed, tired eyes can over the brilliant sight.

The buildings were bright with lights, so small as they twinkled stunningly. The every low hum of city life and the cry of crickets enveloped my senses as my thoughts got more and more slurred with every sip I took. My stomach turning with warmth as I took anther sip leisurely, in no rush with the bitter cold keeping me sober, clouds that hid the bright stars above, the moon half full, as it portrayed a copper refection on the surrounding clouds.

My whole body relaxed with the genital breeze that cascaded my face. Closing my eyes and pulling the pony tail from my hair, letting my long hair free as it swayed slowly and weakly, making my scalp tickle and my body shiver.

I pulled down my rolled up sleeves and un zipped my jacket, letting the cold air into my warm stomach, it didn't even matter as I took another long sip from my bottle, puffing out my chest and exposing my black bra with white and purple polka dots that was getting way to big for my shrinking chest.

Speaking of shrinking breasts, I guess it was time for another dose of Chakra pills.

I put down the bottle slowly, being careful not to let it fall to it's death over the side as I reached into my purse and grabbed a pill bottle, opening it and throwing the child proof cap into my purse as I downed the whole thing in one go, the small beads running down my throat like dry sand.

I coughed, grabbing my wine I tried to ease the loud coughs with it.

I breathed heavily as I calmed down, holding my chest as I took deep breaths. Drinking the last of the remaining wine I looked down to the ground below, then strait back up again. My vision slightly burred by the wine.

I put the empty bottle next to me as I cracked open the small vodka bottle, the 'iddy bitty thing it was. I couldn't remember why I was so up tight about not drinking it all at once? It was so small, as thick as three fingers and as tall as my middle finger.

Opened the lid easily, and drank it strait. Reaching the end of the bottle quickly and spitting up what ever was left in my mouth, sticking out my tongue in distaste as I remembered quite well now.

That stuff was fucking strong.

Deciding that was the end of my drinking spree, I popped a few mints into my mouth and chewed on them, the taste not going well with one another as I poured the whole thing into my mouth to cover up that god offal smell.

I swung my feet slowly as I leaned back to look at the stars. My face sad as the clouds moved over them steadily, I frowned and looked down that the city. All my earlier disappointment gone and forgotten as I stared, my heart heavy, waiting for the alcohol to kick in and make me black out, saving me from my depressed thoughts till then.

It must have been around 12, maybe 11, I donno. My mind was foggy with memories, the pill bottle still in my hand.

I got off the side of the railing, sliding to the floor in the corner farthest from were I entered, my purse close as I let my pounding head and warm stomach reminisce.

I looked back up at the sky as I kept my face empty of all emotion.

I didn't think of Konoha was my _home_.

As did I not think of anywhere as my _home_.

Konoha was just a place, a place that I had escaped too, unwillingly. But I was here now, and I might not be here the next day. So how could I call this place my home?

I didn't have every strong bonds here; I didn't have any strong bonds anymore. My Father was drifting out of my life, hurting me with his unkempt promises. My team mates where just that, team mates. I didn't trust them enough to keep them self's alive, let alone me in a place of danger. Naruto may have a Kyuubi inside of him, and Sasuke might be a child prodigy with the Sharingan, and Kakashi may have been a past ANBU for all I care. I just…

Nothing felt right anymore.

I really thought I was getting somewhere with Sasuke, but if I asked my self if I could kill Sasuke, I would say yes. I wouldn't kill anyone unless I absolutely had to, but if it was better for him to die. Then I would do it. I might have that feeling of guilt for a little while, but I had done it before and that goes away with wine.

That little step I was about to take, telling about my drinking, was maybe a cry for help on my part. But if I really did to that, I would get bonds with him. But I was scared.

I didn't want to get hurt, and I didn't want to hurt him when one day I would just get up and leave.

Leaving.

It would be…hard-ish.

Nothing I couldn't handle.

I have dealt with pain before, and again, it goes away with wine.

But when I thought about it, a dull pain in my stomach is born.

I would miss Naruto's smiles.

I would miss Sasuke's cocky attitude.

I would miss Kakashi's kisses.

I would miss Hinata's giggles.

I would miss Shikamaru's company.

I would miss Neji's challenging looks.

I would miss Papa's considerateness.

I would miss Mom's happy attitude, her sense of hummer, the way she makes me do crazy things, and many more.

I felt sad thinking about it, leaving everything I had here. What I had worked so hard for, just leaving, never to be seen again.

I wonder if anyone would come looking for me? Would I let them find me? Would I come back if they found me?

I don't know.

And I didn't want to know,

I didn't want to leave.

Konoha wasn't my home.

Nor did I think of it being one,

Yet…


	33. Chunnin exam: Part 5

_~Deception~_

Edited by:

My birthday gifts, ;D

Well, sorry I havent been updating, lol *lazy*

ENJOY MY YOUNG DUCKLINGS!!!

* * *

I woke up from my drunken slumber with a killer hang over. I groaned, as soon as I took my pills, I had left Sasuke'shouse and went back home, crashing on my bed the second I got threw the window, landingface first into the mattress. Hittingmy nose on the floor through it slightly seeing it was only a mattress then the floor right under.

I turned over and slept till about noon, only woken by the knocking at my window. It was sharp and loud as it bounced around my head painfully as I let out a groan.

Getting up slowly, I dragged my feet as I squinted at the light that came threw the cracks of my curtains.

My back was soar and my hair was everywhere, so when I opened the window to see Kakashi swatting in my window frame, smiling cheerfully as I felt anything but. Not even caring if I didn't have a shirt on, showing him my bra. It wasn't like it was the first time he saw one anyway. I couldn't bring my self to care to be concerned about my messy hair that stuck up in every which way. Or that I had dried spit coming down the side of my face, my skin was dirty and I most likely smelled.

His face was to cheerful for my liking as he smiled, waving at me and plating a quick kiss on my forehead as I glared at him, my eyes trying to focus on him.

"What do you want Kakashi?" I hissed, turning away from him and looking back to my dark room as I searched for something to wear.

He didn't move from his spot in my window, "Good afternoon Sakura-kun," he said playfully. I didn't bother to turn and look at him as I searched throuh my closet, pulling out a dark gray shirt, 3/4th raglan sleeve style with around neck, Mickey Mouse on the front. Then pulling out a brown chiffon peasant skirt accented with lace and ribbon trims at several tiers, and pulling it on momentarily as I pulled off my pants, struggling to get them off, but once done, pulling on some strait legged jeans, a dark gray to match my shirt, then pulling my skirt off and folding it back up, then putting it back respectively.

He watched me with calculating eyes and I only found it aggravating, wondering what the hell he wanted as I grabbed my brush and started at my hair.

Kakashi eyed me as he fallowed my harsh rips at my hair as I curled my face in pain as my brush got caught a knot.

"The second test is starting as 2:00 PM today at training ground 44, don't be late, alright?" he asked.

I huffed, "Look who's taking, mister." I said grumpily, finishing abusing my hair and letting it lay flat on my back, parting it accordingly as I placed my forehead protector in its proper place, looking in the mirror.

I looked over at him, watching with a smirk as he discreetly sniffed the air.

Warning bells started to go off in my head, worried about my beer that was under the floor boards.

I walked forward quickly as I stumbled over my own feet, my head pounding harshly as I forced a smile at him, grabbing the edges of my windows, ready to close it any second, leaning over him as I sat on my knees, my head slightly turned to the side. Just about to push him over the edge, if he would of had leaned back away from my face. He starred, surprised, but then quickly smiled.

I smiled sweetly, "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I'll be there on time, heck, I'll even get there early, no need to worry, 'kay?" I asked, suggesting him to leave as I closed the windows a bit.

"Oh I know what you're doing Sakura-chan, you want me to come inside, neh?" he smiled, teasing me and pulling my nerves over the edge. I was frantic and I wanted him to leave so badly, the pain in my head screaming at me, and my stomach that gurgled threateningly, waiting to barf up my empty stomach.

I forced my smile once again, "Oh Kakashi-sensei, I wouldn't even think of it! But as all good Ninja's should do, I need to take a shower."

And withthat I pushed on him harshly, not really worried about him falling, and closing the window with a large bang, closing the curtains as they scrapped againts that metal rod. My room darkened into blackness, the only light coming from were the curtains stopped, creating thin strips of light on my wall.

I sighed, turning away from the window, closing my eyes and massaged my temples as my head throbbed painfully, walking down the stairs quickly as I reached the kitchen.

I stretched, jogging in place even though I wanted to do anything else. Getting my blood moving to metabolize alcohol, even though I wanted to keel over and die. I refused my self from doing so as I started to do jumping jacks, groaning in dizziness as I stopped, holding my stomach and throwing up into the garbage can, only having seconds to run over to it, falling to my knees and opening the flap. Letting my stomach acids remove them self from my body, to my extreme discomfort as it burned my mouth and throat horribly as I gagged.

I finished, putting wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I didn't look at it but my weak refection in the sliding glass door that stared back, her eyes weak and her face frayed, a cold sweet broken out across her skin.

I curled up in a ball and placed my head in-between my knees, closing my eyes as my heart broke slowly.

I let tears drop down from my eyes, my body shaking lightly as I sobbed silently.

I didn't want to be here alone. I want daddy pulling back my hair and saying comforting words, rubbing my back and telling me it was going to be alright.

But it wasn't.

I didn't know if this was just the hang over talking, but it had some justice to it. And right now, I was just overwhelmed with these disheartened emotions, I couldn't contain the sadness.

I felt a strong pull to go and drink that beer under my floor boards.

I shook my head, no. I wouldn't do that. I needed to sober up, get ready to face another day with out Daddy. But just knowing he's trying to end my suffering, it could get me through the day. Long enough to put up this façade till nightfall, but it left me feeling empty, so utterly alone.

I sat up slowly, blinking my eyes open, trying to get my tears to stop. I slapped my self on the face, hard. It felt like someone had just hit me with a whip, but I sobered up instantly.

I stood up quickly, drying my eyes and I looked at the clock, '1:48' it read, and I rushed up the steps, downing a pill bottle full of Chakra pills, stripping down out of my clothes I tore into the shower. Cleaning my self of all my earlier thoughts and scrubbing my self pink to raw skin.

I walked out into my room, dripping and naked as I grabbed some Nixon and drowned in it, wiping my mouth with my arm I hurried to put on clothes, not bothering to dry off before hand. I wrapped my bandages around my chest tightly, holding back whatever breast I had left. Once again, flat as a little boy. Putting on the same outfit as yesterday, but trading out the long fishnet sleeves for about elbow length sleeves.

I dusted my self off as my clothes stuck to my skin with water, I rung out my hair once before I put it in a messy bun, making sure my forehead protector was on my head, I loaded my self with weapons.

I grabbed anything battle related with grubby fingers, only putting the standard kunai pouch on my right thigh and then my butt pack that carried all my scrolls that held my poisons and extra weapons that I haven't already hid from the naked eye, like the fans I had first fought Sasuke withwere in my boots along withsome poisons with a few sharp objects here and there.

I grabbed a sweeter, jacket and a lot of extra bandages, for whatever, then, grabbing the crate where I had been storing my Chakra pills under the cabinet in my window seat, and pulling that out.

I quickly did the mathin my head, grabbing enough for a few hours, (because you never know what they'll do with us.) and then handfuls of Nixon that I kept next to it. It was only a small bag, but it would be enough for about two weeks. I just popped it in there and sealed it all up in that one small scroll and placing it in my butt bag. Then some of the instant chakrapill syringe stuff in there. Just to have quick accesses.

I looked over at the clock and cursed, running down the stairs I locked all the doors and windows, erasing the white board on the refrigerator messily as I wrote in large cap lock letters in red pen.

'**GOING TO GO TAKE THE SECOND PART OF THE CHUUNIN EXAMS, DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE BACK, DON'T WAIT UP.**'

Grabbing my keys then locking the dead built in the door, I ran in search of training area 44. Not late, but being pretty damn close to it.

* * *

I grabbed my weapons scroll out of my butt pack and unrolled it on the floor in front of gate 12, waiting for it to turn 2:30 as I placed all my weapons on my person. Not holdingback anything as I felt dangerously close to falling if I leaned to far one way. And that that point I just settled with putting both my kunai holsters on both thighs and one belt on my hips. Sealing it up and throwing it back into my butt pack and now just left to finish the waiting game.

My team mates around me as I sat on the floor alone while they stood. Grinning to them self's as I took a more serious approach.

Okay, the Forest of Death was 6 and a half miles around and our goal was the tower in the middle. If we only had 5 days, then, I couldn't help but scoff, we didn't even have to do a mile a day. I could run 6 miles easy, seeing I do it all the time for training, but I didn't know about my team mates.

That's why I work better alone.

I shook off the though, back at the task at hand.

There was a river that ran right into the tower. If we could just find that, we would be set. But I could imagine that a lot of other teams had the same idea, seeing that it was fairy common and smart. Not only fallowing the river guarantees success, but food and water also.

I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I fed my team mates Nixon instead of eating for 5 days?

I shivered at the thought.

That was out of the question.

So, I guess we'll chance it, deciding that, and moving onto the next order of business.

Now, all we had to do was find a earth scroll, seeing we had heaven and Sasuke was holding it, would we seek out to find someone, or just wait for someone to come to us while we walked to the tower?

I drew circles in the dirt, we would have more of an advantage if we looked for them, but still, picking fights are not always the best way to go.

Looking up at my team mates I deciphered there skill level.

Naruto: Loud, brave, not made for sneaking around.

Sasuke: Quiet, graceful, made for sneaking around.

Me: Could be either.

I groaned, what the hell were they thinking when they made this team!? Our skills were everywhere on the charts, and yet they were thinking we could be successful?!

I looked back down at the floor and continued to draw circles in the dirt with my finger.

I moved onto another thought, letting the enemies just come to us because we where the "Scared, weak little Genins" and I was sure some people would try and exploit that. So why avoid the unavoidable? They would come to us, no matter the choice we had.

I stood up slowly, dusting my self off and standing with my boys, cracking my knuckles I began to talk as I stretched my arms over my head.

"Alright boys, here's the plan." I said as they looked over at me as I touched my toes, "Were going to try to finish this thing up as quickly as possible, don't worry about finding anther scroll, I'm sure they'll find us even if we don't want to." I sighed.

They watched me with serious eyes, nodding with my words.

"We'll travel as far as we can get today as we head to the river, were we'll fallow it up steam to the tower. If that doesn't work, well just run atop the tree's in the general direction." I did a back bend, doing the bridge as I held it, cracking my back and stretching my stomach muscles, "We'll run through the night if we can, and then well go to sleep early morning, by then someone will have attacked us, but if they didn't have the right scroll. We'll hang out there for a bit longer, walk a bit, and then take off running again." I rolled up from my stretch, blinking as I rolled the balls of my shoulders, thoroughly stretched and ready to go.

The guy that stood post looked at his watch and turned around, unlocking the lock on the gate and letting the heavy chains fall to the ground as he turned around, standing post once again as he watched his watch, seconds counting down.

I grinned at the two boys, wrapping my arms around there necks and laughing, holding them to my chest. Surprising them with my random show of kindness.

"Lets try our best, alright?" I whispered.

Naruto and Sasuke pulled back, Sasuke nodding as a confident smirk adorned on his face.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, we'll pass this stupid test, believe it!" he yelled, punching the air actions hyper. A grin plastered on his face, his excitement getting to me.

I stood, ready to take off running along with the rest of my team mates as the guard moved aside.

He held up his hand, holding it up in the air, "Ready…"

I leaned forward, digging my foot into the hard dirt.

He didn't look away from his watch, "Set…"

I grinned, my legs powerful, just waiting for those gates to open.

He looked up and swung his hand down while saying "GO!"

The gates slammed open, and we took off like bats out of hell. I had to keep my pace lower then I would of liked because of my boys, but it was still fast. The wind was running through my bangs as we ran on the forest floor, making sure to jump over the large rocks and the uprooted tree roots that came out dangerously, keeping a eye out for anyone or any sort of animal.

A few minutes past, and I had wanted to go faster so badly. The tower easily 6 miles away, I could be there in a hour if I really tried.

But then we herd a scream.

It was a blood curdling scream, poison to the ears as it continued, the screamer, terrified, as I could detect the desperation from it, the way it gurgled at the end and it echoing, over and over. Pounding in my eardrums softly as if faded away, the screamer had already died.

Birds flew away, startled by the loud noise above us, screeching in fright as they left for the sky.

I could have just shrugged it off and kept on running, seeing it nothing new from my everyday life, but if it hadn't messed up Naruto's brain, freaking him out, and Sasuke losing focus, stumbling over a branch and Naruto stopping all together, every tense, anxious. We would have just kept going.

I frowned, walking over to them as I crossed my arms, disappointed in there soft hearts. God, I really need to man these two up, Yeash.

"I'm sure it was nothing…" Naruto reassured us, but most likely him self. As if saying it would help him believe it.

I couldn't help but frown in disapproval of that cut on his cheek from the examiner, Anko, I think her name was.

We stood there in silence, me waiting to get over it. It wasn't like I was angry or anything, just kinda agitated because we had stopped. Not wanting to waist time.

Naruto abruptly turned away from the group into the bushes announcing his activities. "I need to pee." He said.

I hit him on the back of the head, not interested in seeing him pee. I scowled at him as he turned around and held his head, looking at me with those large, blue eyes I would most of the time give into (Curses, I'm weak at heart) but this time, I really didn't want to see Naruto pee.

I frowned, pointing over to some bushes, "I don't want to see you pee you weirdo, take it behind a bush or something, spare my eyes." I said loudly.

Yeash, what an adorable weirdo he is.

* * *

I know it's short, but, hey, it's a update.

As you can see I skipped around quite a bit, ;D We all know what happens by heart, and frankly, it's BORING, so yeah, SKIPP~

**_REVIEW!!!! ONLY 5 PEOPLE, IS IT THAT HARD!???!!??_**

**_And hey, I want some fan art for my birthday prez, kaythx!!! XD_**


	34. Chunnin exam: Part 6

_~Deception~_

EDITED BY:

Me, :D Carsly

Oh man,

I'm sorry I left you guys hanging like that! D: it's almost been a year since I started this Fan-fiction and is my best/longest by far, with the best grammar, I have to admit sadly...

I got into drawing even more,

Damn it,

I'll have to draw some scenes,

So review, telling me your favorite part so far, and I'll see what I can do,

;D

Enjoy~!

* * *

Naruto walked from behind the bushes, adjusting his pants, "Wha~ I peed a lot!" he grinned.

He didn't have time to finish though, seeing I had all ready attacked him, sweeping his legs from under his feet successfully, him franticly trying to scramble up from the ground but I had already pinned him down, holding his hands behind his back and my knee to this lower back with my Kunai gleaming beside his neck, a breath away from killing this imposter.

I couldn't hold in the smile as I dug my knee deeper into his back, snorting. "Alright you Ninja-wanna-be," I couldn't hold in my laughter, "Tell me-pffff, were my team mate is. And s-save me your bull shit, god, your transformation skills are horrible!" I laughed.

I pulled my kunai away from his neck and held the back of my hand to my mouth trying to hold in my laughter.

I turned my head to face Sasuke, "Go find the idiot while I dispose of his one." I laughed.

Sasuke looked at me wearily before he left for the direction were Naruto had left for. I watched him as he left, as soon as he couldn't see me anymore; I turned back the task at hand, getting rid of this idiot.

I put my Kunai back at his throat, my emotions all switched around. One joyful and carefree, now murderous and playful. He was toy to me right now, and this show was my reward for catching him, I smirked, gliding my face down to his ear, pressing the kunai into his throat gently.

"Now, now," I slurred, "What shall I do with you? Hmm?" I purred, digging my knee deeper into his back and pressing his hands into his upper back.

He let out a gasp, the Henge disappearing and reviling his true form as he wiggled from underneath me, his legs kicking franticly, trying to get away.

I smirked, tightening my grip on his hands and he instantly stopped moving as I pressed the kunai deeper into his neck.

I blew cold air onto the tip of his ear, pulling the Kunai out of his throat slowly, painfully as he cringed, his body frozen.

I placed the Kunai back into it's holster, standing up but never letting go of his hands as I walked forward, pressing a pressure point in his wrists he let of a muffled scream as he dubbed over in pain. Letting go of his hands I twisted him around to face me, grabbing his face and holding it close to mine. My eyes narrowed and cold as I snarled at him.

"Don't you every try to attack my team again or you not leave alive. Now go before I change my mind." And with that, I let go of his face and turned on my heal. Leaving a every stunned, every frightened Genin behind.

I walked past some trees, heading for my team mates chakra signatures.

I shivered, I hated acting like that. But I had to, I didn't want him coming back and attacking our team, so what other choice did I have, killing him? Not even 20 minutes into the game? Nah, and besides, it of sent Inner into a frenzy, and seeing that my chakra pills where running dangerously low, I didn't have enough to spare. But since I pretty much been flooding my body with them, I should be able to be without a lot of them for a few days, right? If I only took some when the time called for it, I should be just fine.

"What was that?" Naruto said softly was he pulled his finger away from the fresh cut he had just received.

We had just gotten threw with making a pass word, and I was drilling Naruto in how he should be memorizing things more quickly, putting on a act seeing that we where being spied on by another Ninja.

I looked in the direction in which the object had come from, taking a few steps forward in front, turning my head to the side, guarded and confused.

I looked down the tunnel of trees, thinking my ears where betraying me as I heard the eco of strong wind come from farther away. It was to faint, easily the mind was playing tricks on me.

But the sound got louder and louder, my eyes grew every large and every fast as I pulled the fans from inside my boats, snapping them open as I drew chakra to them while yelling out to my boys, "RUN!" I screamed.

But it was to late the force of the wind Jutsu hit us hard. I could hardly move, my fans slipping away from my hands with the force. I yelled out, grinding my teeth as I made the quick hand signs of Daitoppa no Jutsu, trying to counter act the Jutsu, but my feet had slipped off the ground, throwing me back into the trees.

Grabbing a branch I held onto it tightly, not seeing my team mates.

The wind died down, leaving a huge canal in the forest floor. I hung from the tree like a monkey, looking around before I dropped to the ground silently.

I saw Sasuke hiding under a bush, out of the way of the Jutsu. I snuck over to him quickly, calling out his name in a loud whisper.

"Sasuke!" I said harshly.

He snapped his head around, his kunai drawn, guarded. I never felt so proud in my life!

"The pass word!" He said calmly.

I spoke the password flawlessly, easing his heart and letting me get closer as I walked, both of us caked in dirt and grime. I patted my self off, pulling out my bun and re doing it, seeing that half my hair had fallen out, my hair still wet in the center as I tightened my head band, not going to lose it again.

The forest was dark as large thick branches where everywhere, not being able to see the sky as moss covered everything, the wood pealing up and dead trees everywhere. Some that had been freshly broken just by the wind Jutsu now. Now the tree roots poked out of the ground, sometimes a lot more then others, I looked around, soaking it all up.

Naruto loudly approached us, calling out our names as we looked over at him. My heart felt at ease as I saw his grinning face, I sighed in relief, but, being cautious of the spy that was eavesdropping on us earlier, I stopped him.

"Hold it Naruto," I said was he jumped to a stop, starring at me, "What's the password." I asked.

He grinned, "I know, I know." His expression never changed from his happy expression.

The second he started to recite the password correctly, I knew he was a fake. Sad to say, but Naruto would of never be able to remember all that, and both me and Sasuke knew that.

I didn't wait for him to finish as I turned to Sasuke, sighing as I ran my fingers threw my scalp, interrupting the fake.

"Do you wanna do it this time, 'cause I'll do it if you want?" I asked, my voice tired and fed up.

He smirked, throwing a Kunai at the fake as he dogged clumsily, falling to the ground as he starred wide eyed at us. Staying in character even though he knew he was caught.

I took a step back, sitting on a fallen log as I watched the whole thing with bored eyes. Wondering how many times they'll take Naruto and try to fool us, given this one was much, much better then the last. It was so painfully out of trade for Naruto to remember something like that. And Sasuke knew that too, I already had my fun with the last one, so I'll give Sasuke the chance to give this a go, just keeping a eye on him, making sure he wouldn't get hurt.

"Show your self you fake loser." Sasuke said calmly, holding up his Kunai threateningly.

Watched with hard eyes as the fake smiled, licking there lips slowly, the smile that sent shivers up my spine.

The Henge disappeared, a large cloud of smoke in it's wake. There was a after shock that lightly shook the ground. The cloud grand as a tall Ninja took it's place, standing tall as he starred us down.

I became ridged, knowing we couldn't play around any more as he removed his hat from his head, pulling an earth scroll from his back pocket slowly, almost taunting us to come forward, attack.

I slid off the tree trunk, pulling out my kunai's from each holster, one hand in front and one in the back ready to aim.

The strange man laughed, "You want our earth scroll, right?" He laughed, as he brought the scroll up closer to his mouth, "Since you have a heaven scroll, neh?" His voice was smooth, but it screeched in my ears like two rocks being rubbed against one another.

I watched has his long, snake like tongue wrapped around the scroll, he tilted his head up, stuffing it down his throat.

I watched in disgust, I didn't like this man. Even more since he was from grass, though I had my doubts. In grass, there was a strict, every strict, don't pick your own fights. If you were caught doing it, you would be killed by the person you picked a fight with. No excuses, and yet here he was, breaking that rule.

He swallowed it whole, putting his head back down, his face half covered by his hand and shadow. "Now, lets begin." He smiled; licking his lips slowly, "The fight over our scrolls…" he smirked, "By putting our life on the line…"

He slowly looked up at us, the curling in my stomach began, the murderous intent was here.

I stayed strong against it, being used to it. But Sasuke on the other hand, foze like a dear caught in headlights.

His eyes grew; he fell to his knees as he starred blindly forward. He wasn't breathing as his body was frozen over with terror.

I glared at the mystery person who blinked at me, surprised. Turning his head to the side as I walked with no difficulty to defend Sasuke, standing in font of his body, still crouched and ready to attack, I could hear Sasuke start to breath again, every heavily, desperately as he tried to get a hold of himself.

I narrowed my eyes at the man, ready for any attack. Praying for Sasuke to get a hold of himself, I knew facing a murderous intent was hard, and seeing that this was a pertly strong one, I didn't blame him for losing his breakfast behind me, dangerously close to my shoes.

The stranger blinked, looking at me, "You're not even shaking, impressive Sakura-chan." He smiled, licking his lips.

He took a step forward, pulling out a kunai. "Lets see if it's just a show, neh?"

He threw the kunai with great speed, without hesitation I went' to take a step away to it would miss me. But as I saw the exploding tag, I knew we both had to get out of here fast.

I turned around, grabbing Sasuke from under the shoulders and jumping off into the tree's. Only to hear the sound of the explosion go off seconds later as I jumped higher and higher up into the trees, a limp Sasuke in my arms.

I quickly set him down against a tree trunk of an every thick branch, looking around franticly for the man, then back down to Sasuke who still was being affected.

I swore, the only ways that he was going to snap out of this was either time or pain. And deciding I didn't have enough time for time, I quickly reached into my pouch in my belt. I pulled out a poison dipped senbon.

I held my hand over his mouth and stabbed his leg, he instantly recoiled and in seconds, the poison begin to activate.

He screamed into my hand but I kept it tight around his mouth, pulling out the senbon and throwing it aside as I quickly reached for the senbon dipped in the antidote, plunging that in the same leg.

Seconds after that, Sasuke was every awake as he looked around franticly, scared out of his mind, removing my hand from his mouth I placed my weapons back into my pouches.

"Sasuke," I said quietly, "Calm down, slow down your- GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY SASUKE!" I yelled out, jumping back as the huge, (literally, 10 story snake) Snake slammed down onto the branch affectively breaking it in half as I landed.

I watched Sasuke throw shurikens at the snakes head, scared out of his living mind. Killing it, Sasuke landed on a branch not to far away. The snake falling and getting caught in-between a trunk and a thick branch, blood dripping from it's wounds.

I watched as the neck of the snake cracked like an egg shell, my eyes hard as the Grass Nin hatched from inside, slowly, ever so slowly as he appeared, dripping with goop as he gradually looked up at Sasuke, ratting evil from his being, I glared as Sasuke recoiled back, his eyes widening. The Nin smiled, "You can't even let your guard down for a second…" he said, staring gleefully threw his thick, black hair that dripped with the goop. "Pray need to strain their minds all the time, and run around…"

He smiled, "In the presence of a predator…"

This guy, he was playing with us, buying his time for his own amusement. Sasuke's fear, he found enjoyable, while he was clearly ignoring me. Not expecting me to do anything but sit and gawk. I'll show him, god that pisses me off. He's underestimating me so drastically, he would be surprised if I could throw a Kunai in the right direction!

I smiled inwardly, all the easier it would be to beat him. Being underestimated is a every, every big advantage.

* * *

OROCHIMARU

you have a rediculus name,

Lol,

Anyway~

Short, I know, but I'm trying to get back into it, you know? I think my writing skill has gone down a couple notches,

seariously,

It's scary.

_**REVIEW,5,OR NO MORE, THATS IT, YOUR CUT OFF, FIVE, **_

**AND DONT FORGET TO SUGGEST YOUR FAVORITE SCENES! ;D**


	35. Chunnin exam: Part 7

~_Deception~_

Edited by:

Me, D: Sorry, I think my editing is getting worse now that my brain is completely empty from last year's English class

It's almost been a whole year since I started Deception, and so this, is my slightly longer chapter for you guys for me to give to you! :D HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!

ENJOY!

* * *

I watched has his to big for life tongue flopped out of his mouth as he waved it slowly, creeping me out to a large extent.

Without any hand signs, his body elongated, as if his bones had turned to mush he scaled up the branch to Sasuke, his body twisting and turning up the branch. To quick for words, I instantly reached for my kunai, he hissed, grinning madly as a every scared Sasuke was frozen in place.

I threw the Kunai in my hands at him, reaching back I pulled out all my kunai, desperate for him to get away from Sasuke. As if his horror was rubbing off on me, I let out a frantic war cry. Screaming at him to stay away from Sasuke.

But I wasn't the only one.

I snapped my head around, looking at the person who had added in my attempts to get the creepy snake dude away from Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke, I forgot the pass word…" Naruto grinned.

God damn it Naruto, scaring me like that!

The grass in looked annoyed and angry, looking up at him through the corner of his eyes.

Sasuke was frantic, his Sharingan activated, "Naruto, don't get involved! Run!" Sasukes eyes never left the grass Nin, "He's way above our level!" He yelled.

On one hand, I was so happy to see Naruto, relived to know that he was okay, a little dirty and worse for wear, but okay non the less. But on the other hand, I wanted him to run, get the hell out of here. Agreeing with Sasuke, they both needed to get out of here. I would stay behind; fight him off while they got a good distance. But, I couldn't let Naruto get killed like this!

The grass Nin was causally wrapped around the branch, leaning on his elbow as he looked up at Naruto, "Looks like you defeated the snake Naruto-Kun." He said calmly.

Naruto looked down from the tall branch he was standing on, his arms crossed as he remained silent.

Realizing there was no better time to activate my plan, using Naruto as a distraction I quietly put the kunai I was holding in my mouth, moving quickly and silently, climbing up the branches and jumping from my tree to his. Scaling up the trunk till I crouched on the high branch above the grass Nin. I sat down wrapping my legs around the thin branch and locking my ankles together, ready for anything. Taking the kunai out of my mouth I pressed my chest to the branch, trying to stay hidden. But my bangs blocked my view, I cursed inside my head, realizing the chat between Naruto, Sasuke, and the grass Nin was coming to an end quickly.

I watched in disapproval as Naruto pouched Sasuke in the face, pushing him off the branch for trying to give away the scroll. Not that it mattered though, I had the real one, but neither of the boys knew that.

I watched as the grass Nin rolled up his sleeve, my eyes grew and I cursed grabbing the kunai out of my mouth and throwing it at his arm. That was a snake summoning tattoo, if he used that, there was no limit on what kind of snakes he could summon, we would be screwed.

He dogged my kunai easily, as he looked up. The branch exploding underneath his feat as I stayed on my branch, un wrapping my feet from around it and standing up, screaming in anger as I threw everything that I could get my hands on.

I emptied my kunai pouches, my shuriken, my poison and non poison dipped senbon. My arms were on fire as I desperately threw them all at him. He jumped from tree to, dodging everything I threw. The senbon completely disappearing into the tree with the force I threw them.

I growled in frustration as I charged swiftly, jumping off my tree and trying my best to pounce on him, my body flying threw the air as I yowled.

His eyes widened once he saw the speed I was coming at him, but yet he had easily dogged to the right as I landed easily, my joints groaning in agony as my feet felt like there was a hundred thousand needles poking into them. But I ground my teeth and moved on, chasing him down as I raced threw hand signs for a Jutsu, not hesitating using the little chakra I had to beat this guy.

I was still doing hand signs as I yelled out to the boys, not looking back to them as I raced threw the trees, on the heals of my enemy. "Get the hell outta here! I'll hold him back for awhile, run!" I screamed my hand signs finished as I stopped suddenly.

"Fuuton: Dai Kamaitachi!" I screamed, clapping my hands together a large, disk shaped of wind appeared out of my hands, flying towards him at fast speeds. Even as he tried to doge, it stayed on his tale, I quickly fallowed after it as he tried to hide behind a tree but the wind disk had cut through it.

I looked back at the frozen boys, I screamed at them, anger riveting from my body, "I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE! GO!" I screamed.

Sasuke turned around, trying to get Naruto to fallow him, but Naruto, the stubborn idiot he was refused to go, and stood his ground.

I screamed inside my head, turning back to my enemy. I only saw the blade cut threw his body as I landed.

Naruto cheered, but I didn't let my guard up as I looked around. Not watching as the mud clone feel to the floor.

My eyes widened and I tried to jump away from the branch I sat on, narrowly avoiding the hand that had shot out and tried to grab me. I hurried to scale up the tree, trying to get away.

My eyes couldn't fallow the movement of his body as he emerged out of the tree, grabbing my hand first then my neck.

I gasped, my one free hand was scratching at his hand, while my captured hand as being crushed like an egg shell. My feet franticly dangled, as they swung at him, but to no use, my feet hand no leverage, thus no power.

I hung over a thin branch, it was covered in moss and It would lost likely break if I tried to stand on it too long. Hundreds of feet above the forest floor, my stomach turned, but I quickly snapped out of it, this was not time to freak your self out, Sakura.

I tried my best to look at him as his face appeared out of the mossy trunk, he smiled at me as I tried my best to smile back, having a plan in mind.

I tried my best to focus, remembering my training with the Hyuuga family; I recalled all the pressure points I learned.

If I remembered right, there was a pressure point in between your index finger and your thumb, close to the wrist. If I could just get that, he would let me go.

I tried my best to squeeze it and sure enough, he hand let go of me enough to that I could rip my neck away from his grasp painfully. But I didn't let that stop me as I used the momentum to land a solid kick in his stomach as I pushed away, breaking my hand free from his grasp as I flipped away from him, doing even more hand signs as I flew threw the air.

I didn't shout out the name as I had liked, but seeing that I had no time to waste, he was still every, every close to me.

I pulled just enough water from out of the tree I could do the Jutsu, I clapped my hands together as the solid spiral of water erupted out of the tree trunk from beside me. It twisted and turned, growing the face of a dragon as it roared, it's thin eyes glowing yellow as I made my get away.

I jumped away, looking down at my boys. Frustrated as hell that they hadn't already left, I quickly looked up to the enemy who had his hands full with my Jutsu.

I bit my lip, shifting, then I jumped down to their branch, landing silently as I grabbed there shoulders, scaring the hell out of them. I pushed them in the opposite direction of the fight.

"You need to get the hell out of here, why haven't you left already? Never mind, just go!" I pushed, whispering harshly.

Sasuke fallowed willingly enough but Naruto had dug his heals into the branch and refused to go. I groaned in aggravation on the outside, but on the inside, I was quietly crying, knowing all to well to get his butt in gear. But it killed me inside, I hated hurting him like this, but I couldn't help but think of the fate that awaited him if he stayed.

"Sakura-chan, you can't-!" I cut him off.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close, our noses touching, I let my face crumble up in anger, my nostrils flaring as I used our height difference to my advantage, standing over him.

I narrowed my eyes, "Listen once, and listen good," My nose flared as my voice was low, menacing in my throat. His eyes widened, shocked beyond belief, I continued, my voice low, "You are going to get the hell outta here, and you're not even going to stop to look back until you reach the river. If you do, god save you, I will kill you Naruto."

I threw him to the ground, turning on my heal. I jumped off the branch as I ran back to where my Jutsu had just died. I didn't look back, seeing that if I did, they would see my crumbled up in pain face. I held in a sob as I left my best friends behind to face certain doom. Not even knowing I would come out alive.

But I left with a light heart, knowing they would leave and never come back.

I went back into battle, it didn't last every long, the second my team mates left, his skill level turned from an advanced Chuunin to a Kage. Beating me in seconds as he sent me falling to the floor, stabbing me with my own poison senbon, the bastard, injured and my ego totally deflated along with my pride, gone with the wind as a few fast, powerful pouches to the face, and a kick in the legs sent me falling. Paralyzed, I fell peacefully to my death.

My hair whipped around my face as it was ripped out of my bun, blinding me. But it didn't take a genius to figure out that that Nin as going to go find my team mates and kill them. Just because he wants too, nothing more, nothing less.

I had mountains of regrets, coming in by the bushel. I didn't want to die, but I saw it unavoidable seeing I was going to, if I'm unlucky, hit some branches that would slow me down, then fall strait onto the ground, either killing or hurting me so badly I would die in a few, painful moments. Or I would get lucky and hit the forest floor strait on and ending it in one, large, bloody mess.

My thoughts drifted as I fell, I wonder what Momma would do? Cry? She was strong. Her husband, would he cry? I doubt it; I hardly knew his real name.

Daddy?

I wanted to be so sure that he would cry, feel pain for my loss. But we had been growing farther and farther apart. I wanted to be sure he would, but most likely he wouldn't. I didn't like the idea, but I accepted it. It wasn't like I could do anything else, I was about to die, It wasn't like I was going to be saved by some kind person/animal.

I felt oddly calm about dying, it was weird. Shouldn't I see my life flash in my eye lids or like, remember when I was a baby? Something like that, but, none of that Wal-Mart gift card stuff happened as I neared the ground.

I closed my eyes, grateful I hadn't hit any branches.

But just as I neared the ground, I felt familiar, strong arms snatch me up, sliding to a stop on the ground, saving my life.

I snapped my eyes open, I looked around franticly. Scared and shocked out of my mind.

"Sasuke!" I whispered, staying limp in his arms as we ran.

He didn't look down at me but only held me closer to his chest. His face set and hard, I couldn't believe this was the same Sasuke from moments ago, who was scared for his life, so uptight and edgy. But now he was strong, lose, calm, and angry. A true warrior, it took my breath away. I felt so small, vulnerable in his arms. I was at a loss of words, I could only watch as my young caterpillar turned into a butterfly, even if it was momentary. I couldn't help my starring; I opened my mouth then closed it again, gawking like a fish.

I blinked; racing through the trees, starring openly at the bottom of his jaw. His warmth of his body warming mine, pressing my empty pockets to my body, reminding me I needed to go back and get my god damned Kunai. Yeash.

"Narutos up ahead, fighting with the Grass Ninja, once I find a place to hide you I'm going to go join him." He said emotionlessly.

My eyes widened, "Sasuke! Don't do this to your self! I'm just fine, let me go get rid of him! You can't-!" He cut me off.

He snapped his head down, glaring at me. "Sakura, stop doubting us." He said simply, looking back up as he continued. "You can't fight all our battles for us."

To hell with that, I can and will fight your battles, whether you like it or not!

I kept those thoughts to my self.

Sasuke started to slow down, and my mind quickly got frantic. I didn't want them to go off and fight this guy! Who knows what would happen!

But I didn't have a choice in the matter seeing that I was, in fact, paralyzed from neck below.

He came to a stop in a high, thick tree branch covered in thick leaves. He bent down and placed me between the branch and the trunk. The branch so thick I didn't have to worry about falling off, but god damn it, the thing was painfully high.

I watched in distress as Sasuke left me alone, hidden from the world. I wanted to reach out to him, stop him as I saw his retreating figure. But I just couldn't, it felt like something was holding me back, away from him. My limp body didn't help in the fight, but only made me feel like a baby waiting for it's guardians to come back from a battle. My stomach turned and twisted as I struggled to breathe, thinking of my boys against that monster, the snake-wanna-be/Grass imposter, who dared to stab me with my own poison! What did he take me for! Someone who didn't know shit about poison and didn't have an antidote? Jeez, and I didn't even need one! This thing would were off in a matter of minutes now, even if it was a lot of them.

I closed my eyes, the silence deafening as the only sounds that did compute were the sound of animals and the bugs around my body, crawling all around.

I waited.

And waited…

Then, in one exact moment, I knew something was deathly wrong.

My eyes widened, looking around franticly. I felt my body start to shake, then suddenly, my chest thrust forward, like someone had just landed a kick to my back. Then my arms started to shake even harder, thrusting around wildly, my legs did the same.

I was having a seizure.

And I knew why.

The Kyuubi, I could feel his god awful chakra run through my veins, over my violently thrusting body, it weighed me down. But that wasn't the worse of it.

One: Naruto must of lost control.

And Two: He was eating away at my chakra pills, everything that had suffered for, the pain, gone as I felt it burn up. The wall was crashing and I could hear Inners evil laughter get louder and louder, my chest bindings got painfully tight and I could feel my body grow, shrink, mature. I was horrified. My body stopped moving, and I felt the last of the poison, and chakra pills fade. Now, the only thing that was keeping inner back was, again, my crumbling metal wall that required more focus then I thought it did, but it was to late, I wasn't fast enough, I was sucked in, leaving my body lip on the thick branch.

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was laying face down on hard marble floors, my torso throbbing. I looked up slowly, only to instantly regret it.

There they stood, with all there glory. Inner dressed in a thin, long robe, sitting in her stone throne, her legs crossed, with her dangerous heals hairs away from my face as she looked down at me, with the Kyuubi in his human form at her side.

The Kyuubi in his human from was a sight to see, he had thick, wild, layered red gold, orange hair, sticking out everywhere. Hair fixed at odd angles in front of his eyes. He had a small, wildly spiky pony tail that was held together in gold bandages for a good two inches before his untamed hair exploded out, ending a little past his neck. His eyes were calm, for the moment, and rimmed with thick black, his eyes red with a black slit for his pupil. The thick black that rimmed his eyes traveled up all the way to the top of his ear were it attached to his scull, disappearing behind hair, the ear it's self was slightly pointed at the top with a small, ever small black stud at the top of his ear, with a matching one were normally a person would get a piercing on their earlobe, but on his left ear was a small, black ear stretcher. It was hallow, but with that that seamed to be the end of his pricings. His eyebrows where long and thin, again, calm. He wore a baggy, white and light blue sleeveless top of a Japanese robe, tucked into a almost black, blue obi that hung lose on his hips. The top not leaving much the imagination showing his extensive six pack, his skin a pail tan. His long arms flawless, his palms large with long, thin fingers with sharpened fingernails, sporting some gold rings that wrapped around his long fingers. I couldn't help but stare at the bizarre sight.

I blinked, tarring my gaze from his person and back the smirking Inner who looked down at me with long, flowing, wavy hair.

I scrambled to get up, wondering what the hell she wanted. If she wasn't out there, doing some damage then that meant she couldn't, and she, (hopefully) wouldn't mentally disturb me, because she did that all too willing. But now, I wondered what she wanted to talk about, seeing that she has been pulling me into her world to do so. But never had I seen the Kyuubi with her before.

Inner watched me with malevolence, smirking like she owned my soul, knew everything I thought, my fears, and my worries that cursed my mind, from Naruto and his losing control, from being discovered on the branch and killed, or worse, falling off the stupid branch to my death, in which, was one of the least of my concerns with the two most evil people in my universe standing before me.

I took a step back, I blinked once, and the Kyuubi was gone. I blinked again, starring like an idiot where his person had disappeared from. The hard marble floor only showing that he was there was the quickly fading outline of his bare feet; the heat of his feet left a light fog that reminded me of breathing on a cold window.

I quickly looked back to inner, my body guarded, hunched over, and ready to spring, my legs far apart.

Inner's smirk grew as she sighed, flipping back her hair as she sat up strait, "_Calm down Sakura-chan, yeesh, you look like you belong at the bell tower in Notre Dame._"

I slowly stood back up, my posture tense, still weary of the missing Kyuubi.

Inner shifted, putting her leg down, "_Oh Sakura-chan, how I missed you. We should really have more meetings like this._" her voice was like liquid candy, it was too sweet.

I huffed, "Can I leave now, I have something to do." I stated.

Inner smiled, "_Oh but you just got here? What's that rush?_" she cooed.

I was about to respond as I felt strong arms wrap around my neck, I froze as the feeling of the hair on Kyuubi's head brush against my neck as he bent over, his long, perfect nose brushing against my frozen neck, tugging at my hair line. I could feel his slow, hot breath on my back. He hugged me close to his tall body, crushing me into his large, hard chest.

I started to shake as I felt his hot tongue side against my jaw, my shaking became more erratic with my fears.

He was going to rip my head off, I could tell, with one flick of his finger, he could corrupt my mind, soul and body. I could feel this horrible, thick, wild chakra ooze out of him. My eyes were large as my chin was pulled back, as stiff as a board. I didn't want to be there, I was scared, alright? I hated him near me, I wanted him to leave and to never come back, the way he lusted for my blood to be splattered on the ground.

I let out a horrified scream as I felt his lips trail up my neck, my face crumbling up in terror, tears coming to my eyes as my body shook more.

My knees gave out from under me, making me fall limp, but that only made him pick me up, my feet dangling off the ground as he hunched over my body. Almost as if he was trying to make us one, pressing me into him. Every inch I felt him, my legs on his, my back in his hard chest. How his hands were holding me up, and were running down to the edge of my shirt, slowly, ever so slowly, pulling it up as his razor sharp nails over my navel, it was ever so light but just enough to cut my skin, the dull sting and my shirt's warmth disappearing from my stomach was the only thing that gave it away.

I arched my back, letting out little yells of desperation as I tried to look back at him. I didn't know why I was so scared, but I felt so scared. I was on the border edge of rape and death, either or.

"Stop please, let me go!" I whimpered as his strong arms tightened around me.

I felt long fingers grab my face and turn it around; my eyes were still large with fright and tears as I looked back at Inner, smirking sinisterly as her sharp nails dug into my jaw.

She leaned down, our faces inches apart, her eyes were like slits, "_That's right, be scared. You will suffer for what pain you put me through with those stupid pills, I will make you live your worst nightmares day and night, while I take over the body and…_" she smirked, letting go of my face with a wisp of her hand, leaving large scratches in their memory.

I muffled a scream as I felt his teeth run over my neck, but that wasn't the worst part. His chakra felt like maggots eating at my skin, boring through my membrane, worming through my tissue, muscle, and making a sponge out of my bones. I felt like someone had just stuffed me full of cotton as I keeled over, my eyes so large it hurt as I coughed out blood, falling to the ground.

I fell hard as the Kyuubi let go of my body, his arms had failed him as I felt the feeling of maggots eating at my body leave as he stood there, hunched over my body like he had been shot in the chest. He was completely frozen, and then with once action, he disappeared completely.

I lay there shaking, starring at the empty air. Was this another trick? I didn't feel like it, judging from Inners wild cursing and how I was thrown back into my own body once again.

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I gasped, launching forward I held my hand to my chest. Gasping desperately for air, my eyes wide, I whipped my head around, looking for anything that might attack me.

When I saw nothing I hunched over, closing my eyes as I tried to get a better grasp on my ragged breathing.

What was that all about? Why was I so scared?

My heart beat as rapid, strong, but it hurt every time it did beat, sending a dull ache through my chest. Swallowed air, trying to force my breathing to calm, and it did slowly but surely.

In the time it took to calm down I realized a few things.

One: If the Kyuubi left then that might if meant that,

A: He felt bad for me and left.

But that was imposable so I moved on to option B.

B: Naruto suddenly got control.

And that seamed more likely, so I went with that. I couldn't think of anything better anyway.

Two: If Naruto (possibly) gained control over his Kyuubi that meant,

A: He was strong enough mentally to push out the huge amounts of chakra and evil that was, if not more challenging to push out my own Inner, because it was a mass, and Inner had a somewhat complex of a person.

I immediately crossed out that option, I thought Naruto was smart, but every hot headed when it came to battle, and that should explain it's self.

B: He was beaten.

…Accepted as an answer I must admit, because I could see that happening. Could you not?

Three: I was really low on chakra pills and Inner was back in a unsuppressed state. My boobes are huge and my bandages are tight, they hurt.

With that thought I swallowed all of the pills I had on my body.

14 bottles later I took an over dose of Nixon and was on my way.

I jumped from tree to tree, looking all around me. I wanted to call out there names but I didn't risk being discovered by the teams that were littered all over the stupid forest. My eyes were heavy and stung, but I continued forward.

* * *

BUHAHAHAHA!

I shall torture you with never ending endings of my kinda awkward ending cliffie!

**_YOU KNOW THE DRILL, REVIEW OR I'M SEARIOUSLY NOT GOING TO UPDATE TILL I HAVE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS, I DON'T CARE IF ONLY THREE PEOPLE READ IT, TELL YOUR FRIENDS OR GRAMA TO DO IT!_**

love you! :D


	36. Chunnin Exam: Part 8

~_Deception~_

Edited by:

Eva (AKA -carsly-, the lazy bastard who hasn't updated in months! uck...Sorry, D:)

I haven't updated in FOREVER, SO SORRY, MUCHO SORRY, its been what, 10 months? Holy crap, I'm so sorry, ITS NOT EXUSE I'M JUST A LAZY BASTARD WHO IS...Well, um, every curse word in the world.

So I was re-reading this chapter, and not only was there grammar mistakes, but REALLY confusing, I feel so sorry for all of you who had to suffer though all of this, and I also realize I've turned Sakura into a Mary-Sue...I'm _so_ sorry, I feel like crap about it, I'll try to keep tabs on it for the future. I'm going to make her more, believable, and more rateable, but sure to keep in all her kick ass skill, CHA!

Enjoy~

* * *

I couldn't sense any chakra signatures in my normal range, so I had to stop on a branch, summing the last bit of my chakra in, expand my sensory range. Closing my eyes, I looked mentally all through out the forest. I could feel ever so week chakra that was so clearly that of my team mates, Naruto and Sasuke. For sure Naruto was out, but Sasuke was sill cautious, thank God.

I quickly set out to find them; going top speed through the trees. I tried to stay quiet, but I was slapping branches out of my way, sending them to the ground. Not at all being quiet, but forgive me, I'm kinda in a hurry.

I didn't have to go far, I watched with horrified eyes as I passed a knocked out Naruto, caught dangling over about 5 stories on a on a tree branch that had snagged on his bright orange jacket, saving him from a painful, deadly fall. No injuries could be seen, except a few scratches.

I wanted to run to him, to see if he was okay, but I knew that if I didn't get to Sasuke, he might just end up like Naruto, hurt, or worse, die.

I only watched in pure terror as I saw the grass Nin's neck had extended from a branch and was expanded out 5 meters over thin air to the branch Sasuke was standing on. His face was attached to Sasukes neck, like a vampire on a young maiden. I couldn't move, Sasukes face was crumpled up in horrifying pain, letting out a muffled yell. His body scrunched up in dread.

I couldn't believe this, Sasuke was going to die, and I was too late? The grass imposter had attacked him, and now it was up to Sasuke to fight and survive, when he, just a Genin had to be killed in cold blood? So innocent? What kind of a world do we live on? Why did my love ones always have to die!

I felt tears come to my eyes, my body start to shake as I tried to look away. But I couldn't, I was to shocked, my body wouldn't listen to me. Even thought I tired, oh, had I tried to look away, just to close my eyes. But my training wouldn't let me, I had to watch it with cold eyes and accept it. As I starred at him, I wished I was a villager, just to escape this fate of seeing him in pain. But, oh, all to late seeing I had been dragged threw the worst of it, then back again! There wasn't a comforting thought in my head, I had nothing that could get me away from this pain right here, to distract me. I tried to hard to think of something that would ease me, seeing that it was only going to get worse.

The Ninja's neck snapped back into its normal length like a tape measure, but I couldn't help but notice that half of his face as, was in fact, melting off.

The area around me was defiantly battle warn, the trees burnt, bark pulled up, kunai and ninja wire littered everywhere. It must have been one heck of a battle, but I couldn't help this small nagging feeling that everything was just a game; Sasukes loss was just a small part in the large, unfair game. It played by no one's rules and didn't care about anything, it had no heart, no soul to plague it with emotions, guilt, worry, no love for any living things. Having emotions just wasn't apart of the game, sadly, but if it was, I'm sure the whole meaning of life could be painfully clear and life it's self would be easier, and more understandable.

I yelled out Sasuke's name, flying thru the air I jumped to him, scraping my stomach and ripping up my shirt on the hard, abused bark. I caught him before he fell off the branch to his death 5 stories down. He wouldn't have able to save him self because he was out cold. Relived from his pain at least for the moment.

I pulled him back onto the branch, holding him to my chest. I covered his hand with mine, holding it softly on his shoulder. I sat on my knees, protecting him from the melting face man.

The man smirked at me, his head band had magically changed from grass to sound. It made more sense anyway for him to be able to magically change his headband from one village to the other compared to everything else he has done. Oh man, I'm going crazy.

I couldn't believe this was happening, tears dribbling from my eyes I snapped my head back to the strange man whose face continued to melt off into something that seemed oddly familiar to me.

"W-What did you do him?" I yelled, starting to shake as he came closer.

I felt so uncharacteristic, like I was in another persons body because I would never, ever cry in front of an enemy, let alone sit down and cower in front of him! But I was so stressed with Inner being only an arms length away taking over me, destroying everything I hold dear, I should have a right to be just a bit frantic you'd think.

He smirked at Sasuke, ending chills down my spine, "I just gave him a good bye present." He slowly made a hand sign with his right hand, getting ready to disappear, "Sasuke-kun will seek me, he will seek me for more power."

He melt into the branch, leaving me alone. Starring at the spot where he left, I didn't move until I felt that he was really gone. I looked down to my teem mates, Sasuke was knocked out and Naruto was completely frazzled.

I blinked, my mouth wide open as I gawked at them. My brain wouldn't process this fast enough, still stuck of fear, so I looked around. Sasuke was burning up in my ice cold arms and Naruto, being the lucky guy he was, was still dangling and just seamed exhausted.

The sun was setting, everything was red, light beams shot threw the patches in the leaves, creating sharp shadows.

It was getting late, I was really cold, Naruto was most likely really heavy, and I'm hungry.

I sighed, reaching into my butt pack and pulled out my canteen, and took a long drink. Crows started flying up into the sky suddenly, but I was so fried it didn't surprise me at all. I just sat there, trying to relaxed just for a bit.

God damn it, I lost this battle, but I won't lose the war, believe it.

* * *

"Damn squirrels." I hissed under my breath after I scared the bastard squirrel (that scared the life out of me by the way) away. I didn't have any weapons to throw at it to prevent it from spring my trap, so I had tried my most animalistic way that would scare him away without screaming at the top of my lungs. I growled at it and started to wave my arms, and soon enough, it sprung away, petrified. Yay for animal sounds.

I looked back at my team mates, lying on the dirt floor. Sasuke was breathing heavily through his mouth, but it made me worry, because it was quick and shallow, I could just hear how much pain he was in, even in his sleep.. I had removed his head band and replaced it with a cool cloth damp with water, trying to ease his raging fever. While Naruto, lay at his side, resting.

When I got the scene of the crime, Sasuke was clutching his shoulder. So it made all the sense to take a look to inspect the assumed injury, but instead of a bite mark, there in its place was a tattoo. It was so odd. I knew it was causing him pain because when I tried to put a damp towel to sooth it the tattoo, Sasuke's breathing instantly became immediately ragged, shifting and groaning softly. It wasn't inflamed, discolored or swollen, so it might have been poison, but poison wouldn't leave a mark so neat and perfect. It looked like a curse mark.

The information I knew about curse marks was vague, seeing that I only once looked into them when I thought maybe Inner was related to a curse mark, but it was quickly disproved when even the bare basics apply to me. But from the bare minimum from what I knew, all curses leave a curse mark. They're actual purpose varied from just pain, to stealing, to adding on power, making some jutsus that your normal body wouldn't be able to withstand, possible. But in this case, I had no idea what kind that sound guy have given him. Usually the only one's that were THIS painful would be doing something long term, and it didn't look like Sasuke was going to die quite yet so it wont kill him. But the curse marks for long term took a lot of chakra, so the only explanation that made it make sense to me is that it was like, an investment curse mark, maybe something like mind control.

I rubbed my temples, sighing heavily.

It was really troublesome to get these two down from the high trees. God, I almost dropped both of them in my aggravation.

I let my eyes go back to there half lidded state, tired bond belief. But I couldn't fall asleep, yet. I had to make it through the night, and dawn as approaching, so it wouldn't be long now. But I couldn't sleep at all until one boys woke up. So I guess I'll take some more Nixon and call it at that, so I won't feel too fatigued. I wonder why I didn't just take some earlier? Heh, don't mind me, I'm just stupid.

I fallowed my line of thought and used the rest of my water in my canteen, putting in the Nixon powder into my canteen, shaking it up, then downing it. Wiping it from my mouth with the side of my hand, setting it back in place on my belt. I shifted off my knees and sit back on my butt, looking out from underneath the tree we took shelter in, looking out for enemies.

I sat back on my arms, stretching my legs out in front of me. I waved my foot side to side as I looked around into the high trees, letting my mind fall blank as I felt the drugs in my system energize my body.

Hours passed by, early morning gone and now a reasonable time, around 7, 8-ish. I didn't really care. But I was bored out of my skull and my butt was REALLY starting to hurt, the ground was to lumpy and hard to sit on for long periods of time. And the only thing that kept me from dying of boredom was the three ninja's that were trying to hide from me.

They've been hiding from me and my team for quite some time, just watching, waiting to attack, which I was sure would come anytime well soon before we could properly defend our selves, because, you know, we are just having no luck with sound Nin today.

I thought about calling out to them, and I thought about putting a Genjutsu over them, but it was like a rhetorical question. I could do nothing before they attacked, it wasn't like I could sneak up on them and fight them and I couldn't leave my team mates, no matter what. I had to protect them from all attacks in there helplessness. And just how did I know that there wasn't anymore of them? They could just waiting for me to take the bait, and ambush me. So I held out, acting clueless.

I turned to look back at Sasuke and Naruto, standing up as I ducked under the low roof of the tree, I sat at Sasukes side. I started to slowly peeled off the now warm cloth off his forehead, replacing it with my ice old hand seeing that it was starting go a bit numb from the cool ground. It seamed like a good trade, Sasuke cooling down while I warmed up.

I shifted to see out the opening, trying not too directly to stare at the bush. I had to hand it to them, if I was any lesser Ninja, I wouldn't have noticed them. But that wasn't the case anymore, I was fully aware of there spying eyes.

I sat back, an half an hour passed and now I was switching hands, turning away from the opening and putting my warm hand onto my neck, sighing in pleasure from the warmth.

I turned back to sit in my respective spot but now, the sound ninja stood in front of me in all there glory, a good distance away from they're original bush hiding spot but now sitting on a large rock about 40 feet away. Stationed coolly, they looked like a normal teem, maybe a few years older then my self, but that was typical for the exam, not everyone was gifted so young in their years like I was.

They had cold faces, smirking at me. Like I was about to die, like I was a rat being placed into the snake tank, and it was only a matter of time before the snake devoured me. But by their cold eyes, it was clear I wasn't much of a threat to them, I smiled a bit, knowing with the fact that I was being severely underestimated.

My eyes softened, leaning my head slightly to the side, my hair fallowing as I closed my eyes completely, letting out a large smile. Eager to see they're reactions, because, oh if I could stall, that would be wonderful. Or just make them flustered, confused, I could use that to my gain. I instantly thought about Naruto, who would always to the oddest things during battle, I guess he was rubbing off on me, just a bit though, his large smiles and dimwitted attitude would put me in a lot of pain, both mentally and physically, so innocent.

"Hello~." I said pleasantly, opening my eyes but keeping my smile plastered on my face, sitting criss-cross, leaning over on my elbow on my knee with my other arm in my lap.

The enemy shifted, confused. But the one there was seated on the rock, starring down at me cockily, like he owned the world just saw me like I was just this stupid beyond repair, dimwitted, child. He seamed like the overconfident type, from his arrogant pose on the rock to even sitting on the rock in the first place, towering above his team mates. All high and middy, he didn't seam like anything special compared to the rest of the conceited Ninjas before me.

He turned his head to the side, razing a eyebrow, "Huh? Are you stupid?" He laughed, throwing back his head in loud hardy laughter.

I smiled sweetly, ignoring his comment.

The tall, hunched over one wearing a large patch of yellow grass looking thing on his back, stayed emotionless, the bandages on his face that only showed that one single, lone gray eye that starred at me, blank. He didn't look cruel, but he didn't look like a friend either. I understood the look well, but hat wasn't the issue right now. He was my enemy, and that's it.

He took a small step forward, "Can you wake Sasuke-kun?" His long sleeves almost dragging on the floor. "We want to fight him."

I looked away towards Sasuke, then back to the hunch back. I smiled again, rocking my feet back and forth, the solid tap sound coming from the slapping of my shoes. "Hmm, I don't think he's up for it at the moment, I guess you'll just have to keep busy with me, aye?" I smiled, again. "Though I'd like to know why you're challenging me, or rather, pacifically, Sasuke." I asked, slowly starting to stand up, "Seeing that other sound/ grass _faker_ just happened to put a curse mark on my poor team mate, I wonder if it's connected in all some way, hmm?" I stood up, my nice façade, gone. I wasn't putting up with this shit anymore.

I put my hand on my hip, frowning. But by their shocked expressions, it seams I hit the target head on.

The long sleeved one seamed to contain his composure faster then the other. His jaw was set as his face hardened, "I wonder too what that person is thinking."

I stood up, brushing my self off, I smirked, getting into a fighting stance and pulling out a Kunai, spinning it around my finger as I firmed up my posture. Ready to fight.

I grinned, "Lets cut the chit chat, if you don't know why that guy did this to my Team mate," I smirked...

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you."

* * *

Lol,

Lets hope I don't totally flake for another year before I update, how about this, I'll try to update every month at the _least,_

oh crap,

I can already see my self failing.

(PS; The reason I updated today is that today is my birthday! :D I'm so old, ;)

**_It be nice if you Reviewed and PLEASE NO FLAMES I WROTE THIS OVER A YEAR AGO AND I KNOW I SUCK OKAY?_**


	37. Chunnin exam: Part 9

_~Deception~_

Edited by:

Mua~

(I think I'm getting better at this, you have no idea how many times I had to fix all my 'they're' into 'their' _)

This chapter is a bit longer then normal, because I wanted to end on a every cliffhanger momment,

;)

Enjoy

(PS, you learn a bit more about her blood line in this chapter!)

* * *

Naruto wasn't complex.

And neither were his thoughts.

But he couldn't help but wonder, who exactly was Sakura?

It killed him inside, knowing nothing about her. And for the longest time he couldn't figure out what the feeling pestering inside his gut. It made him uneasy, and he didn't sleep well those first nights.

But know he knew.

As he watched her fight, he knew.

As he watched her fight for him, he knew.

As she looked at him with those large, bright eyes, he knew.

As she lost her temper, he knew.

That he knew,

Nothing,

About his team mate, he didn't know about her likes and dislikes. Nothing, she was so vague, and clearly he wasn't the only one that was confused.

He knew Sasuke thought the same, Kakashi didn't know anything either, or maybe he didn't care.

He was concerned, and most of all confused.

Why didn't he know anything about her? Why didn't anyone?

To Naruto, when he pictured his team mates he saw them like this.

He knew about Sasuke's past, who didn't? He knew how he acted, what he liked and disliked. He was negative and cocky, but simple. He was calm, strong (as much as he hate to admit it) and angry.

He didn't know about Kakashi's past, but he wasn't his team mate also. Hell, he knew that he had lost two friends close to him, that was SOMETHING. He only have a vague sense of how far his power went. He knew what he liked, and he what he didn't like. How he saw the world and how important the village was to him. What his habits where, and more.

But with Sakura.

He saw her as the enchanting ghost of the group, ever changing. For a few weeks she's always late to training, then another weeks, she's there early. She could be nice, but had a wild temper. One would think, "_Hey! You know that about her!_" but it was so random. She would sometimes snap at a simple gesture, and other times she'd fallow along, unaffected. Sometimes she'd be negative and then sometimes she would be stupidly naïve.

But that was built up from all the times he did see her.

Most of the time, she would be off, no where to be seen. No matter how hard he looked, he could never find her. Never home, always off.

He had come over one day to her house to ask her if she'd like to go get ramen, but her Mother said she wasn't home. He asked her where she was, and all she did was shrug her shoulders, and a '_If you see her, tell her to come home._'

She would always act to natural around them, not affected by personal bubbles (much to Sasuke's distaste) And wasn't afraid to touch him and the rest of the team. She was so bright, nice, and unbearably perfect. (Till she lost her temper)

She'd never talk about her self, were she was going, or ever invited them unless it was to training, but from experience he knew that it was to damn humiliating when she would run miles and miles without breaking a sweat. When he'd fall to the ground, tired beyond belief, while she stood there, edging him to keep going.

Her power.

She had told him once before why she had her power, because of grass standards. But it left him unsatisfied, like there was a large chunk missing.

She cried a lot, he knew that for sure. But it was again, to random to pin-point. But he couldn't understand why.

She was so…mysterious.

And Naruto _hated_ mysteries.

* * *

I charged, my kunai drawn. Ready.

They fallowed, charging together, bounding us to meet somewhere in the middle.

I couldn't help the feeling in my stomach as it crumpled in nervous anxiety, Inner, who was waiting for any sign of weakness, was angry and ready. Like a hungry lion, crouched behind tall grass, awaiting for the pray to stumble. Then going in for the kill merciless, ripping the animal apart and wearing its skin to hunt and fool the rest of the pray.

So as Lee jumped in between me and the group of Sound ninja's, kicking them back from the jump into the air for an aerial attack, I couldn't help but feel this sudden relief, I shouldn't have, but I did.

I stopped mid step, my eyes wide with shock, my crouch feel apart as I stared at him. My kunai slowly falling with my arm, w-what was he doing here?

I suddenly felt relief, but I pinched my skin on my arm, twisting it as far as it would go, punishing my self. What a horrible person I was, I should be feeling mad and tell Lee to get the hell outta here. But, in-spite of the pain in my arm, the feeling wouldn't go away.

Inner was thrashing angrily, missing her change to draw blood that would make me lose control to her.

He feel to the ground, landing impressively, as the sound ninjas skidded to a stop, guarded.

I wanted to be angry; I wanted to scream at him. But lets face it, I was lucky he even turned up. I wasn't in the shape, (dirty, tired, completely drained of chakra) to be fighting, let alone awake. And when life throws you a boy who is perfectly healthy to fight for you, why not?

But it felt dirty, like I was doing an ultimate sin. I shouldn't carry my burden out onto another person, which was like reaching out for help. Was I about to let this, a trivial, battle mess up another persons life?

I stood up strait, locking my jaw as I took long strides forward, stopping at his side.

"What are you doing here!" I hissed, not making eye contact with him but starring strait ahead.

He looked over to me, his face hard, "When you are in danger, I will appear anytime."

I snapped my head around, "Don't go spilling that shit to me," I sneered; he must have been a whole new type of idiot. I pointed to my chest with my thumb, turning to face him, "Right now," my eyes were wide with anger, "I'm your enemy."

He looked away, smirking, "I told you before." He said confidently, taking a step forward.

The wind rustled the tree leaves and our hair, and at that moment, "That I will protect you till the death." He spoke the words calmly.

I blinked, my anger fizzled. But only confusion in it's place.

* * *

"_My name is Rock Lee, are you Sakura-san?" _

"_Yeah…?"_

"_Lets go out together! I will protect you until I die!" _

"_Lee-san, I…appreciate your straightforwardness to your feelings…But__, I'm going to give it to you strait, I don't know you at all Lee-san, so for right now. No thank you...__Sorry."_

* * *

I blinked, stepping back, my eyes so large I was afraid that my eyeballs were going to fall out.

I…I didn't understand this Lee character at all…

So I tried my best to salvage whatever was left of my will.

"…Thank you…"

* * *

I watched calmly as the guy with the straw on his back come at me with his loud sound contraption on his arm.

Okay, I'll fill you in on the action,

So I stepped back, now guarding my defenseless team mates. Lee stepped up to the plait. I found out that the scroll that the sound ninja troop that was challenging us, was carrying was Heaven scroll.

So the sound guy with the straw on his back a-signed the other cocky guy to kill Sasuke while he would kill us. Then he attacked Lee.

As He was about to approach, Lee pulled a HUGE root out of the ground, showing some impressive brawn and as well as brain as he stated that he knew that his attacks were sound base, making the sound guy jump back.

Then Lee started to unwrap his bandages on his arms and attacked the sound guy, trapping him in the same move as when he fought Sasuke. But just after Lee had jumped away, and the move was working perfectly, the cocky guy, man he really needs a name, smashed his arms in to the ground, sending pressurized air threw the ground and breaking his team mate's fall to the ground to soft dirt, and, as aggravating as it is, save him from eternal death. Damn.

After that, Lee was wasted; he was panting and leaning over. But the sound guy seamed unharmed, he attacked Lee once again, Lee was able to block, but that didn't save him from the attack.

He sent a high, glass shattering wave of sound directly to Lee's ear, making him temporarily death in that ear and stumbling, his sense of balance way off.

And now, the sound guy was attacking me.

I smirked, my stance open and regular. Nothing special to it, my hand was on my hip, my hip it's self cocked out as my feet were slightly spread.

I was smiling devilishly, ready, waiting for my change of revenge. Watching in anger as Lee who was in the line of sight, struggle to get up and save me, blood dribbling down his ear.

I felt Inner start to smash against my wall, thrashing wildly. Her feelings of lust, anger, and excitement boiled into my mind, poisoning me. All of my chakra was at that wall, because with that little visit the Kyuubi made, his chakra took away all of the blocking that my chakra pills had given me over Inner, now, leaving me only with the faint memory of not worrying about my chakra wall faltering for even one second.

I grinned wildly, charging at him, while Lee fell right in front of were I was earlier, passed out. The Sound nin openly starring at me as I became the madness.

The sound ninja was right in front of me, aiming a punch to the side of my head. I dogged easily.

He smirked, holding his upper arm I could sense chakra forming in the large contraption on his arm, meaning his Jutsu had activated.

I gasped, yelling out in pain, not even able to raze my arm to protect my ear.

He smirked.

But then so did I.

I stopped my act, completely fine. I smiled at him playfully.

"Just kidding." I giggled cutely.

I punched him in the face, sending him skidding back, his bandages bleeding red, his body rolling over it's self as he landed on his stomach.

I flipped my hair back, standing my ground. I scoffed looking away, "Your not the only one that uses sound jutsu's." I said coolly, waiting for him to get back up.

He got back on his feet slowly, whipping away the blood from his face; Inner was bouncing around, thrashing her self against my mental walls. I frowned; I had to finish this quickly.

He charged, his arm razed as he attacked with some real strength and strategy.

I dogged his attack to my head, doing a sweep kick with all my strength, sending him to the ground. I didn't waste a second as snapped up, yelling out in a battle scream, sending the back of my leg down upon his grass clad back. It didn't do much good seeing that the grass was filled with sharp senbon.

My eyes widened, recoiling as I jumped back on my one leg, the other, bent and bleeding profusely, senbon sticking out randomly, deep inside my legs. They weren't poisoned, but I was worried about how clean they were onside his little grass cape.

I kept my face strait, not showing the pain roaring through my leg. I couldn't fight like I just had, I needed to start thinking this through. Being impulsive isn't going to work with this little group. I had to stay calm, supreme concentration. Inner had pulled back, and now I was just waiting for her rebuff, almost guaranteeing her victory if I don't concentrate completely.

I grimaced, the pain was horrible. But the guy got up again without a hitch, I didn't show any sort of pain, blank as a piece of paper. I wouldn't show the guy the satisfaction.

I tried to watch him as he ran forward, I couldn't move. Normally I would just jump away, one leg or more, but I couldn't. My body had hardened over like stone, all my energy moving away from my limbs to my brain. Keeping Inner out. I stayed standing, but I just couldn't move, she was coming, preparing for her title wave onto my mind, just cracking into laughter as she knew she was going to take over soon.

He ran, jumping up in the air and landing a kick to my side that sent me skidding a few feet away, landing on my shoulder as I squeezed my eyes shut. Dirt flying all around me in a cloud, blocking my vision.

I grabbed my head, screaming out as Inner tried to weaken me with pain. I screamed and screamed, curing up into a ball with shaky movements as I tried to keep my eyes open, in hope that if I did, I would remain strong.

"UAHHHHHH!" I screamed again, my eyes the size of dinner plaits as I squeezed my head again, trying to push her out.

Tears came to my eyes as one of my eyes squeezed shut, loud sobs came to my throat.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

My voice was high pitched, clogged with sobs but still painfully loud.

I watched helplessly through the large gap at my sleeping team mates. I was leaving them alone with only enemies, I was horrified. They weren't in any sort of shape to fight, nor were they going to take up soon! Lee was on the ground, only waiting to be caught in a Jutsu, I just couldn't let her take over me!

But that wasn't the case anymore.

I was slammed into her world, but forced to watch what happened next and suffer. When I was in her world, at least I didn't know that was going on, you know, 'ignorance is bliss'?

I didn't have it this time.

* * *

"Ah, it's about time, that miserable bitch, trying to keep me all locked up."

The grass Nin stood guarded, their bodies rigid. Each of them was swimming with confusion. Was it a trick? It didn't seam like it. One second, this pink headed girl was screaming, apologizing over and over. Then stopped, like death had caught her cold, and now…

It just seamed she was another person.

Inner stood up slowly, her movements slow, as if she was stiff; she tested out each limb, finger to toe, slowly, ever so slowly. So gracefully, but horrifying as her legs hissed, healing as the senbon started to be pushed out from her legs, falling and clattering to the ground limply. Leaving her uninjured and, ever so mind bottling.

She slowly looked up from her body, a innocent smile plastered on her face.

The sound Nin all flinched, eyes widened as their footing fell lose, shock engulfing their brain.

Her killing intent had all paralyzed them.

It was thick, like tidal wave smothered over them, they could feel the murderous intent so strongly all theie minds could think was all the ways they were going to die. Suffocation? Blood loss? Heart failure? It was only for time to tell. Inner did a few hand signs, her innocent smile never leaving her face, but it was plastic, forged, _not real._

They doubted that she had a shred of innocence in her.

She slinked back into the heavy mist she had just created. The mist only enforced her killing intent. Their heavy, painting breath, inhaled the chakra the mist deeply. But it left them feeling a prickly, dry feeling in their throats as they began to tremble in fear. Their heads wildly flailing all around them as they tried to spot the girl in the mist, but found that the mist only got thicker and thicker, and soon, couldn't see their own hands, let alone the girl that they there so fraught to find.

Now, in Inner's mind, everything couldn't be working out more perfectly.

She could practically feel how frantic the enemies where, and she could barley hold in her giggle fit as she slid under the tree trunk. Her mist Jutsu only have made it a bit foggy, but still, everything was crystal clear. And a simple clone making sure they where preoccupied.

She hunched over, and shuffled over to there Sasuke lay, his face, crumpled up in pain, a cold sweat covered his body has he shifted around franticly, his eyes darting around under his eye lids rapidly as he ground his teeth, distressed.

Inner sat down by his head, sliding her hand under his head she got him in a sitting position, a small smirk on her face.

She pulled him into her lap, the now dry towel fallen to the floor as her ice like fingers brushed over him.

Inner smiled again, shifting Sasuke's head slightly to the left as his neck was exposed. His high collar being pulled back by one of her own, thin fingers pulled it back as she bent down slightly, pressing her icy cheek to his burring throat.

He shuttered, and his eyebrows crunched together as they twitched uncontrollably.

Inner let out a full grown crazy grin as I screamed inside, telling her to stop.

But she didn't.

She bit down on that soft, smooth neck. Blood started to gush out of him as he let out a choked gasp, still unconscious.

Inner sucked in a large gulp of blood, swallowing franticly as her eyes grew with pleasure.

She slowly let go of his neck, blood gushing out of the wound. Inners face was covered with blood, sloppily done on her part. But, as she calmed down, faced dropped of all emotion, she slowly started to run the tip of her tongue over the wounds. And with simple wounds like that, and descent chakra control, her tongue worked skillfully over each hole, and closed it, stopping the bleeding and healing him.

She slowly laid him back down in his right full place as I could only suffer under the horror of what had just happened.

Not only was she going to use our blood line, how as I going to explain all the blood?

(Just a quick refresher, I'm not a vampire, let me reassure you.)

Inner was emotionless as she slowly came out of the up routed tree routs, her chakra flared as she dismissed her clone and weakened the mist Jutsu by half. Still lingering in the air as now the sound ninja's could stare at the horrifying sight.

Her head stayed down as her feet shuffled forward. The sound nin couldn't take their eyes off the blood that dripped off her hair and her clothing.

She slowly brought her head up as the sound nin, close to peeing their pants in horror quickly realized, _that wasn't her blood_ and _it was dribbling down from her mouth_.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to see the puddle of blood on the ground around her team mate.

They all quickly reached the same conclusion.

Monster.

"Today…"

Her head slowly turned to the side has her dull, green eyes suddenly screamed to life. She smirked, crouching.

"Is the day you die."

A hug explosion of Chakra came from her form, no doubly just pleading for other ninja's to come and investigate. She was planning a full out slaughter as her mad laughter shook her body, throwing her head back.

She suddenly stopped and her head feel back limply, she rolled her neck, her back hunched.

Her eyes turned crimson, "Ready to fight?"

And she attacked.

Now with the Sharingan, not already did her speed, speed up, so did the pain that I felt increase. It wasn't physical, oh no, I would of screamed for a broken leg, but all to mental and I saw nothing could be the same anymore.

Inner was out and I had no way of stopping her.

My team mates are inches away from death

Last but, not least!

I was just about to expose my self to the whole wide world of Konoha.

Yay.

Inner charged, and, the sound ninja's, (at this point I was actually rooting for them to kill me) were scared shitless. Their return attacks were sloppy and blind with fear. Making them seam like they were having a slap fight, their heads turned away with they're eyes closed tight. Hoping for a truce.

And sadly, they wouldn't get one.

They attacked anyway, large, extravagant, chakra consuming Jutsu's thrown at her too fast, (well, fast to me) but Inner dogged them with ease.

I saw what it was like to wield the Sharingan.

And I'll tell you, once you go Sharingan, you never go back.

It felt like I (Inner) saw things that couldn't be seen by normal people, with normal eyes. It was shocking to some degree, everything just slowed down by half, and we were at normal speed. But I knew, we were just going a lot faster, and by the comparison of one another.

Inner was only playing with them, testing out her new toy she just confiscated from Sasuke threw vampirism.

Now one might be thinking,

_Sakura! You're a vampire!_

No, I'm not, let me reassure you once again.

It's just how my blood line works.

To put it simply, I would ingest some blood from the victim and my chakra would decode there DNA. And then this is were Inner comes in, see, when you're trying to make a blood line acceptable to your body, you can't do it all at once, and you die, as many have tried before. But with Inner and I separated, we split the work, (Even if we don't know it) and only half of the pressure of physical changes. And, depending on the blood line, it could take seconds, or hours for our bodies adjust, and also, like a computer, the more blood lines, the slower and slower it takes to adjust.

Now from what I gather, Sasukes blood line is every, every powerful, and every complicated. But yet it only took seconds for our body to split the work, then put the two pieces together again? It was simple.

The Sharingan came in layers.

Now, like a true Uchiha, if I want this blood line to grow and become more powerful, I'll have to work at it.

IF I wanted to make this thing stronger, but I don't.

But it doesn't look like Inner will let me.

She had defeated the sound girl with the swing of her arm, hitting her in the throat, knocking her down to the ground as she struggled to breathe, but it was to late.

Inner tried getting closer to the guy with those high air pressured arms, and the girl, Kin, I believe, tried to help him by throwing a badly aimed Kunai. Inner, thinking it wouldn't even come within' feet of her, didn't turn around, but in the process…

She had cut off my bun.

Inner and I starred at the floor, our hair bursting out of the hair band.

We were frozen,

Now I, I could really care less. But Inner…

She was pissed.

* * *

SHE IS NOT A VAMPIRE,

INNER WAS BEING A WEIRDO, SHE TENDS TO BE LIKE THAT AFTER AWHILE!

Like I said in the last chapter, update everymonth,

whoo,

D:

**_PLEASE NO FLAMES, REVIEW! I LOOOOVVVVEEEEE REVIEWS, J'AMIE REVIEWS, THERE A BIT OF FRENCH FOR YOU!_**

Have I ever told you guys how much I love you? I do, I really do love this community we here on

Super tired, good night!


End file.
